


Yu-Gi-Oh! U.N.I.T.Y

by JosephWrites



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanmade Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephWrites/pseuds/JosephWrites
Summary: Serox Umia is a student, learning in Tonika Duel Academy. Little does he know, it wouldn't only take his entry duel before he found himself in an adventure unlike anything he'll ever be a part of before...All episodes will be posted in script format, like an episode of an anime. Also, there will be custom made cards inside the script, too- their effects will be described in as much detail as possible, also they will receive the same treatment as the real cards.





	1. Episode 1- Cash Starve

**[STAGE SET] Foggy, windy, rainy day. 8:00am, Tonika Streets. An eight-year-old SEROX UMIA comes from the corner shop, holding a half full bag in his left hand and a birdcage umbrella in his right hand. He thanks the shopkeeper on his way out.**

_SEROX [NARRATION]: my name is Serox Umia. This is how my love for duelling began._

**As he walks home from the store, a card billows towards him. It flutters into the umbrella, hitting against the dry inside of the umbrella. SEROX moves the shopping bag down to his elbow and takes the card, looking at it.**

**The card is GRAYDLE EAGLE. The card shimmers with unnatural light.**

**Enter MR. GOLD. He’s also holding an umbrella, and has a big, peachy grin on his face- a smile that will remain for the entire scene.**

  1. GOLD: Hey kid. You see a card fly through here?

SEROX: [Worried] Oh, is this it? Sorry, it flew into my umbrella.

**SEROX hands the card to MR. GOLD. He looks at it for a few seconds before scoffing and handing it back.**

  1. GOLD: Here, kid. You clearly deserve it more.

SEROX: Huh? But why?

  1. GOLD: Kid, lemme tell you something. I’ve been looking for someone to help me work my store up in Tonika Hills. You’re the first kid I’ve met in a month of doing this that has given the card back.

SEROX: [quietly] A lot of kids here want to be duellists, sir. No one has the money to buy good cards, so...

  1. ** GOLD wipes SEROX’s cheek with his sleeve.**
  2. GOLD: [proudly] You’re so formal. Your parents must’ve raised you splendidly.

**SEROX pauses, looking at the card again.**

SEROX: [shakily] N-no parents, sir. I’m an orphan... have been for eight years. Everything I learnt was from the maid in the orphanage.

  1. GOLD: And where is she now?

SEROX: [bluntly] Gone, sir. Stopped getting paid... stopped working.

_SEROX [NARRATION]: After that, we talked for a while. Mr. Gold took me to his home in Tonika Hills, a place he’d converted into a card shop for other children. It was everything I could’ve ever dreamed of._

**[STAGE SET] Sunny, cloudless day. SEROX is now twelve years old, cleaning the floors of the card shop.**

_SEROX [NARRATION]: To some, what I chose to be paid in would seem ridiculous, but since that day I grew to love the cards I protected. At the end of each week, Mr. Gold gave me a card- a card that I would either keep in my very own deck, or place inside a small folder if I felt they were better suited elsewhere._

  1. GOLD: [Yelling] Kid! Stop your mopping, we’re closed. We’ll do it later.

**SEROX places the mop against the wall and walks over to MR. GOLD, who’s looking through the cash register.**

  1. GOLD: [Smugly] We did good today, kid. I think I can give you a little bonus.
  2. ** GOLD slips SEROX a new card. He takes it, looking at it excitedly- the card turns out to be GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR.**

SEROX: [Confused] Hey... this guy looks like...

**SEROX has a card hanging in a card protector around his neck. It is GRAYDLE EAGLE, and he places the two side by side to compare them.**

  1. GOLD: [chuckling] You think he was alone? Nah, there’s at least ten of the cards floating around. It’s called an archetype- for example, the Graydle archetype, which is the one I’m giving you.

**As they talk, SEROX places GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR in the same card protector as GRAYDLE EAGLE. He smiles cheerfully.**

_SEROX [NARRATION]: Over the years, Mr. Gold taught me how to duel. He started easy, with how to use spells and traps, and soon moved onto the main summoning way I would grow to love- Synchro Summoning._

**[SET STAGE] Card Shop. MR. GOLD and a fourteen-year-old SEROX sit at a desk as SEROX looks at GRAYDLE EAGLE, GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR and a newly acquired GRAYDLE COBRA.**

  1. GOLD: Alright. I think you’re ready.

SEROX: Ready for what, sir?

  1. ** GOLD hands SEROX a new card- GRAYDLE SLIME.**
  2. GOLD: Have you ever been wondering if there’s a stronger monster than these little critters?

SEROX: [guiltily] N-No, sir. I’ve been perfectly happy with them as they are.

  1. GOLD: [chortles] Of course you haven’t. You’re a good kid. But these cards ain’t going to get you to the big leagues alone.

SEROX: Oh... okay... What monster is it?

  1. GOLD: [powerfully] Legend speaks of a card known... as Graydle Dragon. It is a power synchro monster, capable of destroying an opponent’s field if it’s fuelled by weaker monsters. It can bring back those monsters, too, when it’s destroyed.

SEROX: [awe] Wow... what do I have to do to get it?

  1. GOLD: [chuffed] Kid, keep working how you are, and I’ll be giving it to you by Christmas.

_SEROX [NARRATION]: And he did._

**[STAGE SET] Card shop. Eighteen-year-old SEROX is busy swabbing down a display case.**

_SEROX [NARRATION]: However, Mr. Gold couldn’t take care of me forever. When business slowed, he had one last surprise for me- the day I had made a deck of 40 cards, he gifted me with the greatest surprise I could’ve received._

SEROX: [overjoyed] A-A duel disk?! Are you sure, sir?

  1. GOLD: [pleased] Kid, you’ve worked for me for over ten years now. You already know I’m not lying to you about this.

SEROX: I don’t know what to say... Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!

**SEROX takes the duel disk from MR. GOLD. He puts it on his right arm, looking it over with bright eyes. It’s a standard duel disk, one that every duellist would’ve used in the past.**

SEROX: It fits... sir, I...

  1. GOLD: How about we go test it out?

SEROX: Y-You don’t mean...

_SEROX [NARRATION]: Little did I know... my first ever duel would be the last one against the man who’d raised me and taught me all I know._

**[SET STAGE] Tonika Hills E.D.A (Electric Duelling Academy). MR. GOLD stands on the left side of the arena, while SEROX stands on the other. In the stands, a few men in black suits are standing, as well as a couple of casually dressed spectators.**

  1. GOLD: [sternly] alright kid! I’m gonna be using my personal deck for this duel! I’m not playing to train you this time... I’m playing to win.

SEROX: [nervously] O-Okay... I can do this. Let’s go, sir!

  1. GOLD: Oh come on; put some more force into it.

SEROX: [Yelling] L-Let’s DUEL!

  1. ** GOLD activates his duel disk- it is a standard duel disk, gold plated to look fancier. SEROX activates his own duel disk afterwards, triggering the Electronic Field to activate.**

ANNOUNCER: [Robotic] BEGIN DUEL.

**SEROX draws five cards from his deck. MR. GOLD does the same.**

SEROX: I’ll go first, sir!

**SEROX’s starting hand is GRAYDLE EAGLE, GRAYDLE SLIME, SURFACE, ENEMY CONTROLLER and SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT.**

**Both duellists have 4000 life points- a standard start.**

SEROX: Okay... I’m going to set this monster face down! And... This card face down, too!

**SEROX sets GRAYDLE EAGLE and ENEMY CONTROLLER face down.**

SEROX: Your turn, sir! Good luck!

  1. GOLD: [scoffs] Kid, you’re supposed to trash talk me. Let’s see what I get from this... Draw!
  2. ** GOLD looks at his hand of six cards.**
  3. GOLD: ... I’ll be ending my turn there. Go right ahead, kid.

**SEROX gives him a confused look, but draws a new card. That card is GRAYDLE COMBAT.**

SEROX: Draw! Uh... I’ll be setting this card face down... and I’ll tribute my face down monster to summon Graydle Slime!

**SEROX sets GRAYDLE COMBAT, and tributes GRAYDLE EAGLE to summon GRAYDLE SLIME in attack position. **

**GRAYDLE SLIME has 0 ATT and 2000 DEF. It is level 5.**

  1. GOLD: [condescendingly] Kid, you realise you can’t do much with a zero attack monster, right?

SEROX: I’m aware... but he won’t be a zero attack monster for long, sir! Not when I activate Surface! It allows me to summon a level 3 or lower aqua, fish or sea serpent from my graveyard- and I’ll choose Graydle Eagle!

**SURFACE’s effect summons GRAYDLE EAGLE to the field.**

**GRAYDLE EAGLE has 1500 ATT and 500 DEF. It is level 3.**

SEROX: [confidently] and now it’s time to Synchro Summon! I’ll be tuning my level 5 Graydle Slime to my level 3 Graydle Eagle to form a Dragon from a bubbling stew!

**GRAYDLE SLIME grabs onto the wings of GRAYDLE EAGLE and absorbs him into itself. The merging of the two monsters causes GRAYDLE SLIME to begin forming upwards into a new monster- GRAYDLE DRAGON.**

**GRAYDLE DRAGON has 3000 ATT and 2000 DEF.**

  1. GOLD: I’m going to stop you right there, kid, because you’ve just activated the effect of one of my monsters in my hand!

SEROX: H-huh? Which one?

  1. GOLD: This one! Black Market Goblin! Come to the field, my loyal henchman!

**BLACK MARKET GOBLIN special summons itself to the field. It makes a weird chattering noise as it sits in defence position.**

**BLACK MARKET GOBLIN has 0 ATT and 0 DEF. It is level 1.**

SEROX: [confused] Huh? Why would you summon a monster with zero in both stats?

  1. GOLD: Usually, my Black Market Goblin would have the difference in our life points as its attack right now, but since we’re both on 4000, he’s acting as a shield for a turn.

SEROX: [amused] Sir, did you already forget about Graydle Dragon’s ability? I can destroy cards on your side of the field, up to the number of monsters I used in his Synchro summon!

  1. GOLD: Not my monster, I’m afraid. It can’t be destroyed the turn it’s summoned to the field by its own effect.

SEROX: N-Not even by battle...? I suppose I’ll end my turn then.

  1. ** GOLD draws. He has six cards in his hand.**
  2. GOLD: Draw. Let’s see... now I’ve got a Black Market monster on the field, how about we head to the place they’re most at home? I activate the Black Market field spell!

**Around them, the area suddenly begins to blossom with dark green leaves. The floor becomes mossy, and stalls pop up everywhere around the duelling field. The stands of which the spectators are sitting are consumed by the overgrowth.**

  1. GOLD: [taunting] how’s it look to you, kid? You think this place needs a little trim?

SEROX: If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly does this field spell do, sir?

  1. GOLD: I’m glad you asked, kid! Watch and learn. I’m going to activate the Black Lotus spell card...

**As MR. GOLD activates the BLACK LOTUS spell card, his life points lower by 100 points. Subsequently, SEROX’s life points rise by 100 points.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 3900 life points. SEROX now has 4100 life points.**

SEROX: You gave me life points by activating a spell card...?

  1. GOLD: Not just spell cards. Each card has its own value, kid. I’m sure you’ll figure that out eventually. Now, the Black Lotus spell card allows me to draw a card for every Extra Deck monster on the field... that’ll be one.
  2. ** GOLD draws a new card, immediately setting it on his side of the field.**
  3. GOLD: Alright, that’ll do me. Your turn.

**SEROX draws a new card. It’s GRAYDLE COBRA. He now has two cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Draw! And I’ll activate a face down card- Enemy Controller! This allows me to target one of your monsters and change its battle position...

  1. GOLD: You can... but it’ll cost you 100 life points.

SEROX: A small price to pay for my next move!

**100 life points are taken from SEROX, and given to MR. GOLD. BLACK MARKET GOBLIN is forced into attack position.**

**Both duellists now have 4000 life points.**

SEROX: Now, Graydle Dragon! Attack with Burst Bubble Stream!

**GRAYDLE DRAGON blasts BLACK MARKET GOBLIN with a stream of pressurised water, destroying it. MR. GOLD grunts as his 0 ATT monster is hit with 3000 ATT.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 1000 life points. SEROX has 4000 life points.**
  2. GOLD: Good hit, kid. I’ll activate my face down in retaliation- Jar of Greed! I get to draw one card.
  3. ** GOLD draws one card.**

SEROX: Alright, we got him on the ropes, Dragon! I’ll end my turn here!

  1. ** GOLD draws another card. He now has six cards in his hand.**
  2. GOLD: [laughs] about time you showed up! I’m summoning Black Market Peddler in attack mode!

**BLACK MARKET PEDDLER is summoned to MR. GOLD’s side of the field. As he does it, 300 life points are taken from him and given to SEROX.**

**BLACK MARKET PEDDLER has 1900 ATT and 200 DEF. It is level 4.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 700 life points. SEROX now has 4300 life points.**
  2. GOLD: Black Market Peddler’s got a fancy little effect, see. The turn he’s summoned, his attack becomes the same attack as the highest attacking monster on the field plus a small tax of 100.

**BLACK MARKET PEDDLER lets loose a victory yell as its attack becomes 3100.**

  1. GOLD: To arms, Peddler! Trolley Dash!

**BLACK MARKET PEDDLER charges GRAYDLE DRAGON, cutting right through him with a thin blade. GRAYDLE DRAGON falls apart onto the floor as SEROX whimpers at the damage he takes.**

  1. ** GOLD has 700 life points. SEROX now has 4200 life points.**

SEROX: Hold it there, sir! My Dragon’s got another effect- an effect that was activated when you destroyed him! You see, he gets to summon a water monster from the graveyard when he’s broken apart!

**The remains left over from the attack begin to reform into GRAYDLE SLIME, who sits in defence position.**

  1. ** GOLD sets two cards. As he does so, BLACK MARKET PEDDLER’s attack returns to 1900.**
  2. GOLD: Let’s see how quick that water runs dry. I’m ending my turn.

**SEROX draws a new card. It is GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR. He now has three cards in his hand.**

SEROX: I draw!

  1. GOLD: And I’ll be activating my first face down- Finder’s Fee!

**The card FINDER’S FEE activates. 200 life points are taken from MR. GOLD and added to SEROX’s life points.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 500 life points. SEROX now has 4400 life points.**
  2. GOLD: This little beauty’s one of my favourites. I name a type of card in your hand. If it’s correct, you discard the card, and I gain 1000 life points. If I’m wrong, I discard my entire hand and lose 300 life points for each.

SEROX: Okay... go ahead.

**SEROX arranges the cards in his hand so that, from left to right, it’s GRAYDLE COBRA, SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT and GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR. MR. GOLD points at the middle card- SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT.**

  1. GOLD: [confidently] I’m thinking that bad boy’s a spell. Am I correct?

**Wordlessly, SEROX slides the card into his graveyard, and MR. GOLD gains 1000 life points.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 1500 life points. SEROX has 4400 life points.**

SEROX: T-that doesn’t mean anything, because I’m still gonna win! I summon Graydle Cobra!

**GRAYDLE COBRA slithers into battle, making a bubbly hiss as it looks at the monster on the field. As he does so, 300 life points are removed from his total and added to MR. GOLD’s.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 1800 life points. SEROX now has 4100 life points.**

**GRAYDLE COBRA has 1000 ATT and 1000 DEF. It is level 3.**

SEROX: Now, it’s time for another Synchro Summon! Level 5, meet level 3, and form Graydle Dragon once more!

**GRAYDLE SLIME absorbs GRAYDLE COBRA, forming upwards into GRAYDLE DRAGON once again.**

SEROX: And this time, you’re not getting away from his effect! Since I used two water monsters in his Synchro Summon, Graydle Dragon is allowed to destroy two cards you control!

  1. GOLD: Not before you pay the cost.

**SEROX watches in horror as 1000 life points are taken from his total and added to MR. GOLD’s.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 2500 life points. SEROX now has 3100 life points.**

SEROX: alright! Graydle Dragon, destroy that face down and the Black Market field spell!

  1. GOLD: [disappointed] bad move, kid.

**The face down, THE GIFT OF GREED, is destroyed, but the field spell stays.**

  1. GOLD: by paying the measly fee of 500 life points, any time Black Market would’ve been destroyed, it stays right where it is.
  2. ** GOLD now has 2000 life points. SEROX now has 3100 life points.**

SEROX: At least this’ll cost you something! Graydle Dragon, Burst Bubble Stream!

**GRAYDLE DRAGON destroys MR. GOLD’s BLACK MARKET PEDDLER. He yells out as the excess of the attack sprays onto him.**

**Mr. Gold now has 900 life points. SEROX now has 3100 life points.**

  1. GOLD: [Disheartened] a shame you didn’t read the small print, kid. When a Black Market monster with more than 1000 attack is destroyed, I get to summon this guy from my hand... Black Market Ogre!

**BLACK MARKET OGRE is summoned, and immediately roars out in anger at GRAYDLE DRAGON. Unlike his other monsters, BLACK MARKET OGRE did not cost anything for MR. GOLD to summon.**

**BLACK MARKET OGRE has 2200 ATT and 1200 DEF. It is level 6.**

  1. GOLD: [teacher-like] Black Market Ogre doesn’t cause the Black Market field spell to activate. Oh, and you better get ready to dish up those life points, because Black Market Ogre doubles the cost of each card.

SEROX: [frightened] Uu... I... I end my turn...

  1. ** GOLD draws. He now has three cards in his hand.**
  2. GOLD: I know you’re planning to destroy Black Market Ogre, so I suppose I’ll sacrifice a few extra points to keep him around. I activate the equip spell ‘X-Ray Goggles!’

**The equip spell places a pair of X-Ray Goggles onto BLACK MARKET OGRE’s face. MR. GOLD flinches as 200 life points are taken from him and given to SEROX.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 700 life points. SEROX now has 3300 life points.**
  2. GOLD: Don’t get too comfortable over there. This equip spell raises the attack of my monster for every card I draw by 300 points. Speaking of... I think it’s time I drew some! I activate the spell card Black Market Bargaining!

**The spell card, of course, takes another 200 life points from MR. GOLD.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 500 life points. SEROX now has 3500 life points.**
  2. GOLD: [menacingly] this card allows me to draw one card for every two cards in your graveyard, and then discard cards equal to how many Black Market cards I have in mine! Count ‘em for me, kid- how many you got in that graveyard of yours?

SEROX: Uh... s-six, sir.

**Mr. Gold draws three cards, laughing as he does so. Immediately, BLACK MARKET OGRE’s attack increases by 900 points, which means it now has 3100 ATT.**

  1. GOLD: and now, because I have two Black Market cards in my grave...
  2. ** GOLD discards two cards to the graveyard. They appeared to both be spell cards.**
  3. GOLD: [chuckles] and I suppose I’ll finish this turn with the Misfortune spell card! It allows me to target one of your monsters and inflict damage to you via half of its attack points!

**After another 200 life point trade, a dark shadow clouds GRAYDLE DRAGON before forming a spear and throwing itself at SEROX. He screams out in agony as 1500 life points are stripped from him.**

  1. ** GOLD now has 300 life points. SEROX now has 2200 life points.**
  2. GOLD: That’s how I’ll end my turn. So? You got any other moves?

**SEROX draws a new card. It’s GRAYDLE EAGLE. He now has two cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [panting] of course I do... Just give me a second...

???: You’re really exhausted this easily?

**Enter XORES, SEROX’s split personality. Nobody else can see XORES, nor can they hear him- nobody except SEROX.**

SEROX: [internally] I can handle this, Xores... leave me alone.

XORES: [bored] Hey, you’re the one who locked me behind a bad memory to try and stop me interfering. Don’t give me that lip.

**All conversations SEROX and XORES are in a darkened version of the room they’re already in, implying that the conversation is happening mentally. XORES stands back to back with SEROX in every conversation, acting as though they’re leaning on each other.**

XORES: I’m surprised. I would’ve though you would’ve beaten this guy already.

SEROX: Working on it, Xores...

XORES: [yawns] Can you work faster? You’re not going to get anywhere by talking to me about this.

**With that, the conversation ends. SOREX looks at the cards in his hands and forms a plan.**

  1. GOLD: Come on, kid! Don’t tell me you’ve given up?

SOREX: No reason to give up when I’m about to win, sir!

  1. GOLD: [chuckles] That’s the confidence I love to hear from you! Now come on- let’s see what you can do!

SOREX: I summon another Graydle Eagle in attack position!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE uncurls from an egg-like pose, shaking off its feathery with a bubbly caw. MR. GOLD gets a look on his face that shows he’s proud of SEROX.**

SEROX: Graydle Eagle! Attack Black Market Ogre! Wet Wing!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE does as its commanded, swooping in at BLACK MARKET OGRE with a dive-bomb. Of course, GRAYDLE EAGLE only has 1500 ATT, so BLACK MARKET OGRE easily grabs it out of the air and crushes it beneath its foot, squishing out metallic looking goo.**

**SEROX braces for the shockwave the stomp caused.**

  1. ** GOLD has 300 life points. SEROX now has 600 life points.**

SEROX: ... Game over, sir.

**After those words, the metallic goo begins to crawl up BLACK MARKET OGRE’S leg and to its head. It enters its ears, causing it to cry out in fear before going completely quiet. Then, it turns towards MR. GOLD, looking down with vacant eyes.**

SEROX: I think you and I both know what happens when Graydle Eagle is destroyed by battle.

  1. GOLD: [proudly] It gains control of a monster on the opponent’s side of the field.

**With a single swing of its fist, BLACK MARKET ORGE crushes MR. GOLD under a powerful punch. Of course, the punch didn’t connect in reality- it was all a simulation by the E.D.A.**

ANNOUNCER: [Robotic] END DUEL. VICTORY- SEROX.

SEROX: I won! I won! I actually... Sir!

  1. ** GOLD disconnected his duel disk from the system and embraces SEROX in a hug.**
  2. GOLD: [tearfully] you’re ready, kid.

SEROX: Ready? For what?

**Suddenly, applause sounds out from the dark suited men in the audience. They make their way down to SEROX and MR. GOLD, the tallest of the pair removing their sunglasses.**

???: An excellent duel, Serox!

SEROX: Ah, thank you... who are you?

???: Ah, forgive me. My name is Headmaster Rollins.

ROLLINS: I was told that we would find new talent in this building. Looks like Mr. Gold did not disappoint. By the way, this is Vice Headmaster Caltrop.

CALTROP: A pleasure.

SEROX: S-So... why were you watching my duel?

ROLLINS: Mr. Gold, would you care to do the honours?

  1. GOLD: Of course. Serox... for the past ten years, I have taught you how to duel. It’s time for you to head to the Tonika Duel Academy and prove your skills.

**SEROX looks between them all, gobsmacked.**

SEROX: S-Sir... I...

  1. GOLD: Don’t worry. It’s all been paid for in advance.

ROLLINS: We’ll take you there now, if you’d like?

SEROX: I... I couldn’t be happier... thank you, Sir! I’ll remember this for the rest of my life!

_SEROX [NARRATION]: and like that... I’d begun my school life in the Tonika Duel Academy. Mr. Gold had taught me everything... it was time to prove him I’d learnt. If only I knew how my life would change once I made it inside those pearly gates._

**[END STAGE] SEROX gets out of the car, looking up at the academy. Students are walking all over the campus, a few of them looking at SEROX as ROLLINS and CALTROP lead him inside. One of them gives the others a look to signal that he was fresh meat. A pair of girls, one whistling, wave as he goes past. The episode ends with SEROX looking at the academy’s outside area with a look of pride before walking inside the academy.**

**END**


	2. Episode 2- Coliseum of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serox hopes to find new friends in his new school. Maybe a duel will convince two lovely ladies to see him in a different light?

**[SET SCENE] SEROX and ROLLINS are sitting at a desk in the Headmaster’s Office. CALTROP is standing by ROLLINS side. ROLLINS is going through SEROX’s deck, confirming each card to make sure none of them are banned.**

ROLLINS: Graydles, huh? Strange choice.

SEROX: Yes, I know, but Graydle Eagle is the first ever card I got as a kid and Mr. Gold helped me build the deck from there.

ROLLINS: Well, your deck is completely safe. No modifications needed, by the looks of things... Though there is the small issue that you never did your entry duel, so we’ll need to find a student to do that with you.

CALTROP: Can I make a suggestion, sir? That tournament is coming up soon- maybe we put him in it. After all, we still need two students to enter...

ROLLINS: I like that idea, Caltrop! But only if Serox is good with it.

SEROX: Of course, sir! I’d be honoured.

CALTROP: I’ll update the roster immediately.

**[SET SCENE] SEROX is walking through a hallway, looking out the window as he goes. Behind him, a translucent XEROS is walking behind him. SEROX is speaking aloud in this scene.**

XEROS: This place is rather beautiful, isn’t it?

SEROX: Yeah... the colours are lovely...

XEROS: You’re worried. About what, I wonder?

SEROX: You already know. You’re me.

XEROS: You’re afraid your deck isn’t going to be as good as you think.

**As SEROX walks into an open area, students flow to their respective classes. However, two girls are standing to the side, one talking loudly.**

??? : What do you mean, ‘We need to talk to him’? Zero, you’re insane...

ZERO: Ogami, just because you’re an introvert doesn’t mean I won’t keep trying to find us new friends! We’ve been here three months- that kid just arrived, and he’s got the same number of friends we’ve made.

**SEROX approaches.**

SEROX: Um... hello.

ZERO: Hello there! How are you doing?

OGAMI: Please don’t tell me you heard that.

SEROX: I heard enough. Who are you two?

OGAMI: Ugh... my name is Ogami Sentai. This is my friend...

ZERO: My name is Katherine von Toffee! I’m known as Zero to my friends.

**SEROX shakes ZERO’s hand.**

SEROX: Um... why ‘Zero’?

ZERO: Well... It’s a funny story.

OGAMI: [Interrupting] Katherine is the only person in the history of Tonika Duel Academy to score 0 in her entry duel. She got first turn, summoned a monster, realised it wasn’t the monster she wanted to summon and surrendered.

ZERO: I had a better monster I could’ve used...

OGAMI: You still surrendered!

SEROX: [laughs] hey, you guys sound like you’ll be fun to hang out with. Mind if we be friends?

ZERO: [gasps] I would love to!

OGAMI: [hesitant] now hold on, Zero. We don’t know who he is... We should take this slower.

ZERO: Then I have a good idea! Let’s challenge him to a duel!

SEROX: What? Both of you at once?

ZERO: Yeah! It’ll just be a friendly duel, no wager involved. I’m down if you two are!

OGAMI: [pauses] Zero and I versus you... what was your name again?

SEROX: My name is Serox.

**[SET STAGE] Fade into Duel Field. SEROX stands on left side, while OGAMI and ZERO stand on the other. SEROX is making sure his duel disk is on tight enough.**

ZERO: Ready? Okay!

**ZERO activates her duel disk- it swivels outwards on a cog-like design, bronze in colour and clockwork in design. OGAMI also activates her duel disk, which opens outwards on its verticals and forms into a circle to cover her upper arm.**

SEROX: [awe-filled] wow... nice duel disks! Here is mine.

**SEROX activates the duel disk he was gifted by Mr. Gold.**

ZERO: Alright! Let’s have some fun!

ANNOUNCER: [robotic] BEGIN DUEL.

**SEROX has 4000 life points. ZERO and OGAMI have 4000 life points.**

ZERO: Yay! I’m gonna go first!

**ZERO doesn’t draw duel to the rules. She has five cards in her hand.**

ZERO: Um... I’ll summon fairy dragon, in attack mode!

**FAIRY DRAGON swirls out of the floor, curling up to make an ‘S’ shape.**

**FAIRY DRAGON has 1100 ATT and 1200 DEF.**

ZERO: Then I’ll set this one... and this one... and I’ll end my turn!

SEROX: Fair enough. My go. Draw!

**SEROX draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand. A two-on-one duel plays like a V shape- from ZERO, to SEROX, to OGAMI, to SEROX, to ZERO.**

**Right now, SEROX has GRAYDLE COMBAT, GRAYDLE COBRA, SURFACE, GRAYDLE EAGLE, GRAYDLE SLIME and SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT in his hand.**

SEROX: Alright... I’ll summon Graydle Cobra in attack position!

**GRAYDLE COBRA forms upwards out of the bubbling pile summon. It hisses with bubbles in its throat.**

**GRAYDLE COBRA has 1000 ATT and 1000 DEF.**

SEROX: and now that Cobra’s been summoned, I’ll activate Swords of Revealing Light to protect him! When Swords of Revealing Light is active, you can’t attack any of my monsters!

**SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT glows around the field. ZERO looks around in wonder. SEROX sets GRAYDLE COMBAT on the field.**

SEROX: and with that, I’ll pass it to you, Ogami.

OGAMI: Alright then. My turn... Draw.

**OGAMI draws a card. She now has six cards.**

OGAMI: Zero, mind if I borrow your monster for a tribute summon?

ZERO: Not at all, Ogami! Go ahead!

OGAMI: Alright then. Let’s go, Imperfect Hound!

**FAIRY DRAGON disappears from the field, and IMPERFECT HOUND leaps from the sparkles it creates. It howls to the sky as it sits down.**

**IMPERFECT HOUND has 2700 ATT and 2000 DEF.**

Ogami: Swords of Revealing Light wouldn’t have been necessary against this monster... All Imperfect monsters can’t attack the turn they’re summoned. So instead, I’ll activate this spell card... Bounce-Back Fusion!

Ogami: [proudly] This card allows me to fusion summon a monster from the extra deck. So, I’ll use the Imperfect Hawk in my hand and the Imperfect Hound on my field to summon the fusion monster... Imperfect Griffin!

**IMPERFECT HOUND howls again as it disintegrates and floats into the air.** **More dust from a different card in OGAMI’s hand joins in and begins forming into IMPERFECT GRIFFIN, which lands onto the field and lets loose a mighty screech.**

**IMPERFECT GRIFFIN has 2200 ATT and 2200 DEF.**

SEROX: Huh? You fusion summoned a weaker monster? Why?

OGAMI: You speak like I did it on accident. Imperfect Hound’s effect activates from the graveyard! When it’s used for a fusion summon from the field, the Imperfect monster summoned is able to use its effect twice!

OGAMI: [forcefully] Imperfect Griffin! Double Seismic Wing Flare!

**IMPERFECT GRIFFIN flaps its wings and two flame wheels fly at the back two cards on SEROX’s side. They’re burnt up instantly, destroying both cards.**

SEROX: What the?!

OGAMI: Imperfect monsters can’t attack the turn they’re summoned, as I said. So you’re safe for now. I’ll end my turn by paying 500 life points to return Bounce-Back Fusion to my hand!

**SEROX has 4000 life points. ZERO and OGAMI now have 3500 life points.**

SEROX: Alright... here we go. Draw!

**SEROX draws a card. It’s GRAYDLE SLIME JR. He now has 4 cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Alright... In that case, I’ll be summoning Graydle Slime using Graydle Cobra as tribute!

**GRAYDLE COBRA melts, and GRAYDLE SLIME appears from the mess.**

**GRAYDLE SLIME has 0 ATT and 2000 DEF.**

SEROX: But he’s not gone for long! I activate the spell card, Surface, to re-summon Graydle Cobra to the field! And I’ll use them both to form a Dragon from a bubbling stew!

**GRAYDLE COBRA appears onto the field. Immediately, GRAYDLE SLIME grabs the snake and absorbs them together, transforming into GRAYDLE DRAGON.**

**GRAYDLE DRAGON has 3000 ATT and 2000 DEF.**

SEROX: When Graydle Dragon is summoned, it can destroy cards on the field up to the number of Water monsters used for his summon! Graydle Dragon- Delta Wing Beat! Destroy the Imperfect Griffin!

**GRAYDLE DRAGON flaps a tempest at IMPERFECT GRIFFIN and destroys it. OGAMI looks on in horror as GRAYDLE DRAGON flies into the air.**

SEROX: Now, Graydle Dragon! Attack Ogami with Bubble Burst Stream!

**A jet of water hits Ogami directly. She’s sent flying backwards, hitting the ground with a violent thud.**

**SEROX has 4000 life points. ZERO and OGAMI now have 500 life points.**

ZERO: Ogami! Are you okay?!

OGAMI: Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting that.

**ZERO draws a new card. She now has four cards in her hand.**

ZERO: You’ll pay for that! I draw- and I’ll summon Monster Egg in attack position!

**MONSTER EGG appears as an egg before the creature cracks out of the shell to stare at the competition.**

**MONSTER EGG has 600 ATT and 900 DEF.**

ZERO: now I’ll activate my trap card, Cry Havoc! It allows me to remove a monster from my graveyard to summon a normal monster from my hand! I’ll summon Alexandrite Dragon!

**The ALEXANDRITE DRAGON flies into the air before landing brilliantly onto the floor. It whips its tail around.**

**ALEXANDRITE DRAGON has 2000 ATT and 100 DEF.**

SEROX: Both of those monsters have less attack than Graydle Dragon, Zero. What are you planning?

ZERO: I’m planning to sacrifice them both to summon a powerful monster!

SEROX: [confused] You can’t. You’ve already summoned this turn.

ZERO: I’m not that stupid, Serox. I know I have- that’s why I’m activating Double Summon, which allows me to summon another monster this turn!

ZERO: [boastfully] I tribute Alexandrite Dragon and Monster Egg to summon Zoa!

**ZOA is quick to rise from the dust of the tributed monsters, stretching out its arms in a yawn-like pose. It stares at SEROX with dazzling eyes and flexes its many limbs.**

**ZOA has 2600 ATT and 1900 DEF.**

SEROX: Okay... you’re getting closer...

ZERO: I’m not done! I activate my final card, the trap card Metalmorph, and equip it to Zoa. It gains 300 attack!

**ZOA’s attack becomes 2900 as it gains a metallic sheen.**

ZERO: Now... let’s go for even more power! I Tribute Zoa to summon his ultimate form- Metalzoa!

**ZOA’s hard exterior solidifies and cracks open as METALZOA breaks free of the shell. It roars out powerfully, standing tall above everyone.**

**METALZOA has 3000 ATT and 2300 DEF.**

SEROX: That’s... impressive! Now we have the same attack.

OGAMI: [Angrily] all that work for something that can’t beat that monster.

ZERO: It can! It just won’t survive if I do. Now we can survive another turn!

**ZERO claps and motions to SEROX, clearly ending her turn. He draws, getting GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR, and making the total of cards in his hand three.**

SEROX: Hmm... Let’s see here... I’ll summon Graydle Eagle, in attack position!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE forms from its goo, flying upwards and landing on GRAYDLE DRAGON’s shoulder.**

**GRAYDLE EAGLE has 1500 ATT and 500 DEF.**

SEROX: Now, Graydle Eagle! Attack Zoa with Wet Wing!

ZERO: [playfully] Silly Serox! Graydle Eagle only has half the attack that Metalzoa does!

SEROX: That’s exactly what I want!

ZERO: H-Huh?!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE swoops in to attack, but METALZOA blasts it out of the air with a laser from its mouth. GRAYDLE EAGLE is splattered into metallic goo- metallic goo that hits METALZOA in the face and begins worming its way inside the monster however it can.**

**METALZOA roars as its eyes blacken, dealing damage to SEROX as it does so.**

**SEROX now has 2500 life points. ZERO and OGAMI have 500 life points.**

SEROX: You see, when Graydle Eagle is destroyed by battle, it gains control of a monster on the field. In this case, Metalzoa!

ZERO: [worried] Oh no!

Ogami: [indifferent] Well done.

**METALZOA turns to the pair, growling.**

SEROX: Metalzoa! Let’s finish this! Attack!

**METALZOA attacks by crushing ZERO under its hand. Of course, that was the end of the duel, so the holograms faded away and left them all feeling differently about the duel.**

ANNOUNCER: [robotic] DUEL END. VICTORY- XEROX.

ZERO: [hyper] That... was... incredible! Did you see it, Ogami?! He was all like ‘Graydle do that’ and I was like ‘You can’t do that’ and he was ‘oh yes I can!’

OGAMI: [sighs] I saw, Zero. I was in the duel with you. Maybe we’re in for some competition in the tournament.

??? : Nah, I don’t think so.

**Suddenly from the stands, a man walks down towards the trio with a confident glare. Behind him, two others stroll up, and a fourth laughs from the doorway.**

ZERO: Ottoman? What are you doing here?

OTTOMAN: Scouting potential talent. Seems me and my boys are the only ones who’ve got it still. Sticks! Detro! Told you we were safe.

STICKS: [begrudgingly] right as always, Ottoman.

**XEROS leans on SEROX’s back.**

XEROS: I don’t like the looks of this.

SEROX: Yep, you and I agree on that.

**The fourth person joins their side. He’s wearing a hood to hide his eyes.**

??? : Let’s go, Ottoman. I’ll help you prepare to take this guy on.

OTTOMAN: Of course.

**With that, they leave. ZERO sighs as they go.**

ZERO: Sorry about that, Serox. They’re just a bunch of stuck-up bullies.

SEROX: Who are they?

ZERO: The tall one is Ottoman. He’s a jerk who thinks everyone is below him. Then there’s Detro, the chubby guy, who likes to push me into the walls when I walk past.

OGAMI: The other guy was Sticks. He’s... an ex boyfriend of mine... I broke up with him when he fell into their hands.

SEROX: [calmly] and the one who’s apparently training the leader?

ZERO: We dunno! We’ve never got his name.

OGAMI: And for good reason. He refuses to talk to us, even alone. We just call him Marx, after the marks his shirt thing.

SEROX: [grumbles] As for the tournament?

OGAMI: I can’t really see myself beating any of them... I didn’t enter the tournament because of him.

SEROX: [shocked] What? You can’t just not enter because of someone! Heck, that’s a better reason to join!

ZERO: Don’t worry! I entered, and I’m gonna win it for both of us! You can count on me!

SEROX: No offence, Zero... but I think you might need some better cards. There’s no way you can win with the ones you got... You have nothing to rely on if it goes wrong.

**ZERO looks at her cards with a solemn glare.**

ZERO: But... what cards should I use, then?

SEROX: Tell you what. After the school day is done, how I about I take you somewhere so you can get some new ones?

ZERO: [gasps] I would love that!

**[SET SCENE] fade in. Marx and Ottoman are walking down the hallway together. Ottoman is snickering.**

OTTOMAN: You serious?! There’s no way that kid’s the one you’re thinking of.

MARX: You’re silly to think he’s different. I can sense it in him, Ottoman... he’s powerful. There’s a piece of him that wants to be drawn out.

OTTOMAN: What makes him so different to me?

MARX: [serious] He’s got compassion for his duelling. And, more importantly, compassion for others. In a different universe, I’m sure you would be wise to befriend him.

OTTOMAN: [scoffs] As if. Now, about my training.

MARX: But of course... you’ll need it.

**[END STAGE] A back shot of the pair as they walk down the corridor, fading to black as OTTOMAN laughs loudly.**

**END**


	3. Episode 3- Envious Minds Think Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students are being injured while duelling. Serox and his friends set off to find what is causing this, only to find a man who claims to be a Psychic Duellist. Now, Serox must duel for his health against him...

**[SET SCENE] Dark Field, around midnight. A BOY in Tonika Duel Academy uniform is battling a completely shaded figure (???). The BOY has BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON on his field, while ??? has only a single face-down.**

**BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON has 3000 ATT and 2500 DEF.**

**The BOY has 2300 Life Points. ??? has 100 Life Points.**

BOY: You were wrong to challenge me with such high stakes, old man! Blue Eyes, let’s waste this guy! Trident Stream Blast!

**BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON does as it’s told, letting loose a beam of pure white light. As it flies in a bolt towards him, however, ??? scoffs to himself, simply showing the only card in his hand.**

???: [calmly]... finish this.

**Suddenly, a card is summoned to the field, immediately grabbing onto the beam of light and throwing it back at BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, instantly destroying it. BOY looks terrified, whimpering as the monster’s eyes snap open, revealing they’re emerald green.**

**The BOY’s scream echoes into the night as the camera pans straight into the night sky.**

**[SET SCENE] Outdoors, Lunch Time. SEROX, ZERO and OGAMI are sat on a nearby bench, people watching as they eat lunch together. As they listen in, they hear stories that catch their attention- at least, it catches SEROX and OGAMI’s attention as ZERO uses the opportunity to eat OGAMI’s food.**

BOY A: Hey, you hear about that duel that went down last night at the Old Chateau?

BOY B: Yeah! I heard the kid got his ribs crushed! He’s in hospital...

GIRL A: Poor guy... I hope he’s okay...

OGAMI: [Worried] Well that doesn’t sound good.

ZERO: [Talking with mouth full] The Chateau’s off limits as is. Probably hit some old banister and fell over it.

**SEROX enters his mind to speak with XEROS.**

XEROS: Don’t even ask me. We both know you’re going to go find out what happened.

SEROX: Of course I am... someone got seriously hurt, and I need to make sure it on accident.

XEROS: [half-heartedly] Yay. Exploring abandoned buildings. My favourite...

**[SET SCENE] Entrance of the Old Chateau. OGAMI and ZERO have joined SEROX as he rasps on the door.**

SEROX: [Loudly] Excuse me! Anyone home?!

**The door swings open by itself. However, standing on balcony at the top of the staircase facing the door is ???, now revealed to be wearing a purple cloak.**

???: Another group wanders their way into my home...

ZERO: This... isn’t your home. This place used to be belonged to Tonika Duel Academy...

???: And now, it belongs to me.

**??? jumps the railing, landing on the staircase’s break off point.**

???: My name is Akola.

AKOLA: Welcome to the last face you’ll see before your slumber.

**OGAMI immediately runs for the door, only for it to slam in his face. ZERO worriedly taps SEROX’s shoulder as AKOLA throws his cloak back, revealing blonde hair and sharp green eyes.**

ZERO: Serox... Th-that’s a psychic duellist. We need to leave. Now.

AKOLA: Leaving so soon... how pitiful. One look at my power and you’re already turning and running from me, like the freak you wish to paint me as.

ZERO: [To Akola] N-No, I... I just... [To Serox] Serox, Psychic Duellists... when they battle, all damage they deal is real! We should leave before--”

**AKOLA reveals his duel disk- it appears to be the newest style of duel disk with a few module attachments. He hits the top of it, causing a pulse of green energy to knock back ZERO away from SEROX.**

SEROX: [frightened] Zero!

AKOLA: No running now. Activate your duel disk.

SEROX: But... we’re not on a Duel Field. How are you able to do this?

AKOLA: Duel me, and maybe you’ll learn to ask better questions.

**SEROX has no choice but to activate his Duel Disk, which was attached to his arm. He places his deck from his deck box inside, causing it to light up, showing him a small counter that has his life points on it.**

AKOLA: Duel.

**Both AKOLA and SEROX have 4000 Life Points. SEROX draws his starting hand- Two GRAYDLE SLIME JR., GRAYDLE EAGLE, GRAYDLE COMBAT and a new card that gets hidden behind one of the cards.**

SEROX: Before we begin, can you at least tell me something? There was this kid that got hospitalised last night... they say he came here. Was it you who did it to him?

AKOLA: [bluntly] But of course. I had to defend my home... The kid was snooping around without a warrant...

SEROX: [angrily] Then consider this duel dedicated to him! I summon Graydle Eagle in attack position!

**As SEROX grabs GRAYDLE EAGLE from his hand, the card is revealed to have a blue outer edge- it’s a ritual card.**

**GRAYDLE EAGLE has 1500 ATT and 500 DEF. It perches itself onto a nearby piece of wood, revealing that it’s far more lifelike than a hologram.**

SEROX: [shocked] Graydle Eagle... you’re alive?

AKOLA: [Laugh] What does the term ‘Psychic Duellist’ mean to you, kid? I was experimented on... tortured... turned to this. Anything in this field we create while we duel will be very, very real.

SEROX: I’ll set one card and end my turn.

**After placing GRAYDLE COMBAT face down, SEROX passes his turn, watching as AKOLA draws a card to add to his hand. He now has six cards.**

OGAMI: Serox!

ZERO: [frustrated] We... can’t get through this barrier! You’re alone in there!

AKOLA: Of course he’s alone. He’s alone, like I have been for my entire life... treated like trash, fed like a mushroom in the dark... now, he’ll feel my envy for humankind!

AKOLA: I summon Ritualist with Eyes of Green in attack position!

**RITUALIST WITH EYES OF GREEN is summoned in a green hailstorm, holding onto a lantern on the end of a stick. She wears traditional Ritual Robes, a mask of emerald hiding her face.**

**RITUALIST WITH EYES OF GREEN- LEVEL 2, WIND**

When this card is summoned while you control less spell or traps than your opponent, you can add a ‘Green Eyes’ spell or trap card from your deck to your hand. If you opponent controls a monster with a higher attack then this card, you can special summon ‘Green Eyes Envious Dragon’ from your hand by tributing this card.

**ATT: 800 | DEF: 300**

SEROX: What the...? I’ve never seen this card before.

AKOLA: [smugly] Get a good look at her while I activate her effect. When I summon Ritualist with Eyes of Green to my side of the field while you control at least one more spell or trap than I do, I’m allowed to search my deck for a ‘Green Eyes’ spell or trap card!

SEROX: Green Eyes... I’ve never heard of this archetype.

OGAMI: [powerfully] Pay attention, Serox!

**AKOLA searches his deck, settling for a spell card called GREEN EYES CALLING. He adds it to his hand, putting him back to six cards.**

AKOLA: [menacingly] Now, Ritualist with Eyes of Green! Let’s activate your other effect! While I control her, I can tribute her to summon a much more powerful monster!

**RITUALIST WITH EYES OF GREEN suddenly cries out in pain as her lantern goes out, causing a shadow to burst forth from her. It immediately takes up half of the green energy bubble, roaring at SEROX with such power that it causes the ground to shake.**

AKOLA: [Yelling] Green Eyes Envious Dragon! Come forth!

**The shadows covering GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON fades instantly, showing an emerald coat over the dragon. It roars out again, revealing the bright green eyes it has.**

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON- LEVEL 7, WIND**

When this card attacks, negate the effect of all monsters except this monster until the end of the damage step, including in the GY. If this card is in your hand when you are the target of a direct attack, you can special summon it to the field in attack position, then if that monster has more attack than this card, destroy it, ignoring its effect.

**ATT: 2700 | DEF: 2200**

SEROX: [Awe-filled] It’s... beautiful...

AKOLA: Interesting reaction... You’re the first to not try and run in fear.

SEROX: It’ll take a lot more than that to scare me.

AKOLA: [Laughs] Then allow me to take that as a challenge! Green Eyes, let’s turn this waterlogged hawk to dust! Dominance Beam!

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON coughs up a nasty looking beam, light green in appearance. GRAYDLE EAGLE tries to fly away from it, only to get caught in the blast and turned to ashes. The remainder of the beam hits the area just above SEROX, causing him to get battered by falling debris.**

**AKOLA has 4000 life points. SEROX now has 2800 life points.**

OGAMI/ZERO: Serox!

**SEROX drops to one knee.**

SEROX: [internally] W-What on earth...? That actually hurt.

XEROS: [internally] Well, yeah. Didn’t you hear Zero? All damage dealt is for keeps. So get back on your feet and make sure you don’t buy us a night in the hospital, please.

**SEROX, very shakily, gets back to his feet. AKOLA smiles smugly.**

SEROX: My monster’s effect... activates in response!

AKOLA: [confidently] No it doesn’t. While battling, Green Eyes Envious Dragon completely negates the effect of all monsters it battles until the end of the damage step. That includes in the graveyard...

SEROX: [disheartened] It’s... my move!

**SEROX draws a card. It’s MONSTER REBORN. He now has four cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [internally] Oh man, this is bad... that monster can negate my monster’s effects even in the graveyard... What can I do...?

ZERO: [worried] Don’t give up, Serox! If you do, you’ll never get out of this!

OGAMI: I’m sure that’s what he wants to hear.

**SEROX sets one GRAYDLE SLIME JR. Face down.**

SEROX: Guess it’s ending there.

AKOLA: Pathetic. Draw!

**AKOLA draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand.**

AKOLA: I activate the card Green Eyes Calling! This allows me to special summon one ‘Eyes of Green’ card from my deck!

**GREEN EYES CALLING- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Special summon one ‘Eyes of Green’ from your deck to the field in attack position. You cannot summon any other monsters the turn you activate this card, except ‘Eyes of Green’ monsters. You can only activate one ‘Green Eyes Calling’ per turn.

**The card activates, shining emerald green like the rest of AKOLA’s deck. One card slips out, letting AKOLA grab it and summon it.**

AKOLA: I choose Maiden with Eyes of Green in defence position!

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF GREEN is dressed as a sacrificial maiden, her hair flowing down to her feet. Her dress is green, her headpiece is green, everything except her skin is green. She smirks at SEROX with a cheeky wink as she gets on one knee, fading to a bluish colour to signify she’s in defence mode.**

**MAIDEN WITH EYES OF GREEN- LEVEL 2, WIND**

While you control at least one more monster than your opponent, you can tribute this card and one other monster you control- Special Summon ‘Green Eyes Envious Dragon’ from your hand. You can shuffle this card into the deck and banish one other monster from your GY; Special Summon any ‘Eyes of Green’ monster from the deck, except ‘Maiden with Eyes of Green.’ You can only use one effect of this card per turn, and only once that turn.

**0 ATT | 2000 DEF.**

AKOLA: [Proudly] that’s not where we’re stopping, however! I also summon Worshipper with Eyes of Green in attack position!

**WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN is also summoned in a hailstorm of green, his clothing a lot more of a priest-style robe. He holds an emerald dagger in one hand and a book in the other, a firm scowl on his face.**

**WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN- LEVEL 2, WIND**

If this card is summoned while you control no other cards- you can special summon any monster from your hand to the field in attack position. You cannot attack directly the turn this effect is activated. While this card is in your hand, when a ‘Green Eyes’ monster attacks, you can discard this card- make that attack a direct attack. You can only use one effect of this monster per turn, and only once that turn.

**1000 ATT | 400 DEF.**

AKOLA: [Smugly] I’m going to make you regret ever coming here! Green Eyes Envious Dragon, attack that face down monster!

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON throws another green blast at the face down GRAYDLE SLIME JR. As GRAYDLE SLIME JR. Only has 2000 DEF, it is destroyed, and it’s effect doesn’t activate. Before SEROX has a chance to react, WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN is charging him, slashing out with the dagger which leaves a huge rip in SEROX’s clothing.**

ZERO: [Terrified] No! Serox!

**AKOLA has 4000 Life Points. SEROX now has 1800 life points.**

AKOLA: I’ll end my turn there. You better have a brilliant plan for coming back from this, because I’m about to make your medical bill in the thousands.

SEROX: [Pained] Why are you doing this, Akola...?

AKOLA: [angrily] Why? WHY?! Look around! Look at the ruins I have to live in, day in and day out! Not to mention I’m constantly being berated by duellists from that damn academy! You tell me why I’m doing this!

SEROX: [Coughs] I... draw.

**SEROX draws a card. It’s RETURN OF THE NORMAL. He immediately sets it and the other GRAYDLE SLIME JR, reducing his hand size down to two before having to pass his turn.**

AKOLA: [disturbingly] let’s see some blood. DRAW!

**AKOLA now has five cards in his hand, but doesn’t play any.**

AKOLA: It’s like Déjà Vu! Let’s do it again, boys!

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON destroys the face down GRAYDLE SLIME JR. WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN attacks SEROX directly, putting another rip into his shirt and reducing his life points again.**

**AKOLA has 4000 life points. SEROX now has 800 life points.**

XEROS: [yelling] God Damn it, Serox! Do something!

SEROX: [internally] Difficult to do when you aren’t drawing the cards you need...

ZERO: [worriedly] Please, Serox! Just give up now! Don’t hurt yourself anymore!

AKOLA: [laughing] Useless! USELESS! This duel ends when I say it does!

**As AKOLA laughs, SEROX drops to his knees.**

SEROX: [Internally] I... I can’t win this, Xeros.

XEROS: [Yelling] Like hell are you giving in! Come on, on your feet! We can win this!

**Despite the circumstances, SEROX listens to XEROS, getting to his feet and shakily drawing a new card. The card he draws, however, causes his eyes to light up. He now has three cards in his hand.**

SEROX: I activate the card... Pre-preparation of Rites!

**SEROX’s deck shuffles itself, placing two cards at the top of his deck, of which he draws both.**

SEROX: [confidently] This card allows me to add a ritual monster and a ritual spell card from my deck to my hand, as long as the spell lists that specific monster... And I’ve got just the cards!

**SEROX reveals the spell card- a ritual spell card called BLACK ILLUSION RITUAL.**

SEROX: [loudly] let’s try this! Black Illusion Ritual!

**A large, weird looking vase appears, designed to look like a monster with a large eyeball on it. A black spew billows from it, almost commanding authority.**

SEROX: Now, I just need to toss a monster inside... and I’ve got one special, which I’ve had since the start of the duel!

**SEROX reveals the blue bordered card- RELINQUISHED.**

SEROX: I sacrifice a Relinquished to create a Relinquished! Let’s say hello!

**After the card disappears from his hand, the pot shatters, revealing RELINQUISHED from the shadows. It looks around, examining all the monsters and sights around it with the sound of stretching leather.**

**RELINQUISHED has 0 ATT and 0 DEF.**

SEROX: When Relinquished is summoned, he can steal a monster on the field and add their power to his own!

AKOLA: [impressed] I assume you’re taking Green Eyes?

SEROX: You read my mind!

**RELINQUISHED thrusts its chest out, a dark shadowy pair of hands reaching out and grabbing GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON by the wings. They struggled for a bit before GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON is pulled into the ring on RELINQUISHED’s chest, being consumed as it glows with a green light.**

**RELINQUISHED now has 2700 ATT.**

SEROX: [pointing] Relinquished! Steal the show with Corrupt Visions!

**RELINQUISHED thrusts its chest out again, dart-like shadows escaping from it. They all slam into WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN, pounding the monster before it shatters, destroyed.**

**AKOLA now has 2300 life points. SEROX has 800 life points.**

AKOLA: [smugly] I guess I’m supposed to be scared? Congratulations, you landed an attack. It’ll all be futile in the end.

SEROX: You realise you don’t have to do this, right? We could end this duel here and go out somewhere. You don’t need to keep yourself locked away here...

**AKOLA doesn’t respond, simply drawing a card. He now has six cards in his hand.**

AKOLA: I summon Green Eyes Wyvern, in attack position!

**GREEN EYES WYVERN arrives in a sparkling tornado of green. It perks itself on the shoulder of MAIDEN WITH EYES OF GREEN, small enough to do so.**

**GREEN EYES WYVERN- LEVEL 4, WIND**

When this card is normal summoned- add one ‘Green Eyes’ card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

**1200 ATT | 1800 DEF.**

AKOLA: When Green Eyes Wyvern is summoned, I can add another ‘Green Eyes’ card from my deck to my hand! I’ll be adding ‘Green Eyes Envious Dragon!’

SEROX: [tuts] Should’ve known...

AKOLA: That’s not all! If I control more monsters than you, Maiden with Eyes of Green gets her effect! I can tribute both her and another monster I control to summon a Green Eyes Envious Dragon from my hand!

**And like that, MAIDEN WITH EYES OF GREEN and GREEN EYES WYVERN are tributed for GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON to return.**

AKOLA: Green Eyes Envious Dragon! Let’s finish this!

SEROX: It can’t end like this... Akola, please, listen to me-

AKOLA: [interrupting] ATTACK! Dominance Beam!

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON spits out another green beam, aimed directly at RELINQUISHED. Of course, due to the effect of GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON, RELINQUISHED’s effect is negated, thus causing their attack boost to drop back to 0.**

OGAMI/ZERO: SEROX!

**Like that, RELINQUISHED is vaporised, along with the remainder of SEROX’s life points. He’s thrown backwards, slamming against the energy bubble, causing it to shatter and toss him further into the doors. ZERO immediately comes to his aid.**

ZERO: Serox! SEROX! Speak to me!

**SEROX groans, looking up at AKOLA as they remove their deck from their duel disk and shuffle it.**

AKOLA: [laughs] Let that be a lesson to you.

OGAMI: You could’ve killed him!

AKOLA: I was aiming to. Now, leave. Don’t come back.

**SEROX gets to his feet, only to collapse to the floor as they look up at AKOLA again.**

SEROX: [weakly] I... I...

AKOLA: What? You’re sorry? You won’t do it again?

SEROX: I... I’ve never felt so alive.

AKOLA: [confused] ... excuse me?

**SEROX stumbles back to his feet, covered in dirt and bruises, his outfit ruined.**

SEROX: [excitedly] that was incredible, Akola! You have serious talent...

AKOLA: ... No. No, this is wrong. You’re supposed to fear me... You’re supposed to run away, never to come back.

SEROX: [coughs] I’m a little beaten up, but... I don’t think I’ll be running from you. I realise now why you’ve been hiding away... You’re not envious of human life. You’re afraid- afraid you’ll be shunned for being different.

AKOLA: [furious] and who are you to tell me that?!

SEROX: [shrugs] Look, Akola. If you ever need to talk to someone, I’ll be available. Do you have a phone so I can call you?

AKOLA: [demanding] Leave. NOW.

**With that, SEROX is practically dragged out of the door by the others. He’d been beaten, yes, but he left with the smile on his face. A lingering shot shows that AKOLA’s face changes from a scowl to a grimace.**

**[SET SCENE] Tonika Duel Academy- Medical ward. Nurse PATCHUPP is busy tending to SEROX’s wounds.**

ZERO: [worried] is he going to be okay?

OGAMI: [angry] I knew it was nothing but trouble...

PATCHUPP: He’ll be fine. Just a few serious bruises here and there... what happened, anyway?

**Behind her, the door opens, and they all look to see AKOLA. He’s wearing a guilty face.**

AKOLA: [quietly] Sorry, am I intruding...?

PATCHUPP: S-Sorry, do you have a reservation?

AKOLA: The principle gave me permission to come apologise. Serox, I’ve been thinking about what you said and... And I wanted to... take you up on your offer.

SEROX: [proudly] Which one?

AKOLA: I... [loudly] I’d like to be friends! If that’s... okay.

SEROX: I don’t see why that’s a problem! What do you think, guys?

OGAMI: You did kind of pummel him, but I’m willing to look the other way considering he pummelled us in our first duel.

ZERO: [laughing] Come on! I know a restaurant we can go to!

SEROX: Sounds good! Man, psychic duelling takes a lot out of you...

PATCHUPP: Hey! I’m not done!

**Despite her concern, the group leaves, leaving PATCHUPP behind. She looks dejected, but quickly turns happy with a small laugh.**

PATCHUPP: They do say the best medicine is friendship...

**[SET SCENE] Tonika Duel Academy, roof. MARX stands above the entire facility, watching SEROX as he and the others walk out of the academy together.**

MARX: So it’s just as he says. The boy really is the one of legend.

MARX: [evilly] Perhaps it is time to test that might against another. He lost today, as expected of the prophecy...

**MARX unravels a large scroll with Egyptian writing on it, reading it deeply.**

MARX: [reciting passage] ‘And he lay eyes upon the child of psychic, looking to avenge the stranger before him; however, left behind is a loss as the child of psychic brought unto him swiftly.’

MARX: [chuckling] Another correct prediction... As expected of you, my lord.

**With that, MARX walks away, satisfied. The final scene is of SEROX as he looks back at the facility, a large smile on his face, before walking with the others down the street.**

**END**


	4. Episode 4- The Rise of Kaiju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serox and Zero are searching for a place for her to collect a new deck for the tournament. It appears an opportunity arose; for both Zero and Serox, when Marx gets involved in an offer they can't refuse...

**[SET SCENE] A festival in a street in Tonika. SEROX and ZERO are walking through the streets, looking at the people as they walk around, listening to the band as they march through the streets.**

ZERO: [Excitedly] isn’t it amazing, Serox?! Look at all of the people and the lights and the smells and... Oh, it’s all so beautiful!

SEROX: [Awe-filled] Yeah... I never knew about this type of thing. Does this happen often?

ZERO: Nope! Once a year! I always came down here with my parents the last night of the week the parade came into town.

SEROX: [sighs] hopefully we can find you a better deck here...

**The pair walks up to the nearby stall, where the CARNEY is blasting his message loudly. SEROX seems interested.**

CARNEY: Step right up, step right up! Win the duel, win the cards!

SEROX: [concerned] Did you say duel?

CARNEY: Yes, sir! Win this duel and I’ll happily hand over one of the many deck of cards hanging above my head! The more life points you have by the end of it, the better the deck you earn will be!

ZERO: [gasps] Serox! This could be our chance! You said you needed a deck for me... come on, this is our best bet!

CARNEY: [slyly] does the gentleman wish to play for his fair maiden?

SEROX: [flustered] we... we’re not dating. But sure, I’ll duel! Who’s my opponent?

???: I will be.

**Out of the shadows of a nearby tree comes MARX, who rolls up the scroll he was carrying and moves out into the sun. ZERO tugs SEROX’s sleeve, but the CARNEY doesn’t recognise the tense atmosphere.**

CARNEY: Well, well! We’ve got ourselves a duel! Please, introduce yourselves.

**A few awkward seconds of silence pass before SEROX clears his throat and extends his hand for a handshake.**

SEROX: My name is Serox. Nice to meet you.

MARX: I believe your friends call me Marx.

CARNEY: [excitedly] Serox vs. Marx! It’s a duel! Please, all clear way of the Duel Field while this pair prepare their duel disks!

**Everyone gets out of the Duel Field, the area just in front of the stall, as SEROX activates his duel disk. As he does, he notices that MARX is already wearing a duel disk on an arm that was hidden beneath the cloak he wears. Its pitch black with white zodiac markings on it.**

CARNEY: Standard rules apply! When you’re ready, you can begin!

SEROX: [passionately] DUEL!

**Both SEROX and MARX have 4000 life points. SEROX’s opening hand is GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR, ENEMY CONTROLLER, GRAYDLE SLIME, BLACK ILLUSION RITUAL and GRAYDLE COMBAT.**

SEROX: [Internally] Alright... now we get to figure out what kind of duelling style this weirdo has.

SEROX: [out loud] I set a monster face down, and then two cards face down... and end my turn.

MARX: My move. Draw.

**MARX draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand.**

MARX: [calmly] I will begin this duel by paying 3000 life points.

SEROX: [outraged] Huh?! For what?!

MARX: To summon my monster, of course. I can pay any number of life points to special summon it without tributing. I summon... Frequency Module G.R!

**FREQUENCY MODULE G.R comes to the field in the usual white light summon. It appears to be a box with coins spilling out of each side, a golden chain wrapped loosely around it to hold it in place.**

**SEROX has 4000 life points. MARX now has 1000 life points.**

**FREQUENCY MODULE G.R- LEVEL 10, EARTH**

You can pay any number of life points in multiples of 100- Special summon this card from your hand. If special summoned this way, it gains attack equal to the difference in life points between you and your opponent as long as you have lower life points. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.

**ATT: ? | DEF: 3000**

MARX: Now, the effect of my monster activates. When Frequency Module G.R is summoned like this to the field, and I have less life points than you, it gains attack equal to the difference in our life points. I have a thousand... you have four times that amount. Therefore...

SEROX: [frightened] it gains 3000 attack.

MARX: Go, my monster! Break that face down monster with Grinding Gold!

**Chains fly out from FREQUENCY MODULE G.R, grappling the face down monster and pulling it under the floor. An image of GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR gets destroyed, leaving only the two face down cards on the field.**

SEROX: You’ve made an unwise call, because now Graydle Alligator’s effect activates! It allows me to take control of your monster!

MARX: [promptly] Wrong. Frequency Module G.R cannot be targeted by card effects. I’d assume you knew that when you tried to activate your leftmost facedown. I end my turn.

SEROX: [internally] H-He saw that? I tried to activate Enemy Controller to put that box into defence position, but... it wouldn’t, so...

SEROX: [out loud] I draw!

**SEROX draws. It’s RELINQUISHED. SEROX now has three cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [internally] I’ve got the materials, but there’s no point summoning Relinquished... After all, he requires me to target that monster, and I... can’t target it.

SEROX: [out loud] I... I end my turn.

**MARX hums to himself, drawing. He now has six cards in his hand.**

MARX: I will grant you reprieve for this turn by activating the card ‘Frequency check 5.4’ from my hand. It states that if I have a level 5 monster in my hand, I can summon a level four Frequency monster from my deck.

**FREQUENCY CHECK 5.4- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Reveal one level 5 monster in your hand. Special summon, from your deck, one level 4 ‘Frequency’ monster from your deck. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card.

MARX: I reveal the level 5 monster Frequency Warrior in my hand to special summon Frequency Module E.N from my deck in defence position!

**Like he said he would, FREQUENCY MODULE E.N is special summoned from his deck. It appears to be a box covered in masks, pins and needles.**

**FREQUENCY MODULE E.N- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

When this card is special summoned, discard cards equal to the number of cards your opponent controls, then special summon an XYZ monster from your extra deck that has the same rank as that card. If that monster is a ‘Frequency’ XYZ monster, equip this card and any other monster you control to that card.

**ATT: 0 | DEF: 0**

MARX: my turn does not end there, however! I also activate the effect of Frequency Module E.N, which forces me to discard the same number of cards you control.

SEROX: That’s two cards...

**MARX sends two cards from his hand to the graveyard. Instantly, another white light begins glowing on the field. He now has three cards in his hand.**

MARX: As I had to discard two cards, I can now special summon and XYZ monster from my extra deck that is Rank 2. I choose... Collector of Frequency!

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY special summons itself to the field, creating a burst of static as it does. Suddenly, the two FREQUENCY MODULE cards are picked up by its long arms and equipped into its shoulders.**

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY- RANK 2, XYZ, EARTH**

_Two or more ‘Frequency Module’ Monsters with different names_

This card gains a different effect depending on the monster or monsters equipped to it;

FREQUENCY MODULE E.N- Only this card can be attacked while it is on the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.

FREQUENCY MODULE L.U- This card can attack your opponent directly. When it does, it’s switched to defence during the end phase.

FREQUENCY MODULE G.R- This card can attack your opponent twice. You must control one other card for this effect to activate.

FREQUENCY MODULE G.L- You gain 500 life points every turn this card remains on the field.

FREQUENCY MODULE P.R- This card must attack your opponent if able. If being attacked by a monster, this card’s attack doubles.

FREQUENCY MODULE W.R- This card gains 1200 ATT. This card loses 1200 DEF

FREQUENCY MOUDLE S.L- This card cannot attack the turn it is XYZ summoned. This card gains 1200 DEF.

If this card leaves the field, special summon all monsters equipped to this card in defence position.

**ATT: 2000 | DEF: 1200**

MARX: Due to my Collector of Frequency’s effect, it gains new effects depending on the monsters I used for its summon. As I used Frequency E.N and G.R, it is immune to targeting effects, can attack twice, and must be attacked by all other monsters on your field.

MARX: [softly] Unfortunately, I’m not entirely finished. I also activate the spell card ‘Omega Frequency Burst’ which allows me to destroy all other cards you control.

**OMEGA FREQUENCY BURST- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

While you control an XYZ ‘Frequency’ Monster, you can destroy all cards your opponent controls. You cannot conduct your battle phase until your opponent controls more monsters than you upon activating this card.

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY lets loose a horrific sounding noise as static lines burst out of its eyes. ENEMY CONTROLLER and GRAYDLE COMBAT are destroyed in the process.**

MARX: As I may not attack now, it is your turn. Make the most of it.

SEROX: [worriedly] I draw!

**SEROX draws. It’s SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT. He now has four cards in his hand.**

MARX: [promptly] Oh, and if you wish not to, until you control more monsters than me, I cannot attack. Truly, this must be good news for you?

SEROX: [internally] Wait... did he know to say that then because I drew Swords of Revealing Light?

SEROX: [out loud] I have no choice but to end my turn.

MARX: [sighs] A shame. I thought you’d put up more of a fight. Draw.

**MARX draws a card. He now has three cards in his hand.**

MARX: And yet, this is exactly how Fate told me this would go. You’d struggle until the end of your rope. Perhaps I should not end this just yet...

MARX: [solemnly] I end my turn.

SEROX: [Confused] Draw...?

**SEROX draws. It’s GRAYDLE SLIME JR. He now has five cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [begrudgingly] I set this monster face down and end my turn.

MARX: Then I shall draw...

**MARX draws a card. He now has four cards in his hand.**

MARX: I activate the card ‘Break of Solemn’. As I have not committed my battle phase in two turns, I get to draw a card.

**BREAK OF SOLEMN- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

This card can only be activated if you have not performed your battle phase in two turns. Draw 1 card, then immediately set a trap card from your deck to the field.

**MARX draws a new card. He has four cards still.**

MARX: It also allows me to set a trap card from my deck. The card I choose is ‘Hushed Warning’. I may not activate it yet, so I will not tell you what it does until I have to.

SEROX: [understanding] great.

MARX: However, I must once again end my turn.

SEROX: [internally] we’re at a stalemate... As long as I don’t summon any other monsters, he can’t attack... but if I can’t summon monsters, I can’t exactly win this duel.

SEROX: [out loud] DRAW!

**SEROX draws. It’s RETURN OF THE NORMAL. He now has five cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [internally] However... perhaps we need to summon to get ahead.

SEROX: [out loud] I set a card before tributing my face down monster to replace it with another face down!

**GRAYDLE SLIME JR. is tributed to set GRAYDLE SLIME.**

SEROX: And with that... It’s back to you.

MARX: Draw.

**MARX draws. He now has five cards in his hand.**

MARX: I believe it is time to end our little stalemate. First, by discarding one card, I can activate this trap card from my hand- ‘Offerings of Frequency’!

**MARX puts a card from his hand in the graveyard, activating the trap card in question.**

**OFFERINGS OF FREQUENCY- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Equip two ‘Frequency Module’ monsters from your hand to an XYZ monster you control. By discarding one card, you can activate this card from your hand.

MARX: I have discarded Frequency Warrior. He was of no use to me. Now, I equip Frequency Module L.U and Frequency Module P.R to the Collector of Frequency!

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY roars out with an even louder sounding static sound. SEROX has to cover his ears to drown out the noise. Four different coloured boxes are now fixed to the arms of COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY.**

MARX: And, with my final card in my hand, I activate ‘Discard Cannon’. It allows me to look at the cards in your hand, force you to discard the ones I don’t want you to have, and then you draw the same number of cards.

SEROX: [sarcastically] Brilliant.

**DISCARD CANNON- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

This card can only be activated if it’s the only card in your hand. Look at your opponent’s hand; force them to discard any of those cards, and if you do, they draw the same number of cards. Then, both duellists gain life points for each card they draw x500.

**SEROX’s hand appears over his head. MARX waves his hand, and all three cards- BLACK ILLUSION RITUAL, RELINQUISHED and SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT- are discarded to the graveyard.**

**SEROX draws three more cards- GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR, GRAYDLE EAGLE and GRAYDLE COBRA.**

MARX: Due to Discard Cannon’s effect, we now both gain life points equal to the number of cards you drew times 500.

**SEROX is now on 5500 life points. MARX is now on 2500 life points.**

MARX: Once again, my turn ends. It is yours once more.

SEROX: Draw!

SEROX: [internally] Come on... let’s get something a little bit stronger!

**SEROX draws. When he looks at the card, it zooms in on his eyes.**

SEROX: Perfect! Marx, your monster is impressive. However, I’m afraid it’s going goodbye!

MARX: Unless you have a monster with over 4000 ATT in that hand of yours, I don’t think it will be...

SEROX: [proudly] I don’t need a monster with over 4000 ATT... I just need one that can trample it right out the gate!

SEROX: [loudly] by tributing Collector of Frequency, I gift you a powerful monster in the form of a Kaiju!

**The ground rumbles as COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY looks to the sky, a large stone like object falling directly onto the monster, completely flattening it into bubble-like pixels.**

SEROX: Welcome Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju!

**After zooming out, it’s now clear it’s not a rock, but a large shell. Out of it uncurls GAMECIEL, THE SEA TURTLE KAIJU, who immediately roars into the air victoriously.**

**GAMECIEL, THE SEA TURTLE KAIJU has 2200 ATT and 3000 DEF.**

SEROX: And, as you say... I’m not done. I’m summoning Graydle Eagle in attack position!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE soars in, landing on the arm of GRAYDLE SLIME as it comes out from the face down position.**

SEROX: I think we all know what that means! I-

MARX: [interrupting] Unfortunately, it is time for me to step in. You see, Collector of Frequency still had an effect that you did not give me time to activate. When it is sent to the graveyard by any means, I get to special summon all of the materials it had equipped to the field.

**Four boxes appear on the field, making a wall in front of MARX. FREQUENCY MODULE G.R, FREQUENCY MODULE E.N, FREQUENCY MODULE L.U and FREQUENCY MODULE P.R summon to the field in defence position.**

SEROX: [smugly] Fine with me, Marx. As I was saying... I summon a Dragon from a bubbling stew!

**GRAYDLE SLIME absorbs GRAYDLE EAGLE into itself, instantly forming outwards into GRAYDLE DRAGON. It lets loose a bubbly roar.**

**GRAYDLE DRAGON has 3000 ATT and 2000 DEF.**

SEROX: As I only used two materials for its summon, Graydle Dragon would usually only get to destroy two monsters. However, I have a face down!

SEROX: [yelling] I activate the Trap Card ‘The Return of the Normal’!

MARX: [shocked] It cannot be...

SEROX: This card allows me to destroy every monster on the field with less attack than the monster I just special summoned... in this case, every monster on your side of the field!

**MARX’s side of the field goes up in flames. All monsters on MARX’s field are instantly destroyed, including GAMECIEL, THE SEA TURTLE KAIJU. MARX is left staring down GRAYDLE DRAGON.**

SEROX: Graydle dragon! Take out Marx with Bubble Stream!

**GRAYDLE DRAGON does as it’s commanded, immediately hitting MARX with the bullet-like bubbles. He holds both arms over his face, blocking things that aren’t there.**

**MARX’s life points drop to 0.**

CARNEY: And the winner is... SEROX!

**The crowd that had formed immediately erupts in applause. As SEROX walks back over to the stall to talk with the CARNEY, MARX stands stock still, thinking aloud.**

MARX: [quietly] This... was a needed defeat. After all, the scrolls predicted this...

**MARX removes the scroll from inside his cloak.**

MARX: ‘Do not pride the reward. Pride the duel. Though you may not triumph, you will soon have the key. It is up to you if the lock can be picked.’ This means... I was not destined to lose, but I respect that perhaps it was best for me to.

MARX: [confidently, evilly] After all... Now I know what Fate holds for you... Serox.

**MARX walks off, and the camera pans over to ZERO excitedly pointing at something inside the stall. The CARNEY picks the deck off the shelf with a hook, handing it to ZERO with a hearty laugh.**

ZERO: Thank you so much, Serox!

SEROX: [shyly] Please... it was nothing.

ZERO: I’m gonna go practice! I’m gonna go practice right now! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**ZERO kisses SEROX on the cheek, running off with her new deck in hand. SEROX erupts in blush as the CARNEY leans into view.**

CARNEY: [smugly] you sure you ain’t dating?

**SEROX argues with the CARNEY as the scene fades.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA HIGH SCHOOL, PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE, EVENING. CALTROP meets ROLLINS at the window, looking out at the main courtyard into the high school, before handing him a coffee.**

CALTROP: Something bothering you, Rollins?

ROLLINS: [sadly] I fear for the safety of that kid, Caltrop.

CALTROP: [confused] Serox? Why, what’s wrong? Did something happen?

ROLLINS: I’ve just got this... feeling. Like a weight, hanging just above my head, you know?

CALTROP: [sighs] Sir, if this is about the entry duel, I can make new arrangements for him to-

ROLLINS: [Interrupting] No, it’s not that, Caltrop. I fear... I fear that Serox may have more to him than meets the eye. Like there’s something eating at him in the background.

CALTROP: Would you like for me to monitor him, then?

ROLLINS: I wouldn’t say ‘monitor’. Just... every duel he has inside the academy, I want you to record. We’ll review the duels and see if there’s anything fishy about them.

CALTROP: Yeah, I can do that. Now, aren’t you substituting for the Pendulum Class over in block D?

ROLLINS: [hurriedly] Oh, of course! Thank you, Caltrop.

**ROLLINS heads out, coffee in hand. CALTROP’s face goes from a smile to a frown when the door closes.**

CALTROP: I don’t know what you see in that boy... But I suppose we’re all a bit curious about him, aren’t we?

**CALTROP sits in the principle’s chair, opening the second drawer and removing a hidden panel on top of it. Inside is a deck with a picture underneath.**

**[END SCENE] CALTROP removes the deck of cards, revealing the photograph underneath. It holds on the picture, showing what appears to be a younger CALTROP and a boy hiding his face as CALTROP delivers the final line of the episode.**

CALTROP: [smirking] Maybe someday, Serox. Maybe someday.

**END**


	5. Episode 5- Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the coin, Ogami is forced into a duel to secure her place in her classes. However, there's another person who wishes to do the exact same thing... when both students are duelling for it all, who will come out as the victor?

## EPISODE 5- IMPERFECTION

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA HIGH SCHOOL, CLASSROOM. OGAMI is busy doodling in a notepad as the PROFESSOR goes on about things she already knows. Half the class is barely listening as well.**

PROFESSOR: [deadpan] there are many types of fusions. We’ve come a long way since Polymerization- You can now get cards that rely on contact fusion, and quick fusions are done via new cards too. As you’ll see here-

**The PROFESSOR’s words become background noise as the camera pans in on OGAMI’s notepad, revealing she’s drawing a card. The card is expertly detailed, showing what appears to be a winged warrior holding a sword proudly as light cascades around him. It has 2400 ATT and 1600 DEF.**

PROFESSOR: Excuse me, Miss Ogami.

OGAMI: [eeps] Uh, yes sir?

PROFESSOR: I hope you’re taking notes up there. I wouldn’t want you to get sidetracked for the test.

OGAMI: [shuddering] T-Test...?

PROFESSOR: [continuing] that’s right, students. We’re going to have a test today between the lowest ranking students of this class to see if they deserve to stay in it. It sounds harsh, but it’s a direct request of the main office so I have to follow it.

OGAMI: [internally] Great. Just what I needed... I chose to stay back from the parade to catch up with classes and find myself potentially getting thrown out of it!

OGAMI: [out loud] yes, sir.

PROFESSOR: [deadpan] Wonderful. Miss Ogami, please prepare yourself to duel. You have ten minutes.

OGAMI: What?!

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL FIELD. OGAMI is busy strapping her duel disk to her arm, sweating nervously as she looks at the rest of her class in the rafters. The PROFESSOR is standing in as a referee.**

PROFESSOR: [sadly] are you okay?

OGAMI: [angry] just wonderful, sir. Being told I was one of the worst duellists in your class really perked my spirits up.

PROFESSOR: I apologise, Miss Ogami, but this test was not asked for by me. It was asked for by the headmaster himself. He believes you’ve been slacking.

OGAMI: Oh, that makes everything much better.

**After a quick pause, OGAMI’s opponent walks in through the other side. She’s busy trying to get the straps right on her duel disk, which appears to be made of wood.**

PROFESSOR: [into mic] Okay. Students, out of everyone in my class, this pairing has scored the lowest in their duelling criteria and studies. This means that the loser of this duel will indeed be removed from my class.

PROFESSOR: [continuing] Ready girls? Whenever you’re ready.

**OGAMI activates her duel disk. As she does, her opponent begins coughing up a storm, loudly and erratically.**

OGAMI: [internally] Isolar... The girl’s got health issues, for crying out loud. She’s low scoring because she’s barely able to get to class...

OGAMI: [out loud] whenever you’re ready, Isolar.

ISOLAR: O-Okay... good luck, Ogami.

**ISOLAR activates her own duel disk. The duel begins.**

**Both OGAMI and ISOLAR have 4000 life points.**

ISOLAR: Um... I’m going to go first. I’ll set two cards a-and a monster and end my turn.

OGAMI: Alright! My move! DRAW!

**OGAMI draws. As she’s the main focus of the episode, we’re able to see her hand- All of which are cards never seen before. She has six cards in her hand.**

OGAMI: I summon Imperfect Warrior to the field in attack position!

**IMPERFECT WARRIOR is summoned, but immediately falls to one knee. His hand is melted into his sword; his hair is messy and clingy. All you can see is a dented smile on his face as he barely gets up.**

**IMPERFECT WARRIOR- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

When this card is normal summoned, it is switched into defence mode. This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When this card attacks a face-down monster; destroy that monster without applying damage calculation, also its effect does not activate.

ATT: 2200 | DEF: 0

OGAMI: Due to my warrior’s effect, it’s forced into defence mode after being normal summoned. A pity- with 2200 attack points, my monster would’ve easily trampled whatever you’ve got face down.

OGAMI: [proudly] So, I’ll be activating another card- BOUNCEBACK FUSION! This allows me to fusion summon a monster using materials in my hand and field!

**BOUNCEBACK FUSION- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Pay 500 life points; fusion summon a monster from the extra deck using cards in your hand or on the field as materials. During the end phase, return this card to your hand from the GY.

**As OGAMI sends two cards from her hand to the graveyard and pays 500 life points, a bright light shines above her.**

**OGAMI now has 3500 life points. ISOLAR has 4000 life points.**

OGAMI: [forcefully] by using Imperfect Hawk and Imperfect Amp in my hand, I can summon a fusion monster- Imperfect Lightning Bird, take the field by storm!

**IMPERFECT LIGHTNING BIRD does as it’s told, appearing from the white light and landing on the field next to IMPERFECT WARRIOR. Much like IMPERFECT WARRIOR, IMPERFECT LIGHTNING BIRD appears to be melting slightly, its wings clearly made of fake material and the continuous sparks of a dangerous machine working underneath.**

**IMPERFECT LIGHTNING BIRD- LEVEL 7, LIGHT, FUSION**

_‘Imperfect Hawk’ + ‘Imperfect Amp’_

This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. While this card is on the field, face down spell and trap cards cannot be activated. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, special summon one of the monsters used in its fusion summon.

ATT: 2500 | DEF: 1500

OGAMI: The Imperfect monsters share something in common. They cannot attack the turn they are summoned. Your monster is safe... for now. Please, take your turn.

ISOLAR: O-Oh... I can’t activate my face down...

OGAMI: That’s because of Lightning Bird’s effect! Face down cards can’t be activated while it remains on the field. And since I ended my turn, Bounceback Fusion is added to my hand!

**BOUNCEBACK FUSION returns to OGAMI’s hand. She now has three cards in her hand.**

ISOLAR: [timid] okay, which makes sense... d-draw!

**ISOLAR draws. She now has three cards in her hand.**

ISOLAR: S-Since I can’t activate my face downs, I’m gonna... I’m gonna fusion summon! Polymerization... I use the two cards in my hand and the one on my field, in order to fusion summon...

**ISOLAR does as she says, tossing the three cards into her graveyard. As she does, a whirlpool almost builds out of nowhere, revealing a monster in silhouette until she calls out its name.**

ISOLAR: Cupirate Captain!

**CUPIRATE CAPTAIN is a human-looking monster who’s wearing pirate clothing. Namely, the clothing of a pirate captain, just in pink. She tips her hat before striking a pose.**

**CUPIRATE CAPTAIN- LEVEL 6, WATER, FUSION**

_3 ‘Cupirate’ monsters_

When this card is fusion summoned, target any number of ‘Cupirate’ monsters in your GY; special summon them in defence position. This card gains 400 ATT for every ‘Cupirate’ monster summoned this way. This card cannot be attacked unless it’s the only card you control.

ATT: 1800 | DEF: 2000

**Upon CUPIRATE CAPTAIN’s summon, ISOLAR looks over at the PROFESSOR, who nods approvingly. This causes her to smile, but causes her to have a small coughing fit, one that CUPIRATE CAPTAIN turns around worriedly to look at her for.**

ISOLAR: [wiping mouth] I-I’m fine. I’ll be okay. A-Anyway, a pirate’s nothing without their crew, so Cupirate Captain Gets to... um... special summon some crew members from the graveyard!

**Instantly, three other monsters are summoned to the field. In order of appearance, ISOLAR calls their names.**

ISOLAR: [shyly] Cupirate Swashbuckler! Cupirate Lookout! Cupirate Helmsman!

**CUPIRATE SWASHBUCKLER, CUPIRATE LOOKOUT and CUPIRATE HELMSMAN are all female and human looking as well. CUPIRATE SWASHBUCKLER is wearing the outfit of a sailor, just instead of the hat is a pink bandana. CUPIRATE LOOKOUT is in a similar outfit, just with a telescope in her pocket and an eye patch on the left eye, and CUPIRATE HELMSMAN is dressed similar to CUPIRATE CAPTAIN but without the extra details and no peg leg and hook.**

ISOLAR: Now, they all get to activate their effects... Starting with Swashbuckler.

**CUPIRATE SWASHBUCKLER- LEVEL 2, WATER**

When this card is summoned, target one other card on the field- destroy it. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can add one ‘Cupirate’ monster from your deck to your hand.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 1000

ISOLAR: Swashbuckler gets to destroy any card when she’s summoned... s-so, your, um, Lightning Hawk. Sorry.

**CUPIRATE SWASHBUCKLER hurtles her mop through the air, destroying IMPERFECT LIGHTNING HAWK as it boomerangs back to her.**

OGAMI: [brutally] Before you continue, now Imperfect Lightning Hawk’s effect activates! It allows me to summon one of the monsters I used in its summoning... and I choose Imperfect Amp, in defence position!

**IMPERFECT AMP forms up from the dust of the destruction. It appears to just be a melting ball of metal, electricity sparking off of it with dangerous speed.**

**IMPERFECT AMP- LEVEL 3, LIGHT**

This card cannot attack the turn it’s summoned. When this card is destroyed, negate the effect of the monster that destroyed it, also it cannot attack or change its battle position.

ATT: 700 DEF: 0

ISOLAR: Oh, that’s... fine. Now, Cupirate Lookout... your effect, please.

**CUPIRATE LOOKOUT- LEVEL 2, WATER**

When this card is summoned, you can look at your opponent’s hand; select one card from their hand and force them to discard a monster from their hand to the GY. This card then gains attack equal to the monster discarded until the end phase.

ATT: 500 | DEF: 1200

ISOLAR: [continuing] K-Knowledge is power, I suppose. I look at your hand and choose a monster to send to the graveyard.

**OGAMI reluctantly shows her hand. In it is BOUNCEBACK FUSION, THE WARRIOR RETURNING ALIVE and IMPERFECT HOUND.**

ISOLAR: Oh, um... I guess you’re losing that monster, then.

**OGAMI discards the card. Immediately, CUPIRATE LOOKOUT gains 2700 ATT because of its own effect.**

**CUPIRATE LOOKOUT now has 3200 ATT.**

ISOLAR: A-And... The last effect of Cupirate Helmsman?

**CUPIRATE HELMSMAN- LEVEL 2, WATER**

When this card is summoned, you can add one ‘Cupirate’ card from your deck to your hand.

ATT: 300 | DEF: 1200

ISOLAR: [timidly] O-Oh, um... please give me a second while I search for the card I want...

**ISOLAR removes her deck from her duel disk, looking at every card before adding the one she wants to her hand.**

ISOLAR: I’ll immediately activate it, too... Cupirate Ship, the field spell card!

**The Duel Field twists and turns into a Pirate Ship, decorated in beautiful buntings of pink and red. The flag is a pink sheet with a love heart on it, and the sky is clear with no signs of changing.**

**CUPIRATE SHIP- FIELD SPELL CARD**

All Cupirate monsters you control gain 300 ATT. Once per turn, you can normal summon one additional ‘Cupirate’ monster as well as your normal summon/set. ‘Cupirate’ fusion monsters you control cannot have their effects negated, also they are unaffected by other card effects.

**CUPIRATE CAPTAIN now has 3700 ATT. CUPIRATE SWASHBUCKLER now has 1500 ATT. CUPIRATE LOOKOUT now has 3500 ATT. CUPIRATE HELMSMAN now has 600 ATT.**

ISOLAR: And I now have access to my face downs, but I won’t need them yet. I... I think we’re good to attack. Since neither of your monsters has... any... defence points... Cupirate Helmsman, please attack Imperfect Amp, and Cupirate Swashbuckler can attack Imperfect Swordsman... Oh, and Cupirate Lookout can attack directly!

**The CUPIRATE crew lets loose a hearty ‘yarr’ as they storm forwards, ready to cut into the pair of monster. CUPIRATE HELMSMAN destroys IMPERFECT AMP, CUPIRATE SWASHBUCKLER destroys IMPERFECT WARRIOR, and CUPIRATE LOOKOUT attacks directly. **

OGAMI: [fearfully] I activate Imperfect Hawk’s effect from the graveyard!

**Suddenly, IMPERFECT HAWK flies out of OGAMI’s duel disk, blocking CUPIRATE LOOKOUT’s swing with her telescope.**

**IMPERFECT HAWK then lands ungracefully on the field.**

**IMPERFECT HAWK- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

If this card is used in a fusion summon; once, when your opponent attacks directly, you can special summon Imperfect Hawk from the GY, and if you do, end the battle phase. Banish this card when it leaves the field.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 1200

ISOLAR: Oh, oh, um... but I’ve still got more attack points...

OGAMI: Doesn’t matter how many attack points you have, Isolar! When Imperfect Hawk is summoned, the battle phase ends immediately!

ISOLAR: [glumly] O-Oh... I guess I’ll end my turn, then...

**As she does, CUPIRATE LOOKOUT’s ATT reduces to 800. ISOLAR looks pleased, despite her voice. Meanwhile, OGAMI is worried.**

OGAMI: [internally] I got really lucky there... I need to keep myself on edge. All it takes is one slip up, and...

OGAMI: [out loud; forcefully] I draw!

**OGAMI draws a card. It’s IMPERFECT ZOMBIE. She now has four cards in her hand.**

OGAMI: I activate the card ‘The Warrior Returning Alive’! It allows me to add a warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand... Imperfect Warrior returns to my hand!

**OGAMI grabs him and adds him to her hand. However, she then activates BOUNCEBACK FUSION again.**

OGAMI: And now, I activate Bounceback Fusion to fusion summon using Imperfect Warrior and Imperfect Zombie!

**This time, however, when she pays 500 life points, the ground cracks open instead, revealing a monstrous looking hand.**

**OGAMI now has 3000 life points. ISOLAR has 4000 life points.**

OGAMI: Imperfect Mishaki! Rise from your grave!

**IMPERFECT MISHAKI rises from the grave. It appears to be an unfinished version of a Shaolin Warrior, undead with shining eyes clearly illuminated by a candle behind them.**

**IMPERFECT MISHAKI- LEVEL 7, LIGHT**

_‘Imperfect Warrior’ + ‘Imperfect Zombie’_

Cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When this card is fusion summoned, destroy any card on your side of the field that isn’t an ‘Imperfect’ monster. If you control no other non ‘Imperfect’ cards, destroy all monsters your opponent controls instead.

ATT: 2600 | DEF: 1200

OGAMI: Imperfect Mishaki’s effect activates! I destroy all non-Imperfect cards on my side of the field!

ISOLAR: [confused] but... you don’t control any other cards besides Imperfect Hawk...

OGAMI: Correct! That means I can destroy all monsters you control instead!

ISOLAR: W-What...?

**Suddenly, IMPERFECT MISHAKI points, and an army of six other warriors rise from behind him. They all rush to attack, striking down all the CUPIRATE monsters. However, before they can attack CUPIRATE CAPTAIN...**

ISOLAR: [hurriedly] oh, um, sorry, Cupirate Captain can’t be destroyed by card effects while Cupirate ship is on the field...

**CUPIRATE CAPTAIN flicks her wrist, dispelling all the attacking ghost warriors. IMPERFECT MISHAKI tilts his hat in respect.**

OGAMI: [angrily] damn it... I should’ve known...

ISOLAR: [worriedly] are you okay? Do you want to stop the match?

OGAMI: No, I’m fine. Stop worrying about me and keep an eye on my cards.

**OGAMI switches IMPERFECT HAWK into defence position before ending her turn. Upon ending her turn, BOUNCEBACK FUSION returns to her hand.**

**ISOLAR draws silently. She now has one card in her hand.**

ISOLAR: [quietly] um, would you please attack Imperfect Mishaki for me, Cupirate Captain?

**Almost responding to her request, CUPIRATE CAPTAIN nods at her at jumps into the air, drawing a flintlock pistol and firing at IMPERECT MISHAKI, creating a line of smoke that hits OGAMI too. IMPERFECT MISHAKI is destroyed.**

**OGAMI now has 1900 life points. ISOLAR has 4000 life points.**

OGAMI: [pants] I need to turn this duel around now... I activate Imperfect Zombie’s effect from the graveyard! It summons itself when an Imperfect Fusion monster is destroyed in battle!

**IMPERFECT ZOMBIE- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

This card can be special summoned from the GY when an ‘Imperfect’ monster is destroyed in battle. Cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When this card is summoned; draw 1 card, but discard it if it’s a monster.

ATT: 1000 | DEF: 1400

**IMPERFECT ZOMBIE pulls itself out of the ground, standing next to IMPERFECT HAWK in defence mode. OGAMI sighs shakily.**

OGAMI: Imperfect Zombie’s second effect activates! When it’s summoned, I get to draw a card, but I have to discard it if it’s a monster card!

**OGAMI draws. It’s IMPERFECT PIXIE. She smirks as she discards it to the graveyard.**

ISOLAR: I guess I’ll end my turn again... Good luck with yours!

OGAMI: [nods] yeah, thanks. DRAW!

**OGAMI draws. It’s IMPERFECT TUNA. She now has two cards in her hand.**

OGAMI: [pointing upwards] I activate Imperfect Pixie’s effect to add her to my hand by discard Bounceback Fusion!

**IMPERFECT PIXIE- LEVEL 1, LIGHT**

Once per turn, if this card is in the GY; you can discard a spell card, and then add this card to your hand. You can discard this card- add one ‘Imperfect’ spell or trap card to your hand from your deck. You cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 0

OGAMI: And now, Imperfect Pixie is going BACK to my graveyard to allow me to add an Imperfect spell or trap card from my deck to my hand!

ISOLAR: [worriedly] w-which one?

OGAMI: The one which’ll give me my victory! IMPERFECT FUSION!

**OGAMI shows the card to ISOLAR. It appears to be a melting pot, with two bright colours swirled inside like POLYMERIZATION.**

OGAMI: [proudly] Now, I’ll activate the card!

**A large melting pot appears behind OGAMI. Her duel disk shines as she holds the card high above her head,**

**IMPERFECT FUSION- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

If your life points are lower than your opponent’s, you can activate this card. Fusion summon an ‘Imperfect’ monster from your extra deck by banishing ‘Imperfect’ monsters from your hand, field and graveyard. If this card leaves the field, destroy the card summoned this way. If the monster is summoned, destroy this card.

**ISOLAR is very clear shaking in fear as IMPERFECT HAWK and IMPERFECT ZOMBIE turn to stone and are lifted into the air.**

OGAMI: I use Imperfect Hawk, Imperfect Zombie, Imperfect Warrior, Imperfect Amp, Imperfect Pixie, Imperfect Tuna, Imperfect Lightning Hawk and Imperfect Mishaki to fusion summon the most powerful amalgamate you’ll ever meet!

OGAMI: [Powerfully] I SUMMON THE IMPERFECT ONE!

**The pot absorbs the statue forms of the eight monsters, bubbling away as a large spoon mixes the broth. The pot then shatters, leaving only behind a huge mountain of a monster, eighteen arms sprouting from it as it drags itself into the battle. THE IMPERFECT ONE has no mouth to scream in victory, but it still manages to make a large whale-like noise. There is no reference to what monsters were used in the summoning in its body.**

**THE IMPERFECT ONE- LEVEL 10, LIGHT**

_5+ ‘Imperfect’ Monsters, including at least one ‘Imperfect’ fusion monster_

Gains 700 ATT for every banished ‘Imperfect’ monster. Once per turn, you can shuffle one banished card into your GY to target one card your opponent controls; flip it face down, and if you do, destroy all face down cards during the end phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks a face down monster, inflict double piercing damage.

ATT: ? | DEF: 0

ISOLAR: [unhappy] oh... what a poor creature...

OGAMI: The Imperfect One gains 700 ATT for every Imperfect monster I have banished! Run the math; 700 times 8 is...?

ISOLAR: [frightened] f-five thousand six hundred...

**THE IMPERFECT ONE’s attack skyrockets to 5600.**

OGAMI: That’s not all! When I activate The Imperfect One’s effect, then you’ll definitely see why he’s the best... Go ahead, Imperfect One!

**THE IMPERFECT ONE proceeds to spit up some black fluid all over the battlefield. It fades back into the original duel grounds.**

ISOLAR: W-What just...

OGAMI: [scarily] by returning a monster from the banished zone to my graveyard, I flipped your field spell face down!

ISOLAR: Oh my...

**CUPIRATE CAPTAIN’s attack reduces to 3400.**

OGAMI: IMPERFECT ONE! TRIPLE ARMED CRUSH!

**THE IMPERFECT ONE, whose attack reduces to 4900, swings downwards with three arms. CUPIRATE CAPTAIN looked back at ISOLAR in terror as she crushed under the massive fists.**

ISOLAR: [screams] Captain!

**The dust that hits ISOLAR from the attack causes her to have another coughing fit, even dropping her to her knee as her life points reduce from the attack.**

**OGAMI has 1900 life points. ISOLAR now has 2500 life points.**

OGAMI: With that, I end my turn... and my monster’s effect activates, destroying all face down cards on your side of the field!

ISOLAR: [still coughing] w-wait... time out, please...

OGAMI: [ignoring] INK BARRAGE!

**The black ink destroys all of ISOLAR’s face down cards- except one, which gets activated while black rain hits everything else around her. ISOLAR barely gets to her feet as the card shines.**

ISOLAR: [weakly] Cupirate Booby-trap, activate!

**CUPIRATE BOOBY-TRAP- COUNTER TRAP CARD**

Activate this card during the end turn when a ‘Cupirate’ monster you controlled was destroyed by battle and sent to the GY. If the monster that destroyed that monster is still on the field, destroy it, ignoring its effect.

ISOLAR: You got too cocky! Cupirate Booby-Trap destroys your monster!

OGAMI: What?! NO!

**The trap goes off, creating an explosion which sends a glob of ink flying back at THE IMPERFECT ONE. It immediately gets destroyed.**

**Neither player has cards on their field now. OGAMI stares at ISOLAR with a combination of fury and amazement.**

ISOLAR: [cutely] is it my turn now?

OGAMI: [Awestruck] it doesn’t matter. Without any cards on your side of the field, you’re defenceless.

ISOLAR: maybe. But I still get to draw.

**ISOLAR draws gently, looking at the card. She now has two cards in her hand.**

ISOLAR: I summon Cuparrot!

**CUPARROT is summoned to the field. It’s very clearly just a CUPIRATE in a parrot costume, and it makes a ton of noise squawking as it flaps the onesie-style costume.**

ISOLAR: Cuparrot’s effect activates. It allows me to add two Cupirate monsters from my graveyard to my hand. Although, I don’t think I need to, to be honest... it’s clear I’ve won.

**CUPARROT- LEVEL 2, WATER**

When this card is normal summoned; add two ‘Cupirate’ monsters from your GY to your hand. This card is treated as a ‘Cupirate’ monster while it’s face up on the field.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 700

ISOLAR: [timidly] Cuparrot... attack directly!

**CUPARROT nods enthusiastically, running towards OGAMI at the speed of a toddler. OGAMI’s eye twitches as it jumps up, slapping her across the face, reducing her life points down to zero. The holograms fade, and OGAMI drops to her knees.**

PROFESSOR: It looks like that’s the end of it. The winner is Isolar!

ISOLAR: [graciously] thank you for duelling me, Ogami. It was very nice...

OGAMI: [defeated] I... I was... I was too cocky. I should’ve held back. I should’ve seen what your face downs were...

ISOLAR: I-If it makes you feel any better... m-my other face down was Weigh Anchor. You probably did better flipping the field spell down.

**OGAMI looks up as ISOLAR extends a hand.**

ISOLAR: [timidly] I’m really sorry I got you got kicked out of class, Ogami... can I buy you lunch to make up for it?

**For a second, it looks like OGAMI isn’t happy. However, her face softens when she realises what’s being offered. She takes it, basically getting up while just holding her hand.**

OGAMI: Hope you’re willing to pay.

ISOLAR: [laughs] I offered, didn’t I?

**[SET SCENE] SOMEWHERE IN TONIKA, RESTAURANT. OGAMI and ISOLAR are eating together when ZERO skips past the window, only to backpedal and look inside, yelling to SEROX who’s off screen.**

**SEROX and ZERO enter, walking over to the pair and making introductions. ZERO shows off her new cards, SEROX laughs a bit, and ISOLAR has another coughing fit.**

**All seems good.**

**[END SCENE] Fade into MARX. He’s watching the four from across the street as people basically work around him. He doesn’t say a single word, only looking up to the sky and smirking evilly, the first sign that he even has a face underneath. He walks away as foreboding music plays.**

**END**


	6. Episode 6- A Reason to Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serox and his friends get front row seats to a champion duellist's duel against his brother! It's time to see what Serox aims for in his duelling...

## EPISODE 6- A REASON TO DUEL

**[SET SCENE] A HOME’S BACKYARD. Two boys are duelling on a play mat, with the ELDER of the pair clearly winning.**

ELDER: And then I’ll attack you directly for game.

YOUNGER: [disappointed] No fair...

ELDER: Ah, don’t worry, dude! You did well this time!

**The ELDER turns off the Life Point Counter, with his life points still at 4000. The YOUNGER of the pair begins crying.**

ELDER: [quickly] hey, come on. Don’t cry...

YOUNGER: [sniffle] I-I’m never going to be a great duellist. I’m never gonna be in the big leagues!

ELDER: Aw, don’t put yourself down about this, little bro. Listen- there’s a reason why I’m pretty good at this game.

YOUNGER: [curious] T-There is...?

ELDER: It’s because I have a Reason to Duel.

YOUNGER: A... Reason?

ELDER [explaining] you see... I duel to have fun. I’ve never once duelled with the intention to win it. It may sound silly, but if you don’t have fun duelling, then you have no reason to duel at all. The second victory becomes mandatory, you’re not duelling with a reason.

YOUNGER: [sceptical] What if my reason for duelling is to win?

ELDER: [laugh] Alright then. Let’s duel with that mentality in mind.

YOUNGER: [nods] Okay! And this time I’m gonna win, because that’s the way I’m duelling!

**The ELDER strikes a heroic pose as laughter fades into a poster.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA- STREET. On the poster, the ELDER is doing the same pose, but looks older. Standing at the poster is OTTOMAN with an intense scowl on his face before ripping the poster to the floor. He walks away, speaking as he does.**

OTTOMAN: Let’s see if you’ve still got that mentality... brother.

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA- CAFE. SEROX, ZERO, OGAMI and ISOLAR have met up and are discussing things that have happened. XEROS is leaning against the side of the booth near SEROX, still translucent when not talking directly.**

ZERO: [worriedly] so what happens now? Are you just... out of the duel academy?

OGAMI: No, I don’t think so. I just have to take a different class.

ISOLAR: [wavering] I-I’m really sorry, Ogami...

OGAMI: Don’t be. It was either me or you- and you were duelling to stay in that class. I could tell.

ISOLAR: [smiles] T-Thank you.

SEROX: [to XEROS] I feel like something bad’s going to happen.

XEROS: [calmly] you and I both. Check out the side mirror.

**SEROX does as he’s told, seeing that a horde of people are gathered around a car as it pulls in. Out of the car steps someone who has to physically push past them, but is rather kind about it- shaking hands, saying hello, and the like.**

**SEROX watches him as the man on the poster comes through.**

WAITRESS: [pleasantly] Daniel! Lovely of you to come by.

DANIEL: [joking] I made reservations, didn’t I?

WAITRESS: Of course, sir. Right this way.

**As the WAITRESS and DANIEL walk by, ZERO shows immediate interest.**

ZERO: [awestruck] Daniel... that was Daniel!

OGAMI: [hushed] don’t make a scene!

SEROX: [confused] who’s Daniel?

ZERO: [yelling] you don’t know who Daniel is?!

OGAMI: [embarrassed] Zero, quiet down... He’ll hear us...

ISOLAR: Daniel is the number four duellist in the entire world. He’s the first person to get a 100 in the entry duel, and has a number of streaks across the history of his duelling career.

OGAMI: He rivals people like Seto Kaiba and Zane Trudesdale in greatness... and he’s not even from Japan.

ZERO: It’s no wonder why Ogami’s attracted to him!

**That earns ZERO a slap, which she laughs off. As they’re talking, SEROX looks over at Daniel, who is given a glass of water by the WAITRESS and thanks her for her time.**

SEROX: [to XEROS] well, he’s certainly a gentleman.

XEROS: And quite the duellist, by that sort of compliment. Zero seems quite fond of him, as do the other two.

SEROX: [to XEROS] definitely a step up from people like Marx and Ottoman.

**As SEROX says that sentence, OTTOMAN slams open the door to the cafe. The WAITRESS walks up, trying to talk to him, but the second DANIEL and OTTOMAN lock eyes the entire room goes silent.**

OTTOMAN: [with venom] you.

DANIEL: [joyfully] Ottoman! Little Bro, how’s it been?

OTTOMAN: Oh, _now_ you want to know. After four years without a single letter or phone call, you think you can waltz your way back into Tonika?!

XEROS: [scoffs] this should be good.

**DANIEL stands up, tipping the WAITRESS as he does. OTTOMAN stands around five steps from him, letting the table of four watch the clash of characters in front of them.**

DANIEL: Guess it’s too early for a reunion hug?

OTTOMAN: [sourly] you think you deserve one, you abandoner?!

DANIEL: [sighs] suppose not. For the record, I did write a letter home explaining that I’d be too busy to write or call. I’m literally here to see over the Tonika Academy Tournament, and I’ll be back on the road again.

OTTOMAN: [growls] you aren’t leaving. Not without a duel.

DANIEL: Oh, a duel? Sure! I’m down to duel my Little Bro any day.

OTTOMAN: There’s gonna be stakes. When you lose, you’re going to quit duelling for good. I’m going to humiliate you, in front of everyone- imagine if you 101 win streak got ended by your own ‘little bro’?

DANIEL: [serious] okay. And if I win?

OTTOMAN: [bluntly] you won’t.

DANIEL: But if I do?

OTTOMAN: ... If you win, I’ll drop out of the tournament.

**SEROX looks nervously at DANIEL. However, DANIEL’s smile is wide, so it’s clear the duel is about to take place.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA- OUTSIDE CAFE. A Duel Field is being set up outside, letting everyone watch the duel. DANIEL stands on one end, shuffling his deck manually, while OTTOMAN stands on the other side with a smug grin.**

**Meanwhile, SEROX, ZERO, ISOLAR and OGAMI watch from the front row of the crowd, sat on the bench. ZERO is eating ice cream.**

ZERO: [loudly] Whoop! Go Daniel!

OGAMI: P-Please stop drawing attention to us.

ZERO: Come on, this is like, a once in a lifetime thing! We get to watch Daniel, up close!

OGAMI: I’d rather not be so close TO him while we do that.

**SEROX is watching DANIEL intently. XEROS fades in next to him, sitting on the very edge of the bench.**

XEROS: What are we thinking?

SEROX: [to XEROS] I can’t see a hint of fear in his face. He must not care about his duelling career to put it up so easily.

XEROS: There’s a chance he’s been looking for an opportunity like this, then. I doubt he’ll throw in the towel so easy, but I doubt he wants to duel either.

SEROX: [aloud] we’ll see.

**With the Duel Field set up, OTTOMAN activates his duel disk- a newer design, painted black to look cooler. DANIEL activates his own duel disk, which is a state-of-the-art Duellist Champion model.**

OTTOMAN: You know the rules?

DANIEL: I know the rules. If I lose, I drop duelling. If you lose, you drop the tournament.

OTTOMAN: A shame I won’t be losing then.

**Both OTTOMAN and DANIEL have 4000 life points, and have five cards in their hand.**

BOTH: DUEL!

OTTOMAN: I’m going first! I activate the card Burning Land!

**BURNING LAND- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

When this card is activated, if there are any field spells active, destroy them. During each standby phase; inflict 500 damage to that person.

**A fire surrounds the entire field. Of course, the flames aren’t real, as proven when ZERO wafts her hand through the hologram.**

OTTOMAN: During our standby phases, we take 500 damage. Next, I’ll summon Archfiend Interceptor, in attack position!

**ARCHFIEND INTERCEPTOR curls out of a ball, revealing the cocoon was its arms and hands. It stands angrily, growling at DANIEL.**

**ARCHFIEND INTERCEPTOR- LEVEL 4, DARK**

While you control this face up attack position card, when an opponent’s monster declares an attack, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

ATT: 1400 | DEF: 1600

OTTOMAN: And like that, my turn comes to an end. Come on... let’s see if that ‘Duel for Fun’ Meta has any use against me now...

DANIEL: [confused] wait, is this what this is about? Are you just mad over my strategy? Seems petty.

OTTOMAN: Shut up! Your standby phase inflicts 500 damage to you!

**DANIEL growls in pain as the flames grow high around his side.**

**OTTOMAN has 4000 life points. DANIEL now has 3500 life points.**

DANIEL: [chuckles] an interesting idea! By continuously burning me for damage, you’re forcing me onto a clock. However, that clock doesn’t work if it’s broken, little bro, as you’ll see... here!

**DANIEL draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand.**

DANIEL: To start with, I’ll be getting rid of your Burning Land spell by activating Stonewall Cyclone!

**STONEWALL CYCLONE- QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD**

Target one card your opponent controls; destroy it. You cannot summon/activate any cards of that type (Monster, Trap, Spell) this turn.

**The Burning Land around them fades away, leaving OTTOMAN angry.**

DANIEL: Next, I’ll be setting a card face down. And a monster, too. Let’s pass it back to you.

**After setting his face down and his monster, DANIEL motions to OTTOMAN, who immediately draws a new card. He now has four cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [impressed] by not attacking, Daniel saved himself some life points. Archfiend Interceptor inflicts 500 damage when a monster Daniel would control attacks.

ZERO: Lots of burn damage. I wonder why.

OTTOMAN: [angry] I summon Balloon Lizard in attack position!

**BALLOON LIZARD inflates out of the dirt, waggling its feet at DANIEL before deflating and laying flat.**

**BALLOON LIZARD- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

Put 1 counter on this card during each of your standby phases. When this card is destroyed, inflict damage to the controller of the card that destroyed it equal to the number of counters x400 points.

ATT: 500 | DEF: 1900

DANIEL: Ah, Balloon Lizard! I remember you using this card when we were kids. Luckily for me, I’ve smartened up since then; I activate Slip Search!

**SLIP SEARCH- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

When your opponent summons a monster; add a monster with the same attribute as the summoned monster to your hand from your deck.

DANIEL: I’ll be adding an old friend of my own if you don’t mind- I’ll be adding a Gargoyle.

OTTOMAN: That’s fine! Add all the gargoyles you want to your hand- it won’t save you! I set two cards and end my turn!

**The two cards are set while DANIEL draws a new card. He now has five cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Weird... why didn’t he set those cards before?

ZERO: Well, if Ottoman is the brother of Daniel, he’s probably been brought up on the same strategy. Daniel never sets traps first turn. It’s a sure-fire way to get them destroyed.

SEROX: [impressed] huh... I’ll keep that in mind.

DANIEL: [laughs] now then! Let’s get it started, shall we? I activate the card ‘Nightbreak Ritual’!

**NIGHTBREAK RITUAL- RITUAL SPELL CARD**

Ritual summon any ‘Gargoyle Warrior’ monster from your hand. You must also tribute one monster from your hand or field whose level equals 4. If the card ‘Tonika Tower’ is on the field, you can send the monster to the GY from your deck instead.

DANIEL: Hey Ottoman! Does this feel familiar?

OTTOMAN: Shut up. Just shut up!

DANIEL: Thought so. I tribute my facedown monster to summon Gargoyle Warrior Moss to the field!

**The facedown monster appears to be some sort of gargoyle monster as well. However, the rocky exterior breaks away as something dark and evil looking flies from it, landing on the field with graceful power.**

DANIEL: Shine!

**Then, it strikes a pose, revealing it’s a blackened gargoyle with mossy clothing. It holds a sword of some kind, pointing it to the air to shine the sun off of it. OTTOMAN looks less than pleased as GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS roars with a power swing of the sword.**

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS- LEVEL 4, DARK, RITUAL**

Must first be summoned with ‘Nightbreak Ritual’. If this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing damage. When this card is ritual summoned, target one monster on the field and turn it into defence position.

ATT: 2100 | DEF: 0

OTTOMAN: Still using them after all these years... that’ll only make this victory so much sweeter!

DANIEL: Tell it to the judge. Gargoyle Warrior Moss’ effect activates- when it’s summoned via ritual, one of your monsters takes a well-deserved break by switching to defence. Guess Archfiend Interceptor’s effect becomes moot now, huh?

**ARCHFIEND INTERCEPTOR is switched into defence mode.**

OGAMI: By switching Archfiend Interceptor into defence, it can’t activate its effect- it needs to be in attack to use it.

SEROX: I doubt that’s the last hurdle, though...

DANIEL: Let’s go, Moss! Attack Interceptor with Sword of Darkness!

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS’ wings unfurl, and it flies in a straight line towards the now defence mode ARCHFIEND INTERCEPTOR.**

OTTOMAN: I activate my face down card, Blazing Mirror Force! Your monster is destroyed!

DANIEL: Uh, uh, uh, Ottoman! You must not remember this bad boy in my hand- Tactical Flight Shift!

**TACTICAL FLIGHT SHIFT- QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD**

When your opponent activates a trap card during your battle phase while a ‘Gargoyle’ monster you control attacks, you can activate this card from your hand. Negate the effect, and then return the attacking monster to your hand. Then, special summon a ‘Gargoyle’ ritual monster from your deck, ignoring its summoning condition and if you do that, continue with the battle using the new monster instead.

OTTOMAN: Damned spot...

DANIEL: I switch out Gargoyle Warrior Moss for Gargoyle Warrior Ice!

**As the BLAZING MIRROR FORCE effect flies at GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS, he suddenly pulls up into the air. When the camera pans up at him, another Gargoyle appears next to him, and then GARYGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS disappears. **

**That’s when GARGOYLE WARRIOR ICE swoops downwards, drilling into ARCHFIEND INTERCEPTOR and destroying him. The dust hits OTTOMAN heavily, causing him to angrily yell.**

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR ICE- LEVEL 4, DARK, RITUAL**

Must first be summoned with ‘Nightbreak Ritual’. If this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing damage. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot change their monsters’ battle position.

ATT: 2100 | DEF: 0

**OTTOMAN now has 3500 life points. DANIEL has 3500 life points.**

OTTOMAN: Are you finished?

DANIEL: Nearly. I’ll be setting this monster as backup and passing it to you.

**With the monster set, it’s now OTTOMAN’s turn. He draws a card- he now has 2 cards in his hand. As he does, BALLOON LIZARD inflates slightly, having gained a counter.**

OTTOMAN: Alright, let’s see... screw it. Balloon Lizard, I’m tributing you to set a monster!

**BALLOON LIZARD pops, leaving behind a face down card. That signifies the end of the turn, so DANIEL draws a new card. He now has 2 cards in his hand.**

DANIEL: Shame. I really like that monster. Anyway, let’s play a game of ‘what’s under that facedown’! Ice, you’re up!

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR ICE attacks the facedown card. Instantly, a giant CASTLE GATE builds itself out of the card, causing a horrific screech of metal on metal.**

**CASTLE GATE- LEVEL 6, EARTH**

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, if this card is in attack position, you can tribute one level 5 or lower monster to inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster’s original attack.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 2400

OTTOMAN: Looks like your ‘game’ failed!

**OTTOMAN has 3500 life points. Daniel now has 3200 life points.**

DANIEL: Ah, I disagree! I think this was a worthwhile experiment for next turn. For now, I’ll be ending it there.

**OTTOMAN draws a card. He now has 2 cards in his hand.**

OTTOMAN: I set a card! Now, let’s see if your ‘strategy’ pays off!

**DANIEL draws a card. He now has 3 cards in his hand.**

DANIEL: Well then... we’ve made ourselves a stalemate! Since you can’t change your monster to attack, you can’t activate its effect. And while I control Ice, changing it to attack is impossible, meaning I can’t destroy that monster.

OTTOMAN: Get on with it.

DANIEL: [shrugs] Alrighty! I activate the spell card ‘Negation Twilight’! While I control a Gargoyle monster, I negate your monster’s effect.

**NEGATION TWILIGHT- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

While you control a ‘Gargoyle’ monster, negate the effects of all the monsters on your opponent’s side of the field. If you control a ‘Gargoyle’ ritual monster, it gains 700 ATT until the end of the turn.

DANIEL: And as I’m sure you’re aware, my monsters enjoy the darkness, so Ice will be gaining his own little boost- specifically, a nice attack boost of 700!

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR ICE howls as his attack rises to 2800.**

DANIEL: Now then! Ice, let’s watch this gate freeze over!

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR ICE flies forward like a rocket, ready to attack the CASTLE GATE once more.**

OTTOMAN: [smugly] you fell for the trap! Chaos Burst, activate!

**CHAOS BURST- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

When your opponent declares an attack; Tribute one monster, then target the attacking monster; destroy that monster, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**The CASTLE GATE fades away, leaving some dark looking monsters that grab onto GARGOYLE WARRIOR ICE and pull him apart. It causes a fiery explosion, one that hits DANIEL head on.**

**OTTOMAN has 3500 life points. DANIEL now has 2200 life points.**

OTTOMAN: Getting worried?

DANIEL: [laughs] worried? This is the most fight you’ve ever put up, little bro! Keep it up- proud of ya!

**It’s clear the taunting is getting to OTTOMAN. His face is a mixture of hatred and sadness; he looks like he’s trying not to cry.**

DANIEL: Now, may I continue? I activate myself another Nightbreak Ritual to bring back Gargoyle Warrior Moss to the field!

**The facedown monster, once again another Gargoyle looking monster, cracks open, summoning GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS to the field again.**

DANIEL: Unfortunately, I forgot to do that BEFORE I attacked. So it’s your turn again, little bro!

**OTTOMAN draws furiously. He now has 2 cards in his hand.**

OTTOMAN: Let’s try this then! Darkworld Shackles; your monster can’t attack, in addition to being made weak as paper!

**DARKWORLD SHACKLES- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

The equipped monster cannot attack, also its ATT and DEF become 100. During each of your standby phases; inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS is forced to take a knee as his skin cracks and sheds into rock-like formations. He’s also now wearing a pair of spiky handcuffs.**

DANIEL: I don’t think my monster appreciates his new jewellery.

OTTOMAN: [yelling] just shut up already!

DANIEL: Aw, but then I can’t tell you about my winning strategy.

OTTOMAN: You haven’t got one! This duel is mine!

**OTTOMAN sets a monster. As he does, DANIEL draws his new card. It’s the only card in his hand.**

OTTOMAN: Unless you’re about to tell me that card in your hand is the one you need, I can keep whittling you down until I’m the winner!

DANIEL: Wow, little bro. Do you really hate me that much?

OTTOMAN: Of course I do! Do you know how long I’ve waited for revenge for that day you left us in the dust to fend for ourselves?!

DANIEL: [confused] you mean... that apartment I bought for you? Was it not any good, huh?

OTTOMAN: Just take your pathetic turn so I can get back to winning!

DANIEL: If that’s what you want. I activate the card DAYBREAK!

**DAYBREAK- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Target one ‘Gargoyle’ Ritual monster you control; tribute it, then special summon one ‘Gargoyle’ monster from your GY to the field. If this is the only card in your hand, you can activate this card from your hand.

DANIEL: See, this was the only card in my hand, I get to activate it like a spell card. Moss gets to go take a rest now, and a stone statue takes his place. Come on out Gargoyle!

**The stone monster that had been used twice for tribute while face down is now summoned to the field in stock glory- GARGOYLE, as stated, is just a stone statue, one that seems to consume GARGOYLE WARRIOR MOSS- destroying the DARKWORLD SHACKLES in the process.**

**GARGOYLE- LEVEL 4, ROCK**

_During the day, Gargoyle Warriors become stone statues to watch over Tonika. It is only during night that the Gargoyle Warriors gain their true power._

ATT: 0 | DEF: 2100

OTTOMAN: That’s your winning strategy?! Just summoning a weak line of defence against my power?!

DANIEL: Hey, you seem to forget. Every card has purpose.

OTTOMAN: [loudly] try your purpose when you’re through with duelling!

**OTTOMAN draws a card. It’s the only card in his hand.**

OTTOMAN: I flip summon Fire Trooper! Then, I immediately use its effect to destroy it and send it to the graveyard to inflict 1000 life points of damage to you!

**OTTOMAN does as he says he’d do, the warrior coming and going with little fanfare. DANIEL braces as he’s scorched by the flames.**

**OTTOMAN has 3500 life points. DANIEL now has 1200 life points.**

DANIEL: Well, we’ve hit a new record of how low you got my life points now. Guess you think this is over?

OTTOMAN: It’s over when I reduce you down to zero, like you deserve.

DANIEL: Harsh. I draw!

**DANIEL draws a card. It’s the only card in his hand.**

DANIEL: End.

OTTOMAN: That supposed to be a turn? I draw!

**OTTOMAN draws a card. He now has two cards in his hand.**

OTTOMAN: ... End.

**DANIEL draws a card, saying nothing. He now has two cards in his hand.**

DANIEL: So, how much do you want to bet I drew the cards I needed?

OTTOMAN: Stop making jokes and just take your turn.

DANIEL: Eh, just wanted to lighten the mood a little. I activate the field spell card TONIKA TOWER!

**Then camera pans to a building in the centre of town. Lights begin glowing on it, signifying that something important is happening. The people walking around it look up in awe as the tower seems to glow gold from the lights hitting it.**

**TONIKA TOWER- FIELD SPELL CARD**

During the end phase of the turn this card was activated, you can add one ritual monster from your deck to your hand (this effect remains even if this card leaves the field). ‘Gargoyle’ ritual monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by opponent card effects. When this card is sent to the GY by card effect, special summon any ‘Gargoyle’ ritual monster from your deck, ignoring its summoning conditions.

OTTOMAN: [clearly angry] Of course. Why do I even bother duelling against you when you have the love of your fans...?

DANIEL: [laughs] oh, don’t be like that, little bro! I’m sure you’d have fans too if you didn’t take this so seriously.

OTTOMAN: Don’t patronise me! All my LIFE I’ve been trying my hardest to make a name for myself! What makes you so special that you can get successful for no good reason other than being a duellist?!

DANIEL: [serious] you think I got this because I was a duellist, Ottoman? No, of course not. I got to this point because I was myself. I got to this point because I was... well, because I was myself, I suppose.

OTTOMAN: [confused] what’s that supposed to mean?

DANIEL: [serious] look around you, Ottoman. Look at this crowd. They all know who I am, and why I duel. It’s been the same since the beginning.

**DANIEL strikes the pose that was on the poster.**

DANIEL: [proudly] I play to have fun! The second you play to win... you aren’t playing correctly!

**The crowd cheers as SEROX watches OTTOMAN. He appears to be in the midst of a mental breakdown.**

OTTOMAN: [to himself] no, no, no... that’s not true... you...

DANIEL: Next, I’ll be activating the effect of Copycat Gargoyle!

**COPYCAT GARGOYLE- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

You can discard this card to target one spell or trap card in your opponent’s GY; add it to your hand. When you activate that card, special summon this card to your opponent’s side of the field in attack position.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 2100

DANIEL: I discard Copycat Gargoyle to add your Burning Land spell card to my hand, and activate it immediately!

**Once again, the flames of BURNING LAND rise around them. TONIKA TOWER’s lights turn red, signifying it got burnt up in the ‘flames’.**

DANIEL: Don’t feel too bad about it, Ottoman! At least you get my monster in return!

**COPYCAT GARGOYLE, a small, dainty looking statue, grows out of the ground in attack position.**

DANIEL: And you know what that means, little bro! Because Tonika Tower got destroyed, a Gargoyle monster’s springing from the wreckage! Come to me, Gargoyle Warrior Blaze!

**Sure enough, a gargoyle monster leaps from behind TONIKA TOWER, landing directly on the field. Unlike the other two Gargoyle Warriors, GARGOYLE WARRIOR BLAZE appears to be made of black rock instead of just dark rock, and the flames that escape from under the cracks light up its body as it lets loose a horrific howl.**

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR BLAZE- LEVEL 4, DARK, RITUAL**

Must first be summoned with ‘Nightbreak Ritual’. If this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing damage. This card gains 900 ATT when it is summoned, but loses 900 ATT during the end phase.

ATT: 2100 | DEF: 0

OTTOMAN: [furious] this can’t be happening!

DANIEL: [coolly] I thought I told you, little bro. The second victory becomes mandatory, you’re not duelling with a reason.

OTTOMAN: Stop it! SHUT UP!

DANIEL: Gargoyle Warrior Blaze’s effect makes it so it gains 900 ATT the turn it’s summoned!

**The flames on GARGOYLE WARRIOR BLAZE’s body burn blue as it’s attack raises to 3000.**

DANIEL: Finish this, Blaze! Take him down!

**GARGOYLE WARRIOR BLAZE rushes COPYCAT GARGOYLE, slicing directly through it and destroying it as OTTOMAN cries out in a mixture of rage and agony.**

**OTTOMAN now has 500 life points. DANIEL has 1200 life points.**

OTTOMAN: [pained] this... isn’t... over...

DANIEL: I’m afraid it is, little bro. After all... Burning Land’s effect activates.

OTTOMAN: [realising] no. During my standby phase... it inflicts...

DANIEL: [shrugs] I end my turn.

**OTTOMAN’s head flies back to let loose an extremely angry yell as the flames burn higher on his side of the field, reducing his life points to zero. DANIEL has won the duel, and the holograms fade away as the crowd cheers, including ZERO who cheers the loudest.**

DANIEL: [embarrassed] please, please... don’t make a big deal out of it.

ZERO: [loudly] I LOVE YOU, DANIEL!

DANIEL: Awww, you guys are too sweet. But, uh...

**DANIEL looks to OTTOMAN, who’s on his hands and knees. He slams his hand onto the floor, rage clear in his voice.**

OTTOMAN: [mumbling] Stupid... stupid... stupid!

DANIEL: Ah, don’t worry, dude! You did well this time!

OTTOMAN: Don’t... talk to me...

DANIEL: [sighs] Ottoman... little bro. I think it’s about time we had a talk. What do you say? Big bro to little bro?

**OTTOMAN looks up at DANIEL as he extends a hand of friendship. OTTOMAN, after a short beat, gives him a complacent look before grabbing onto that hand, getting helped to his feet and into a hug.**

**The hug fades into the next scene.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MAIN OFFICE. CALTROP and ROLLINS are discussing what’s happened.**

CALTROP: Did Ottoman really drop out of the tournament...?

ROLLINS: I’m afraid so. I guess it was too much for him to handle, after all.

CALTROP: Then who do we put in? The tournament starts next week! We still have two slots that need filling!

ROLLINS: [calmly] it’s alright, Caltrop. I know who we can substitute... after all, she’s gonna need something to do after she got kicked out of the fusion course.

CALTROP: You’re thinking of adding Ogami, sir?

ROLLINS: At this point, she’s our best bet. Issue is, we still have that one slot open that nobody has taken yet...

CALTROP: [professionally] can’t add Isolar due to her health issues. Can’t add that one kid from the mansion- he’ll just cause a scene. Ottoman’s dropped out, and his two friends are already a part of it.

ROLLINS: [sighs] Unfortunately, I suppose it’d be best to ask... him.

CALTROP: [flinches] You mean...

ROLLINS: [wearily] I do.

**The pair share a worried look with each other as the scene fades again.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- DORMS. It is now night time. OTTOMAN is busy looking through his cards while MARX stands in front of him.**

MARX: [cross] You have made a large mistake today, Ottoman.

OTTOMAN: [bored] yeah, yeah. ‘Disturbed Fate’ or whatever. Not like you gave me a heads up anyway.

MARX: [calmly] by losing your duel today, you have forced fate to diverge. It will now take longer for our plan to continue.

OTTOMAN: [angrily] YOUR, plan. I’m done with you.

MARX: [pauses] you are backing out of our deal?

OTTOMAN: It was never ‘our’ deal, was it? When you took me on, you told me you’d make me strong enough to beat my brother. You told me the next time I saw him, I would win against him. You even gave me this stupid deck to duel him with!

MARX: [nonchalantly] do not blame your own duelling skill upon me, Ottoman. That deck was destined to win. You let your own emotion to beat Daniel take over, and were defeated in response.

OTTOMAN: [furious] are you serious?! How full of yourself do you have to be to believe that stuff?!

**OTTOMAN throws the deck of cards at MARX, the cards scattering around him.**

OTTOMAN: [meanly] from this point onwards, we are not friends. Leave me and the others out of this.

**[END SCENE] OTTOMAN marches away angrily, leaving MARX to stand in silence. He looks down at the floor, seeing that BALLOON LIZARD is sitting there in front of him.**

MARX: [to himself] you were not supposed to tribute this card. You were supposed to keep it in play. Daniel would have lost if you had paid attention.

**With that, MARX walks away, leaving all the cards on the floor.**

**END**


	7. Episode 7- Duel of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful duel, Serox hopes to cool off with his friends. However, Akola meets a foe in the form of a Therapist... A Therapist with a disturbing session for him.

## EPISODE 7- A DUEL OF MINDS

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- DUEL FIELD. A duel is finishing up between SEROX and a random student, with SEROX being the winner. OGAMI, ZERO, CALTROP and ROLLINS are part of the crowd, with CALTROP being the announcer of the match.**

CALTROP: And that’s the match! Serox is the victor!

STUDENT: Damn... I got flattened...

SEROX: Chalk one to the Graydles!

**The crowd cheers. SEROX leaves through the back entrance, getting met up with by OGAMI and ZERO.**

OGAMI: Amazing as always, Serox.

ZERO: [excitedly] and with that, the day’s over! Let’s go eat!

SEROX: Let’s go to the canteen... I don’t have the yen to keep buying from that restaurant. It’s burning a hole through my wallet...

ZERO: Nonsense! Come on, I’ll pay for you instead.

**As the group walk past a door, it fades through to find OTTOMAN was spying on them. He grumbles, sitting back in the seat nearby someone else.**

OTTOMAN: That was him. The kid who beat Marx.

???: Would you say that’s when the dreams started?

OTTOMAN: [sighs] yeah, I guess. Ever since that, and when I told him I wasn’t going to fight for him anymore... I’ve just been having bad dreams all the time. It’s only been a week...

**A gloved hand places itself on OTTOMAN’s shoulder.**

???: Don’t worry, Ottoman... I’ll see what I can do for you.

**A creepy laugh echoes as the scene fades.**

**[SET SCENE] SOMEWHERE IN TONIKA- CAFE. SEROX is eating when XEROS leans on his back out of nowhere.**

XEROS: We’ve got a problem.

SEROX: Huh? How come?

XEROS: Look out the window. Someone wants to talk to you.

**SEROX does as he’s told, seeing that a rather tall, well-dressed man stands on the other side of the road, looking at him with a wide smile. SEROX looks at him as a car suddenly drives past... and the man is gone.**

SEROX: ... Huh.

XEROS: Not scared?

SEROX: Why should I be? The guy was probably just a creeper.

XEROS: Maybe. Or maybe, we’re about to have company.

**ZERO breaks the tension by waving to AKOLA as he walks in.**

AKOLA: [tensely] You wanted to see me, Zero?

ZERO: Yep! Have a seat.

**SEROX slides over as AKOLA does as he’s told.**

ZERO: I wanted to talk to you about joining Tonika Duel Academy!

AKOLA: [bluntly] Yeah, no thanks. Not to be a downer, but I think I’m much happier sitting on the side lines.

ZERO: Ah, come on! You’re plenty a duellist! I bet you could even get away with duelling the principal!

AKOLA: That’s... not what I mean. Zero, I’m a psychic duellist... They wouldn’t let me in, even if I applied. All I do is hurt people while duelling.

ZERO: [sadly] Oh... sorry, I forgot.

OGAMI: Is there any way we can suppress it, or...? I mean, you can’t just be stuck not duelling forever, right?

???: Perhaps I can help.

**Out of nowhere, the tall, well-dressed man is back, standing at the table with the same wide smile. SEROX jumps back at his appearance.**

SEROX: [scared] W-Who are you?!

???: They call me Scio... I’m a therapist at Tonika Duel Academy.

SEROX: And you’re here... why?

SCIO: I was here on my lunch break when I happened to overhear a delightful conversation of someone who wanted to suppress his emotions during duelling. Is that correct?

AKOLA: [bored] Yes, well, that’s not exactly-

SCIO: [interrupting] Then allow me to extend my hand in friendship! I wish to help you correct your duelling issues. One duel against me will be all you need... How does it sound?

ZERO: Sir, that’s... dangerous. Akola is a Psychic Duellist... you’ll be putting yourself at risk.

AKOLA: I’ll bite. What do you get out of this, exactly?

SCIO: The idea that I helped a dear person in need psychologically...

AKOLA: Alright then. Meet me outside.

**[SET SCENE] SOMEWHERE IN TONIKA- OUTSIDE CAFE. The duel field, having been installed, is still available to use. AKOLA is looking at his cards while SCIO shuffles his. OGAMI, SEROX and ZERO are sat on the same bench near the field.**

AKOLA: [to friends] I suggest you stand back.

SEROX: [unimpressed] Akola, I don’t trust this...

AKOLA: Me neither. But I’m not about to let this creep stay around.

**Upon those words, the duel field activates. It turns green when AKOLA activates his own duel disk, signifying that a duel like the one he had with SEROX is about to begin.**

**Both AKOLA and SCIO have 4000 life points. They both have five cards in their hands.**

AKOLA: DUEL!

SCIO: Indeed. If you don’t mind, I shall have first move. I activate the card Rorschach Test!

**RORSCHACH TEST- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Reveal one card in your hand. If the card is a monster, special summon it, and then take damage equal to its attack, unless it is a ‘Rorschach’ monster. If the card is a spell or trap card, shuffle it into the deck, and then draw 1 card.

**SCIO reveals a card in his hand.**

SCIO: Tell me... Akola was it? What do you see here?

AKOLA: [bored] Why is this important?

SCIO: Dear Akola, this is to test your mental capabilities. I promise you, by the end of this duel, you will feel better for it.

AKOLA: Okay. I guess I see... a butterfly.

SCIO: [grinning] Ah, a perfect response! This is indeed a butterfly- but not just any butterfly! I special summon the monster Rorschach Butterfly!

**RORSCHACH BUTTERFLY seems to shimmer into existence with no fanfare. It makes no noise as it flies in place, the inky black body it has almost wavering in the light.**

**RORSCHACH BUTTERFLY- LEVEL 3, DARK**

While this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot activate monster effects. When this card is destroyed, add one other ‘Rorschach’ monster from your deck to your hand. If this is the only card you control, destroy it.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 0

**Much like its effect states, RORSCHACH BUTTERFLY suddenly disappears. SCIO giggles to himself.**

AKOLA: What? Where’d it go?

SCIO: Much like all tests, they’re usually over before you know it. Its effect activated- since I controlled nothing else, Butterfly flew away.

AKOLA: My, my... you might be more unhinged than some of the patients you apparently watch over.

SCIO: No, no... Now, a new monster will take its place. A monster with some actual bite. After all, when it destroyed itself, it activated its own effect- I can add another Rorschach monster to my hand.

**SCIO draws the top card off of his deck, almost like he knew the new card would be a RORSCHACH monster.**

SCIO: [continuing] but first, I must set up some defence... I set two cards... and then summon Rorschach Bat!

**Much like RORSCHACH BUTTERFLY, RORSCHACH BAT flies into the fray without noise. It lands, sniffing the floor, before staring at AKOLA with evil looking eyes.**

**RORSCHACH BAT- LEVEL 8, DARK**

Your opponent cannot activate monster effects while this card is face up on the field. If ‘Rorschach Butterfly’ is in your GY, you can normal summon this monster without tributing. Once per turn, during your opponent’s turn, you can destroy one card they control. This card gains 400 ATT for every ‘Rorschach’ monster in your GY.

ATT: 2600 | DEF: 2200

AKOLA: [shocked] That’s a level 8 monster! You can’t summon-

SCIO: [interrupting] Due to my monster’s effect, since Butterfly is in my graveyard, I can normal summon Bat without tributing. Now I have a nice, soft barrier... And it’s your turn. Oh, and before you go- Rorschach Bat gains 400 attack for every other Rorschach monster in my graveyard, so...

**RORSCHACH BAT’s attack goes up to 3400.**

**AKOLA draws a card. Since he’s the focus of this episode, we can see his hand- In it is GREEN EYES CALLING, RITUALIST WITH EYES OF GREEN, WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN, two GREEN EYES WYVERN and a card that’s yet to be introduced.**

AKOLA: I summon Green Eyes Wyvern, in attack position!

**The small green dragon is summoned, cawing like a crow.**

**GREEN EYES WYVERN- LEVEL 4, WIND**

When this card is normal summoned- add one ‘Green Eyes’ card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

**1200 ATT | 1800 DEF.**

SCIO: Dearie me! That monster needs to be dealt with, post-haste! Rorschach Bat, activate your effect for me!

AKOLA: Not before I activate mine!

SCIO: Unfortunately, that won’t be happening. See, you cannot activate monster effects while Bat is on the field!

AKOLA: What?!

**RORSCHACH BAT screeches, and that causes GREEN EYES WYVERN to be destroyed. AKOLA looks pained by the noise.**

AKOLA: Damn it... Well, I’m not done yet! I activate Green Eyes Calling!

**GREEN EYES CALLING- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Special summon one ‘Eyes of Green’ from your deck to the field in attack position. You cannot summon any other monsters the turn you activate this card, except ‘Eyes of Green’ monsters. You can only activate one ‘Green Eyes Calling’ per turn.

AKOLA: With this, I summon Candleholder with Eyes of Green in attack position!

**Out of a glittering green inferno walks a beautiful woman, holding what appears to be a pole with a candle in the top. She throws back her hair, holding her position firm as she twirls the pole expertly, taking a combat stance.**

**CANDLEHOLDER WITH EYES OF GREEN- LEVEL 2, WIND**

This card gains 100 DEF for every ‘Green Eyes’ or ‘Eyes of Green’ monster in your GY. This card cannot have its effect negated. If a monster would attack this card- you can change this card’s position; special summon one ‘Eyes of Green’ monster from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to that card.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 1400

AKOLA: [continuing] Unlike the monster you just destroyed, this card can’t have its effect negated! It’s not much... but it’s defence. Defence that rises with every monster in my graveyard!

**As CANDLEHOLDER WITH EYES OF GREEN’s defence rises to 1500, AKOLA sets the card not seen face down on the field.**

AKOLA: With that, I have to end my turn... let’s see what you’ve got.

SCIO: Tut, tut. You’re not letting your emotion flow, Akola. As a therapist, I require you to co-operate with me just as much as you need to trust I.

**SCIO draws a new card. He now has two cards in his hand.**

SCIO: Perhaps then, you require a bit of a break? I activate the card Rorschach Meditation Sequence!

**RORSCHACH MEDITATION SEQUENCE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

You can only activate this card while you control a ‘Rorschach’ monster. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and then immediately end your turn. This card cannot be activated if you have conducted the battle phase.

**CANDLEHOLDER WITH EYES OF GREEN cries out in pain as she’s destroyed. SCIO laughs again, motioning with his hand.**

SCIO: [relaxed] there we are! Now, back to you, friend.

AKOLA: [confused] Not going to attack?

SCIO: I cannot attack, Akola. In fact, my turn ends there. I do not get another move the turn I activate that card.

AKOLA: Of course.

**AKOLA draws a card. It’s GREEN EYES EGG. He now has four cards in his hand.**

AKOLA: [internally] without any way to activate monster effects, I can’t do anything but hope he’s stupid enough to attack me...

SCIO: Oh, Akola! A word, please.

AKOLA: [aloud] what now?!

SCIO: You seem to forget about my Bat’s effect... I’ll be taking care of that back row card, if you please.

AKOLA: [internally] BINGO!

AKOLA: [aloud] by destroying my face down trap, you activate its effect! I activate Green Eyes Rage!

**The area behind AKOLA goes black as a pair of dazzling green eyes comes out of the fray.**

AKOLA: [continuing] You’ve allowed me to summon my greatest monster!

**GREEN EYES RAGE- COUNTER SPELL TRAP**

You can only activate this card when it would be destroyed by a card effect. Negate the card’s effects, then summon one ‘Green Eyes Envious Dragon’ or ‘Eyes of Green’ monster from your hand, and then reduce the attack of one monster on the field by the number of cards in their graveyard x700. You can only activate one ‘Green Eyes Rage’ once per turn.

AKOLA: To start, your monster’s effect gets negated! Then, I summon Green Eyes Envious Dragon to the field!

**The darkness is swung away by GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON’s tail as it roars proudly, causing the trees around them to shake.**

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON- LEVEL 7, WIND**

When this card attacks, negate the effect of all monsters except this monster until the end of the damage step, including in the GY. If this card is in your hand when you are the target of a direct attack, you can special summon it to the field in attack position, then if that monster has more attack than this card, destroy it, ignoring its effect.

**ATT: 2700 | DEF: 2200**

SCIO: A shame my monster is too weak to fight that thing now... After all, negating its effect puts it back down to 2600...

AKOLA: It’s about to get a whole lot weaker when Green Eyes Rage crushes its attack! You see, now I get to reduce the attack of your Rorschach Bat by 2100- because three times seven hundred is 2100!

**RORSCHACH BAT shivers as its attack is reduced to 400.**

AKOLA: Now, Green Eyes Envious Dragon! Let’s deal with this winged rodent with Dominance Beam!

SCIO: [as it attacks] Uh, uh, uh! I activate my face down. It’s called Rorschach Creation. This little card allows me to switch out one monster for another, as long as they’re both the same level... And I choose my Bat.

**RORSCHACH CREATION- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Destroy one ‘Rorschach’ monster you control. Then, summon a monster from your hand or graveyard that has the same level as that monster, but it cannot attack that turn. You can only activate one ‘Rorschach Creation’ this turn.

SCIO: I’ll be saying bye to the bat, and hello to the hound! Rorschach Wolf, to the field in attack position!

**Though it says the monster was destroyed, the ink blot shape of RORSCHACH BAT instead seems to shimmer into the shape of a wolf- specifically, into RORSCHACH WOLF.**

**RORSCHACH WOLF- LEVEL 8, DARK**

Negate the effect of all other monsters on the field while this card is face up. This card cannot be destroyed by battle if you control another card other than this one. Once per turn, during the end phase, tribute one card on your side of the field or destroy this card.

ATT: 2700 | DEF: 2000

SCIO: Now isn’t that more fair? We both have 2700 attack points. However, my monster can’t be destroyed by battle while I have this face down...

AKOLA: A small price to pay towards salvation. I activate the effect of Green Eyes Egg in my hand- I can discard it to double my monster’s attack until the end phase!

SCIO: [surprised] Hm?

**GREEN EYES EGG- LEVEL 1, WIND**

You can discard this card- double a monster you control’s attack until the end phase. While this card is in the GY, except this turn it was sent there; you can banish this card, and then add one ‘Green Eyes’ Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one effect of this card per turn, and only once that turn.

ATT: 100 | DEF: 2000

SCIO: [to himself] I was not told of this card...

AKOLA: [ignoring] Let’s go again! Green Eyes Envious Dragon! Attack with Dominance Beam!

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON’s attack raises to 5400 as it lets loose a jet of green fire. While RORSCHACH WOLF is clearly damaged by such an attack, it is not destroyed- meanwhile, SCIO is left to be consumed by the attack, and he cries out in agony because of it.**

**AKOLA has 4000 life points. SCIO now has 1600 life points.**

SCIO: [patting down flames] you are certainly quite the duellist! I did not expect you to land a hit on me like that...

**SCIO looks up to see that AKOLA has an angry expression on his face as GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON’s attack reduces back to 2700. He shuts up, simply drawing the new card. He now has one card in his hand.**

SCIO: [confused] Dearie me, I must have bad luck today! I simply drew this card at the worst time!

SCIO: [suddenly; violently] I activate soul warp.

**Suddenly, a green aura appears around both duellists’ necks. AKOLA chokes slightly as SCIO smiles evilly.**

SCIO: [completely different] Soul Warp makes sure both of us are in this duel to win. For starters, it increases the attack of the monsters of the current player by 700.

**SOUL WARP- ‘FIELD’ SPELL CARD**

This card is automatically activated when drawn. During each player’s turn, the attack of the monsters they control increases by 700 until the end phase. When this card is destroyed, the current player’s turn is immediately ended. This card can only be destroyed by spell effects. Only one monster may attack per turn.

AKOLA: [chokes] What... is... this?!

SCIO: [laughs creepily] dear Akola... did you know? I’m a psychic duellist too. I’m not actually hired by Tonika Duel Academy- I’m hired by Marx. I was told to collect the soul of anyone I deemed powerful enough.

**RORSCHACH WOLF gains a green glint to its eyes as its attack raises to 3400.**

SEROX: Hey! Stop the duel! This isn’t fair!

ZERO: [frightened] Akola! Akola, are you okay?!

AKOLA: I’m fine... Don’t worry about me.

SCIO: Oh, but they should... They should worry dearly, dear Akola, as I now activate the effect of my face down card... Rorschach Inkblot!

**RORSCHACH INKBLOT- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

During your turn, if you control exactly one ‘Rorschach’ monster; special summon one ‘Rorschach Gemini’ from your extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. If you do this, destroy all other cards you control, also it cannot activate its effect this turn.

SCIO: By destroying Rorschach Wolf, I am now beginning the end! RORSCHACH GEMINI, BLOT OUT THE SUN!

**RORSCHACH WOLF howls into the air as it vaporises. The ink from its body suddenly swells and grows, turning into a massive mass of ink that then splits in half. Two humanoid figures are created from the mess, and both cry out silently as their forms glimmer and shimmer.**

**RORSCHACH GEMINI- LEVEL 10, DARK, SYNCHRO**

Can only be summoned by ‘Rorschach Inkblot’, and cannot be summoned by other means. Can attack twice per turn. Once per turn, during either player’s turn; this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When this card is sent to the GY; special summon one ‘Rorschach’ monster from your hand, deck or GY, and then double its attack until the end phase.

ATT: 2500 | DEF: 2000

SCIO: Mom... Dad... they wouldn’t let me play with the other students because I was different. They wouldn’t let me play with anyone. So I took their souls and placed them into my deck... and now, they serve me. And I say when they get to play! And here they are, to play right now!

AKOLA: [internally] those things could wipe half the city. I need to get rid of them, pronto.

AKOLA: [Out Loud] the effect of your Rorschach Inkblot makes it so your field spell is destroyed...

SCIO: You think I’m that dumb? [laughs] Soul Warp can only be destroyed by spell effects... and Rorschach Inkblot is a trap card!

AKOLA: Oh... Oh no.

SCIO: Now! Gemini, crush this pathetic dragon under your mighty fist!

**Due to the effect of SOUL WARP, RORSCHACH GEMINI has 3200 ATT. The left half attacks first, pounding down on GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON and flattening it under palm. AKOLA cries out in pain.**

**AKOLA now has 3500 Life Points. SCIO has 1600 Life Points.**

SCIO: And now... I attack again! See, Gemini allows me to attack twice each turn! Go, my dear parent! ATTACK!

**The right half of RORSCHACH GEMINI attacks, the large hand going down on AKOLA with intense force. However, before it can make impact, a green bubble appears around AKOLA, blocking the palm from striking him.**

SCIO: [displeased] My, my. Your body protected you. Why is that?

AKOLA: [panting] Psychic... Duellists... Have a built in protective barrier, remember? While I still have life points... I’m blocked from fatal blows.

SCIO: Well, I guess I shall hit you harder next turn. My turn ends.

**AKOLA draws a new card. It’s GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON. He now has four cards in his hand.**

AKOLA: [Internally] I have to end it this turn. If I don’t, Scio might actually try to put me in the ground... I need to be smart about this. I have Green Eyes Envious Dragon, Ritualist and Worshipper, and a Wyvern for back up...

AKOLA: [continuing] but of course... I don’t need to attack the monster! I need to go THROUGH it!

AKOLA: [Out Loud] I summon... Green Eyes Wyvern!

**Out comes GREEN EYES WYVERN once more. This time, a green card forms in AKOLA’s hand, as the effect was not negated.**

AKOLA: I use the effect of Wyvern to add the spell card Green Eyes Green Eyes Sacrifice to my hand, and will be activating it immediately! By removing from play one monster on my field, one from my hand and one from my Graveyard, I can special summon a familiar sight!

**Sparkling green light emerges around AKOLA as the ghostly images of CANDLEHOLDER WITH EYES OF GREEN, RITUALIST WITH EYES OF GREEN and GREEN EYES WYVERN appear around him.**

**GREEN EYES SACRIFICE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Banish one monster you control on the field, one monster from your hand, and then one monster from your GY (The monsters used must be different monsters). Then, if all cards are successfully banished, special summon up to three ‘Green Eyes Envious Dragon’ from your hand, deck or GY. ‘Green Eyes Sacrifice’ can only be activated once per turn.

SCIO: You’re bringing back Green Eyes Envious Dragon?

AKOLA: You speak as though I only have one!

SCIO: E-Excuse me?!

AKOLA: Come to me! I summon Green Eyes Envious Dragon...

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON is summoned to his left.**

AKOLA: [jokingly] and Green Eyes Envious Dragon...

**Another GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON is summoned to his right.**

AKOLA: [proudly] and GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON!

**Yet Another GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON is summoned, flying directly over his head. SCIO looks at each with a terrified expression as each of the dragons are revealed to have 3400 attack.**

AKOLA: And thanks to your Soul Warp spell card... they’re all stronger than your monster! This duel is over!

SCIO: Not quite! You see, my Soul Warp spell card only allows one monster to attack per turn!

AKOLA: [sarcastically] Oh, no! Looks like I’ll have to... [Serious] activate the effect of Worshipper with Eyes of Green then! Go, Green Eyes Envious Dragon! Dominance beam!

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON charges up a bolt of green energy, but then it cuts to AKOLA once more.**

AKOLA: Now, Worshipper with Eyes of Green! Direct the power of Green Eyes Envious Dragon!

SCIO: What exactly are you trying? What’s going on...?

AKOLA: I’ll tell you what’s going on... The end of this duel!

**WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN- LEVEL 2, WIND**

If this card is summoned while you control no other cards- you can special summon any monster from your hand to the field in attack position. You cannot attack directly the turn this effect is activated. While this card is in your hand, when a ‘Green Eyes’ monster attacks, you can discard this card- make that attack a direct attack. You can only use one effect of this monster per turn, and only once that turn.

**1000 ATT | 400 DEF.**

**GREEN EYES ENVIOUS DRAGON then turns his head upwards, blasting the shot directly into the air. Suddenly, the bolt is caught by WORSHIPPER WITH EYES OF GREEN, who suddenly directs the energy straight at SCIO before RORSCHACH GEMINI can prevent it from happening. He’s coated in the green energy, screaming out as his Life Points drop to zero and the monster falls to pieces around him.**

**Just like that, AKOLA has won the duel.**

AKOLA: [pained] and that... is game.

SCIO: I... Lost... This wasn’t... supposed to... happen...

**Suddenly, SCIO bursts into white light. The four remaining students watch in terror as SCIO disappears from view, leaving only behind a single card.**

ZERO: [terrified] What... What happened to him?!

SEROX: He vanished!

OGAMI: But... what card is that...?

**AKOLA walks forwards, picking up the card from the floor, revealing its SOUL WARP. However, inside the card is RORSCHACH BUTTERFLY.**

AKOLA: [sighs] not a good card, that’s for sure.

**The scene fades as the shot remains on the card.**

**[SET SCENE] MARX is sat in the darkness as four mirrors sit around him. Reflected in each is a different person, each looking at him with angry eyes. A fifth mirror lies in the background.**

MARX: It appears that Scio was not the power we expected.

YOUNG LADY: [angry] you failed to meet Fate’s desire! She wished for the boy of psychic envy to be destroyed!

OLD LADY: [understanding] not everything in this world can be performed correctly. Marx simply chose the wrong person for the job.

YOUNG MAN: [disappointed] this is the second time Marx has failed Fate. Perhaps we should question his want to serve...

OLD MAN: [Calmly] just because he has failed her does not mean he wishes to deter from her path... correct?

MARX: But of course. I am still attempting to follow Fate... but it appears that I am not as correct in my judgement of character. I fear the children I am in charge of are more powerful to Fate’s Order than I hoped.

YOUNG LADY: Do not fail us again, Marx. It will be your head.

**The mirrors fade, leaving behind only MARX’s reflection.**

**[END SCENE] MARX gets up from his seat, leaving the dark mirror room behind, revealing it is now in place of the Therapist’s Office. The music crescendos as it reveals that the fifth mirror is cracked and broken.**

**END**


	8. Episode 8- Mayan, meet Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bracket of the Tonika Duel Tournament has begun! Serox hopes to fight against a man who's not too happy to see him...

# EPISODE 8- MAYAN, MEET ALIEN

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT ARENA. A crowd has gathered in the Tournament Arena, all cheering as Headmaster ROLLINS looks around at everyone.**

ROLLINS: [excited] Ladies and Gentlemen! It’s time for the 34th Annual Tonika Duel Academy tournament to decide who here is the best duellist! Are we all excited?!

**The Crowd cheers loudly.**

ROLLINS: [continuing] Alright then! The cameras are rolling, and the competition is warmed up! Let’s waste no time! ARE WE READY TO DUEL?!

**Again the crowd cheers, and the camera pans upwards to reveal DANIEL and CALTROP are in the announcer’s booth.**

DANIEL: Good Evening, Tonika! My name is Daniel.

CALTROP: And my name is Caltrop! We’ll be your announcers for this week. Let’s begin with a basic explanation of how this tournament works. Daniel?

DANIEL: [formally] but of course! This tournament of thirty two people will use standard tournament rules. Two people per match, as per standard, and the winner advances to the next bracket. The person who’s left over shall be crowned the duel champion of this year!

CALTROP: Ah, but it won’t be that easy, Daniel!

DANIEL: Correct, Caltrop. The duellists across the board are some of the best in the country, having been trained in this very building! I remember when I was first duelling in this academy... I had to duel you for my entrance duel.

CALTROP: [sourly] yeah, and you wiped the floor with me. [normally] anyway, the basic rules are in order and the first duellists are getting ready on the field right now... shall we get a reading on their character, Daniel?

DANIEL: Well, our first duellist is called Serox Umia! His main card, Graydle Dragon, allows him to wipe out monsters up to the number of water monsters used in its Synchro summon!

CALTROP: And his opponent is a man named Saran Carling! His main card, Mayan Dragon Itzamna can revive monsters from his deck up to the number of earth monsters used in its Synchro summon!

DANIEL: [laughs] Destruction, meet Creation!

CALTROP: We’re getting word the duellists are ready! So, with that out of the way...

CROWD: LET’S DUEL!

**The Crowd cheers loudly as it reveals SEROX is standing on the left. His opponent, SARAN, is standing on the right, flicking his arm to activate a duel disk that’s rusted and worn.**

**Both SEROX and SARAN have 4000 life points.**

SEROX: Good luck, have fun.

SARAN: Yeah... whatever.

**SEROX draws his five cards. He’s drawn GRAYDLE EAGLE, GRAYDLE COBRA, MONSTER REBORN and two new cards- GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU and DOGORAN, THE MAD FLAME KAIJU.**

SARAN: [condescendingly] I believe I will take the first move. By discarding two monsters from my hand, I can special summon Mayan Dragon Chaac in attack position!

**MAYAN DRAGON CHAAC bursts out of the white summoning light, looking much like a dragon that’s made of stone. His eyes are guarded by a pair of goggles, and his wings flapped to create a pair of rainclouds that begin to rain on the battlefield.**

SEROX: Odd choice of monster, considering who you’re fighting.

SARAN: Then you’re blind to my monster’s effect!

**MAYAN DRAGON CHAAC- LEVEL 8, EARTH**

You can discard two other monsters; special summon this card in attack position. All WATER monsters on the field lose 700 ATT. While this card remains face up on the field, the effect of WATER monsters cannot activate. If this card is sent to the GY by trap effect, you can special summon one ‘Mayan Dragon’ monster from your hand, except ‘Mayan Dragon Chaac’. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

ATT: 3200 DEF: 2700

SARAN: [continuing] while this monster remains face up on the field, Water monsters don’t get to activate their effects!

SEROX: [to himself] I’ve seen better effects...

SARAN: I end my turn with a face down. Your move, chump.

**SEROX draws a card. It’s GRAYDLE EAGLE. He now has six cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Oh dear! How will I ever get over this monster without my Graydle’s effects?

SARAN: [smugly] you don’t. I win, turn one.

SEROX: Oh, please. You think I’m THAT much of a one trick pony?

SARAN: What?

SEROX: [proudly] By tributing Mayan Dragon Chaac on your side of the field, I special summon a powerful monster! Gadarla, The Mystery Dust Kaiju- take flight!

**MAYAN DRAGON CHAAC fades away as a giant insect breaks out of a cocoon behind SARAN, who instantly tumbles away from the large moth. GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU stares in every direction with its eyes before screeching at a pitch unheard.**

SEROX: You see, every Kaiju shares the same effect! I can special summon it to your side of the field by tributing one of your monsters!

**GARDALA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU- LEVEL 8, WIND**

You can special summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent’s side of the field in attack position, by Tributing 1 monster they control. If your opponent controls a “Kaiju” monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in attack position. You can only control 1 “Kaiju” monster. Once per turn, during either player’s turn; You can remove 3 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; the ATT and DEF of all other monsters on the field become halved.

ATT: 2700 | DEF: 1600

SARAN: [terrified] Dear God! It’s horrible! Get it off my field at once!

SEROX: [confused] Wait... are you afraid of insects?

SARAN: GET RID OF IT!

SEROX: [playful] I don’t know! I gave it to you and everything... well, if you’re gonna be that way about it, I’ll just take it right back!

SEROX: Graydle Eagle! To the field!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE melds itself out of the grey goo its built of, letting loose a bubbly caw.**

**GRAYDLE EAGLE- LEVEL 3, WATER**

If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or monster effect and sent to your GY: You can target one monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 500

SEROX: Go, Graydle Eagle! Take back what’s rightfully ours!

SARAN: Wait, that monster has less attack!

SEROX: [smartly] oh, I know.

**As GRAYDLE EAGLE flies, GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU sprays it with a disgusting looking web. The web immediately surrounds GRAYDLE EAGLE, crushing it under the ball of web, causing grey goo to leak out and splash on GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU. After that, its eyes go milky white, and it flutters over to SEROX’s side, setting itself down with a thud.**

**SEROX now has 2800 Life Points. SARAN has 4000 Life Points.**

SEROX: When any Graydle is destroyed by battle, I get to take control of a monster on your side of the field! And the best part is that battle phase... is still active!

SARAN: Wait, no-

SEROX: [relentless] Go, Gadarla! Attack with Ultraviolet Dust!

**GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU proceeds to spray SARAN with pinkish dust. SARAN screams out as he’s whipped up into a tornado of the dust, dropping to one knee.**

**SEROX has 2800 Life Points. SARAN now has 1300 Life Points.**

SEROX: Well, would you look at that. Suddenly, the battle’s in my advantage!

SARAN: You’d like that, huh.

SEROX: [realisation] Wait... the face down!

SARAN: [loudly] I activate Mayan Infusion! By banishing the three monsters in my graveyard, I special summon a monster from the extra deck!

**MAYAN INFUSION- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

While your life points are lower than your opponents, you can banish three monsters from your GY; special summon one ‘Mayan Dragon’ Synchro monster from the extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions.

**Three sundials appear, turning backwards as a monster is formed from the nothingness, revealing to be a three headed dragon with a lion’s body. It roars out like a chiming gong, landing nearly on top of SARAN.**

SARAN: I summon Mayan Dragon Itzamna!

**The three headed dragon roars again, revealing all it has to offer to the duelling crowd who cheer proudly.**

**MAYAN DRAGON ITZAMNA- LEVEL 10, EARTH, SYNCHRO**

_1 ‘Mayan Dragon’ tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters_

When this card is synchro summoned- special summon any number of ‘Mayan Dragon’ monsters from your deck, up to the number of Earth Attribute monsters used in this card’s synchro summon. If this card was instead summoned using a spell effect, you can special summon the monsters from the banished zone instead.

ATT: 4000 | DEF: 2000

SEROX: [bluntly] Oh, boy.

SARAN: Itzamna! Your effect, if you may!

**MAYAN DRAGON ITZAMNA turns around, revealing a sundial on its back as it begins to turn backwards. Suddenly, two MAYAN DRAGON CHAAC are on the field on either side of the monster, as well as a much smaller rock dragon sitting below it.**

SARAN: And now I’ve special summoned a tuner monster, I can conduct another synchro summon! But not before the said monster, Mayan Dragon Yum Kaax, activates!

**MAYAN DRAGON YUM KAAX- LEVEL 2, EARTH, TUNER**

If this card is special summoned, target 1 monster of the field- this card’s level becomes that level. If using another ‘Mayan Dragon’ of the same level in a synchro summon of a ‘Mayan Dragon’ using this card, you can ignore the levels of the monster. You can only use this effect one per turn.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 2000

SARAN: [continuing] by targeting one of my Mayan Dragon Chaac, Mayan Dragon Yum Kaax is treated as a level 8 monster! And the best part is... It’s only now my turn!

**SEROX sets MONSTER REBORN before passing his turn to SARAN.**

**SARAN draws a card. He now has two cards in his hand.**

SARAN: [smugly] Now, a Synchro Summon is in order! I use both of my Mayan Dragon Chaac and my Mayan Dragon Yum Kaax, I can synchro summon any Mayan Dragon I want... And I’ll be going for Mayan Dragon Kinich Ahau!

**The three monsters chosen all jump into the air, with a whirlwind of dark energy getting formed into white energy as it swirls around them all in a ball. They form into an even bigger two headed dragon monster, landing next to MAYAN DRAGON ITZAMNA with heavy weight.**

**MAYAN DRAGON KINICH AHAU- LEVEL 10, EARTH, SYNCHRO**

_1 ‘Mayan Dragon’ tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters_

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can target one other ‘Mayan Dragon’ monster on the field- special summon one ‘Mayan Dragon’ Synchro monster from your extra deck with the same level as that monster (this is counted as a synchro summon). This card is treated as a Tuner monster while on the field. If this card is used in a Synchro Summon, all monsters used are treated as level 4 monsters, including this card.

ATT: 4000 | DEF: 2000

SARAN: [laughing] How does it feel to be staring your demise down in the face, SEROX?!

SEROX: I think you’re taking this a little too seriously, to be honest.

SARAN: too serious? TOO SERIOUS?! I’ll show you serious! Activate your effect, Kinich Ahau! Special summon a Synchro monster the same level as Itzamna- Special summon a level 10 Synchro monster!

**As it’s told, MAYAN DRAGON KINICH AHAU turns around, revealing it also has a sundial on its back which begins turning forwards. A dragon is built from the rocks around them, raising upwards to look to the sky with four snake like heads.**

SARAN: Mayan Dragon Ix Chel! Bring the rise of victory!

**MAYAN DRAGON IX CHEL lands between the other two dragons, a burst of dust blowing out from where they landed.**

**MAYAN DRAGON IX CHEL- LEVEL 10, EARTH, SYNCHRO**

_1 ‘Mayan Dragon’ tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters_

When this card is Synchro Summoned- you can destroy one monster on the field, but take damage equal to half of its attack. Then, all other monsters on your side of the field gain ATT equal to the damage you took. If there are two other monsters on your field, you can activate the following effect- using those cards as material, synchro summon one ‘Mayan Dragon’ monster and if you do, it’s ATT is tripled.

ATT: 4000 | DEF: 2000

SEROX: Hey, aren’t you take this a little too far? I get it, you’re a good duellist... why do you have to do this?

SARAN: You think you can just waltz into this place and tell me what to do?! I’m a GOD compared to the rest of the duellists here! I’ve been working tooth and nail to get to where I am, only to watch you get accepted like it was nothing!

SEROX: Yeah, well...

SARAN: WELL NOTHING! [furiously] You don’t deserve to be here! You deserve to be back in the streets you come from!

SEROX: [shocked] w-what...?

SARAN: I activate the effect of Ix Chel! When it’s Synchro Summoned while I control two other monsters... I can Synchro Summon into the world ending power of my final, most POWERFUL monster!

**Suddenly, the earth begins to shake as MAYAN DRAGON ITZAMNA, MAYAN DRAGON KINICH AHAU and MAYAN DRAGON IX CHEL all float upwards and into a large ball of energy. It crackles and breaks as the monster inside fights its way out, shattering into real life with a powerful stance.**

SARAN: [powerfully] Mayan Dragon Hunab Kau! Get in this fight and DESTROY THIS WORTHLESS DUELLIST!

**MAYAN DRAGON HUNAB KAU lands upright, reeling backwards and letting loose a horrific roar that’s so powerful the audience cheers alongside it. Meanwhile, SEROX is standing there in awe.**

**MAYAN DRAGON HUNAB KAU- LEVEL 12, EARTH, SYNCHRO**

_1 ‘Mayan Dragon’ monster + 2 or more non-tuner monsters_

This card cannot be synchro summoned, except by using synchro monsters. This card is unaffected by all card effects, except ‘Mayan Dragon’ card effects. When this card is summoned, deal damage to your opponent equal to the number of monsters they control x1000. While you control this monster, no other monsters can be summoned. Flip all other monsters face down while this card is on the field.

ATT: 5000 | DEF: 5000

**Suddenly, XEROS leans up against SEROX’s back to have a conversation.**

XEROS: Wow... that comment got you hard, huh?

SEROX: Worthless... Back to the streets... who does this guy think he is?!

XEROS: [unfazed] clearly, someone who can take you. I suggest you do a little bit of a bluff... after all, that face down of yours is gonna be a good distraction.

SEROX: [to Xerox] R-Right. [to Saran] Hey! Saran! Aren’t you forgetting something?

SARAN: [yelling] What the hell do you want now?!

SEROX: Well... if you attack me, you’ll find out, I suppose.

SARAN: Shut up while I activate my monster’s effect! Your disgusting bug is capsized!

**GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU is flipped face down, shown by the back of the card it inhabits. As it’s flipped upside down, however, Serox is struck by a falling rock, dealing damage to him for controlling a monster.**

**SEROX now has 1800 Life Points. SARAN has 1300 Life Points.**

SARAN: And thanks to Ix Chel, my monsters attack TRIPLES!

SEROX: [fake worry] triple?

**The camera shakes up MAYAN DRAGON HUNAB KAU’s attack skyrockets to 15,000.**

SARAN: Now, Hunab Kau! Attack that face down monster with-

SEROX: [almost pleading] Stop! Wait... Are you sure you want to do that?

SARAN: What? Of course I do. What kind of idiot do you take me for?

SEROX: Well, it’s just... you attack me, you’ll activate my face down, you know?

SARAN: [curious] and what would said face down be?

SEROX: [playfully] better attack and find out, huh?

**The arena mutters as SARAN looks genuinely confused. However, he then laughs like a crazy person.**

SARAN: [laughing] that’s the weakest attempt at toying with me I’ve ever seen! We both know that face down won’t harm my dragon!

SEROX: [stuttering] T-That’s not true...

SARAN: Oh really? FINE! Let’s see what it is- I activate the spell card ‘Mayan’s Eye’!

**MAYAN’S EYE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

While you control a ‘Mayan Dragon’ Monster, you can look at all face down cards that your opponent controls. Then, you can choose one of those face down cards and destroy them.

**Sure enough, the face down MONSTER REBORN is shown to SARAN and is promptly destroyed.**

SARAN: There... that was a waste of a good card, but better safe than sorry! Go, Mayan Dragon Hunab Kau! Squash that bug with God Ray of the Mayan!

**A multi-coloured ray blasts its way out of MAYAN DRAGON HANUB KAU’s mouth, coating the face down GADARLA, THE MYSTERY DUST KAIJU before exploding it.**

SARAN: [laughing] that’s the end of my turn... have fun on yours.

SEROX: ... Draw!

**SEROX draws a card... It’s PRE-PREPARATION OF RITES. He now has four cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [smirking] oh, I will.

SEROX: I activate the card Pre-Preparation of Rites! It allows me to add a ritual spell card and the ritual monster it comes with to my hand!

SARAN: Suppose you’ll be adding that one-eyed freak, huh? Well, sorry to say, but my monster is completely immune to all of your card’s effects; Graydle effects, Relinquished effects, Kaiju effects...

SEROX: Actually... It’s not immune to a Kaiju.

SARAN: [flabbergasted] What?! No, of course it is! It’s unaffected by card effects, so-

SEROX: [interrupting] you would probably know this if you paid attention in class... Kaiju’s ability to special summon itself is NOT a card effect!

SARAN: That’s IMPOSSIBLE!

SEROX: [cutely] it’s a tribute summon, to be exact. [serious] I tribute Mayan Dragon Hunab Kau to gift you a powerful monster!

**MAYAN DRAGON HUNAB KAU’s body crumbles and falls away as a very large flaming lizard monster bursts through it, roaring into the air.**

SEROX: Meet Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju! He’s your new best friend... if not only for a moment!

**DOGORAN, THE MAD FLAME KAIJU- LEVEL 8, FIRE**

You can special summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent’s side of the field in attack position, by Tributing 1 monster they control. If your opponent controls a “Kaiju” monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in attack position. You can only control 1 “Kaiju” monster. Once per turn: you can remove 3 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

ATT: 3000 | DEF: 1200

SARAN: NO! My God! You cannot do this!

SEROX: I just did! And now I activate the Black Illusion Ritual spell card!

**BLACK ILLUSION RITUAL- RITUAL SPELL CARD**

This card is used to Ritual Summon “Relinquished”. You must also tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 1 or more.

SEROX: I believe you already know which ‘One Eyed Freak’ I’m about to bring out! By using Graydle Cobra in the pot... I make a monster who’s quite the looker!

**A large RELINQUISHED-shaped pot fades in behind SEROX. Instantly, it begins bubbling with black smoke, and a ghastly form rises from behind it, bursting onto the scene with vigour.**

**RELINQUISHED- LEVEL 1, DARK, RITUAL**

You can Ritual Summon this card with “Black Illusion Ritual”. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card (max 1). This card’s ATT/DEF become equal to that equipped monster’s. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts damage equal effect damage to your opponent.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 0

SARAN: This can’t be happening!

SEROX: [ignoring] Relinquished! It’s supper time, buddy!

**RELINQUISHED thrusts his chest outwards, a green light absorbing DOGORAN, THE MAD FLAME KAIJU into it while compacting it down to the RELINQUISHED’s size. Instantly after close its chest, RELINQUISHED gains 3000 ATT and 1200 DEF.**

SEROX: Now, Relinquished! Let’s finish this with Dark Eye Beam!

**RELINQUISHED blasts a dark light out of its eye, straight at SARAN. SARAN cries out in defeat as his life points drop to zero.**

ROLLINS: [from the side] and the victory goes to SEROX!

**The crowd cheers out as SARAN gets up and storms off in annoyance. SEROX is left standing there, the crowd chanting his name as he looks around at them all with a wide smile.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- JUST OUTSIDE TOURNAMENT ARENA. SEROX is walking down the corridor, the translucent state of XEROS following behind him.**

XEROS: [confused] I don’t get it. Why are you letting this get to you?

SEROX: It’s because that guy knew where I came from, Xeros. He knows I was raised on the streets.

XEROS: And? It’s one guy out of the entire school.

SEROX: You don’t understand! That means others could know!

XEROS: [seriously] Serox, stop.

**SEROX stops, instead turning to the window looking out on the academy while XEROS comes and stands next to him.**

XEROS: [continuing] you shouldn’t need to be afraid of who you are, Serox. Nobody deserves that.

SEROX: I... [sighs] I get that. It’s just... I don’t want them finding out the things I did to get to this point.

XEROS: [adjusting hair] you’ll be fine. I doubt they’ll care at all, anyway.

SEROX: Alright... if you say so.

**[END SCENE] cut to MARX, who’s been watching SEROX talk to thin air from around the corner. The music plays ominously as MARX walks away, leaving SEROX to stare out into the distance.**

**END**


	9. Episode 9- Flaming Gears, Hissing Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament continues! this time, Zero finds herself going up against Sticks, the ex-boyfriend of her best friend, Ogami. Has Zero learnt from her days of training, or will she once again fall to her card's design?

# Episode 9- Flaming Gears, Hissing Snakes

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT ARENA. The crowd cheers loud as DANIEL and CALTROP are shown in the announcer’s booth.**

DANIEL: And we’re back!

CALTROP: Back off the high of Serox’s win, we have our new duellists setting up in the arena! The next duel is between Katherine Von Toffee and Saia Moto!

DANIEL: [correcting] or, as they’re known to their friends, Zero and Sticks. Both duellists have a rather unique placement this time around.

CALTROP: You can say that again! Today, we’re going to be seeing a new deck clash with an old favourite to see who can best their opponent in combat.

DANIEL: Now, this is where we’d tell you about the duellist’s best cards.

CALTROP: [taking over] if we had info on them! You see, Zero decided to not insert any of her new cards into the database, so we’re completely at a loss of what she’s using.

DANIEL: And though Sticks is a formidable duellist, they have no card that we can directly clarify is their ace, so this is a completely blind duel, ladies and gentlemen!

CALTROP: [pauses] we’ve got word they’re ready! Are you ready?!

DANIEL: [excitedly] let’s head down to the arena!

**Cut to the arena. ZERO is wearing her duel disk, the one from the second episode, but is having trouble fastening it. Her tongue is stuck out as she looks up at STICKS, wearing a duel disk that fits his arm like a sleeve and has a snake head where his hand would be.**

ZERO: [cheerfully] Good luck, Moto!

STICKS: [harshly] don’t call me that.

**For this duel, OGAMI and SEROX are watching from the sidelines. OGAMI looks worried, while SEROX is just distracted.**

OGAMI: You think she’s gonna be okay?

SEROX: Huh? Oh, yeah, definitely. She’s ready.

OGAMI: [nervous] you HAVE been training her, right?

SEROX: Of course. Every day after lunch, the second she got the new deck. I promise you... Zero’s gonna win this.

OGAMI: [frowns] what’s her win streak against you?

SEROX: [pauses] let’s... not discuss that... look, the duel’s starting!

**Sure enough, everyone counts down as both duellists activate their duel disks.**

**Both ZERO and STICKS have 4000 life points.**

ALL: DUEL!

STICKS: I’m going first. I summon Vile Snake, in attack position!

**A disgusting looking snake builds up from the floor like it came from the depths of a swamp.**

**VILE SNAKE- LEVEL 2, WATER**

When this card is summoned, add one ‘Snake Fusion’ spell card from your deck or GY to your hand. It cannot be activated this turn. Then, turn this card to defence position.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 2000

STICKS: [continuing] when this card is summoned, I get to add the card Snake Fusion to my hand from my deck.

**STICKS does that while ZERO tilts her head, looking at VILE SNAKE as it makes bubbles with its nose.**

STICKS: With that... I end my turn.

OGAMI: [angry] great. Just as I expected.

SEROX: [confused] what? What’s going on?

OGAMI: Sticks... he has a habit of treating Zero like a kid. He thinks her deck won’t be able to run over a 2000 defence monster.

SEROX: Well, looks like that snake is getting a nasty bite!

**ZERO draws a card. Since she’s the star of this episode, we can see her hand- however, all the cards are unique cards that have never been seen before. She now has six cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [internally] oh, this is so exciting! My first proper duel with this deck... Just remember your training with Serox, Katherine! Let’s do this!

ZERO: [aloud] Oh, I remember this! Okay, so... I summon Echo Knight Viking Helm in attack position!

**Armour forms out of the ether, being worn by nothing at all. It makes no sound as it twirls a pair of axes, striking them against its bare chest as it gets ready to fight.**

**ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM- LEVEL 6, FIRE**

If there are no cards on your side of the field; you can special summon this monster in attack position. Every monster on your side of the field is treated as a level 6 monster while this card remains in attack position. Once per turn, you can target one card your opponent controls; destroy it, then turn this card into defence position.

ATT: 2200 | DEF: 800

OGAMI: Echo Knights? Can’t say I’ve ever heard of them.

SEROX: They’re a relatively new deck. The Card Shop I worked at only just got them... They’re a bunch of level 2, level 4 and level 6 monsters that work with each other in XYZ summoning!

ZERO: Its effect is that I can special summon it when I control no monsters, spells or traps! But that’s not the only monster I’m allowed to summon, because I can also summon Echo Knight Tinkerforge from my hand when there’s another ‘Echo Knight’ monster on my field!

**Next to ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM, a white glow realises a wielding mask with thick armour that is also being worn by absolutely nothing. It wields a hammer and a nail gun, showing that it means business.**

**ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE- LEVEL 2, FIRE**

If you control another ‘Echo Knight’ Monster of a different level, you can special summon this monster from your hand. If this card is detached due an XYZ monster’s effect, that monster gains 600 ATT, but only if that monster is a different rank to the level of this card.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 600

ZERO: Next, I activate my spell card- Echo Knight Sonic Boom! It allows me to activate the effect of an ‘Echo Knight’ monster in my hand and summon them for free, too!

**ECHO KNIGHT SONIC BOOM- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Reveal one ‘Echo Knight’ monster in your hand. Special summon that monster, and if you do, activate that monster’s effect as if it was normal summoned. You cannot attack with that monster this turn. You can only activate one ‘Echo Knight Sonic Boom’ per turn.

ZERO: [proudly] come on out... Echo Knight Six Shooter! Flash your iron!

**Next to ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE appears a western get up, with bronze armour and no face behind the scarf and cowboy hat. It wields a six-shooter that it spins, threatening to use it.**

**ECHO KNIGHT SIX SHOOTER- LEVEL 2, FIRE**

When this card is normal summoned, target one monster on the field with less than 600 ATT and more than 600 DEF- destroy that target, then draw one card. If this card is used in an XYZ summon; that XYZ monster gains 600 ATT.

ATT: 600 | DEF: 0

ZERO: When Echo Knight Six Shooter is summoned, it gets to shoot at a monster with less attack and more defence than 600! So go ahead, Six Shooter- blow six holes in that reptile with Fan the Hammer Arm!

**ECHO KNIGHT SIX SHOOTER does as it’s told. We get to see six holes shot through VILE SNAKE from the back, showing ECHO KNIGHT SIX SHOOTER through the holes before VILE SNAKE is destroyed.**

**As STICKS makes an angered expression, ZERO draws a card.**

ZERO: But that’s not all! Because now I’m gonna actually conduct my normal summon- the normal summon of Echo Knight BoltSpring!

**The final glow of light happens on the other side of ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM, springing out of the light with a pair of Spring-style shoes. It bounces about, showing it’s more than ready to jump about some more.**

**ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING- LEVEL 2, FIRE**

If this card is added to your hand, except during the draw phase; you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn. This card can attack directly, but only when you control no other monsters except level 2 ‘Echo Knight’ monsters.

ATT: 300 | DEF: 300

**ZERO looks amazed with her line up of monsters. Meanwhile, STICKS looks like he’s about to burst a blood vessel. The Crowd cheers, filling ZERO with pride.**

ZERO: Alright! It’s time! I’m going to XYZ summon a monster!

SEROX: [proud] Yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for...

OGAMI: Hope she doesn’t mess it up.

ZERO: [clapping] Yay! Alright, let’s do it! Echo Knight BoltSpring and Echo Knight Six Shooter, it’s time to lock and load!

SEROX: [suddenly despairful] Wait... no, she-

ZERO: [interrupting] GO! XYZ Summon into... Echo Knight Gorrilarmour!

**ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING grabs ECHO KNIGHT SIX SHOOTER and springs high into the air, disappearing from sight. A massive hulk of armour slams onto the battlefield, shaking the field and forcing the other two monsters into defence mode.**

**ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR- RANK 6, FIRE, XYZ**

_2 level 6 machine monsters_

You can also XYZ summon this monster with 1 rank 4 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ Monster. When this card is summoned; all other monsters are changed to defence position, and cannot change their position until your next main phase. You cannot XYZ another monster while this card is on the field. Once per turn, you can detach one material from this card; until the end phase, when this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict double piercing damage.

ATT: 3200 DEF: 300

ZERO: [oblivious] And because I used Six Shooter in his summon, his attack rises by 600!

**ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR drums his fists on his chest plate as its attack rises to 3800. STICKS has no monsters or spells or traps on his field.**

ZERO: Go, Gorrilarmour! Pound Sticks into dust with Jungle Rumble!

STICKS: Not. So. Fast.

ZERO: Wait, why?

STICKS: [quickly] I activate the effect of my Binding Snake in my hand! When you summon a monster from the extra deck, I can tie it down with this monster!

**BINDING SNAKE- LEVEL 1, EARTH, TUNER**

When your opponent summons a monster from the extra deck, you can activate the following effect; equip this card to that monster. While it is equipped with this card, that monster cannot attack or change its battle position.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 0

**A dark red snake coils around ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR, locking it in place. It struggles under the intense wrapping, but sure enough it cannot break free of the BINDING SNAKE.**

ZERO: [displeased] O-Oh... Well, I’ve still got two other monsters! And I can XYZ summon with them too, so...

STICKS: Oh, can you?

ZERO: Yeah!

STICKS: [gloating] then do it. I’m waiting.

OGAMI: What’s going on? Why can’t Zero XYZ summon?

SEROX: [sighs] she summoned Gorrilarmour too early... it prevents over XYZ summons from happening while it’s on the field.

OGAMI: D-Did you teach her that?!

SEROX: Don’t yell at me! She’s the one who forgot it!

ZERO: [hearing bickering] O-Oh... yeah. I...

ZERO: [internally] Maybe... I’m not as cut out to duel as I thought... now I’ve got one blank monster and two useless ones. Should I just...

ZERO: [looking at duel disk; internally] Surrender?

STICKS: Any day today, Katherine! I’m sure you’re aware there’s a crowd watching.

ZERO: D-Don’t... call me that...

ZERO: [louder] I’m... I’m not done yet!

ZERO: [quieter] Just... not this turn. I end.

**STICKS draws a card. He now has five cards in his hand.**

STICKS: [teasing] sure you don’t want to surrender, now? It’ll save you a ton of embarrassment.

ZERO: No! I’m duelling to the end!

STICKS: Well isn’t that an improvement. I activate the fusion spell, SNAKE FUSION!

**SNAKE FUSION- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Fusion summon one ‘Snake’ fusion monster from your extra deck, using materials in your hand or on your field as materials. If this effect activates successfully, target one monster on the field- its ATT becomes 0.

STICKS: Using the Vile Snake and the Crypt Snake in my hand, I can fusion summon a beautiful reptile from my extra deck! Come forth- Twin-headed Snake!

**The snakes that he was talking about slither in a spiral around each other, eventually pushing heads together and forming into a new beast. It rears upwards, splitting off to hiss violently down at the three monsters on ZERO’s field.**

**TWIN-HEADED SNAKE- LEVEL 8, FUSION**

_2 ‘Snake’ Monsters_

Can attack twice per battle phase. If this card attacks, the monster it attacks is automatically destroyed at the end of the damage step. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard- you can special summon two ‘snake’ monsters from your GY, except ‘Twin-Headed Snake’.

ATT: 2400 | DEF: 1200

STICKS: [proudly] oh, and another thing? Because Snake Fusion’s effect went off without a hitch, now that big piece of armour’s attack is 0.

ZERO: [shocked] no!

**Sure enough, ECHO KNIGHT GORRILARMOUR’s ATT drops to 0.**

STICKS: Now, Twin-Headed Snake. Take a chunk out of that Tinkerforge.

**TWIN-HEADED SNAKE lunges forwards with the right head.**

STICKS: [continuing] and also, that Viking Helm thing. Don’t want to give her hope, do we?

**TWIN-HEADED SNAKE’s left head surges forward, both heads colliding with the targets they were told to aim for. Both ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE and ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM are destroyed, leaving ZERO to take the brunt of the damage with a pitiful cry.**

**ZERO now has 1400 life points. STICKS has 4000 life points.**

STICKS: [clearly enjoying self] sorry to burst your bubble, Katherine... but you never stood a chance against me.

ZERO: N-No... that’s not true...

STICKS: Deny it all you want. You do that, while I end my turn.

**ZERO shakily draws a new card. She now has three cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [internally] he... he’s right! I can’t do anything with this hand! They’re all spells... and all spells that deal damage to me, at that! All except...

ZERO: [eyes widen] all... spells...

STICKS: [raises eyebrow] your brain burst from how hard its working there, Katherine?

ZERO: [confidently] I... I can win this...

STICKS: Hm?

ZERO: [internally] Y-Yes! Of course! It’s like Serox said...every card has its use... every card can create victory!

ZERO: [aloud] and what’s a victory... if you don’t fight for it?!

SEROX: Yeah! Go get them, Zero!

OGAMI: God, I hope she knows what she’s doing...

ZERO: I activate the card Echo Knight Burst! While I control an XYZ Echo Knight Monster, I can destroy one of YOUR monsters, and then we both take damage equal to half its life points!

**ECHO KNIGHT BURST- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

If your life points are lower than your opponent’s, and you control an XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ monster, you can target one monster they control; destroy it, and then both of you take damage equal to its attack.

**Despite being wrapped in the BINDING SNAKE, ECHO KNIGHT GORRILARMOUR is able to throw a powerful looking energy ball, blowing TWIN-HEADED SNAKE to smithereens. Both ZERO and STICKS yell out in pain as they’re damaged.**

**ZERO now has 200 life points. STICKS now has 2800 life points.**

ZERO: [panting] next... I... activate... Echo Knight Recall! It allows me to pay as many life points as I want to summon an Echo Knight monster from my hand or graveyard!

**ECHO KNIGHT RECALL- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Pay as many life points as you are able in multiples of 100; you can special summon a monster from your hand or GY with less ATT than the amount of life points paid. If you are able to do this, but do not, your opponent takes 1000 life points of damage instead.

**ZERO groans hard as she takes 100 life points of damage. However, since no monster is summoned, STICKS is the one crying out in pain when he takes more damage instead.**

**ZERO now has 100 life points. STICKS now has 1800 life points.**

STICKS: [chuckling in pain] you... you really just reduced your life points down to 100 to deal that much damage to me? A shame that I’ll be able to beat you during my turn, then.

ZERO: [slyly] you’re not getting another turn.

STICKS: [confused] huh?

ZERO: Because... now that I’m at 100 life points... I’ve got a special card here that you’ll love to see! I activate the card ON DEATH’S DRAW!

**ON DEATH’S DRAW- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Can only be activated when you are at exactly 100 life points. Draw three cards. If any three of those cards are in your hand at the end of the turn that this card is activated, you automatically lose the duel.

**As ZERO draws, a dark shadow comes from her fingers. For some reason, SEROX flinches as he notices this.**

ZERO: [snickers] perfect. I activate the card, Clockwork Heart!

**A heart, made of clockwork pieces, begins ‘beating’ as it forms on the field.**

ZERO: with this card... I can XYZ any Echo Knight monster from my extra deck without using Echo Knight monsters as materials!

STICKS: Is that... allowed?!

ZERO: I dunno! We’ll find out!

**CLOCKWORK HEART- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

Reveal one XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ monster in your extra deck, except ‘Echo Knight Ulterrium’; special summon it, and then equip it with this card. When that monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. When this card is destroyed, return the equipped monster back to the extra deck.

STICKS: [clearly angry] this is... impossible! This should not be allowed to happen!

ZERO: What... me winning?

ZERO: [continuing] I special summon Echo Knight Greedmaw!

**A giant shark like machine jumps upwards, consuming the CLOCKWORK HEART. It stands proud on six detached legs, almost hovering as it creaks eerily.**

**ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW- LEVEL 6, FIRE, XYZ**

_2 level 6 machine monsters_

Can also be XYZ summoned using 1 level 4 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ monster. Destroy all other monsters when this card is summoned. This card can only attack if there are no other monsters on your side of the field. This card gains 1000 ATT if there are no other monsters on your side of the field.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 2300

ZERO: Because of Greedmaw’s effect, all other monsters are destroyed! See you around, Gorrilarmour!

**ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW’s summon created a shockwave that hit ECHO KNIGHT GORRILARMOUR, causing him to short circuit and be destroyed. However, after doing so, ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW’s attack raises to 2200.**

STICKS: No... No, no, no no no no-

ZERO: [interrupting] Goooo! Attack, Greedmaw! Bring me victory in your iron bite!

**ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW is launched forwards at an impressive speed, flying directly at STICKS as he cries out in combination of fear and malice. It soon quiets down when ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW lands on him and the holograms fade.**

ZERO: [surprised] I... I won.

ANNOUNCER: The Winner is Katherine Von Toffee!

**The crowd erupts into a massive cheer, echoing the entire hall as ZERO looks around- starting with confusion, and then tears in her eyes as she smiles and waves. As the cheer dies down, however...**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- CLASSROOM. The sound of fist hitting face echoes the room as STICKS punches OTTOMAN to the ground.**

STICKS: [furious] you told me I would win! You lied to me!

OTTOMAN: [spits] I told you Marx told you that. I never said I believed him.

STICKS: Oh, so you didn’t believe in me, did you?! [punches] I trusted you! I trusted you enough to throw my original deck over the school bridge! You told me following you would make me unbeatable!

OTTOMAN: And look where that got you. [looks up; smiles] losing against a girl whose never won a single duel since joining Duel Academy.

STICKS: [pauses] W-What?

OTTOMAN: [gets up] strange, isn’t it? How a girl like her wasn’t kicked out earlier.

STICKS: ... But that means...

**An awkward silence emerges between the pair. It seems STICKS has understood a sudden truth that had been hidden from him.**

STICKS: [quietly] she’s the headmaster’s daughter... isn’t she?

OTTOMAN: What? You think a girl with 0 on her entrance exam was gonna get into this building at all? Get real.

STICKS: I never... knew. I just thought she was lucky... or perhaps really good under the surface.

OTTOMAN: Sticks, listen to me. [Grabs shoulders] if we can uncover this... if we can prove Zero didn’t earn her way into the school... you’ll be back in the top ranks. I promise.

**[END SCENE] Someone is standing outside of the door to the classroom. It’s not shown who it is- just that they were listening in on the entire conversation. They walk away as OTTOMAN gets STICKS back on his side.**

**END**


	10. Episode 10- The Rise of Daimon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toga Daimon is on the prowl! Of course, he's not the only person who's got a duel ahead of him; It's Serox that may find that sometimes, people don't take winners in the best light...

YU-GI-OH U.N.I.T.Y

# Episode 10- The Rise of Daimon!

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT AREA. The crowd cheers as a duel finishes up and the participants head off the stage. SEROX, OGAMI and ZERO are in the front seats, with XEROS standing behind SEROX in a translucent state.**

**SEROX looks up at the board with the rankings on them. The next pair of people appear on the board.**

SEROX: [Strangely] who’s the guy with the rainbow hair?

OGAMI: [groans] oh, boy. Get ready for this guy.

SEROX: Yeah but, who he is?

OGAMI: Just wait. You’ll learn everything you’ll ever need about him in the first fifteen seconds of him appearing.

**Suddenly, a fanfare places, and out walks said rainbow-haired man. He’s wearing a bright orange jacket over his shoulders, his rainbow hair shining in the light. He looks up, revealing a toothpick in his mouth.**

**All of the females in the audience, bar OGAMI, scream in delight.**

???: [proudly] do not scream for me, my loyal fans... For I AM HERE!

**The man throws away his jacket, revealing what he’s wearing underneath, and the screen almost dazzles as he takes a powerful stance.**

???: [Loudly] it is I! TOGA DAIMON! And I’m here to WIN this tournament for all of you!

**The females cheer, including ZERO who kicks her legs about excitedly. OGAMI simply face palms.**

XEROS: [to Serox] seems Toga’s got a fan base behind him.

SEROX: [to Xeros] you think we’ll ever have a fan base?

OGAMI: [mishearing] if its anything like his, I’d rather die forgotten.

**TOGA’s opponent walks onto the stage. It’s DETRO, the wider man that was part of OTTOMAN’s squad. He does not look happy to fight TOGA.**

DETRO: Well look who it is... I’ve been waiting for a duel for a long time, you know.

TOGA: [narrating] Well, Toga doesn’t fight just any slacker! He only battles the crème of the crop! So you better be willing to pull out your A-Game against me, or you better throw in the towel right this second!

**DETRO adjusts the Duel Disk that STICKS was wearing. Seems to be common in the group. Meanwhile, TOGA flashes off a sparkling white duel disk with seven crystals embedded into it, right to the camera so everyone knows what he’s using.**

TOGA: [proudly] I’ll give it all I’ve got! [pointing] So you better do the same!

**A buzzer goes off, signifying that the cameras are on the tournament arena. DETRO and TOGA both draw five cards as the crowd yells out in excitement.**

ALL: DUEL!

**Both DETRO and TOGA have 4000 life points.**

DETRO: I’ll start! I’ll play Atlantean Heavy Infantry!

**ATLANTEAN HEAVY INFANTRY swings its shields around like weaponry and strikes a pose on the field.**

**ATLANTEAN HEAVY INFANTRY- LEVEL 2, WATER**

During your main phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster in addition to your Normal summon/Set. (You can only obtain this effect once per turn.) When this card is sent to the GY to activate a WATER monster’s effect; Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 1600

DETRO: Atlantean Heavy Infantry allows me to summon an extra monster to the field each turn, so long as they’re Sea Serpent type! I’ll summon Legendary Atlantean Tridon in attack position!

**LEGENDARY ATLANTEAN TRIDON swims onto the field, standing up on hind legs with a powerful bubbly roar. Its bright red eye scans TOGA threateningly.**

**LEGENDARY ATLANTEAN TRIDON- LEVEL 3, WATER**

You can tribute this card and 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster; Special Summon 1 ‘Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon’ from your hand or Deck, then all monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATT.

ATT: 1600 | DEF: 800

DETRO: [continuing] then I’ll be setting two cards and handing it over to you!

TOGA: About time! DRAW!

**TOGA draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand.**

TOGA: Now, all my fans know my deck inside and out! They know that my cards have their fair share of battles! So WHY on Earth would you do something as stupid as summon two monsters on your first turn and NOT go into the bigger monster?

DETRO: [under breath] why indeed...

TOGA: [loudly] for now, I get to summon this card for free! RAINBOW WARRIOR RED takes the field with a blaze of glory!

**In a burst of white light that turns red, a powerful looking warrior type monster walks into the fray. It swings about a sharp sword expertly, pointing it forwards, before drawing it along the floor and holding it to the sky.**

DETRO: Ah, hold it there! I activate the card Trap Hole! This states that any monster summoned to your field with over 1000 attack is destroyed!

TOGA: [sharply] To that I respond; Red isn’t bothered!

DETRO: What?!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR RED- LEVEL 7, FIRE**

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, and none of those monsters are the same level as this card; you can special summon this monster to the field. If you do, you can add one ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’ from your deck to your hand. This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.

ATT: 2500 | DEF: 2000

DETRO: [continuing] should’ve known...

TOGA: [proudly] Rainbow Warrior Red’s effect allows me to grab Rainbow Warrior Orange from the Deck!

**TOGA does this as DETRO scowls.**

TOGA: And of course, the effect of Rainbow Beast Pink now activates from my hand! If I summon a Rainbow Warrior, this curious little creature will fetch me its equip card!

**RAINBOW BEAST PINK- LEVEL 1, DARK**

When a ‘Rainbow Warrior’ is summoned while this card is in your hand; you can discard this card, then add one ‘Rainbow Weapon’ from your Deck to your hand that specifically lists the summoned monster in its text. You can only activate the effect of ‘Rainbow Beast Pink’ once per turn.

ATT: 100 | DEF: 100

**TOGA motions to the air as RAINBOW BEAST PINK- a dog-like robot- pounces out of the card he holds up, transforming into a dazzling red broadsword.**

TOGA: [loudly] Rainbow Warrior Red has an incredible sword, but THIS sword is far greater! Equipping... RAINBOW WEAPON FLAMBERGE!

**The weapon is grabbed by RAINBOW WARRIOR RED, and he holds it with a far more powerful stance, ready to charge.**

**RAINBOW WEAPON FLAMBERGE- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

Equip only to ‘Rainbow Warrior Red’. When equipped, the monster gains 1000 ATT; also it can attack twice per turn. During the end phase, after the monster this card is equipped to attacks or is attacked; send this card to the GY, then add one ‘Rainbow Beast Pink’ to your hand from your Deck or GY.

TOGA: [smugly] how’s that for a first turn?

DETRO: Don’t act so high and mighty yet...

TOGA: Oh, I think I will! Especially when you look at the stats on my Red!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR RED roars out as his attack boosts to 3500.**

TOGA: [extremely] Now, my wonderful warrior! It’s time to commence in battle! Go, and strike down both his monsters with Blitzing Blade!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR RED flies forwards, scraping both the sword and his feet along the floor. With one singular slash, both monsters are destroyed at once, sending ATLANTEAN HEAVY INFANTRY and LEGENDARY ATLANTEAN TRIDON to the Graveyard.**

**Of course, DETRO cries out as the damage strikes him all at once, throwing him onto his rear.**

SEROX: [amazed] W-What...?

OGAMI: Surely you saw that coming. A zero attack monster didn’t stand a chance against Toga’s combo.

ZERO: [sadly] oh, is it over...? I was hoping we’d get to see more...

**Nevertheless, the crowd cheers dramatically as TOGA is tossed his jacket from off screen. He puts his fist to the sky as he walks out to a chant that can only barely be heard in the cheering.**

CROWD: DAIMON RUSH! DAIMON RUSH! DAIMON RUSH!

**DETRO scurries out as SEROX watches him go, before looking over his shoulder at the exit gate.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MAIN GROUNDS. TOGA is swaggering along the pathway, planning to head out after the crushing victory.**

OTTOMAN: [serious] and where do you think you’re going?

**Suddenly, OTTOMAN and DETRO block him off at the gate, crossing their arms, with STICKS appears behind him. TOGA looks at them all with a confused expression.**

TOGA: [oblivious] Evening, gentlemen! I’m going for a victory lap around town. Did you wish to come with me?

OTTOMAN: [stepping forward] not exactly.

**OTTOMAN lifts his duel disk. Instantly, TOGA understands.**

TOGA: [realising] Ah, a duel! Well, as the tournament is going on, we’ll have to head into town to find a duel field if-

OTTOMAN: [interrupting] check again.

**OTTOMAN reveals a tire iron from under his duel disk. DETRO removes a lead pipe while STICKS removes a hammer. TOGA spins around as the group approaches him, threatening to beat him.**

SEROX: HOLD IT!

**SEROX runs onto the scene, brandishing his fists. The group turns to him, including TOGA.**

SEROX: [continuing] the hell are you doing?! Is this really the way you’re going to settle a loss?!

OTTOMAN: Beat it, kid. We’re inducting business here.

SEROX: [points] you should be ashamed of yourselves! You’re going to beat Toga just because he beat one of you?! Then, hell, you may as well beat me!

**SEROX holds his arms outwards. TOGA seems shocked, but lets him continue.**

SEROX: I bet I could beat all three of you, right here, right now!

STICKS: [coldly] this is a serious slope you’re going down...

DETRO: Yeah! The hell are you going to offer us for challenging you? We outmatch you three to one with no reason to listen to a thing you say!

SEROX: If... [pause] if you beat me... I’ll give you my deck, and I’ll leave the academy.

DETRO: [gobsmacked] you WHAT?!

STICKS: [almost guiltily] h-hey... don’t be stupid. You don’t want to do this.

SEROX: [proudly] if it means defending an innocent, I’d put my life on the line. [quietly] not like mine has much going for it.

**A hard pause crosses the group. They look between each other before setting aside the weapons they’d carried and letting TOGA escape to SEROX’s side.**

TOGA: [powerfully] you’re risking yourself for me?! Such a noble act... I will remember you when they beat you!

**TOGA runs back towards the Duel Academy, probably to go get a teacher. Meanwhile, SEROX turns and activates his duel disk.**

**DETRO, OTTOMAN and STICKS do the same, but STICKS doesn’t seem to want to duel. His hand shakes as he slowly draws five cards.**

SEROX: Alright... who first?!

OTTOMAN: I’m first. I--!

DETRO: [Interrupting] uh, boss... I don’t think I can do this.

OTTOMAN: [angry] the hell you mean you can’t do this?! Look at him! He’s got nothing on us!

STICKS: [wavering] I... I can’t let this guy risk his duelling career. I mean... he’s right. We went too far. We should just cut our losses and go... Toga’s probably going to rat us out anyway.

OTTOMAN: [furious] oh, you’re going to run with your tail between your legs, huh?! FINE! GO!

**DETRO and STICKS run for their lives and out of the academy. Meanwhile, OTTOMAN holds his position, standing in front of STICKS before yanking a cord out of the duel disk.**

OTTOMAN: Plug this into your Duel Disk. [Tosses cord] it’ll allow us to duel without needing a duel field.

SEROX: [plugging it in] I want you to know that I’m being serious. I will leave Duel Academy if you beat me today.

OTTOMAN: [unfazed] one less punk to deal with.

**SEROX draws five cards, and OTTOMAN holds his at the ready.**

**Both SEROX and OTTOMAN have 4000 life points.**

**However, before the duel can get underway, XEROS leans on SEROX’s back. Time seems to pause as the area around them darkens.**

XEROS: [emotionlessly] he’s planning to cheat.

SEROX: Huh? How do you know?

XEROS: Check his top card.

**SEROX peers closely and sees that OTTOMAN’s top card has a blue spot where he’d draw it. It’s hard to see, but different shade spots are on the tops of all the cards, too, showing that OTTOMAN has probably memorised each card’s colour.**

XEROS: [continuing] people like this make me sick. We scrap our way from the bottom, only to have people like THIS GUY make us look bad.

SEROX: That’s why I don’t plan to lose.

XEROS: Yeah... Neither do I.

SEROX: Wait-

**Suddenly, SEROX’s face twists in pain as his eyes begin to dull. The green of the eyes he once had goes yellow instead, the colour of XEROS’ eyes.**

XEROS: [adjusting voice] Alright... let’s duel.

OTTOMAN: I’m going first! I activate the card Burning Land! During each of our standby phases, we both take damage!

**BURNING LAND- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

When this card is activated; if there are any field spells on the field, destroy them. During each player’s standby phase; the turn player takes 500 damage.

OTTOMAN: Next I activate Burning Summon! This allows me to special summon a fire attribute monster from my hand!

**BURNING SUMMON- QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD**

Special summon, from your hand, 1 level 4 or lower FIRE attribute monster from your hand. You can banish this card from your GY to target one monster on your opponent’s side of the field; destroy that target.

OTTOMAN: [continuing] I’ll special summon Burning Skull Head!

XEROS: [boldly] ironic how you continue to use the cards that deal burn when it’ll only come back to scar you in the future.

OTTOMAN: [clearly confused] ... Burning Skull Head, to the field!

**BURNING SKULL HEAD comes into the light with an evil laugh, then fires a fireball at XEROS due to its effect. The fireball hits XEROS head on- however, he doesn’t as much as flinch as the flames lick past his hair.**

**XEROS now has 3000 life points. OTTOMAN has 4000 life points.**

**BURNING SKULL HEAD- LEVEL 3, FIRE**

When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can remove this card from play this face-up card you control to return one removed from play “Skull Flame” to its owner’s GY.

ATT: 1000 | DEF: 800

OTTOMAN: You... can react now.

XEROS: [coldly] why bother? I’ve seen this move so many times before. You think it scares me now?

OTTOMAN: [distraught] what is wrong with...? I end my turn!

**XEROS draws a new card. He now has six cards in his hand- however, it has not shown which cards he has in his hand.**

OTTOMAN: Burning Land’s effect activates! You take 500 damage!

XEROS: Of course. I hadn’t forgotten.

**XEROS’ side of the field glows with bright flames, but he doesn’t care, he’s busy sorting his cards out.**

**XEROS now has 2500 life points. OTTOMAN has 4000 life points.**

OTTOMAN: [snapping] alright, that’s it! What the hell is going on?! Why are you so calm about this?!

XEROS: [calmly] why wouldn’t I be?

OTTOMAN: You’re losing! I’m beating you! You’ve put your entire duelling career on the line! You don’t think that’s worth panicking about?!

XEROS: [chuckles] Well, there’s one thing you’ve gotten wrong.

XEROS: [eyes glow] I’m not Serox.

**OTTOMAN steps backwards as XEROS’ hand is finally revealed to be completely different cards to the ones that SEROX use. He grabs the lowest level monster and plays it face down.**

XEROS: Your turn.

OTTOMAN: D-Draw!

**OTTOMAN draws a card. He now has three cards in his hand. As he does, he tries to hide the fact that BURNING LAND burnt him, but his face twists in pain.**

**XEROS has 2500 life points. OTTOMAN now has 3500 life points.**

OTTOMAN: I summon Skull Dog Marron to the field!

**SKULL DOG MARRON summons to the field, yapping twice before growling at XEROS. XEROS continues to be unfazed by OTTOMAN’s efforts.**

**SKULL DOG MARRON- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

_A lost dog that wandered off 1000 years ago. He’s still waiting for his master to return to him._

ATT: 1350 | DEF: 2000

XEROS: [amused] how cute. Looks like your loss against Daniel removed the burning and added the skulls instead.

OTTOMAN: [ignoring] Skull Dog Marron! Attack that face down monster!

**SKULL DOG MARRON bounds towards the face down monster, who is forced to reveal itself. Of course, the monster builds up to the sky, proving to be twice as tall as XEROS.**

OTTOMAN: W-What the?!

XEROS: [smugly] surprise.

**The monster unfurls, causing SKULL DOG MARRON to skid to a halt and run the other direction. However, the monster grabs a rock from its back and throws it at OTTOMAN, dealing damage to him for attacking a monster with more defence points.**

**XEROS has 2500 life points. OTTOMAN now has 2150 life points.**

OTTOMAN: T-That... that’s not...

XEROS: [tilts head] oh dear. Confused? Don’t be... this is just one of my monsters.

OTTOMAN: That monster isn’t in your deck! When did you add it?!

XEROS: Again... this is MY monster. Serox has a completely different deck to me. After all... since I can remember, we’ve been sharing one but duelling for two. There’s no correct way to explain it.

OTTOMAN: [confused, angry] WHAT ARE YOU?!

XEROS: [laughter, then dead serious] I am Xeros.

**Without even waiting for OTTOMAN to say it, XEROS begins his turn, despite the chances of OTTOMANs not being over yet. He now has six cards in his hand, and takes some more neglected damage from BURNING LAND.**

**XEROS now has 2000 life points. OTTOMAN has 2150 life points.**

XEROS: Ah, I should mention my monster’s effect. This is a Battlement-Staff; specifically, Battlement-Staff Rudder Guard, whose effect allows him to be set without tribute.

**BATTLEMENT-STAFF RUDDER GUARD- LEVEL 6, EARTH, UNION**

You can set this card without tribute. If this card is in face up defence position, it cannot change battle positions. Once per turn, you can target one ‘Battlement’ monster you control; attach this card to it, or de-attach this card from the targeted monster. While equipped with this card; the equipped monster can attack directly, but if it does it is changed to defence position at the end of the damage step.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 2700

XEROS: Now, in order to use their effects, Battlement-Staff find themselves needing the assistance of the actual Battlement monsters. Luckily, I have one in my hand... well, I have three, actually. Would you like to meet one?

OTTOMAN: Get on with it! God, you’re worse than Daniel!

XEROS: Suit yourself. I set the scales with Battlement Spider!

**Suddenly, to the left of XEROS grows a tower. However, it doesn’t stop when it appears to reach its peak as eight rocky spider legs climb out of the hole as well, holding the tower in place until it drops the monster in place.**

XEROS: And why not- the other scale... is ALSO a Battlement Spider!

**Like the first one, another tower builds out, this time to XEROS’ right. It drops itself into place, flattening out its legs to sit in the same place.**

OTTOMAN: H-Hah... hah, hah! You idiot! Setting two monsters of the same scale makes your scales useless! Clearly, you’ve not used Pendulum Monsters enough...

XEROS: Look again, Ottoman. I’ve done exactly what they wanted.

**BATTLEMENT SPIDER- LEVEL 6, EARTH, PENDULUM**

**Pendulum effect (4) - **if both scales contain ‘Battlement Spider’; you may Pendulum Summon as many ‘Battlement’ monsters as you want per turn, regardless of levels or summoning conditions.

**Normal effect- **Once per turn, you can target one ‘Battlement’ monster in your GY; place this monster in a free scale position, then special summon that monster to your field.

ATT: 2000 | DEF: 2000

XEROS: [continuing] you see, if Battlement Spider has been placed in both scales... and can summon any number of Battlement monsters I want, despite their levels!

OTTOMAN: That’s impossible! That goes against the rules of Pendulum Summoning as a whole!

XEROS: It doesn’t seem to affect my position. So let’s go! I summon Battlement Centipede in attack position!

**A huge rocky centipede tunnels out from underneath the BATTLEMENT SPIDER. It tears through the earth before parking itself as tightly as possible on XEROS’ side of the field.**

**BATTLEMENT CENTIPEDE- LEVEL 6, EARTH, PENDULUM**

**Pendulum effect (7) - **if both scales contain ‘Battlement Centipede’; you may Pendulum Summon as many ‘Battlement’ monsters as you want per turn, regardless of levels or summoning conditions.

**Normal effect- **Once per turn, you can activate this effect; monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

ATT: 2200 | DEF: 1600

XEROS: Now for the fun part! Battlement-Staff Rudder Guard can guide the hand of these beautiful Battlement beasts!

**BATTLEMENT-STAFF RUDDER GUARD flies high into the air, landing upon the head of BATTLEMENT CENTIPEDE.**

XEROS: [commanding] go, Battlement Centipede! Lay waste to the path in front of you!

OTTOMAN: Which monster are you attacking?

XEROS: The only monster getting flattened here is you! Because when Battlement-Staff Rudder Guard is equipped to a Battlement monster, it can attack you directly!

OTTOMAN: [fearful] No, it can’t be!

XEROS: Trample them, Battlement Centipede! GO!

**BATTLEMENT CENTIPEDE charges forward. BATTLEMENT-STAFF RUDDER GUARD points its spear at OTTOMAN, who looks up at the charging monster in complete fear as it wipes out the last of his life points.**

XEROS: [boredly] done.

OTTOMAN: [collapsing to knee] w-what... how did... I...

XEROS: here’s a tip for you... next time you want to cheat, actually cheat using cards that can score you a victory.

**XEROS disconnects the tether line from the duel disk, letting it snake back to OTTOMAN who stays in his defeated position.**

OGAMI: SEROX!

**At the sound of his name, SEROX’s green eyes fade back in, removing XEROS from his body. He looks back, seeing that OGAMI, ZERO, TOGA and ROLLINS are running in.**

OTTOMAN: [defeated] great... just great.

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE. OTTOMAN is looking at the ground glumly as ROLLINS slams both hands onto the desk.**

ROLLINS: [furious] do you know the outrage you could’ve caused had you attacked another student?!

OTTOMAN: Yes, sir.

ROLLINS: Not just that; you CHEATED! You’ve been cheating for a while, haven’t you?!

OTTOMAN: Yes, sir.

ROLLINS: Not to mention using a banned version of the duel disk! They’ve been out of commission for over five years, and for good reason, mister!

OTTOMAN: Yes, sir.

ROLLINS: And do you have anything to say for yourself?! You could’ve both ruined Toga AND Serox’s life in one fell swoop!

OTTOMAN: Yes, sir...

ROLLINS: Ottoman, I have no choice but to suspend you for the foreseeable future. I’ll return you once I see you fit to duel in a safe and fair way.

OTTOMAN: [sighs]

**OTTOMAN gets up, saying nothing more, before leaving ROLLINS to drum the table with his fingers. He sighs too, sitting in his chair and spinning towards the window.**

**[END SCENE] OTTOMAN leaving the Duel Academy. He looks back to it with a strange smirk before going out the gates as the camera fades.**

**END**


	11. Episode 11- Dealing with Common Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bracket of the tournament is over, giving all the students participating a week of peace. It appears, however, Toga is not set on this peace- instead, he's down to duel with a transfer student. However, it appears he may have bit off more than he can chew...

# Episode 11- Dealing in Common Sense

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT ARENA. The crowd cheers as GAIA THE FIERCE KNIGHT strikes down something unseen, destroying it.**

**The user of the card’s life points drop to zero, and his head lolls in defeat. Meanwhile, the other duellist fist pumps, a smile on his face.**

???: Yes.

ROLLINS: And like that, the first bracket is over! All duellists who won their duels, please report to the duel field!

**SEROX joins the likes of ZERO and TOGA, looking up at the screen with the remaining sixteen duellists. He beams at ZERO, who beams back.**

**Headmaster ROLLINS walks out onto the field, shaking each students hands as he speaks.**

ROLLINS: You sixteen have the privilege of calling yourselves winners! Congratulations. You will all be moving onto the next bracket, which shall be held next week.

ZERO: [excitedly] I can’t believe it... I actually...

ROLLINS: [continuing] Of course, it doesn’t end here, students! Now you will be assigned new duellists to go again. Let’s see who gets which opponent!

**ROLLINS points to the holographic board, showing that the screen is randomly matching the students by flipping through their pictures at lightning speed.**

**Eventually, all the students are matched. SEROX is going against a man in a half-mask, ZERO is going against a woman with a rather nasty smirk, and TOGA is going against the same duellist from the match prior.**

SEROX: [confused] Hm? I don’t recognise him...

**Luckily, the man in question swaggers over, showing he’s rather exuberant in his actions. He takes SEROX’s hand and shakes it with a single bounce.**

???: Well now. It appears thou art my opponent.

XEROS: [from behind Serox] Oh great. It’s a theatre kid.

SEROX: Nice to meet you, sir. Do you have a name?

???: Thou calleth me ‘Ulysses’. Thy own name is desired, too.

SEROX: [hesitant] Serox... So, looks like we’ll be duelling in a week.

**As SEROX and ULYSSES talk, ZERO walks over to her own opponent, whose busy checking her nails.**

ZERO: [friendly] Hello!

???: Ugh. Don’t talk to me.

ZERO: Ah, but we’ll be opponents! I wanna know your name.

???: Keep your nose out of my business. I don’t want anything to do with you. We’ll meet once, on the battlefield, and I’ll beat you flawlessly. That’s that.

**The woman walks away. ZERO watches her go, a disappointed look on her face.**

ZERO: [disappointed] Oh... okay, bye!

**As ZERO waves, TOGA has already left. He takes us to the next scene.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- CANTEEN. TOGA sits down for a meal of Hamburger. Around him are the bustling students of Tonika Duel Academy. It’s clear that nobody’s making an effort to sit with him.**

**After a few seconds of him sitting sadly, looking through his cards, a woman’s voice breaks the tension.**

???: Pardon me, sir.

**TOGA looks up at her. In front of him is a beautiful woman in a dark green dress, bright pink flowers decorating it.**

???: [formally] is this seat taken?

TOGA: [sceptical] Yep, it’s free. Go ahead and take it and sit with your friends.

???: [sadly] Oh, I... do not have any. Is it alright if I may sit with you?

TOGA: [blinks] S-Sure. Sure.

**The woman sits across from him, basically just staring at him as he puts his cards away.**

???: Dodotaru.

TOGA: Hm?

DODOTARU: It is my name. You are Toga Daimon, correct? I witnessed your duel against the other boy. Very impressive.

TOGA: [clearly unnerved] Oh, uh... t-thanks, I guess.

DODOTARU: [Looking left] where are your friends? [Looking right] are they staying behind this day?

TOGA: Ah, hah, about that... I... I’m not exactly popular.

DODOTARU: [confused] Oh? That does not seem... possible.

TOGA: Yeah, well, duelling skill don’t mean nothing around here. You’re not popular just because you play your cards well.

DODOTARU: [scared] Oh. I did not know this. I am a transfer student... moved in last week. I have kept to myself for a while as my cards were finalised.

TOGA: [sympathetic] must be hard... being a transfer student.

DODOTARU: [pause] I... I do not duel well, either. I have not duelled here yet. No one wishes to duel me for they think it is not their time.

TOGA: [proudly] well that’s no good! [Standing] alright then! Lemme be your first duel in Tonika Duel Academy!

DODOTARU: You would do that for me?! [Standing] Mr. Daimon, that is...

TOGA: Please... call me Toga.

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- DUEL ARENA B. TOGA slots his deck into the duel disk he wears. Meanwhile, DODOTARU stands on the opposite side of the empty field, with no crowd in the seats.**

TOGA: You know how to turn on a duel disk, right?

DODOTARU: I simply stated I have not duelled in this place. I have duelled before, Toga.

TOGA: [laughs] alright, alright. I want you to know though; I’m not going easy on you just because this is your first time!

DODOTARU: Do not go easy on me at all, Mr. Daimon. I assure you, I can hold my own in a battle.

**The Duel Field activates as DOTOTARU activates her own duel disk- a silver one, with little vines running in and out of it, fake of course.**

TOGA/DODOTARU: DUEL!

**Both TOGA and DODOTARU have 4000 life points.**

**TOGA looks at his five cards. As he’s the star of the episode, we can see his cards- of course, the cards aren’t familiar, but there are a few cards that look similar in RAINBOW WARRIOR RED’s design.**

TOGA: Hope you don’t mind, but first turn’s my privilege! I summon Rainbow Warrior Green, in attack position!

**Out of the burst of green light comes a warrior wearing powerful looking gear. He punches twice forward, and then once sideways, taking a professional boxer’s stance to finish.**

**RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN- LEVEL 4, WIND**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Blue’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Green’; you can special summon this card (from your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card is unaffected by card effects if you control another ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 1500

TOGA: Next I set two cards! Then, I suppose you’re up!

DODOTARU: Ah, of course. I shall draw.

**DODOTARU draws her card very, very delicately, adding it to her hand. She now has six cards.**

DODOTARU: I am already bored of this scenery, so let us take it to a place I am familiar with. I activate the field spell ‘Aroma Gardening’.

**All at once, the duel field changes. What was once a bland duelling arena transforms into a beautiful garden, flowers growing out of every pot and soil patch. A small iron arch can be seen in the distance, as well as a small cottage. Birds are even clearly heard chirping.**

TOGA: [in wonder] Jesus...

DODOTARU: With this wonderful garden, I get to regain five hundred life points as long as there is a plant type monster on my field. Of course, this is why I use plant type monsters.

DODOTARU: I bring to the field, Aromage Jasmine!

**From the burst of light, a child bursts forth. They’re holding a little brown bag and are wearing a purple suit with dark purple trousers. Their hair, silvery white, flows down their back, and their bright purple eyes dazzle in the light.**

**AROMAGE JASMINE- LEVEL 2, LIGHT**

During your Main Phase, while your LP are higher than your opponent's, you can Normal Summon 1 Plant monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set, except "Aromage Jasmine". (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) Once per turn, if you gain LP: Draw 1 card.

ATT: 100 | DEF: 1900

DODOTARU: And now, I shall activate the effect of Aromage Garden!

TOGA: Not if I have anything to say about it! I activate the effect of Rainbow Beacon!

**A bright orange light flies into the air, an obvious O in it.**

**RAINBOW BEACON- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

If you control a ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster; when your opponent activates the effect of a spell or trap card; you can discard one card, then negate the effect of that card and, if you do that, special summon one ‘Rainbow Warrior’ from your deck to the field in attack position. You can only activate one ‘Rainbow Beacon’ per turn.

TOGA: [continuing] the card states that when you activate a spell or trap card while I control a Rainbow Warrior that card’s effect gets negated for the turn! But that’s not all; I can discard a card and special summon a Rainbow Warrior from my deck!

**TOGA discards a spell card to the graveyard and points to the sky as another warrior lands where the beacon was, destroying it.**

TOGA: Welcome to the field, Rainbow Warrior Orange!

**The warrior front flips into the scene and strikes a Kung Fu pose.**

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE- LEVEL 3, FIRE**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Red’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’; you can special summon this card (From your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card can attack your opponent’s monsters, up to the number of ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monsters you control.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 1000

TOGA: Now here’s the best part! Rainbow Warriors gain attack based on how many other Rainbow Warrior monsters are on the field! Since there’s two, they give each other the attack boost- a nice 300 for both of them!

**Both monsters cry out to the air as their attack rises to 1800.**

DODOTARU: Well, a shame you negated the effect of my field spell, but I do have other cards in my hand. Meanwhile, it appears you have exhausted your resources down to one with that last move.

TOGA: It’s not about how many cards you’ve got, Dodotaru! It’s about how many you can play to make the win!

DODOTARU: [impressed] I will have to remember that. However, it is still my turn, and I will be activating another spell card. I activate Goblin Thief to take 500 of your life points.

**GOBLIN THIEF- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and increase your Life Points by 500 points.

**From behind TOGA, a goblin smacks the back of his head, running over with cartoonish legs to give a weird gold pot to DODOTARU. The life points are traded between the pair.**

**TOGA now has 3500 life points. DODOTARU now has 4500 life points.**

TOGA: What a strange little gimmick you have! What causes you to want to have more life points than me, exactly?

DODOTARU: Simple. It is the case of my monsters. They gain more effects if you have higher life points than your opponent.

TOGA: [strangely confused] T-That so?

DODOTARU: Aromage Jasmine gains such an effect. It allows me to summon another plant monster from my hand during the turn I summoned her.

TOGA: Two normal summons?!

DODOTARU: [sweetly] I shall give you visual demonstration. Aromage Rosemary takes the stage.

**Another human-type monster comes from the light. This one has blue hair, and does appear to be clearly female. She curtsies to her audience, grips onto a staff and takes a proud stance next to AROMAGE JASMINE.**

**AROMAGE ROSEMARY- LEVEL 4, WATER**

While your LP are higher than your opponent's, if a Plant monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change its battle position.

ATT: 1800 | DEF: 700

DODOTARU: Aromage Rosemary, too... she has an effect when my life points are higher. It states that you cannot activate monster effects.

TOGA: Yeah, well, none of my monsters have activating monster effects. I’m all good!

DODOTARU: I suppose you are good to believe that while I activate the effect of my monster in my hand. Aromage Laurel is allowed to be special summoned if I have higher life points than you do. And I shall... in defence position!

**Another child is summoned to the field. This one has corn-yellow hair and a grassy dress-like thing. They adjust their hat and sit next to AROMAGE JASMINE, playing with teacups.**

**AROMAGE LAUREL- LEVEL 1, WIND**

If your LP are higher than your opponent's: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you gain LP: Target 1 non-Tuner Plant monster on the field; it is treated as a Tuner this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can gain 500 LP. You can only use each effect of "Aromage Laurel" once per turn.

ATT: 800 | DEF: 0

DODOTARU: I believe that shall be me done. It is your turn, Toga.

TOGA: And what a turn it shall be! DRAW!

**TOGA draws a card. It’s RAINBOW WARRIOR RED. He now has two cards in his hand.**

TOGA: Now! Let’s do some colour splash! You see, I’ve got an Orange and a Green out on the field, but no Yellow! Luckily for me, I happen to have a yellow in my hand, so I’m gonna activate its effect!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Green’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’; you can special summon this card (From your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card cannot be attacked if you control another ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 1200

TOGA: Yellow, come to the field!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW summons to the field in a burst of yellow light. It is clearly female from body shape, two long extensions acting as hair on the helmet, and it does some flips before landing in between the two monsters.**

TOGA: And of course, that means she gains the same attack boost the others do, times two!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW’s attack rises to 1800 while RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE and RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN’s rises to 2100.**

TOGA: And good thing I’ve got that card on my field, because now I activate the card I told you I would- Colour Splash! While I control three or more Rainbow Warriors, you’ve got to remove from play the top three cards of your deck, face down!

**COLOUR SPLASH! - NORMAL TRAP CARD**

While you control three or more ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monsters; remove the top three cards of your opponent’s deck, face down. You can banish this card from your GY; return up to three ‘Rainbow Warrior’ cards to your deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate one effect of ‘Colour Splash!’ per turn, and only once that turn.

**As stated, DODOTARU removes the top three cards from her deck and pockets them to signify they’re out of the match.**

TOGA: Let’s have ourselves a battle, shall we? Go, Rainbow Warrior Green! Attack Aromage Laurel with Crushing Green Fist!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN’s fist blows right through AROMAGE LAUREL, destroying them.**

TOGA: Next, Rainbow Warrior Orange! Let’s set sights on-

DODOTARU: [interrupting] Actually, if you would please... I activate a card from my hand. The monster Aromaseraphy Angelica! It states that I may discard her to gain life points equal to an Aroma monster’s attack in the graveyard.

**AROMASERAPHY ANGELICA- LEVEL 1, LIGHT, TUNER**

During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Aroma" monster in your Graveyard; gain LP equal to that target's ATK. While your LP is higher than your opponent's, you control an "Aroma" monster, and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Aromaseraphy Angelica" once per turn.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 0

**After discarding the pixie-like monster, a green aura surrounds DOROTARU as she gains 800 life points- the amount of attack that AROMAGE LAUREL had.**

**TOGA has 3500 life points. DOROTARU now has 5300 life points.**

TOGA: I guess that’s alright. I’m still gonna attack!

DOROTARU: Not with that monster. As you see, when I gain life points while my monsters are face up on the field, that is when they are truly allowed to shine. Starting with Aromage Rosemary, your monster is turned into defence.

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE turns into defence mode as a billow of blue petals blow over him.**

DOROTARU: As for Jasmine, I get to draw a new card.

**DOROTARU draws a card. She now has one card in her hand.**

DOROTARU: Now, please continue with your turn.

TOGA: [sharply] I still have another monster to attack with! Rainbow Warrior Yellow, attack Aromage Jasmine with Electric Yellow Force!

**At his command, RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW jumps to the sky, blasting AROMAGE JASMINE with light yellow energy ball. The dust kicks up, hitting DOROTARU with it.**

**TOGA has 3500 life points. DODOTARU now has 3900 life points.**

DOROTARU: [dusting dress] that is quite alright. I still have more life points than you do.

TOGA: Ah, suppose you do. Well, I end my turn!

DOROTARU: I draw.

**DOROTARU draws a card. She now has two cards in her hand.**

DOROTARU: To begin this turn, I shall be setting a card. Then, I will be activating the effect of Aromaseraphy Angelica in my graveyard.

TOGA: That thing has another effect?

DOROTARU: Indeed. When I control an Aroma monster, and you have less life points... I get to summon it back to the field.

**At her words, a pixie flies out of the burst of light, hovering thanks to the wings it has. It giggles at the fact its back.**

DOROTARU: Next, I activate the effect of my Aroma Garden! A welcome effect, I may add.

**AROMA GARDEN- FIELD SPELL CARD**

Once per turn, if you control an "Aroma" monster: You can gain 500 LP, also all monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn (even if this card leaves the field). If a face-up "Aroma" monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP.

**TOGA has 3500 life points. DOROTARU now has 4100 life points.**

DOROTARU: As well as the life points, my monsters also gain a lovely 500 boost to their attack and defence. But their effects also activate- Green will be switching to defence.

TOGA: Uh, uh, uh! Green’s got his own effect- while he’s on the field with another Rainbow Warrior, he’s unaffected by card effects!

DOROTARU: Unfortunate, I suppose.

**DOROTARU smiles as the attack of all her monsters rise by 500. **

DOROTARU: Now... allow me to perform a synchro summon! Using the tuner of Angelica and the level four monster, Rosemary, I can form a beautiful flower of the garden! Come to me... Aromaseraphy Rosemary!

**AROMASERAPHY ANGELICA and AROMAGE ROSEMARY fly upwards into the air, with the former of the two splitting into a single star-like light. It makes a circle that AROMAGE ROSEMARY goes through, a new form building around her.**

DOROTARU: Now Blossom!

**The new form comes into colour, creating sparkles and flowers as it lands with flourish. By all accounts, it does appear to just be AROMAGE ROSEMARY, but with a pair of wings and much older in appearance.**

**AROMASERAPHY ROSEMARY- LEVEL 5, LIGHT, SYNCHRO**

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
While your LP is higher than your opponent's, all Plant-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; that face-up card has its effects negated until the end of this turn.

ATT: 2000 | DEF: 900

TOGA: [unconvinced] why yes, she’s very pretty, but does she have an effect that can save you, here?

DOROTARU: A wonderful proclamation that you do not believe I can beat you. Yes, she has an effect- her effect is that, while my life points are higher than yours, the monsters I control gain 500 attack points, so long as they are plant type. That, with the added bonus of my garden... rounds up rather nicely to 1000.

**AROMASERAPHY ROSEMARY hums happily as her attack rises to 3000.**

DOROTARU: Go, Miss Rosemary... take down Rainbow Warrior Yellow!

**AROMASERAPHY ROSEMARY flies just above RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW before dumping some sickly looking gas onto her from above. The gas causes RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW to cough before yelling out in pain and getting destroyed.**

**TOGA flinches as the life points are taken from him, and his other monster’s attack lowers to 1800 again.**

**TOGA now has 2300 life points. DOROTARU has 3900 life points.**

DOROTARU: I do have another play I could make, but I believe I am finished here. It is your turn again... do make it count.

TOGA: Oh, I will! DRAW!

**TOGA draws a card. It’s RAINBOW BEAST PINK. He now has two cards in his hand.**

TOGA: [internally] perfect!

TOGA: [aloud] to start, I turn Rainbow Warrior Orange to attack position! Then, I activate the effect of Rainbow Beast Pink! By discarding it, I can morph him into a Rainbow Weapon!

**RAINBOW BEAST PINK- LEVEL 1, DARK**

When a ‘Rainbow Warrior’ is summoned while this card is in your hand; you can discard this card, then add one ‘Rainbow Weapon’ from your Deck to your hand that specifically lists the summoned monster in its text. You can only activate the effect of ‘Rainbow Beast Pink’ once per turn.

ATT: 100 | DEF: 100

**TOGA thrusts his hand to the air, pointing at RAINBOW BEAST PINK who bursts from the card and transforms into what appears to be a pair of daggers.**

TOGA: I chose the Rainbow Weapon Nunchucks and equip them to Rainbow Warrior Orange!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE grabs the Nunchucks and immediately begins swinging them around with an incredible show of skill before pausing to hold a stance.**

**RAINBOW WEAPON NUNCHUCKS- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

Equip only to ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’. When equipped, the monster gains 400 ATT. This card’s name is classed as ‘Rainbow Warrior’ while equipped to a monster. During the end phase, after the monster this card is equipped to attacks or is attacked; send this card to the GY, then add one ‘Rainbow Beast Pink’ to your hand from your Deck or GY.

TOGA: Here’s how they work! When equipped, the Rainbow Weapon nunchucks are classed a Rainbow Warrior, and Orange gains a hearty 400 attack on top of the fresh 300 he gets from them!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE’s attack raises up to 2500.**

TOGA: Now, surely that’ll be enough to-

DODOTARU: Well, it was a lovely attempt, but I am afraid you are five hundred short.

TOGA: Wait, what?! Why hasn’t Rosemary’s attack fallen yet?!

DODOTARU: [teacherly] Silly Toga... Aroma Garden does not lose the effect until the next turn!

TOGA: [disappointed] Ah. Shoot. There goes my comeback. I... I’ll turn Green to defence position and end my turn.

**Sure enough, as DODOTARU adds a new card to her hand, AROMASERAPHY ROSEMARY’s attack lowers to 2500.**

**DODOTARU now has two cards in her hand.**

DODOTARU: Now, let us continue. I summon Aromage Cananga to the field!

**In the burst of light, a monster sits upon a tree stump, reading a book. They adjust their glasses and smirk at the group of monsters in front of them, almost smugly judging them.**

**AROMAGE CANANGA- LEVEL 3, EARTH**

While your LP is higher than your opponent's, face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand.

ATT: 1400 | DEF: 1000

DODOTARU: The effects of Cananga are simple, but quite effective. To begin, all monsters on side of your field lose 500 attack due to your situation of less life points.

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE’s attack lowers to 2000. RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN’s defence lowers to 1000.**

DOROTARU: [relentless] next, I activate Aroma Garden to boost my life points once more! And with it, the effects of my monsters activate again!

**TOGA has 2300 life points. DOROTARU now has 4400 life points.**

DOROTARU: The effect of Cananga returns a spell or trap card to your hand... so those nunchucks are going back to your hand.

**AROMAGE CANANGA pulls their rod out of the floor and points it at RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE, who loses the RAINBOW WEAPON NUNCHUCKS as they return to TOGA’s hand, which once again has two cards.**

DOROTARU: [continuing] as for Miss Rosemary, they can completely negate the effect of one monster on your side of the field. So we will be doing that now. Orange shall no longer gain his attack boost.

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE seems to shiver as his attack points lower to a measly 1000. TOGA also shivers, which causes some concern in the face of DODOTARU.**

DODOTARU: [tilts head] are you quite alright?

TOGA: Alright?! This is the best I’ve felt in ages!

TOGA: [continuing excitedly] this is all I’ve ever wanted from duelling... to duel someone who can really put me in my place! To duel someone with the potential to beat me!

DODOTARU: Then I suppose I shall make this loss quick. Miss Rosemary, if you-

???: HEY!

**Before the duel can continue, the burly form of a NIGHTGUARD walks in. The holograms of the monsters in the fight fade.**

TOGA: What the?

NIGHTGUARD: What are you kids doing?! You’re trespassing on the grounds after curfew!

DODOTARU: [to herself] has it really been that long?

TOGA: [securely] alright, sorry sir. I didn’t know it was this late... wouldn’t be here if I knew, honest!

NIGHTGUARD: [bluntly] I’ll pretend I didn’t see you. Run off!

**TOGA laughs as he hops down from the side of the duel field, running over to the door and waiting for DOROTARU to chase behind him. She runs holding her dress up so her feet don’t get caught on it.**

**Out of curiosity, TOGA draws the top card of his deck, seeing what it was, and groans aloud when he saw it was RAINBOW WEAPON FLAMBERGE.**

TOGA: [to self] talk about luck...

**TOGA catches up with DODOTARU, who is giggling.**

DODOTARU: Goodness... I did not expect us to be duelling so late...

TOGA: Eh, I should’ve picked somewhere else. Somewhere with less risk.

DODOTARU: [softly] um... Toga? Do you mind if... if we duel again, some time?

TOGA: [grinning] absolutely. I’ve just had the most fun I’ve ever had duelling... We’re definitely duelling again.

**DODOTARU and TOGA share a tender glance. It’s clear both of them feel the same way.**

TOGA: [playfully] and I’ll win, that time.

DODOTARU: [responding to playful tone] I suppose we will have to see that.

TOGA: [laughs] anyway, I’m down for something to eat. You?

DODOTARU: That would be lovely.

**[END SCENE] DODOTARU and TOGA head off in one direction, still talking as they go. A small conversation between the pair can be heard- something about what cards they still had to use to win. By the sounds of it, TOGA might’ve actually gotten the win if the duel had went on longer. Of course... such information cannot be confirmed.**

**END**


	12. Episode 12- May the Best Woman Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogami finds herself in a duel against a bully who's been stealing cards around the Duel Academy. It appears she may be in for a tough battle, however... is this the duel she realises she's in over her head?

YU-GI-OH U.N.I.T.Y

# Episode 12- May the Best Woman Win

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MAIN GROUNDS. OGAMI is sitting under a cherry blossom, drawing in her little book that she keeps on her. It looks like she’s adding shading and detail to the winged warrior she’d been drawing during class in Episode 5.**

**In fact, while sitting in silence, OGAMI goes through all the drawings she’s done in her book so far. All of them appear to be cards that’s she used in her duels, from IMPERFECT AMP right back to IMPERFECT WARRIOR, but they’re all drawn with so much more detail than her cards.**

OGAMI: [to herself] tonight’s the night... I’ll be getting a new one tonight.

**OGAMI gets up, looking around before heading for the dorms.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- FEMALE DORMS. OGAMI is walking down a corridor, looking at each door as she goes past them, before hearing laughter from further down the corridor and running to it.**

**OGAMI skids around the corner, seeing that ISOLAR is a coughing mess o the floor as three bully-style women stand above her.**

OGAMI: Virull.

VIRULL: [turning to Ogami] Well if it isn’t the dropout! Come to get some?

OGAMI: Leave her alone. I mean it.

VIRULL: [smugly] and what are YOU going to do about it? You gonna draw some creatures at me?!

**VIRULL and the other two bullies walk away, laughing as they go. ISOLAR begins to timidly pick up her cards, tears in her eyes. OGAMI walks over, helping her pick them up.**

ISOLAR: [sadly] T-Thank you, Ogami...

OGAMI: Hey, it’s okay. They’re gone now.

ISOLAR: S-She... took her. My Cupirate Captain.

OGAMI: [grimacing] right. I’ll go get her back, okay?

ISOLAR: B-But... how? They’re too strong for us.

**The scene fades as OGAMI thinks about the statement to herself.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- DUEL ROOM C. VIRULL and her gang are looking at their cards, trading between each other, when OGAMI yells to attract their attention.**

OGAMI: [angrily] Hey!

VIRULL: [unperturbed] Oh, look. It’s you.

**OGAMI pulls herself up onto the duel field, with ISOLAR watching her in fear.**

OGAMI: I believe you’ve got something that belongs to my friend.

VIRULL: Yeah, I’ve got a few of ‘em. So what?

OGAMI: Give them back. Or else.

VIRULL: [standing] Or else what? You’ve got nothing on me.

OGAMI: Fine. We’ll duel for it.

VIRULL: Oh will we now? Well, if you lose... you’ll be handing over that duel disk of yours, including the cards that come from it.

OGAMI: That’s fine. And if I win, you’ll give back every stolen card you’ve taken from another person.

**Clearly okay with this, VIRULL heads to her station. OGAMI heads to the other side, and the others head to their respective corners. OGAMI activates her duel disk, slotting the cards into it, while VIRULL tunes her own duel disk- a purple coloured duel disk with a strange blue light on it- and activates it as well.**

BOTH: DUEL!

**Both OGAMI and VIRULL have 4000 life points.**

OGAMI: I’ll take first move! Let’s do this!

**Since she’s the star of the episode, we get to see OGAMI’s hand. She’s drawn IMPERECT WARRIOR, IMPERECT AMP, BOUNCEBACK FUSION, IMPERFECT FUSION and a trap card yet to be named.**

OGAMI: Let’s start simple... I summon Imperfect Warrior to the field in attack position!

**IMPERFECT WARRIOR is summoned, dropping to one knee immediately. He grins up at the camera.**

**IMPERFECT WARRIOR- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

When this card is normal summoned, it is switched into defence mode. This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When this card attacks a face-down monster; destroy that monster without applying damage calculation, also its effect does not activate.

ATT: 2200 / DEF: 0

OGAMI: With that, I’ll set this card and pass it to you.

**VIRULL draws a card. She now has six cards in her hand.**

VIRULL: Well, this should be a fun duel. I set two cards face down and hand it to you.

OGAMI: Back to me, then... draw!

**OGAMI draws a card. It’s IMPERFECT HOUND. She now has four cards in her hand.**

OGAMI: I tribute Imperfect Warrior to bring forth Imperfect Hound!

**IMPERFECT WARRIOR is tributed, as said, for a shaggy beast to come from the smoke. It shakes off its fur, flicking black tar everywhere, before howling directly to the sky with a static-filled voice.**

**IMPERFECT HOUND- LEVEL 6, LIGHT**

Cannot attack the turn it’s summoned. If this card is used in a fusion summon while it’s on the field; the monster summoned using this card’s effect is activated twice. If this card is used in a fusion summon; return it to the top of your deck.

ATT: 2700 / DEF: 2000

VIRULL: With that, I activate my face down card- Infectious Rite! It states that the card you just summoned can’t attack directly, nor can it be removed from the field by a card effect. That includes fusion, I should add.

**INFECTIOUS RITE- CONTINUOUS TRAP CARD**

When your opponent summons a monster, you can equip this card to that monster; as long as this card remains face up on the field, the equipped monster cannot attack directly, also it cannot be used as material in a fusion, synchro, XYZ or link summon. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY; the equipped monster is destroyed.

**With the activation of INFECTIOUS RITE, IMPERFECT HOUND turns to stone, a bunch of purple splotches covering it. OGAMI groans.**

OGAMI: [internally] Imperfect Hound’s effect only activates when he’s on the field... how else can I get him into a fusion summon?

OGAMI: [out loud] I’ll end my turn, then.

**VIRULL smirks and draws a new card. She now has five cards in her hand.**

VIRULL: I’ll summon Virus Cluster A, in attack position.

**A disgusting swarm of purple creatures, much like the purple splotches on IMPERFECT WOLF, form upwards into a cloud. They’re constantly moving, never slowing down.**

OGAMI: Ugh...

VIRULL: [taunting] what’s wrong, Ogami? Not a fan of my lovely bugs?

**VIRUS CLUSTER A- LEVEL 1, DARK**

Cannot be normal/special summoned unless you control a face-up Continuous Trap Card. When this card is summoned- its attack and defence become equal to the number of Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field x800. If this card is destroyed; you can add one Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand, but it cannot be activated this turn.

ATT: ??? / DEF: 0

VIRULL: Virus Cluster A gains attack equal to the number of spell and trap cards on my side of the field times eight hundred. So, two times 800 makes 1600.

**VIRUS CLUSTER A natters and jitters as its attack raises to 1600.**

VIRULL: [continuing] but that’s not all! My Virus Cluster A gets to grab a spell or trap from my deck when it’s destroyed, so don’t think you’re getting around it that easy.

OGAMI: [proudly] that’s all I needed to hear. I activate- the Quick Play spell, Imperfect Rank Up!

VIRULL: [instinctively] in chain, I activate Virus Scatter! Whatever that card is, you better ditch it, because Virus Scatter makes my Virus Cluster A immune to your card effects!

**VIRUS SCATTER- CONTINUOUS TRAP CARD**

‘Virus’ cards cannot have their effects negated, nor can they be destroyed by your opponent’s card effects.

OGAMI: I will admit, that was a good attempt at a read, but you’ll be happy to know that this card doesn’t touch your side of the field.

VIRULL: [embarrassed] I knew that! I was just making sure...

OGAMI: [doubting] sure. Imperfect Rank Up activates all the same! It allows me to banish an Imperfect monster on my side of the field and summon a new one in its place... so long as it’s at least three levels higher.

**IMPERFECT RANK UP- QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD**

Banish 1 ‘Imperfect’ monster from your side of the field; special summon, from the deck, an monster that is three levels higher than the banished card that also has ‘Imperfect’ in its name. It cannot attack, and is shuffled back into the deck during your end phase.

VIRULL: [gloomily] you’ll need a level nine monster! There’s no way you have one in that wood-work deck of yours, it’s impossible!

OGAMI: Oh really? [Raises eyebrow] then what do you call THIS monster?!

**A dark shadow descends from the ceiling, landing with a loud thud onto the duel field. The VIRUS CLUSTER A natters away as the shadow almost drips away from the monster like paint.**

OGAMI: I summon... The Imperfect Machine!

**It roars an echo as its fully revealed, showing it is a hunk of junk that just appears to be welded together with tape. IMPERFECT MACHINE has to crouch to be in the room.**

**IMPERFECT MACHINE- LEVEL 9, LIGHT**

Cannot attack the turn it’s summoned. This card can be tribute summoned by tributing 1 ‘Imperfect’ monster. When this card is summoned, reveal one fusion monster in your extra deck; add one of the monsters listed as a material on that card from your deck to your hand, but it cannot be summoned this turn. You can only activate one effect of ‘Imperfect Machine’ per turn.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 3200

OGAMI: Now, his effect activates! I show you a monster from my extra deck, and then add a card that needs to be used in its summon to my hand! I’ll reveal...

**OGAMI pauses as she thinks about it. It’s clear she has no idea what her strategy is.**

OGAMI: Imperfect Lightning Hawk!

**OGAMI grabs IMPERFECT HAWK from her deck, as the card allows her to do.**

VIRULL: Can I talk now? Because I can’t help but noticed you summoned Imperfect Hunk of Junk in defence.

OGAMI: Of course. It has 3200 defence points.

VIRULL: Wonderful! Virus Cluster A, attack it with barrage of a thousand!

**VIRUS CLUSTER A swarms at IMPERFECT MACHINE. Of course, since IMPERFECT MACHINE has more defence points, VIRUS CLUSTER A is swatted away without so much of a care.**

**OGAMI has 4000 life points. VIRULL now has 2400 life points.**

OGAMI: [oblivious] well that was stupid. What made you do that?

VIRULL: [showing card in hand] This. Using its special effect, I summon Virus Cluster B, in attack position!

**Another swarm of viruses, this time in blue rather than purple, is summoned to field with the same nattering sound as VIRUS CLUSTER A.**

**VIRUS CLUSTER B- LEVEL 1, DARK**

If you take battle damage, you can special summon this card. If summoned this way; you gain life points equal to the current attack of any other ‘Virus’ monster on the field, also this card gains attack equal to the amount of life points you gain from this effect.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 0

VIRULL: Virus Cluster B gives me some life points back from being summoned, too... 1600, to be exact, the amount I just lost! And then they gain that much in attack points, too!

**As a green glow hovers around VIRULL, VIRUS CLUSTER B’s attack rises to 1600.**

**OGAMI has 4000 life points. VIRULL now has 4000 life points.**

VIRULL: Now, I’ll end my turn with a face down. Let’s see if you can actually do anything against me.

OGAMI: My move! Draw!

**OGAMI draws a card. It’s IMPERFECT SPIDER. She now has five cards in her hand thanks to IMPERFECT HAWK being added.**

OGAMI: I’m sure you’re already aware, but I’m a fusion user. So I’ll show you just how powerful fusion is with this- Bounceback fusion! I pay five hundred life points to conduct a fusion summon!

**BOUNCEBACK FUSION- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Pay 500 life points; fusion summon a monster from the extra deck using cards in your hand or on the field as materials. During the end phase, return this card to your hand from the GY.

**OGAMI now has 3500 life points. VIRULL has 4000 life points.**

OGAMI: Using the two monsters in my hand- Imperfect Spider and Imperfect Amp- I summon a bug who can roll the sun itself! Imperfect Khepri!

**A Scarab Beetle emerges from the ground, pushing a large yellow orb onto the field before sitting atop it like a God. It’s mandibles open with a screech as it powers up. Of course, it isn’t perfect- there’s obvious paint tearing in its body, and the bulb in the ‘sun’ flickers occasionally.**

OGAMI: And now for her effect! With the power of the guiding sun, all other monsters on my field can attack you directly!

**IMPERFECT KHEPRI- LEVEL 9, LIGHT, FUSION**

_‘Imperfect Amp’ + ‘Imperfect Spider’_

Cannot attack the turn it is summoned. As long as this card remains face up on the field, other ‘Imperfect’ monsters can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed; destroy all other non-fusion ‘Imperfect’ monsters, also gain 1000 life points.

ATT: 1900 / DEF: 2200

OGAMI: Next, I activate Imperfect Fusion! It allows me to do another fusion summon, but this time with the monsters in my graveyard as well!

**IMPERFECT FUSION- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

If your life points are lower than your opponent’s, you can activate this card. Fusion summon an ‘Imperfect’ monster from your extra deck by banishing ‘Imperfect’ monsters from your hand, field and graveyard. If this card leaves the field, destroy the card summoned this way. If the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**IMPERFECT MACHINE turns to stone, as does IMPERFECT HAWK in OGAMI’s hand, and they both float into the giant mixing pot.**

OGAMI: [relentlessly] I don’t usually use this card to summon the other ones, but today I have no choice... I summon Imperfect Bubo!

**A large, mechanical owl appears from the pot, flapping both wings in a different order than the usual bird. It’s because, unlike a normal owl, IMPERFECT BUBO was using thrusters to keep itself in the air.**

**IMPERFECT BUBO- LEVEL 9, LIGHT, FUSION**

_‘Imperfect Hawk’ + ‘Imperfect Machine’_

Cannot attack the turn it is summoned. Once per turn, you can target one monster on your opponent’s side of the field; destroy it, then this card gains attack equal to the original attack points of that card. When this card attacks; reduce its attack to 100 at the end of the damage step.

ATT: 100 / DEF: 3100

VIRULL: [scoffs] 100 attack? That’s it?!

OGAMI: You mustn’t judge a book by its cover! The effect of Imperfect Bubo can allow me to destroy one of your monsters once per turn!

VIRULL: [laughing] my Goodness, you have a slow memory, huh?

OGAMI: H-Huh?

**IMPERFECT BUBO fires lasers out of his eyes, but it goes through VIRUS CLUSTER B without so much as a scratch. The laser also goes right past VIRULL’s head, who’s got a large smirk on her face.**

VIRULL: Hey, moron. I’ve still got Virus Scatter on the field! It prevents my monsters from being affected by card effects!

OGAMI: [to herself] I-I should’ve looked! Damn it, Ogami!

VIRULL: I take it you’re finished? With no cards in your hand, I’m sure you’re not waiting for a miracle.

OGAMI: [bluntly] take your turn. But as you do, Bounceback Fusion returns to my hand.

**OGAMI adds Bounceback Fusion to her hand as VIRULL draws a new card. VIRULL now has three cards in her hand.**

VIRULL: Well, you win some you lose some, I suppose... though in your case, it’s losing.

OGAMI: What are you talking about?

VIRULL: You’ll see. By tributing Virus Cluster A and Virus Cluster B, I can summon another Virus Cluster- Specifically, Virus Cluster C!

**All of a sudden, the two VIRUS CLUSTERS merge. They seem to absorb each other’s colour, making a pale yellow type bloom, and swirl around in a spellbinding state until they settle like a reticule on OGAMI.**

**VIRUS CLUSTER C- LEVEL 1, DARK**

Cannot be normal summoned/set. Must first be special summoned (from your hand) by tributing 1 ‘Virus Cluster A’ and ‘Virus Cluster B’, and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. This card gains 1000 ATT and DEF for every card on the field.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

**VIRULL smirks and shrugs.**

VIRULL: Well, what do you think? Hypnotic, huh?

OGAMI: What are you trying to pull?!

VIRULL: [smugly] I’m not pulling anything. I’m winning. Now, as for effects... Virus Cluster C gains 1000 attack and defence for every card on the field. Count with me, will you?

**Despite saying that, VIRUS CLUSTER C’s attack skyrockets immediately to 6000. OGAMI’s eye visibly twitches.**

VIRULL: Now, I’m one for ending matches early if I have the win; after all, I’ve done the same strategy so many times before. But you’re so pathetic that I want to see what you can pull out of this ‘Imperfect’ deck. I’ll end my turn.

**OGAMI’s hand shakily reaches for the deck, but the snickering of VIRULL catches her off guard.**

VIRULL: [bullying] what a fitting name, though... Imperfect! This is what you’ll forever be!

**VIRULL laughs into the air as OGAMI looks dejectedly at her duel disk.**

OGAMI: [internally] ... she... she’s right. I’m nothing. Zero was the only person who I ever beat, and that was before her new deck...

OGAMI: [internally; continuing] Dad was right. I’m not cut out for duelling. I can’t even beat a bully... I should just quit while I’m ahead. I’ve flown too close to the sun with this one.

OGAMI: [internally; continuing] I’m sorry, Isolar. I’m sorry to everyone. But I can’t win this.

**OGAMI’s hand reaches for the top of her duel disk, signalling she’s planning to surrender. However, before she can...**

ISOLAR: Ogami!

OGAMI: [out loud] huh?

**OGAMI looks to ISOLAR, who’s still standing there. It looks like VIRULL’s squad have already left.**

ISOLAR: [cheering] D-Don’t give up, Ogami! Don’t let her words get to you!

OGAMI: [in rebuttal] B-But... what can I do, Isolar? The duel’s as good as over.

ISOLAR: But it’s not! And that’s all you need to remember... while you still have cards in your deck and life in your points, you still have a chance!

OGAMI: [pauses] I-Isolar, I...

**ISOLAR then goes into a coughing fit, the strain of her speech weighing on her. OGAMI looks back at VIRULL, who stands there with a victorious pose.**

OGAMI: [to herself] I still have a chance...

OGAMI: [loudly] DRAW!

**OGAMI draws a card. It’s a card that she hasn’t seen before. Her eyes widen as she sees matted fur and bright yellow eyes. OGAMI looks at the glowing top of her Duel Disk, seemingly recognising something.**

OGAMI: [internally] you gave it to me early, huh...? Thank you.

OGAMI: [aloud] I summon... Imperfect Black Cat!

**A purring sound echoes from the bottom of OGAMI’s feet. She looks down, seeing that the cat in the card is trotting peacefully over to the field, not concerned by the larger-than-life monsters around it.**

VIRULL: [aghast] a cat?! That’s your master plan!?

OGAMI: Not just any cat. You see, you’re right, Virull... I am Imperfect, and so are my cards, but there’s something we share that you’ll never have.

OGAMI: [continuing; proudly] and that’s that we both know what it’s like to be forgotten. To be abandoned in our times of need. And that’s why, until the very end... we’ll fight a battle, even when we know we lost!

VIRULL: [entertained] Alright, I’ll bite. Why isn’t it doing anything?

OGAMI: Well, that’s because I haven’t used its effect yet. Imperfect Black Cat’s effect is that I can tribute one other monster I control to summon an Imperfect monster from my banished zone!

**Suddenly, IMPERFECT KHEPRI fades. In its place, a magician-style girl with one arm lands where they were once sitting, spinning a staff around.**

OGAMI: Not the flashiest of magic tricks, but it’ll do! Imperfect Magician takes the stage!

**IMPERFECT MAGICIAN- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

Cannot attack the turn it was summoned. When this card is summoned by the effect of another ‘Imperfect’ card, you can target one spell or trap your opponent controls; destroy it.

ATT: 1200 / DEF: 1200

OGAMI: [confidently] now she’s been summoned, Imperfect Magician destroys a trap card on your side of the field! Magician, pop the Virus Scatter!

VIRULL: [conflicted] Urgh...

**Sure enough, the VIRUS SCATTER vanishes from the field, causing the VIRUS CLUSTER C to slow down slightly.**

OGAMI: And you said it best, actually... Maybe I am pathetic. But it’s YOU that’ll pay for that... you gave me a chance.

OGAMI: [loudly] Bounceback Fusion! Let’s do it again!

VIRULL: What on Earth are you planning to make with it?

OGAMI: Oh, that’s the thing- As long as it has Magician in the text, I can make whatever I want thanks to Black Cat!

**IMPERFECT BLACK CAT- LEVEL 3, LIGHT**

Cannot attack the turn it’s summoned. When this card is normal summoned, you can tribute one other monster you control; special summon, from your deck, one ‘Imperfect’ monster with less attack than that card. This card can be used as substitute in a fusion summon for an ‘Imperfect’ monster.

ATT: 100 / DEF: 100

**IMPERFECT BLACK CAT meows loudly as a ghostly figure, much like IMPERFECT ZOMBIE, appears above it. IMPERFECT MAGICIAN takes IMPERFECT BLACK CAT under her arm as they’re fused together.**

**OGAMI now has 3000 life points. VIRULL has 4000 life points.**

OGAMI: I call upon the powers of the underworld! Imperfect Odokuro, through the ground!

**At her command, a very, very large skeleton bursts forth. Much like IMPERFECT MACHINE, it has to crouch to remain in the field, and appears to be fifteen times larger than the average person.**

OGAMI: Hope you brought a Shinto charm, because my large friend here is hungry for victory!

VIRULL: Alright, I’ll admit- it’s impressive. But what can it do that can secure you this ‘victory’ you’re begging for?

OGAMI: Simple... It destroys monsters.

**IMPERFECT ODOKURO- LEVEL 10, LIGHT**

_‘Imperfect Zombie’ + ‘Imperfect Magician’_

During the main phase of either player’s turn, you can target one monster on the field; destroy it, then gain life points equal to its current attack. This effect can only be activated once per turn. This card gains 500 ATT for every monster destroyed this way. When this card attacks, negate the effect of all trap cards on the field. This card can attack twice per turn.

ATT: 1500 / DEF: 1500

VIRULL: [scared] T-This is...

OGAMI: [proudly] Ring the dinner bell! Looks like virus is on the menu!

**A bell tolls as IMPERFECT ODOKURO grabs all of VIRUS CLUSTER C in his hands and tosses them into his skeleton face. The sound of destruction is heard in between chewing.**

**OGAMI takes a nice, deep breath as her life points are boosted to the sky.**

**OGAMI now has 9000 life points. VIRULL has 4000 life points.**

VIRULL: [timidly] H-Hey, uh... about the things I said, I didn’t mean any of it... heh...

OGAMI: [ignoring] Odokuro! Let’s see if you’re up for seconds!

**Unlike any of the other Imperfect Monsters, IMPERFECT ODOKURO doesn’t have the ‘can’t attack on turn summoned’ trait, so it cracks its fist, gaining the 500 attack points it gets thanks to its effect, and throws a punch right through VIRULL. She cries out in agony. **

**OGAMI has 9000 life points. VIRULL now has 2000 life points.**

VIRULL: [panting] I can... come back... from this...

OGAMI: [bluntly] no you can’t. Odokuro can attack twice per turn.

VIRULL: W-WHAT?!

**IMPERFECT ODOKURO swings down with another fist, creating dust that consumes VIRULL. Of course, it’s only a simulation, so after doing so all the cards on the field fade from sight after VIRULL’s life points hit zero.**

VIRULL: [angry] T-This duel doesn’t count! Do over! It was rigged!

OGAMI: [crossing arms] more rigged than robbing a girl who can’t even breathe correctly?

VIRULL: I... URGH! I’ll get you back for this!

**VIRULL storms out. OGAMI smiles as she turns, hopping down and walking out with a very happy looking ISOLAR.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MAIN GROUNDS. It’s the next day, and OGAMI is back in the spot below the cherry blossom. She’s sitting, waiting for someone.**

STUDENT A: Hey, did you hear Virull’s giving all the cards she stole back?

STUDENT B: About time, really. She’s been hogging my Jerry Beans Man...

**OGAMI smiles, looking at her notebook. She’s been drawing a Black Cat, in a lot more detail than IMPERFECT BLACK CAT and with much more features of an actual one.**

OGAMI: I knew I could count on you.

**[END SCENE] To respond to OGAMI’S claim, a large blossom hits her in the face, and she dusts it away, getting back to drawing. Meanwhile, in the distance, MARX is clearly watching her before leaving off screen.**

**END EPISODE**


	13. Episode 13- The Second Bracket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Second Bracket of the Tonika Tournament! The first duel is going down- however, Serox and his friends may not like who's running the helm of it...

# Episode 13- The Second Bracket

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT ARENA. The crowd cheers as the camera sweep over the field. SEROX, OGAMI and ZERO are sitting in the sidelines.**

ZERO: The second bracket! Oh, I can’t wait!

OGAMI: Don’t get your hopes up. This is where things get difficult.

SEROX: You have to bring your A-game to every duel! Never lay off, never make mistakes. Everyone who’s in this bracket deserves to be here, after all.

**As they talk, XEROS comes into view.**

XEROS: [bluntly] on your right.

**SEROX looks to the right, seeing that DODOTARU is approaching. She stops at the two empty seats next to SEROX.**

DODOTARU: Are these seats taken, sir?

SEROX: [shyly] no, go ahead.

**DODOTARU takes a seat. A few seconds, TOGA arrives, sitting next to her and putting his legs up on the seat in from of him.**

OGAMI: Toga? What are you doing here?

TOGA: [pleasantly] I’m here to watch the duels! Gotta keep tabs on the others, after all. You don’t know who you’re going to challenge, so you need to make sure they’re all worthy!

SEROX: [smirks] Amen to that.

TOGA: Serox! Didn’t see you there. Thanks for bailing me out of that fight back then.

SEROX: Don’t mention it...

SEROX: [to himself] couldn’t have done it without him.

**As XEROS smiles, the announcing voice of Headmaster CALTROP echoes over the speakers, sending the crowd into uproar.**

CALTROP: [loudly] Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the second bracket! Eight heart-racing duels, sixteen professional duellists! Over the course of today, you’ll witness them duke it out to make their way to the quarter finals!

**A loud cheer. Though it’s only ZERO who cheers of the group of five, SEROX does clap and DODOTARU gives a knowing nod.**

CALTROP: And with that, the first duel is going to go underway! The students who drew the first duel, please, come on down!

SEROX: Did you guys catch who it was?

TOGA: [shrugs] beats me. I didn’t go.

DODOTARU: Only the duellists would know such a thing, after all...

ZERO: I got six! That means I’m the sixth duel!

SEROX: I arrived late... I got four.

OGAMI: [wavering] guys...

**Suddenly, out onto the field strides MARX, his duel disk already at the ready. Though the crowd cheers loud for him, SEROX and his friends are clearly gobsmacked.**

SEROX: B-But... he wasn’t in the first bracket.

OGAMI: [to herself] so he was the one I would’ve fought...

ZERO: [overhearing] huh? What do you mean?

OGAMI: [aloud] when Ottoman dropped out, I was told that I could join but... I decided not to. I guess they never found a suitable replacement, so Marx was allowed to go through automatically.

ZERO: A-And now he’s duelling?!

XEROS: [to SEROX] I don’t like the looks of this.

SEROX: [internally] You and me both...

**Then, MARX’s opponent heads out on the other side. He’s in clown-get up, constantly moving like he’s impatient, juggling what appears to be mechanical balls.**

???: Hey, hey! Hey tall, dark and creepy! You’re my opponent, right?! Why have we never met?

MARX: [formally] do not small talk with me. Activate your duel disk and allow us to do this properly.

???: Ah, you think you’re too good to talk to the majestic Poppa, eh?

POPPA: Well then let’s duel! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s goooo!

**POPPA’s duel disk turns out to be the five balls he’s been juggling. They hover around him in a pointed circle, flattening out into squares. The crowd seems impressed.**

CALTROP: [loudly] The first duel of the second bracket begins! Three! Two! One!

ALL EXCEPT MARX: DUEL!

MARX: [small smile] duel.

**MARX draws his cards. He has five cards in his hand, as does POPPO.**

**Both MARX and POPPO have 4000 life points.**

MARX: Allow me to take first move! I special summon Frequency Warrior in attack position!

**A dark burst of static creates a warrior, standing up to full height, before the visor on his face turns on with a green light. The screws in FREQUENCY WARRIOR’s head turn as he ‘tunes’ himself.**

**FREQUENCY WARRIOR- LEVEL 5, EARTH**

If you control no cards, you can special summon this monster (from your hand). When this card is normal or special summoned, you can target one monster your opponent controls; special summon a monster from your hand that has the same level as that card. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

ATT: 2500 / DEF: 2000

MARX: As I controlled no cards, I was allowed to special summon it. However, Frequency Warrior will not remain on the field; I shall summon Frequency Module L.U, using him as a material!

**As soon as he arrived, FREQUENCY WARRIOR bursts out of sight. Instead, a box wrapped in red chains appears in its place, pulsing like a heart.**

**FREQUENCY MODULE L.U.- LEVEL 6, EARTH**

When this card is summoned- you take 1000 damage. During the end phase of the turn this card was summoned, you receive 2000 life points, also this monster is changed to defence position if it was summoned in attack position.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 3000

OGAMI: All of his monsters have such high stats...

ZERO: [to Ogami] that’s not the point! It’s the effect that really makes it shine!

**MARX smirks as he clearly heard this.**

MARX: [motioning with hand] the effect of L.U. forces my life points to lower, but only for now. A worthy sacrifice for a fated win!

**MARX makes choked sounds as his life points lower by 1000.**

**MARX now has 3000 life points. POPPA has 4000 life points.**

MARX: With the setting of this face down, my end phase is set in motion, but not before the effect of L.U. gives me a hearty bonus of 2000 life points and changes to defence!

**MARX’s life points raise again as FREQUENCY MODULE L.U. goes a dark shade of blue; the sign it is now in defence position.**

**MARX now has 5000 life points. POPPA has 4000 life points.**

POPPA: Oh, is it my turn finally? God, that took sooo long! DRAW!

**POPPA draws a card from a dispenser on his wrist. He now had six cards in his hand.**

POPPA: [hyper] Oh, it’s about to look like a real carnival in here! Let’s play some games and have some fun with Klown Carney Valle!

**A gloved hand and a hat falls where the white light shone. The hand reaches into the hat, pulling a clown out of it, which makes it flip the hat up and onto its head with a chuckle.**

**KLOWN CARNEY VALLE- LEVEL 2, LIGHT**

If the only monsters you control is 1 ‘Klown’ monster, you can special summon this card (From your hand). When this card is summoned; look at the top card of your opponent’s deck, then immediately set that card on your side of the field. Then, your opponent may set a card of the same name on their side of the field from their deck as well.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

POPPA: It’s time to play ‘Draw to Match’! Valle, use that effect you love oh so much!

**KLOWN CARNEY VALLE’s arm stretches cartoonishly long and onto the top card of MARX’s deck. He watches unimpressed as KLOWN CARNEY VALLE takes that card and slithers his arm back over, laughing to himself as he does.**

POPPA: Oh, lookie here! A very nice looking spell card we’ve got; Fate’s Revival! How thrilling!

MARX: [disgruntled] that card is useless to you.

POPPA: Okay, maaaaybe, but that means you can also not use it!

MARX: On the contrary; says here I’m allowed to place a copy of my card on my side of the field. Luckily, I run two.

**MARX removes another FATE’S REVIVAL from his deck and sets it on side of his field. POPPA does the same with the card she stole from him.**

POPPA: Okay, okay, but how about this! Because I only control one Klown monster, I get to summon another one, because everyone needs a friend! Even you, cloak!

MARX: [bored] hurry it up.

POPPA: Excited to see them? You should be! Klown Carney Zelle gonna put on a show!

**Much like KLOWN CARNEY VALLE, KLOWN CARNEY ZELLE is a clown that summons itself from the ether, this time in a fireworks display. She giggles and chortles alongside her fellow KLOWN monster.**

**KLOWN CARNEY ZELLE- LEVEL 2, LIGHT**

If the only monsters you control is 1 ‘Klown’ monster, you can special summon this card (From your hand). When this card is summoned; reveal your entire hand to your opponent, have them select a card from it, then shuffle your hand. If they choose that card, set it to their side of the field. If not, set it to your side of the field. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

POPPA: And now another game! It’s Hide and Seek! I’m sure you’re good at it; you look like you do a lot of hiding- Pick a card from my hand!

MARX: [scoffs] that is three digs at my appearance you’ve made now...

**POPPA reveals their hand. It appears they have two more monsters, a spell and a trap card. MARX takes a second to look at them before naming his decision.**

MARX: Far left. The spell card.

POPPA: [laughs] Good choice! You choose that you wanna put on a Klown Show!

**POPPA begins juggling his cards. MARX appears to be watching closely, despite his face being covered by the hood.**

POPPA: [arranging cards in hand] Alright, pick a card, any card! And if you get it right, you get that card as a reward!

MARX: [quietly] Fate guide my choice... reveal the card I choose... [out loud] The spell card has found itself in your far right slot.

POPPA: [suddenly] wow, wow, wow! Aren’t you quite the character! You’re correct; here’s the card!

**POPPA tosses MARX the card, which he catches and sets on his side of the field. He doesn’t even read the card’s text.**

POPPA: And since you already know I have one, I’m gonna set this trap card too! It’s up to you, you, you, you!

MARX: Draw.

**MARX draws his new card. He now has four cards in his hand, but two more cards set on his field than he ended with. As the duel continues, we cut to SEROX with a worried face.**

SEROX: I don’t get it...

ZERO: [confused] don’t get what?

SEROX: That. He... he just knew. Like he had a psychic connection to them.

TOGA: [huffs] you’re overthinking. It was blind confidence at best.

SEROX: [sighs] I sure hope so.

**Back to MARX, who swings his hand outwards.**

MARX: I activate the face down Fate’s Revival! It allows me to pull a Frequency monster from the land beyond and summon them to my field!

**FATE’S REVIVAL- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Target one ‘Frequency’ monster in your GY; special summon it in attack position.

MARX: Revive, Frequency Warrior!

**FREQUENCY WARRIOR stands besides FREQUENCY MODULE L.U. with a powerful stance and a burst of static.**

MARX: And now, the effect that I couldn’t use before. Now you control a monster, I can target said monster and special summon a monster of my own that has the same level... In other words, a level 2 one!

POPPA: Ah, ah, ah! I activate my face-down, Klown Karnage!

**KLOWN KARNAGE- CONTINUOUS TRAP CARD**

You can activate this card while you control two or more ‘Klown’ monsters. While this card is face up on the field, you opponent’s monster’s effects require the tribute of another monster to activate. If you control no monsters, this card is destroyed.

**A strange, yellowish light echoes the field. FREQUENCY WARRIOR’S visor flashes yellow.**

MARX: Fine by me. After all, the effect still happens if I tribute him.

**FREQUENCY WARRIOR shimmers away, revealing a new box in its place. This one is covered in moss and dirt and slugs and snails, the chains rusted and barely attached.**

MARX: With the vanishment of the Warrior comes the Module to replace it... Frequency Module S.L.!

**FREQUENCY MODULE S.L. - LEVEL 2, EARTH**

This card cannot attack or be attacked while you control another monster. If this card is still on the field at the end of the turn it was summoned; special summon three ‘Sloth’ tokens [LEVEL1/EARTH/PSYCHIC/ATT:0/DEF:0] to your side of the field in defence position.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 100

POPPA: [laughs] that little thing’s going to protect you for less time than you think!

MARX: You think from the effect I’d rather keep it? No, it is in fate’s guidance that I don’t! I shall conduct an XYZ summon, using my Modules as material!

SEROX: [quickly] oh God, cover your ears.

MARX: [proudly] I bring forth the bringer of the end! Collector of Frequency!

**Much like the first time, COLLECTOR of FREQUENCY drops from the ceiling, picking up FREQUENCY MODULE L.U. and FREQUENCY MODULE S.L. with its freakishly long limbs. It caws out with that horrific feedback loop, making the audience groan in pain at the noise.**

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY- RANK 2, XYZ, EARTH**

_Two or more ‘Frequency Module’ Monsters with different names_

This card gains a different effect depending on the monster or monsters equipped to it;

FREQUENCY MODULE E.N- Only this card can be attacked while it is on the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.

FREQUENCY MODULE L.U- This card can attack your opponent directly. When it does, it’s switched to defence during the end phase.

FREQUENCY MODULE G.R- This card can attack your opponent twice. You must control one other card for this effect to activate.

FREQUENCY MODULE G.L- You gain 500 life points every turn this card remains on the field.

FREQUENCY MODULE P.R- This card must attack your opponent if able. If being attacked by a monster, this card’s attack doubles.

FREQUENCY MODULE W.R- This card gains 1200 ATT. This card loses 1200 DEF.

FREQUENCY MODULE S.L- This card cannot attack the turn it is XYZ summoned. This card gains 1200 DEF.

If this card leaves the field, special summon all monsters equipped to this card in defence position.

ATT: 2000 / DEF: 1200

POPPA: [flinching] well, that’s certainly impressive! But is it GOOD impressive? I’ve duelled many, and I’ve seen many hide behind big old beasts!

MARX: I can assure you, Collect of Frequency is nothing like those ‘big old beasts’ from your past. In fact, I believe you may need the extra back up, so here we go; I activate your own spell card, Klown Kontrol!

**KLOWN KONTROL- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Your opponent special summons two ‘Klown’ monsters to the field from either player’s hand. Then, special summon one level 4 or lower monster from your deck to the field.

POPPA: Awww, aren’t you so sweet! I’ve only got two cards, and they’re both Klowns; you knew that, silly!

MARX: There’s a reason.

POPPA: Alrighty, Alrighty! Klown Carney Dille and Klown Carney Jolle take the stage!

**Another two clowns pop out of nowhere, one shorter and stouter and the other wielding a ‘Test your Might’ hammer. They laugh, which is accompanied by the other KLOWNS laughing, which creates a horrific sound to anyone with the fear of Clowns.**

POPPA: [begins giggling] Oh, this is so much fun! I can’t stop laughing!

MARX: [stone-faced] I take it these two have effects on summon too. Get on with it.

POPPA: [still laughing] Okay, okay! Whew, that tickled me. Dille, activate your effect!

**KLOWN CARNEY DILLE- LEVEL 2, LIGHT**

If the only monsters you control is 1 ‘Klown’ monster, you can special summon this card (From your hand). When this card is summoned; target 1 card in your GY and shuffle it into your deck. Then, draw 1 card, and if it is the card you shuffled into the deck, immediately activate it to your side of the field. You can only use this effect once per turn.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

POPPA: Dille’s effect lets me shuffle a card into my GY, and then draw a card!

**POPPA then looks around, his smile still wide.**

MARX: [almost amused] you dolt. You have no cards in your graveyard... Not yet, anyway.

POPPA: [facepalming] Oh, that’s RIGHT! [laughing loudly] How could I forget?!

MARX: Does the other one have an effect I need to worry about, or am I good to continue-

POPPA: [still snickering] Sorry, sorry! Jolle’s effect also activates!

**KLOWN CARNEY JOLLE- LEVEL 2, LIGHT**

If the only monsters you control is 1 ‘Klown’ monster, you can special summon this card (From your hand). When this card is summoned; target 1 monster your opponent controls. Flip it face down, but do not change its battle position. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

POPPA: I target Collector of Frequency and change him into face-down attack position!

MARX: [slightly angry] A weird position... are you certain?

POPPA: It says here! Face down, but don’t change position! So your monster remains in attack position, just without the benefits of its effect!

MARX: If that is what is required.

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY screams as he vanishes, turning into a face down card. The FREQUENCY MODULES on his shoulders were destroyed beforehand.**

MARX: Of course, not its time for the effect that you yourself put in play. I am now allowed to summon one level 4 monster in attack position!

MARX: And you see... I only HAVE one level four monster. Frequency Module E.N.!

**From the light comes another box. This one is familiar- it’s covered in mirrors and chains that reflect the other monsters on the field in weird and wacky ways.**

**FREQUENCY MODULE E.N- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

When this card is special summoned, discard cards equal to the number of cards your opponent controls, then special summon an XYZ monster from your extra deck that has the same rank as the number of cards discarded. If that monster is a ‘Frequency’ XYZ monster, equip this card and any other monster you control to that card.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 0

MARX: [coolly] when Frequency Module E.N. is summoned, I must discard cards equal to the number of cards you control.

POPPA: That’s all your hand! Now why would you do that to yourself?!

MARX: Simple... I get to summon an XYZ monster from my extra deck.

POPPA: A Rank 3 one? Does your extra deck even have one?

MARX: I have more than just the Collector of Frequency. I have plenty of monsters I simply have no time to use... and this is one of them!

MARX: [continuing] I summon the Alpha Frequency Overlord!

**A monster drops from the ceiling. Unlike COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY, this one has four arms, sharp crown-like horns and a disturbingly wide grin, wearing straps across his chest. He grabs FREQUENCY MODULE E.N. And pushes it into his neck before making a horrific sigh.**

**ALPHA FREQUENCY OVERLORD- RANK 3, EARTH, XYZ**

_3 or more ‘Frequency’ monsters with different names_

This card gains different effects depending on the monster or monsters equipped to it;

FREQUENCY WARRIOR- Once per turn, you can special summon one ‘Frequency Module’ monster from your hand in addition to your normal summon/set.

ANY ‘FREQUENCY MODULE’ MONSTER- This card gains 800 ATT for every ‘Frequency Module’ monster equipped to this card. It cannot attack the turn it is summoned.

COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY- This card can attack twice per turn, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent’s card effects.

ATT: 2200 / DEF: 2000

POPPA: [fearful] what is that abomination?!

MARX: Your end.

MARX: [continuing] Due to the effect of Alpha Frequency Overlord, I cannot attack this turn in exchange for 800 ATT.

**ALPHA FREQUENCY OVERLORD cries in broken autotune as its attack rises to 3000.**

MARX: And with that... I will end.

POPPA: It’s my turn! Draw, draw!

**POPPA draws a card. She now has 1 card in her hand.**

POPPA: Well, well, well! Look what I drew! I activate the field spell... KLOWN’S CIRKUS!

**Suddenly, the world around them morphs. Stalls pop up everywhere, Circus tents pitch themselves, and the ground changes to dirt and cobble.**

POPPA: Welcome to your own personal circus! Or should I say... MINE!

**KLOWN’S CIRKUS- FIELD SPELL CARD**

Reduce the level of all ‘Klown’ monsters by 1, also they gain 500 ATT. Once per turn; you can add one ‘Klown’ monster from your deck to your hand.

POPPA: [hyper] this circus is my personal home! It allows me to gather my Klowns to my side in a beautiful flourish! And after drawing them, I will summon them; the only Klown yet to make appearance- Klown Carney Pulle!

**With that declaration, the final clown summons itself to the field. It twirls and points charismatically, causing the group of five Klowns to laugh.**

**KLOWN CARNEY PULLE- LEVEL 2, LIGHT**

If the only monsters you control is 1 ‘Klown’ monster, you can special summon this card (From your hand). When this card is summoned; you opponent sets one card from their deck to their side of the field. It can be activated that turn. If they activate that card, you gain 2000 life points.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

POPPA: [distractedly] my lovely Klowns... oh, you get to set a card on your side of the field by the way. Do that quick! The grand show is about to begin!

**MARX sets a trap card on his side of the field. As he does, the five KLOWNS jump into the air.**

POPPA: It’s finally time! With all the Klowns summoned, I can bring forth the greatest Klown of them all! Come to me, Klown King MARIO!

**The five Klowns vanish from sight as a massive hulking shadow falls to the floor. It crashes onto it, roaring out like a beast before laughing in a low, horrible voice.**

**KLOWN KING MARIO- LIGHT, LINK (ARROWS- Straight down)**

_1 or more ‘Klown’ Monsters_

This card’s effect is applied depending on the number of monsters used for its link summon.

ONE- This card gains 1000 attack.

TWO- Target up to three cards in either player’s GY; shuffle them into the deck.

THREE- target one monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the end phase.

FOUR- destroy all other cards on the field, and then special summon monsters to your opponent’s side of the field from your GY.

FIVE- You automatically win the duel.

ATT: 2000

POPPA: [sinister] The powers of Valle, Zelle, Dille, Jolle and Pulle combine in the heart of the King of the Klowns! For five monsters have been used... I now automatically win! This duel is over!

MARX: [countering] so you wish.

POPPA: [confused] huh?!

MARX: I activate the trap card Play Fair!

**PLAY FAIR! - COUNTER TRAP CARD**

When your opponent attempts to win via an automatic win condition (ETC. The five pieces of Exodia), you can activate this card; negate that effect, destroy that card, then force your opponent to banish all cards with an automatic win condition from their hand, deck or GY, face down.

MARX: Remove all automatic win conditions from your deck, if you will.

POPPA: [now angry] No! This is...

MARX: [smirks darkly] you’re out of luck.

**Back to the group of five. SEROX is in shock.**

SEROX: See! Like that! He just... knew! Like he saw that card coming before he played it!

TOGA: [wavering] no, that’s...

**SEROX has to watch as KLOWN KING MARIO vanishes from sight, leaving POPPA with a terrified face, even as his life points rise due to KLOWN CARNEY PULLE’s effect. **

**MARX has 5000 life points. POPPA now has 6000 life points.**

**With no cards in his hand and only the field spell on his field, MARX draws his next card without response.**

MARX: [wicked smile] And like that... the grand finale.

MARX: [loudly] I activate SOUL WARP!  
  
**With a flash of green light, two chain-style circles wrap around MARX and POPPA’s neck. Neither of them seem to be strangled by it, however, unlike when SCIO duelled with AKOLA.**

MARX: Witness the final moments of your life fade from existence!

  
**SOUL WARP- ‘FIELD’ SPELL CARD**

This card is automatically activated when drawn. During each player’s turn, the attack of the monsters they control increases by 700 until the end phase. When this card is destroyed, the current player’s turn is immediately ended. This card can only be destroyed by spell effects. Only one monster may attack per turn.

POPPA: [scared] H-Hey, man... you’re freaking me out...

MARX: [relentlessly] When Soul Warp is on the field, my monsters gain 700 attack during my turn! I’m also flip summoning Collector of Frequency back into attack!

**COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY is put into attack as both monsters grow stronger. COLLECTOR OF FREQUENCY’s attack goes up to 2700 while ALPHA FREQUENCY OVERLORD attack goes up to 3700.**

MARX: Vanish.

**MARX says nothing more than his final words as his monsters pounce forward at a screaming POPPA. The world glows white as the camera lingers on MARX’s face as a dark green flame glows from inside the shadows of his robe.**

SEROX: [yelling] I can’t see!

ZERO: [yelling] what’s going on?!

OGAMI: [yelling] s-stay calm!

**The crowd is restless as the scene comes back, revealing that MARX is standing in the duel field, but POPPA is nowhere to be seen. A single card is sitting where he used to be.**

TOGA: [sitting up] Hey, where’s the other one?

DODOTARU: [confused] Hm?

OGAMI: No, this is... like before. When Soul Warp was activated...

**SEROX looks at the field as MARX walks away, leaving CALTROP to try and calm the audience as they murmur around the field.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MAIN GROUNDS. MARX is waiting at the gates, looking at the others as they walk around. He removes a scroll from inside his robes, looking at it.**

MARX: ‘and the duel against the Jester will with the fool defeated; it must be ended on the fifth, and not a turn later, lest loss consumes you.’

MARX: [continuing] right as always.

**[END SCENE] MARX walks out of the gate, leaving the academy behind. It’s unknown what’ll happen next as the music fades out.**

**END**


	14. Episode 14- The Best Duellist Alive...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Marx's duel, Serox is more than ready to see Zero off to her own. However, a feral intruder interrupts the duelling festivities to make a claim that leaves Serox wanting to know more.

YU-GI-OH U.N.I.T.Y

# Episode 14- The Best Duellist Alive...?

**[SET SCENE] UNKNOWN LAB. A YOUNG LADY, much like the one from the scene at the end of Episode 7, is watching a tube as weird bubbles of green goo floating instead. She doesn’t seem happy. Behind her, the OLD MAN is standing.**

YOUNG LADY: Pathetic... we’re producing less and less Psychic Energy. How does Fate command us without increasing our productivity?!

OLD MAN: Don’t question Fate. She knows what she’s doing.

YOUNG LADY: [furious] she could at least tell us what she’s planning to do with the souls we’re collecting. Soul Warping takes a lot more than she thinks!

OLD MAN: [patient] it will be alright. We will gain balance eventually.

**Suddenly, the door bursts open. The YOUNG LADY immediately activates her duel disk, but the OLD MAN puts a hand on it.**

**In the darkness of the door cast, it is unknown who is standing in the light. They’re hunched slightly, arms dangling and swaying.**

???: [Feral] Duel... Must become... best duellist...

OLD MAN: [quickly] you said you wanted more duel energy?

YOUNG LADY: [smirks] Oh, I LOVE the way you think...

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- LOCKER ROOM. SEROX slams the door to his locker shut, a big smile on his face.**

SEROX: Alright... let’s go see her off.

ZERO: [from behind] Serox?

SEROX: [turning] Oh, hey, Zero. What’s up? I was just coming to see you to your next duel.

ZERO: [rather timidly] Um... w-we... might be duelling soon.

SEROX: [pause] well, maybe. It’s luck how the draw works, remember? The only way we’re destined to duel is if we both make it to the finals.

ZERO: And I know I am.

SEROX: Wow, that’s confidence. It suits you.

**When SEROX laughs, ZERO begins blushing. It’s clear she’s trying to say something, but before she can, the announcers come on the screen.**

DANIEL: Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Looks like we’ll be heading into the next round shortly. We apologise for any fear you may have felt during the first duel of the night- We have been informed that they have found Poppa completely unharmed and safe, but confused.

CALTROP: [taking over] we’re not sure what happened, but as Marx did not inflict any actual damage, we cannot confirm nor deny if his placement in the tournament has been affected.

SEROX: [glumly] Poor Poppa... I don’t know what happened, but...

ZERO: [quietly] Serox, I...

SEROX: Hey, you okay? You’re not getting nervous, right?

ZERO: N-No, it’s not that. I have to tell you something.

SEROX: [understanding] Oh, of course! What’s up?

ZERO: [hesitantly] I... I think-

**Before ZERO can admit something secret, the screen nearby begins flickering. What ZERO said goes unheard as SEROX gets distracted, and so does she, looking at the screen as the announcers catch on.**

DANIEL: [In between static] Hang on- word we’re- midst of- stat-

**Then, an unfamiliar face appears. They appear rather angry and insane in expression, punching the top of the camera and pulling it into place, revealing he’s wearing some kind of collar and headset.**

???: HEY! Hey, you hear me?! I’m the best duellist alive! You better feel honoured right now!

SEROX: [tilts head] what...?

???: I... I am Eron! I am the best duellist, no question! You see me? Best! Best duellist!

ERON: [points at self] Me! I am the best duellist alive! And you’re all gonna respect that! [To someone off screen] SHUT UP! STOP CRYING! [Back to camera] If you think... you think you can beat me? Don’t make me laugh! Don’t- Hahahaha! That’s me laughing!

ZERO: [to SEROX] Slightly unhinged, isn’t he?

XEROS: [from behind SEROX] Serox.

**The world goes dark. XEROS and SEROX lean on each other.**

SEROX: [to XEROS] What are we thinking?

XEROS: I’m thinking we go see what’s up. Not like we can let this slide.

SEROX: Guess we got to. It’s the heroic thing to do.

XEROS: Heroic? [Scoffs] Nah. I was just thinking it was the best course of action.

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- ROOFTOP. SEROX kicks the door open, followed quickly by ZERO. ERON turns dramatically to the way they came, his smile widening as well as his eyes.**

ERON: [without pause] Challengers?

**ERON hunches again, taking the same pose as the shadowed man in the doorway, which we can now guess was him. Attached to his arm is a high-tech looking duel disk, a familiar green glow coming from the top.**

ZERO: [scared] Serox... He’s a Psychic Duellist.

SEROX: Explains the get up. [To ERON] Alright, buddy! Let’s talk. What are you doing up here?

ERON: Waiting for duellists! I am the best duellist, after all! Who is a best duellist if he’s not duelling?

ZERO: [pointing] But you’re a Psychic Duellist! You’ll hurt people if you do that!

ERON: Psychic? Oh, no no no no no no no! I’m not PSYCHIC! I’m just a little soused up, you know? Made to be an even better duellist because of my clothing- It’s all about clothing.

???: Mmph...

**Suddenly, from behind the camera stand flops a familiar face. She’s been bound and gagged, like ERON had kidnapped her.**

ZERO: [yelling] Isolar!

SEROX: [powerfully] Alright, let the girl go!

ERON: Oh, you want her? You can’t have her. She’s mine. She’s gonna make me an even BETTER duellist. I’m gonna duel her, over and over and over, and perfect my strategy until the world knows my name! I am the Greatest Duellist Alive! Eron... the greatest duellist. I’m...

SEROX: [sighs] You can’t do this, Eron. Isolar’s got a medical condition... you’ll put too much strain on her. She won’t survive.

ERON: Then I’ll find someone else! Duelling one person forever wasn’t the plan!

SEROX: I’ll tell you what else wasn’t part of the plan...

**SEROX activates his duel disk, much to ZERO’s dismay.**

SEROX: [proudly] This.

ZERO: Serox! What are you doing?! You’re going to get hurt!

SEROX: And so will Isolar if I don’t do this.

ZERO: Don’t you remember your battle against Akola?!

SEROX: I’m sorry, Zero, but this is the only way. [To ERON] alright! Activate your duel disk!

ERON: Duel? DUEL!? [Frenzily] Duel! Duel, duel, duel... okay, duel. Activate DUEL disk, duel.

**With the activation of ERON’s duel disk, the area around them glows a bitter green. ZERO is out of range by the time it gets to SEROX, who shivers as it passes over him. Luckily, ISOLAR was out of range too.**

ERON: DUEL! [Yelling at top of lungs] DUUUUUEL!

SEROX: [intimidated] Y-Yeah.

**Both ERON and SEROX have 4000 life points.**

ERON: [laughing] Ee-hee! Ee-hee-hee! I go first! I’m summoning Hushed Psychic Cleric in attack position!

**An elderly man in high tech uniform is summoned to the field, holding himself up using the staff he carries. With white flowing robes with golden tinting, the HUSHED PSYCHIC CLERIC definitely looks regal.**

**HUSHED PSYCHIC CLERIC- LEVEL 3, EARTH**

If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change it to Defence Position. Once per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard; banish that target. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster banished by this card's effect; Special Summon that target.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 2100

ERON: Now he’s been summoned, the Cleric falls into defence! Do it! NOW!

**HUSHED PSYCHIC CLERIC changes to defence position, entering a meditation style sit.**

ERON: Next! Oh, next... next I place two cards face down. TWO! Count them. Now I end. I end! GO! Your turn! FAST!

**Despite the command, SEROX draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand, which we can see as he’s the star of this episode- GRAYDLE EAGLE, GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR, GRAYDLE COBRA, RELINQUISHED, what appears to be a new Kaiju card and a field spell.**

SEROX: [to himself] Alright... guess it’s a mixed bag this time around.

SEROX: [aloud] I activate... the field spell, Kyoutou Waterfront!

**Instantly, the field changes. While it only builds itself inside the bubble, a dazzling city emerges- it’s built to pristine with modern technology, with a massive tower rising right of SEROX. A bustling crowd forms, consisting of faceless business men who gather to watch the duel.**

ERON: Very pretty. Very, very pretty! What’s it do?

SEROX: Well, let’s just say that whenever a card leaves the field, it gains some special abilities. Next, I’ll set this card and end my turn.

**Setting GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR on the field, SEROX passes the turn. ERON draws a card. He now has four cards in his hand.**

ERON: Oh, next... next I summon Psychic Snail! FASTER! ON THE FIELD!

**PSYCHIC SNAIL is just that- a snail, that’s purple in body and has little bulbs of light on it. It makes a squelching noise as it stares at the field with its feelers.**

**PSYCHIC SNAIL- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

ATT: 1900 / DEF: 1200

ERON: Now! Psychic Snail! That face down, on the double!

**PSYCHIC SNAIL pulses outwards with its body, sending a green light towards the face down card. GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR springs from the card, taking the blast to the face.**

**The metallic gloop flies through the air, hitting PSYCHIC SNAIL in the face.**

**GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR- LEVEL 3, WATER**

If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or spell effect and sent to your GY: You can target one monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

ATT: 500 / DEF: 1500

SEROX: Bad move! When a Graydle is destroyed by battle, I’m allowed to take control of a monster that you control; that Psychic Snail is coming to my side!

ERON: [counter] NO! It’s going to my graveyard instead, once I activate Psychic Soul!

**A purple aura begins glowing around PSYCHIC SNAIL, causing the silver remains to fade from its body.**

**PSYCHIC SOUL- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster you control; gain Life Points equal to the Level of the tributed monster x300.

**With that, PSYCHIC SNAIL shimmers out of existence. ERON gains life points, shown by the gentle green glow.**

**ERON now has 5200 life points. SEROX has 4000 life points.**

ERON: Ah, that feels good. But what will feel better is defeating you! So for my second main phase, I activate the effect of Hushed Psychic Cleric, which allows me to banish a Psychic type monster from my Graveyard by discarding a card!

**ERON does as he says he would, discarding a spell card to banish PSYCHIC SNAIL.**

SEROX: Now, here’s the thing... you didn’t let me explain what’s going on above me.

**SEROX points to the gold and blue tower to his left, which appears to have gained a light in the very top of the tower.**

SEROX: You see... when a card leaves the field- read, ANY card- Kyoutou Waterfront pays homage to it with a light. Or, should I say... a Kaiju Counter!

**KYOUTOU WATERFRONT- FIELD SPELL CARD**

Each time a card(s) is sent from the field to the GY, play 1 Kaiju Counter on this card for each sent card (Max. 5). Once per turn, while 3 or more Kaiju Counters are on this card; you can add 1 ‘Kaiju’ monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed; you can remove 1 Kaiju Counter from it instead.

SEROX: Now if you’re done, I’d like to take my turn.

ERON: FINE! Take it, take it!

**SEROX draws a card. It’s BLACK ILLUSION RITUAL. He now has 5 cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Alright... I activate Black Illusion Ritual!

**A familiar pot appears behind SEROX.**

**BLACK ILLUSION RITUAL- RITUAL SPELL CARD**

This card is used to Ritual Summon “Relinquished”. You must also tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 1 or more.

SEROX: By sending one monster in my hand to the Grave, I can special summon a one-eyed monster of darkness! Come forth, Relinquished!

**By placing GRAYDLE COBRA into the pot, a dark smoke billows out of it. The monster RELINQUISHED forms from the smoke, looking around with its one eye.**

**RELINQUISHED- LEVEL 1, DARK, RITUAL**

You can Ritual Summon this card with “Black Illusion Ritual”. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card (max 1). This card’s ATT/DEF become equal to that equipped monster’s. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts damage equal effect damage to your opponent.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 0

SEROX: Now watch the sky!

**KYOUTOU WATERFRONT’s tower gains another row of lights, this time on the second-to-last level. SEROX grins, his plan coming to fruition.**

SEROX: Hey, ERON! Watch the area... I heard Kaiju Activity is heavy today!

ERON: [looking around] funny joke! I don’t see any Kaiju. You must be delusion, more delusion than even I am!

SEROX: Incorrect... I see one right there!

SEROX: [loudly] by tributing your monster, I gift you with a beast of pure radiation! Come forth, Radian!

**Out of nowhere, a large black tendril slams HUSHED PSYCHIC CLERIC. Whatever the creature is, it makes a frightening noise as it scans upwards to reveal that the being is flickering intensely, like it’s about to disappear at any moment.**

**RADIAN, THE MULTIDIMENSIONAL KAIJU- LEVEL 7, DARK**

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent’s side of the field in Attack Position, by Tributing 1 monster they control. If your opponent controls a ‘Kaiju’ monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position. You can only control 1 ‘Kaiju’ monster. Once per Turn; you can remove 2 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; special summon 1 ‘Radian Token’ (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 7/ATT 2800/DEF 0), but it cannot be used as Synchro Material.

ATT: 2800 / DEF: 2500

ERON: [clueless] WORTHLESS! Not only did you give me the powerful monster in Radian, but now Hushed Psychic Cleric gains his effect- when he gets booted off the field, I get my banished monster back! COME ON!

**PSYCHIC SNAIL returns to the field. It slobbers with joy.**

SEROX: But in order to activate that effect, you had to have Hushed Psychic Cleric leave the field to the graveyard... so that means Kyoutou gains another Counter!

**A third light places itself on the building, the row below the other two. This time, however, a red warning light begins playing on the top of the tower.**

SEROX: Three lights! That means I get to add a Kaiju to my hand!

ERON: You plan to gift me another monster?

SEROX: No, actually... I plan to take it away!

ERON: [splutters] WHAT?!

**A massive shadow descends upon the field as a huge, dragon type monster lands, taking up almost SEROX’s entire field. SEROX laughs as it the three heads of the dragon roars.**

SEROX: You should’ve never messed with my friends! You should’ve never messed with ME!

SEROX: [powerfully] because now, the ‘Greatest Duellist Alive’ Falls to the THUNDER KING!

**With a triumphant bellow, THUNDER KING, THE LIGHTNING STRIKE KAIJU causes the entire area to shudder with its deafening pride. ERON looks at it with wonder.**

ERON: But how...?

SEROX: Read the effect! Kaiju are always willing to join in battles with other Kaiju!

**THUNDER KING, THE LIGHTNING STRIKE KAIJU- LEVEL 10, LIGHT**

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent’s side of the field in Attack Position, by Tributing 1 monster they control. If your opponent controls a ‘Kaiju’ monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position. You can only control 1 ‘Kaiju’ monster. Once per Turn; you can remove 3 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; your opponent’s cards and effects cannot be activated for the rest of this turn, also this card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters this turn.

ATT: 3300 / DEF: 2100

SEROX: Next, I activate the effect of Thunder King! By removing the three counters on Kyoutou Waterfront in order to force your cards effects to stop working!

**THUNDER KING, THE LIGHTNING STRIKE KAIJU roars with malice as the green bubble surrounding the area glows a yellow tinge, signifying the field has an electric current running through it. Try as he might, ERON can’t activate his face down.**

SEROX: And one more thing... I haven’t activated Relinquished’s effect yet. He gets to absorb a monster on your side of the field!

ERON: But... that means...

SEROX: Relinquished! Consumed Shadow!

**RELINQUISHED thrusts his chest outwards, the middle part opening. Instantly, RADIAN, THE MULTIDIMENSIONAL KAIJU is sucked into it, swirling inside like water down a drain. ERON is left looking on in horror as his field is now next to empty.**

SEROX: Oh, and just in case you felt like you were getting out of this one... I summon Graydle Eagle!

**GRAYDLE EAGLE- LEVEL 3, WATER**

If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or monster effect and sent to your GY: You can target one monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 500

**GRAYDLE EAGLE flies from the metallic mess he was created in, perching itself on the shoulder blade of RELINQUISHED. All of SEROX’s monsters stare down ERON, ready to attack at their master’s command.**

SEROX: Alright boys... [quietly; dramatically] sic him.

**And with that, the group attacks. THUNDER KING, THE LIGHTNING STRIKE KAIJU hits PSYCHIC SNAIL with a lightning bolt, getting it out of the way, as the dark tendrils burrow their way through ERON, attacking him at the soul. Then, as he’s barely recovering, he gets up right into a slash across the cheek from GRAYDLE EAGLE, who sends him flying backwards.**

SEROX: [to himself] And don’t get up.

OGAMI: Serox!

**After the green field fades, a lot of people come out- OGAMI and ZERO are at SEROX’s side in seconds, while a paramedic team go and tend to ERON. ISOLAR is okay, talking frantically with CALTROP and ROLLINS while DANIEL stands with TOGA, watching the whole scene.**

ZERO: Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

SEROX: [calmly] I’m fine. How’s Isolar?

OGAMI: [bluntly] they gave her medicine. She’s recovering... barely.

**The group looks over at ISOLAR.**

ISOLAR: [crazily] and he told me we were going to duel forever and I didn’t know what was going on but I could swear he was breathing on me on purpose and-

OGAMI: [overpowering Isolar] she might be a tiny bit broken from the experience.

ZERO: But what about Eron...?

SEROX: [biting lip] hopefully, he’s gonna get the treatment he needs.

ZERO: [quietly] do you think it was him? Marx?

SEROX: [honestly] I don’t know. All I can tell is that... whatever happened, happened, and he’s suffering because of it.

**[END SCENE] The group watch helplessly as ERON is carted away on a stretcher. The group then make their way back into the duel academy, with the final shot being on the door slamming shut, and a single red-letter message written on the door; ‘ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN’.**

**END**


	15. Episode 15- Dark Dimension Duellist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last episode, Serox is finally ready to duel Ulysses. Will he succeed in his duel, or will Ulysses show him the power of the Dark Dimension?

## Episode 15- Dark Dimension Duellist

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- LOCKER ROOM. SEROX is alone, desperately pulling on his duel disk as he looks at the way out worriedly.**

SEROX: Okay... Okay! I’ve got this. Just need to walk out, do a duel. Doesn’t matter if I win or lose! Just need to... prepare...

XEROS: Worried, are we?

**The room goes dark. XEROS leans on SEROX’s back.**

SEROX: [anguished] God, I don’t know... I think it might be what happened earlier, but I don’t feel like I can win this! I...

XEROS: You’re overthinking it. [chuckles] I take it that your opponent has managed to psyche you out? Come on. Don’t be so stupid.

SEROX: I get that I’m being... less than reasonable.

XEROS: Then head out there and show them that you’ve got what it takes!

**The room fades back in as SEROX gives the camera a determined nod. He heads out, stepping up onto the stage. Across from him, ULYSSES is putting on a show.**

ULYSSES: [dramatic] - SO rejoice! Rejoice, and be still! For thou witness thy greatest contender in action!

SEROX: [to himself] and suddenly I’m scared again.

ULYSSES: Art thou my opponent? I wish thy luck beyond luck! My duelling skill will pull the embers from fire!

SEROX: [pause] okay.

CALTROP: Alright, let’s get this duel underway! Duellists, activate your duel disks!

**SEROX does his expertly, while ULYSSES swings his arm upwards and pushes the button in with authority.**

CALTROP: We apologise for the delay, but let’s begin! Three, Two, One!

ALL: DUEL!

**SEROX and ULYSSES both have 4000 life points.**

**SEROX draws his five cards. As he is the star of the episode, we get to see his opening hand; it’s JIZUKIRU, THE STAR DESTROYING KAIJU,GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR, ENEMY CONTROLLER, GRAYDLE SLIME JR. And KUMONGOUS, THE STICKY STRING KAIJU.**

ULYSSES: Thy better duellist goes first! That makes it MY turn!

SEROX: Of course it does...

ULYSSES: I play thy card ‘D.D. Borderline’! For until I doth have Spell in Grave, not a battle may commence.

**D.D. BORDERLINE- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

While there are no Spell Cards in your Graveyard, neither player can conduct their Battle phase.

ULYSSES: But that shall not be all! I shalt end thy turn with one single face down. It is now... thou turn.

SEROX: Figures. Draw!

**SEROX draws a card. It’s a spell card called INTERRUPTED KAIJU SLUMBER. He now has six cards in his hand.**

SEROX: [internally] Kaiju cards... useless when he’s controlling no cards. I need to get him to put down a monster...

SEROX: [continuing inner monologue] And that spell prevents me from attacking until he uses a spell card. Not to mention the face down... this is going to be difficult.

SEROX: [aloud] I set a monster and a card face down and end my turn!

**SEROX sets GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR and ENEMY CONTROLLER face down. ULYSSES draws a card with a smug expression- he now has four cards in his hand.**

ULYSSES: I watched thou battle ‘gainst the Mayan user! Thou have power hidden in thy deck- but not power enough!

ULYSSES: [loudly] I summon thy warrior, D.D. Assailant!

**A ninja-dressed warrior flips their way onto the field, landing with expertise, holding a dagger behind their back. They eye the field carefully.**

ULYSSES: Now it is I who will activate a spell card! I go for D.D. Designator!

**D.D. DESIGNATOR- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Declare 1 card name. Look at your opponent's hand, and if they have the declared card in their hand, remove from play that 1 card. If they do not have the declared card in their hand, remove from play 1 random card in your hand.

ULYSSES: A double-edged sword, much like thy words. I shall designate thy card in your hand- if I get thou card correct, I shalt send it to the dark dimension.

**The backs of four cards appear above SEROX’s head. ULYSSES points with a crooked finger.**

ULYSSES: Thy second card is Exodia, the Forbidden one!

SEROX: [blinks] I... no.

**Per the rules, SEROX has to show that card- its JIZUKIRU, THE STAR DESTROYING KAIJU.**

ULYSSES: As thou probably know, that was a bait! Now thy card has faltered, I must banish a card in my hand! I shalt let you decide!

**The four cards fade from above SEROX’s head and the backs of three cards appear over ULYSSES’ head. SEROX has to think carefully.**

SEROX: Far left.

ULYSSES: A good choice... [powerfully] for ME!

**Suddenly, a weird looking creature pounces from the card chosen, going right through GRAYDLE ALLIGATOR and destroying the card.**

SEROX: What was that?!

ULYSSES: Doth thou not know what happens when thou banish thy card ‘D.D. Destroyer’?

**D.D. DESTROYER- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

When this card on the field is removed from play, you can select 1 face-up card your opponent controls and destroy it.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

ULYSSES: Now that thou hath no monster, thou art wide open for an attack! And with thy graveyard containing a spell, I shalt let thy D.D. Assailant attack you directly!

SEROX: Not this turn they aren’t! I activate my face down, Enemy Controller!

**ENEMY CONTROLLER- QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD**

Activate 1 of these effects;

Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target’s battle position.

Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that monster until the End Phase.

**With that activated, the controller presses its own buttons and suddenly, D.D. ASSAILANT is forced into defence.**

ULYSSES: A lucky break... I shalt end my turn there.

SEROX: Then it’s my turn! DRAW!

**SEROX draws a card. It’s SURFACE. He now has five cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Alright, let’s go! I activate the spell card, Surface- it allows me to wash ashore the Graydle Alligator you tried to snap away!

**SURFACE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Target 1 Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type Monster in your GY; Special Summon it in face-up Defence Position.

ULYSSES: [Sharply] Not on my watch! I activate thy card D.D. Crow in thy hand to snatch thy card to the Dark Dimension!

**D.D. CROW- LEVEL 1, DARK**

(Quick Effect) You can discard this card to the GY, then target 1 card in your opponent’s GY; banish that target.

ATT: 100 / DEF: 900

**D.D. CROW caws with a twisted cry before plunging into SEROX’s duel disk, rattling it. The effect of SURFACE no longer activates, as the card targeted is not in the Graveyard anymore.**

ULYSSES: Thou art quick on thy draw, but I am quicker! And to make sure thy don’t get any ideas... I shalt also activate thy effect of D.D. Seeker to safely keep my monster away from thy Kaiju!

**D.D. SEEKER- LEVEL 3, DARK**

(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster you control; banish it until the End Phase of the next turn. You can only use this effect of "D.D. Seeker" once per turn.

ATT: 1500 / DEF: 800

**D.D. ASSAILANT shimmers away from the field, leaving the field empty save D.D. BORDERLINE and the face down.**

SEROX: Guess I’m setting a face down monster and ending my turn.

**SEROX sets GRAYDLE SLIME JR.**

ULYSSES: And upon thy end, I draw my beginning! Draw!

**ULYSSES draws a card. He now has one card in his hand.**

ULYSSES: I believe now I shall summon thy card, D.D. Warrior!

**D.D. WARRIOR appears, looking at a scouting compass before smugly rearing his head back and smiling at the camera.**

**D.D. WARRIOR- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

After damage calculation, when this card battles a monster: Banish that monster, also banish this card.

ATT: 1200 / DEF: 1000

ULYSSES: Now it is time! D.D. Warrior, commence combat with that face down card!

**D.D. WARRIOR draws a glimmering dagger. He charges the face down GRAYDLE SLIME JR. Who emerges from the card with a heroic thrusting chest.**

SEROX: Hah! Graydle Slime JR. Has 2000 defence- more than enough to resist your attack!

ULYSSES: Thou mistake my attack as meaning to destroy!

SEROX: [shocked] that’s... what?

**In the next moment, D.D. WARRIOR stabs his dagger through GRAYDLE SLIME JR.- And they both disappear without so much as a blink.**

SEROX: What? Where did they go?!

ULYSSES: [teacherly] why, to the Dark Dimension! All thy warrior of D.D. thrives there.

SEROX: Urgh...

SEROX: [internally] my monster effects don’t activate there!

ULYSSES: Now, thy turn end. But with that, thy D.D. Assailant return!

**Like he says, D.D. ASSAILANT shimmers back into play.**

SEROX: You better get ready... DRAW!

**SEROX draws a card. It’s SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT. He now has four cards in his hand.**

ULYSSES: [confidently] I suppose it is time to Kaiju?

SEROX: [smirking] you know me well. I activate the effect of my Kaiju monster! By tributing your monster, I gift you with the Mother of All Spiders!

**A sticky shadow descends onto the D.D. ASSAILANT. They look up in time just to see a massive thorax land directly onto their head before the camera zooms out to show the full picture.**

SEROX: Emerge from your web! Kumongous, The Sticky String Kaiju!

**KUMONGOUS, THE STICKY STRING KAIJU lets loose a wail more akin to a human than a spider as it rears its front legs into the air.**

**KUMONGOUS, THE STICKY STRING KAIJU- LEVEL 7, EARTH**

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent’s side of the field in Attack Position, by Tributing 1 monster they control. If your opponent controls a ‘Kaiju’ monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position. You can only control 1 ‘Kaiju’ monster. When your opponent Normal or Special summons a monster(s); you can remove 2 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; until the end phase of the next turn, that monster(s) cannot attack and its effects are negated.

ATT: 2400 / DEF: 2500

SEROX: But that’s not all! After all, what’s one Kaiju if it can’t fight another?! I special summon Jizukiru, The Star Destroying Kaiju!

**Like a meteor hitting the Earth, a giant egg lands on SEROX’s side of the field and unfurls into a spiky armoured creature. JIZUKIRU, THE STAR DESTROYING KAIJU lets loose a beautiful chorus of cries as it stares down KUMONGOUS, who squeals back.**

**JIZUKIRU, THE STAR DESTROYING KAIJU- LEVEL 10, LIGHT**

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent's field in Attack Position, by Tributing 1 monster they control. If your opponent controls a "Kaiju" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position. You can only control 1 "Kaiju" monster. When a card or effect is activated that targets exactly 1 card (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can remove 3 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field; negate that effect, and if you do, you can destroy 1 card on the field.

ATT: 3300 / DEF: 2600

SEROX: Now we’re talking! Let’s go, Jizukiru- crush that insect underfoot!

**JIZUKIRU swings with a spiny fist. It collides with KUMONGOUS, sending a spray of string everywhere as she’s destroyed. ULYSSES is hit with the dust from that battle, barely standing to it.**

**SEROX has 4000 life points. ULSYSSES now has 3100 life points.**

SEROX: Now THAT’S a turn!

**The crowd cheers. ULYSSES, recognising it’s his turn, draws a card- he now has one card in his hand.**

ULYSSES: Thou have not won yet! I set a card and end my turn.

SEROX: [internally] we’ve got him on the ropes! I just need to draw a monster than can mince that face down. Let’s do this!

SEROX: DRAW!

**SEROX draws. It’s GRAYDLE COBRA. He now has three cards in his hand.**

SEROX: Alright, let’s do this! I summon Graydle Cobra to the field!

**GRAYDLE COBRA moulds itself out of the bubbling grey liquid metal, letting loose a hiss that sounds like he has bubbles in his throat.**

**GRAYDLE COBRA- LEVEL 3, WATER**

If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or trap effect and sent to your GY: You can target one monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

ATT: 1000 / DEF: 1000

SEROX: Just need this to work... Graydle Cobra! Let’s take care of that face down with Wet Fang!

**Like a real cobra, GRAYDLE COBRA lines up its strike before pouncing. It flies forwards, sinking its teeth into the face down card- which bursts into flames as D.D. PATROL PLANE goes up in smoke.**

ULYSSES: [shaking] But how? Thy strategy... thy strategy was PERFECT! I did not misstep...

SEROX: Tell it to the judge! JIZUKIRU, FINISH THIS!

**ULYSSES cries out as JIZUKIRU does as commanded, hurtling the fist at ULYSSES. Of course, as this is all a simulation, the fist goes through ULYSSES and causes the rest of the field to fade away.**

CALTROP: The winner is SEROX!

**The crowd cheers as SEROX waves, a proud smile on his face. Meanwhile, the camera pans to ULYSSES who kneels there, defeated, before he draws the next card on his deck.**

**The card is SOUL WARP. His face twists angrily.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY, MAIN GROUNDS. Out of the building comes ULYSSES, angrily searching the area for someone.**

ULYSSES: MARX! Get out here!

**MARX appears from behind the lamp-post nearby. ULYSSES suddenly tosses the cloak aside, revealing that he isn’t who he says he is- he appears to be the YOUNG MAN from MARX’s meeting.**

YOUNG MAN: [angrily] what the hell, man?! I thought you said that would work?!

MARX: [calmly] do not purse me with words. I did as Fate required. You read the scroll, correct?

YOUNG MAN: My ‘Scroll’ told me I was going to win! That I was going to trap him in the Dark Dimension!

**The YOUNG MAN removes a high tech looking tablet. He quickly pulls up the message he received.**

MARX: My child, you did not read the fine print. All of her messages require you to read deeper. You should have paid attention.

YOUNG MAN: Urgh... [calming] you’re right. Sorry, I’m just... I’m sick of him. That kid. He thinks he can waltz in here and prove he’s the best?!

MARX: He will receive the correct treatment. Fate guides our hands; it is up to us to put the rest in place. Now that I have done my duty, and you have done yours, it is up to the others to come through.

YOUNG MAN: Ugh...

MARX: Aquarius... You aren’t thinking of denying Fate... are you?

AQUARIUS: No! No, of course not! I am loyal to her word at all times... I just wish we could do it sooner.

** MARX gives him a look that the camera cannot see, which seems to cause AQUARIUS to falter slightly.**

MARX: Don’t betray us, Aquarius.

**[END SCENE] MARX walks away from AQUARIUS, leaving him to stand there idly. It takes a single camera change to see what was written on the tablet.**

**‘Lose this fight and never duel again. Find your way to the round’s end.’**

**END**


	16. Episode 16- Rules Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero finds herself duelling someone she doesn't recognise in her second bracket duel. How will she fair against an unfamiliar foe that knows her all too well?

YU-GI-OH U.N.I.T.Y.

# Episode 16- Rules Rewritten

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT DUEL AREA. The crowd is cheering as ZERO stands on the field, patiently waiting for her opponent while shuffling her deck.**

ZERO: [internally] Okay... okay, I can do this. Adjust stance, adjust brow... don’t get freaked out.

**ZERO looks up into the stands behind her, where SEROX and OGAMI are. SEROX waves at her, causing her to blush and look away quickly.**

ZERO: [internally] it’d be easier if she never turns up, right? I get to go through straight away, like how Marx did.

**ZERO looks across to the empty spot where her opponent should be.**

ZERO: [internally] please don’t show up, please don’t show up...

CALTROP: [announcing] And her opponent!

ZERO: [internally; worriedly] NO!

**As ZERO looks up with worry, her opponent walks brazenly onto the field. However, it’s not the person she met back when she was put into the second bracket- it’s the YOUNG WOMAN, the one from the scene with the OLD MAN in the lab setting.**

ZERO: W-Who-

CALTROP: [interrupting] Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the field miss Leo!

LEO: [proudly] a pleasure, everyone. Thank you for watching my first duel... I hope this one is just as thrilling.

ZERO: [yelling] W-Wait! You... you aren’t her! I’m stupid, but I’m not completely idiotic!

LEO: [with a glinting eye] Oh? I don’t remember such an encounter. Anyway, I’d like to get this duel on with, so if you’re not interested, you’re free to drop out.

**ZERO’s hand wavers, but draws the five cards from her deck. LEO chuckles, activating her ancient looking duel disk with a strange expression.**

CALTROP: Ready! Set!

ALL: DUEL!

**Both ZERO and LEO have 4000 life points. They both have five cards in their hand.**

**ZERO checks her hand. As she’s the star of the episode, we get to see her hand- ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM, ECHO KNIGHT SONIC BOOM, ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING, ECHO KNIGHT RECALL and what appears to be a field spell card are in her hand.**

ZERO: I’m starting! Because there are no cards on my side of the field, I’m allowed to special summon Echo Knight Viking Helm for free!

**ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM morphs onto the field, adjusting its helmet slightly.**

**ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM- LEVEL 6, FIRE**

If there are no cards on your side of the field; you can special summon this monster in attack position. Every monster on your side of the field is treated as a level 6 monster while this card remains in attack position. Once per turn, you can target one card your opponent controls; destroy it, then turn this card into defence position.

ATT: 2200 | DEF: 800

ZERO: Next, I activate the factory that builds my team- Echo Knight Forge!

**The area around the duelling ground transforms into a factory setting, with constantly moving parts and red-hot metal being poured into casks. A large melting pot sits just off to the side of ZERO.**

**ECHO KNIGHT FORGE- FIELD SPELL CARD**

‘Echo Knight’ XYZ monsters you control gain 500 attack. Every time an ‘Echo Knight’ monster is destroyed and sent to the GY; place one Echo Counter on this card. You can remove 3 Echo Counters from this card- add one ‘Clockwork Heart’ spell card from your deck or GY to your hand.

ZERO: [debating] next, I... hmm... I’ll activate Echo Knight Recall! It allows me to pay life points to summon an Echo Knight monster!

**ZERO grunts as she takes 400 life points of damage.**

**ZERO now has 3600 life points. LEO has 4000 life points.**

ZERO: Because I paid 400 life points, I now get to special summon a monster with less attack, and in my hand I have just the thing! Echo Knight BoltSpring!

**ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING jumps out from behind ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM, landing with flourish.**

**ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING- LEVEL 2, FIRE**

If this card is added to your hand, except during the draw phase; you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn. This card can attack directly, but only when you control no other monsters except level 2 ‘Echo Knight’ monsters.

ATT: 300 | DEF: 300

ZERO: Now, without further ado, I’m going to XYZ summon a more powerful Echo Knight! And because of Viking Helm’s ability, I’m allowed to treat both monsters as level 6! Come to me, Echo Knight Gorrilarmour!

**ZERO points upwards, watching with awe as ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM and ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING leap up into the air, eventually returning as one monster- ECHO KNIGHT GORRILARMOUR.**

**ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR- RANK 6, FIRE**

_2 level 6 machine monsters_

You can also XYZ summon this monster with 1 rank 4 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ Monster. When this card is summoned; all other monsters are changed to defence position, and cannot change their position until your next main phase. You cannot XYZ another monster while this card is on the field. Once per turn, you can detach one material from this card; until the end phase, when this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict double piercing damage.

ATT: 3200 DEF: 300

ZERO: And another thing! Because of Echo Knight Forge, Gorrilarmour gains an additional 500 attack!

**ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR beats on its chest as its attack rises to 3700.**

ZERO: And I’ll set this card face down... and end my turn!

LEO: A wonderful display of force, dear. [Sinister] unfortunate how this show of force won’t matter in the long run. DRAW!

**LEO draws a card. She now has six cards in her hand.**

LEO: I activate the card First Rite! By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I draw a card.

**FIRST RITE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Send the top card of your deck to the GY; draw one card. You can only activate one ‘First Rite’ per turn.

**LEO does as she says, sending a spell card to the graveyard to add a new card to her hand.**

LEO: Next... I activate Second Rite! By discarding one ‘Rite’ card to my graveyard, I’m allowed to normal summon one level 10 monster to my field in attack position from my hand!

**SECOND RITE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Send one ‘Rite’ card from your hand to the GY; this turn, you may normal summon one level 10 monster from your hand without tributing.

ZERO: [confused] W-What? But that’s...

LEO: I summon Rite Warrior!

**A huge, hulking monster bursts onto the field, decimating the factory as it does. Of course, the parts that it damages get instantly repaired as it cries out with the power it holds.**

LEO: Oh, and, a little bit of a secret- the Rite Warrior doesn’t enjoy other monsters’ presences.

**RITE WARRIOR- LEVEL 10, EARTH**

This monster cannot attack directly. While it remains face up on the field, other monsters cannot be summoned. Destroy all monsters on the field when this card is face up. You must activate one ‘Rite’ card during your turn, every turn, or this monster is destroyed.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 0

**ZERO watches in horror as ECHO KNIGHT GORRILARMOUR is bent and broken into pieces, destroyed. The scrap is moved away on a conveyer belt, put into the Melting Pot nearby without anyone seeing.**

LEO: A little more room here now, isn’t there? Before you freak out, by the way- I’m not allowed to summon monsters either. So don’t think I can get chip damage in on you.

ZERO: [clearly worried] I wasn’t worried...

LEO: [disbelief] Mhm. I set a card face down and end my turn.

**LEO ends her turn placing a face down, showing her two cards in her hand. ZERO draws her next card- it’s ECHO KNIGHT SIX SHOOTER. She now has one card in her hand.**

ZERO: [internally] oh, this is well and truly messed up! I can’t summon monsters while that thing is on the field, but I can’t win if I don’t have the ability to summon them!

LEO: [understanding] what’s wrong, girl? Got nothing you can do?

ZERO: [aloud] shush! I... I end my turn...

**The crowd has gotten less intense as LEO draws her next card smugly. She now has three cards in her hand.**

LEO: Let’s keep going down the line, shall we? Next I’ll activate Third Rite! You send the top three cards from your deck to the graveyard, then draw a card.

ZERO: What? Why do I have to do it?

LEO: That’s the card. Now be a good girl and do as you’re told.

**THIRD RITE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Your opponent sends the top three cards from their deck to the GY. Then, they draw one card. You can only activate one ‘Third Rite’ per turn.

**ZERO sighs and sends the top three cards to her graveyard. Amongst them is CLOCKWORK HEART. ZERO makes a worried face as she draws her next card- it’s ECHO KNIGHT BURST. She now has two cards in her hand.**

LEO: and because of that, I get another turn with my dear Rite Warrior. Isn’t that amazing?

ZERO: [shaking head] you’re making this really boring!

LEO: So? It doesn’t matter how boring I make it, as long as I win. Next up- my face down, Fourth Rite! I banish up to ten cards in both of our graveyards, face down!

**FOURTH RITE- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Target 10 cards in either player’s GY; banish them. You can only activate one ‘Fourth Rite’ per turn.

ZERO: This is really unfair! You can’t just remove all my possibilities to beat you!

LEO: [tutting] Dear, I don’t think you realise the point of duelling at all.

**Five cards are thrown out of LEO’s duel disk, scattering into the air. The same thing happens for ZERO.**

LEO: And as a final bit of inheritance... I’ll place this face down. Back to you.

**LEO laughs aloud as ZERO draws her next card. It’s ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE- She now has three cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [internally] S-She’s losing the crowd... this isn’t fun. This is just painful. Look at everyone... [Looking around] They’re getting bored. What is she trying to prove?

ZERO: [aloud] I... I have to end my turn, again...

**Now the crowd is discussing around the duel field as LEO draws her next card. She now has two cards in her hand.**

LEO: Luck of the draw, as they say... I set this card face down to activate the other one- Fifth Rite! It forces you to special summon up to three monsters from your hand!

ZERO: But your monster prevents summoning...

LEO: Not with this card, it doesn’t!

**FIFTH RITE- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Your opponent must special summon up to three monsters from their hand to the field in face-up defence position. This card ignores the effect of ‘Rite Warrior’.

LEO: Now go ahead! Summon them!

ZERO: O-Okay... I summon Echo Knight Six Shooter and Echo Knight Tinkerforge!

**The pair of monsters she summons are immediately destroyed after standing on the field for around two seconds. LEO laughs devilishly to herself as the crowd murmurs unimpressed, but as she does the scrap from the destruction also heads into the Melting Pot.**

LEO: Oh, Oh, it’s too much fun! Just messing with the weak!

ZERO: [angry] S-Shut up... you can’t prove that I’m weak because I’m not being allowed to show you how strong I am!

LEO: Oh, dear, I know you’re weak. Because a real duellist would know how to get around this monster by now. Now come! Draw your next card so I can get on with my duel.

**ZERO draws, anger on her face. She draws a new card- a trap card. She now has two cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [lighting up] Hmm...

ZERO: [internally] Want me to get rid of that monster...? Sure, I’ll play ball.

ZERO: [continuing] I set this card face down and end my turn!

**LEO nods and draws her next card- she now has two cards in her hand.**

LEO: I-

ZERO: [interrupting; quickly] I activate the card Echo Knight Catalyst!

LEO: [surprised] oh?

ZERO: This card allows me to destroy one of your monsters to summon an XYZ monster from my extra deck with the same attack!

LEO: [surprised] O-Oh!

**ECHO KNIGHT CATALYST- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Destroy one monster your opponent controls. Special summon, from your extra deck, one ‘Echo Knight’ XYZ monster with the same attack as the monster destroyed. You can only activate one ‘Echo Knight Catalyst’ per turn.

**Suddenly, RITE WARRIOR explodes. The crowd cheers loudly for the first time in a while as ZERO nods, the ash from the explosion turning into snowflakes.**

ZERO: Meet another member of my team! Echo Knight Absolute Zero!

**A frost covered suit of armour is now stood in front of ZERO, having seemingly appeared from nowhere. Unlike the other ECHO KNIGHT monsters, no black smoke occupies the inside of this armour- it appears to just be a suit of frozen armour.**

**ECHO KNIGHT ABSOLUTE ZERO- RANK 2, FIRE**

_2 level 2 machine monsters_

When this card is summoned; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is used as XYZ material; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is discarded as material for the effect of an XYZ monster; inflict 1500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only activate one effect of ‘Echo Knight Absolute Zero’ per turn, and only once that turn.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 0

ZERO: [pointing] this is for boring me! Absolute Zero inflicts 500 damage upon entry!

**A dark mist spirals from the armour, swiftly moving at LEO and going through her. She tries to block it with her arms.**

**ZERO has 3600 life points. LEO now has 3500 life points.**

LEO: [restraining anger] H-Hah... I got careless, it seems...

ZERO: Oh and also, because of my field spell, Absolute Zero gains 500 attack!

**ECHO KNIGHT ABSOLUTE ZERO does literally nothing as its attack raises to 500.**

ZERO: What have you got now?!

LEO: [almost joyfully] glad you ask! I activate the face down Sixth Rite! You think you’re the only one who can inflict effect damage, well try this one!

**SIXTH RITE- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every banished card. You can only activate one ‘Sixth Rite’ per turn.

**ZERO’s eyes widen as the air around her darkens, showing that all the cards that were banished surround her vision. She then screams in agony as those cards electrocute her for the damage.**

**ZERO now has 1600 life points. LEO has 3500 life points.**

LEO: That’s 2000 damage, right to the back of the skull.

ZERO: [panting] hah... hah...

LEO: What’s wrong? Feeling a little queasy? You want to take a break?

**ZERO quickly takes the position she was holding against her previously.**

ZERO: N-No! I can keep going!

LEO: Suit yourself. I activate Seventh Rite! This returns all of my banished cards to my graveyard, and banishes yours!

**LEO places all of the cards she had out back into the graveyard section of her duel disk. ZERO groans as she banishes her one card.**

**SEVENTH RITE- QUICKPLAY SPELL CARD**

Place all your banished cards into your GY. Then, your opponent banishes their hand.

LEO: Now that’s a good move... I’m going to need this for later. I think I’ll also activate my final face down, Eighth Rite! It makes you shuffle all your banished cards into your deck!

**EIGHTH RITE- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Shuffle all of your opponent’s banished cards into their deck, and then they draw 1 card. You can only activate this card if you control no other spell or trap cards.

**ZERO does what she was commanded to do.**

LEO: Now draw a card.

**ZERO does that also- it’s a monster card. She now has one card in her hand.**

LEO: And with that... I guess I’ll prepare for my victory.

**ZERO looks at her confused. No monsters, no spells or traps, just one single card in her hand. She draws a card.**

**Her face beams when she draws CLOCKWORK HEART. She now has two cards in her hand.**

ZERO: Tell me... does the card in your hand mean victory for you?

LEO: Well, if you have to know, I wasn’t allowed to activate this card because I’d already activated another spell and trap card that turn.

ZERO: [smug] good to know. I’m going to XYZ summon!

LEO: [face falling] What do you mean? You only have one monster on the field.

ZERO: I get that! But the Echo Knight team have a wonderful little bit of teamwork where they only need one other Echo Knight XYZ monster to summon out their higher tier!

LEO: [shocked] WHAT?!

**ZERO giggles intensely. As ECHO KNIGHT ABSOLUTE ZERO stands perfectly still, one of the dark mists finally emerge from it, forming a new type of armour around the frosty interior. It flips back a curtain-like cloak, firing a rifle off into the air as it bows.**

ZERO: Welcome to the stage! Echo Knight Stageburner!

**ECHO KNIGHT STAGEBURNER- RANK 4, FIRE**

_2 level 4 machine monsters_

You can also XYZ summon this monster with 1 rank 2 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ Monster. When this card is summoned, immediately set one ‘Echo Knight Burning Stage’ from your deck to the field. It can be activated this turn.

ATT: 1800 / DEF: 2000

ZERO: Echo Knight Stageburner also gains the 500 attack boost! And as per the effect, I’m allowed to set a Burning Stage from my deck onto the field! Lemme do that really quick...

**ZERO quickly goes through her deck and sets a trap face down as ECHO KNIGHT STAGEBURNER’s attack raises to 2300.**

LEO: [slightly angry] this is madness... you’re not going to win, why bother with all of this?

ZERO: You tell me! Absolute Zero gets to deal an extra 1000 damage to you because they were used in an XYZ summon!

LEO: [confused] what was that?

**A chilling wind strikes through LEO, causing her to yell.**

**ZERO has 1600 life points. LEO now has 2500 life points.**

ZERO: [without answering] I’ve got a special surprise for you, by the way! You know that you’ve been destroying my monsters? Well, when you destroy my Echo Knights, you’ve been adding scrap to the melting pot! And when three monsters get combined together... I get a Clockwork Heart!

**ZERO’s deck shuffles, giving her the card she needs.**

ZERO: Specifically, THIS Clockwork Heart!

LEO: [faltering] you’re bluffing... you haven’t got a snowball’s chance in-

ZERO: [continuing] I activate the trap card Echo Knight Burning Stage! It can only be activated when Echo Knight Stageburner’s on the field. I’ll let you see the effect for yourself!

**ZERO puts her two cards up, showing they are both CLOCKWORK HEARTs. However, the cards vanish from her hand as a strange crackling fire burns inside the heart of ECHO KNIGHT STAGEBURNER as the face down trap activates.**

**ECHO KNIGHT BURNING STAGE- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Can only be activated if you control ‘Echo Knight Stageburner’. Inflict your opponent with 1000 damage for every ‘Clockwork Heart’ in your hand or GY.

LEO: W-What is happening?!

ZERO: I’ll tell you exactly what’s happening! [bluntly] you’re losing.

LEO: NO! That’s not possible! My plan was perfect!

ZERO: [straightforward] It’s time to end this! Echo Knight Stageburner, do what you do best!

**ECHO KNIGHT STAGEBURNER makes some clockwork sounds as it pulls its cloak over its body, and then releases two burning heart patterns right at LEO. She screams as they both strike her powerfully, and before she can get herself steady ECHO KNIGHT STAGEBURNER is in front of her, winding up a punch.**

**LEO is struck across the face and sent flying. The Holograms fade as the crowd cheers for her defeat.**

CALTROP: [powerfully] The winner is Katherine Von Toffee!

**The crowd cheers again. ZERO looks around, that familiar awe-struck face written on her expression. However, her gaze settles on SEROX and her face breaks into a blush again.**

CALTROP: As such, Katherine will make her way onto the next bracket. The competition is stiff, ladies and gents! Who do YOU think will win?

**The scene begins to fade out.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MAIN GROUNDS. LEO limps her way through to the entrance gates, leaning on the banister.**

**[END SCENE] LEO looks at the final card she had in her hand.**

**NINTH RITE- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Cannot be activated unless you have ‘First Rite’, ‘Second Rite’, ‘Third Rite’, ‘Fourth Rite’, ‘Fifth Rite’, ‘Sixth Rite’, ‘Seventh Rite’ and ‘Eighth Rite’ in your GY and you have not activated a spell or trap card this turn. You automatically win the duel.

**END**


	17. Episode 17- Attracting Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toga's second bracket duel is all but ready to go! His opponent, however, seems to have an obsession with a sneaky type of Water Fowl- one that he intends to use with full advantage.

# Episode 17- Attracting Rainbows

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT ARENA. The crowd cheers as TOGA strides powerfully onto the field, already equipped with his duel disk and his usual attire. In the crowd, DODOTARU is sitting with a small smile, sitting behind OGAMI, SEROX and ZERO.**

CALTROP: Aaaand next up to the field is Toga Daimon!

**A huge cheer echoes through the crowd. DAIMON smirks into the camera.**

CALTROP: And his opponent; here comes Manny Opallo!

**In comes a nerdy looking man, pushing up a pair of round glasses as he straps his duel disk onto his arm. MANNY swirls his arm, activating his duel disk, looking around at the crowd.**

MANNY: Heh... I can’t believe I made it this far...

TOGA: [nodding] Welcome to the second bracket, kid! Unfortunately, this is where you’ll be stopping.

MANNY: [cheerfully] Oh, you fully expect that, don’t you?

TOGA: [confused] huh?

MANNY: My friend, this in itself is a wonderful opportunity! I never expected to get to the second bracket in the first place. But don’t worry- I assure you, we will be putting on a show!

**TOGA laughs, turning on his duel disk. The Duel Field activates around them.**

CALTROP: Ready! Set!

ALL: DUEL!

**Both TOGA and MANNY have 4000 life points.**

**TOGA draws his hand. As he’s the star of the episode, we can see his hand- RAINBOW WARRIOR RED, RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE, RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW, RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN and RAINBOW WARRIOR BLUE, by pure coincidence.**

TOGA: [internally] Well, that’s a first.

MANNY: I’m going first! I’m summoning Swan Dancer, in attack position!

**A beautiful woman cartwheels out of a puff of feathers, swinging upwards and unfurling fans in her hands. She blows a kiss to the camera as the crowd swoons over her.**

**SWAN DANCER- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

_Beauty incarnate, the Swan Dancers of their Majesty’s army are always ready to put on a show, no matter the foe that fights them._

ATT: 2000 | DEF: 0

**The crowd around OGAMI, ZERO, DOROTARU and SEROX are going crazy.**

ZERO: [Confused] Eeeeh? What’s going on?

DODOTARU: [Formally] I believe they are reacting to the fact that Swan Dancer is a beautiful woman.

SEROX: Strange... It’s a card. I’m not feeling any different.

OGAMI: [Dreamily] She sooo cooooool...

SEROX: [To OGAMI] H-Hey!

**TOGA stands his ground, however, putting on a big smile as Manny sets two cards face down.**

MANNY: Onto you, my colourful friend.

TOGA: Alright, let’s do this! DRAW!

**TOGA draws. The card he draws is RAINBOW WARRIOR PURPLE. He now has 6 cards in his hand.**

TOGA: [internally] Well, hello! I’ve got the whole battalion! But what are you all doing in my hand...? This is such a large coincidence!

TOGA: [Continued Internally] I mean, it’s no big deal! Teamwork is always the name of the game!

TOGA: [Aloud] Since your monster is level 4, I’m allowed to summon Rainbow Warrior Red to my field while I control no monsters!

**With a dazzling red explosion and his signature pose, RAINBOW WARRIOR RED finds himself comfortably out on the field.**

**RAINBOW WARRIOR RED- LEVEL 7, FIRE**

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, and none of those monsters are the same level as this card; you can special summon this monster to the field. If you do, you can add one ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’ from your deck to your hand. This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.

ATT: 2500 | DEF: 2000

TOGA: Now for a little pep talk! The Rainbow Warriors share an effect that increases their attack by 300 for every monster on the field!

**A red flame billows around RAINBOW WARRIOR RED as his attack increases to 2800.**

TOGA: How’s that for a first sight? Rainbow Warrior Red, attack with Ruby Blazing Bolt!

**A flaming arrow forms in RAINBOW WARRIOR RED’s hand. As it sharpens, he commands it forwards, which immediately surges towards SWAN DANCER with impeccable speed.**

**An Explosion signifies that the monster has been struck.**

**TOGA has 4000 life points. MANNY now has 3200 life points.**

TOGA: [over-exaggerated] That takes care of that, then!

MANNY: [Off screen] I’d look at the field if I were you.

**TOGA looks and makes a shocked face when he sees that SWAN DANCER is still on the field.**

TOGA: What the? Why is it still alive?

MANNY: Simple! It’s all because of my Bunker Down trap card! A normal monster can’t be destroyed by battle or card effects when equipped with it!

**BUNKER DOWN- CONTINUOUS TRAP CARD**

You can equip this card to a Normal Monster; while equipped, once per turn, that Monster cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card Effects. If the equipped card leaves the field; destroy this card.

TOGA: [humming] yes, I suppose that makes sense... I end my turn!

MANNY: Yes, sir! My turn!

**MANNY draws a card. He now has 3 cards in his hand.**

MANNY: Now, let’s get a little action done, wouldn’t you agree? I’m going to Fusion Summon!

TOGA: [excited] Aw, sweet! Let’s see the fusion card!

MANNY: No, no. It’s a contact Fusion.

**In the crowd, OGAMI snaps awake. She seems confused.**

OGAMI: [Bubble pop] W-Huh? Contact Fusion?

SEROX: Yeah. What’s the issue?

OGAMI: Contact Fusion requires two or more monsters to be on the field... And Swan Dancer is a normal monster. It doesn’t have an effect that says otherwise...

ZERO: [Leaning into frame] She would know! She’s the fusion expert!

SEROX: [creeped out] e-eh?

MANNY: [butting in] by sending my Swan Dancer and the equipped trap card, I can hustle in a new dance strategy!

TOGA: [confused] T-This seems like it’s against the rules!

MANNY: Not according to the card, it’s not!

**SWAN DANCER’S eyes snap open as they turn a dark purple. In fact, her entire outfit changes to various shades of deep and light purples, and her fans become daggers as she spins and forms ribbons from the wrists.**

MANNY: Feast your eyes on the Majesty’s Swan Dancer- Ballet Forme!

**MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME- LEVEL 8, FUSION, LIGHT**

Cannot be Fusion Summoned except by its own effect. You can send one ‘Swan Dancer’ and any face-up trap card to the field; special summon this card from the extra deck. Once per turn; you can flip this card face down. FLIP: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed; special summon one ‘Swan Dancer’ Normal Monster from your hand or deck to the field.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 3000

MANNY: But don’t feast your eyes for too long- she’s vanishing into the shadows!

**MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME suddenly shimmers as her form disappears into a puff of violet smoke. TOGA grimaces as it reveals MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME is now a face down card.**

MANNY: I suppose I’ll end it there. So Toga, what have you got?

TOGA: A whole lot of cards to play! DRAW!

**TOGA draws a card. It’s COLOUR SPLASH! He now has six cards in his hand.**

TOGA: [internally] alright, boys and girls... it’s time to start working together!

TOGA: [aloud] I summon Rainbow Warrior Yellow to the field in attack position!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW does her own acrobatics to the field, landing with a sliding motion and taking a back-facing stance to her opponent.**

**RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW- LEVEL 4, LIGHT**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Green’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’; you can special summon this card (From your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card cannot be attacked if you control another ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 1200

TOGA: And, get this! When there’s two primary colours on the field, the secondary colour comes out to play! Take the field, Rainbow Warrior Orange!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE hopscotch’s over RAINBOW WARRIOR RED’s head, swinging around Kung-Fu style before holding his own position.**

TOGA: Don’t forget the team’s abilities!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE- LEVEL 3, FIRE**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Red’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’; you can special summon this card (From your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card can attack your opponent’s monsters, up to the number of ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monsters you control.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 1000

TOGA: [continuing] Since there’s three Rainbow Warriors on the field, all of them gain 900 attack points each!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR RED yells out, chorused by RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE and RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW as their attacks raise to 3400, 2100 and 2400 respectively.**

TOGA: [Internally] alright... there’s nothing I’ve ever met that can hold onto the power of Rainbow Warrior Red when he gets running, but I better keep the hurt on!

TOGA: [Aloud] I also activate Colour Splash! I banish the top three cards of your deck since I control three Rainbow Warriors!

**COLOUR SPLASH! - NORMAL TRAP CARD**

While you control three or more ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monsters; remove the top three cards of your opponent’s deck, face down. You can banish this card from your GY; return up to three ‘Rainbow Warrior’ cards to your deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate one effect of ‘Colour Splash!’ per turn, and only once that turn.

**MANNY does as he’s told, pocketing three cards from the top of his deck.**

TOGA: Right then! Rainbow Warrior Red, snipe the face down Majesty Swan Dancer- Ballet Forme!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR RED is doing as he’s told in seconds, hurling another bolt of red energy, revealing MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME. However, something’s off as MANNY laughs.**

MANNY: [laughs] HA! I activate my trap card, Her Majesty’s Secret Swan Service! You’re not breaking her that easily!

**Without warning, the energy defuses into a burst of smoke, and in response MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME hurls a dagger directly at TOGA which strikes him through the body, leaving him groaning in pain.**

**TOGA now has 3000 life points. MANNY has 3200 life points.**

MANNY: Oh, sorry about that! Majesty’s Swan Dancer has a Flip Effect that deals 1000 every time they get flipped up!

TOGA: What about that face down, then? What did that do?

MANNY: Well, it’s simple, actually. It just did what any good service does.

**HER MAJESTY’S SECRET SWAN SERVICE- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

This turn, ‘Swan Dancer’ cards cannot be destroyed. If this card is in the GY, and you do not control a ‘Swan Dancer’ Monster; Banish this card from the GY, then summon a ‘Swan Dancer’ Monster from your GY.

MANNY: But, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt- that was a close one.

TOGA: [growls] I have to end my turn...

MANNY: Ah, wonderful. My turn!

**MANNY draws. He now has 4 cards in his hand.**

MANNY: Let’s go for... this one. I summon Swan Dancer, in attack position!

**Another SWAN DANCER dances out onto the field, standing next to MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME with beauty and grace. The Audience still isn’t over it, it seems, and they cheer again.**

MANNY: Next, I’ll activate the Continuous Spell Card, Swan Dive!

**SWAN DIVE- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

You can Tribute one ‘Swan Dancer’ Monster; special summon two Swan Tokens from your hand or deck in Defence mode. You can tribute one Swan Token one the field; Special Summon one ‘Swan Dancer’ Normal Monster from your hand, deck or GY. You can only activate one of these effects per turn, and only once that turn.

MANNY: This card allows me to tribute a Swan Dancer to summon two Swan Tokens. So that’s what I’m going to do.

**The SWAN DANCER bows as she shimmers and vanishes. From behind MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME appear two actual swans, making their noises as they sit in defence position.**

MANNY: [continuing] Cute, aren’t they? Unfortunately, I can’t activate the other effect, but I can activate a different one. The spell card, Blossoming Swan!

TOGA: [Exhausted] Let me guess- More swans?

MANNY: Even better! Because I cooooould tribute a Swan Token and summon a freebie... Or, I could bring forward the Ace of the deck!

**BLOSSOMING SWAN- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Tribute one Swan Token; special summon one ‘Swan Dancer’ Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. You can tribute one ‘Swan Dancer’ Fusion Monster; Special Summon one ‘Black Swan Majesty’ from your extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions, but it cannot attack this turn.

MANNY: [excited] Tell me! You ever hear the story of the ugly duckling? Prepare to meet that, tenfold! I tribute Majesty Swan Dancer- Ballet Forme to give you... the queen, Black Swan Majesty!

**In an explosion of black feathers, MAJESTY’S SWAN DANCER- BALLET FORME vanishes.** **In its place stands a silhouette, standing in a position that demands attention. A spotlight strikes the black haired woman, illuminating a beautiful black dress of feathers as they hold a pair of sharp looking swords.**

**Swinging twice, BLACK SWAN MAJESTY has attracted the attention of everyone in the room.**

TOGA: [quietly] well, that might be an issue...

MANNY: [loudly] Cheer for your queen!

**The entire audience erupts as BLACK SWAN MAJESTY twirls her swords downwards, holding them with expertise.**

**BLACK SWAN MAJESTY- LEVEL 12, FUSION, DARK**

Cannot be Fusion Summoned, except by its own effect. You can banish one ‘Majesty Swan Dancer- Ballet Forme’, ‘Majesty Swan Dancer- Tango Forme’ and ‘Majesty Swan Dancer- Waltz Forme’ from your field or GY; special summon this card in attack position. While this card is face-up on the field, other Monsters on the field have their effects negated. This effect cannot be prevented, even by other card effects. Players must pay 500 life points in order to attack this monster. When this card is destroyed; special summon 3 banished ‘Swan Dancer’ monsters to the field in Defence position.

ATT: 3500 | DEF: 3200

TOGA: [huffs] I will admit, it’s a beautiful monster. You know how to use it?

MANNY: You’ll learn! I set one card end my turn.

**With a now empty hand, MANNY flexes his hand out as TOGA draws a card silently. It’s RAINBOW BEAST PINK. He now has 5 cards in his hand.**

TOGA: Alright, now we’re getting somewhere! I need some more members of the team on the field, so I’ll be summoning Rainbow Warrior Blue!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR BLUE lands on the scene, instantly rolling into position and pounding a fist on thick looking armour.**

**RAINBOW WARRIOR BLUE- LEVEL 4, WATER**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Green’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Purple’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Blue’; you can special summon this card (from your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster on the field. Once per turn, you can special summon one ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster in addition to your normal summon/set while this card remains face up on the field.

ATT: 1700 | DEF: 1700

TOGA: And another thing! Now that Blue and Yellow are together, Green is allowed to find his way onto the scene!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN instantly slides under the legs of blue, rapidly throwing fists as he backs up before flexing.**

**RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN- LEVEL 4, WIND**

If you control ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Blue’, but not ‘Rainbow Warrior Green’; you can special summon this card (from your hand). This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card is unaffected by card effects if you control another ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monster.

ATT: 1500 | DEF: 1500

TOGA: Right! Let’s do some calculations for the-

MANNY: [interrupting] Oh? Do you not see Black Swan Majesty on the field? I’m afraid your monsters won’t be doing any raising.

TOGA: [Shocked] Wait... he’s right! My Monster’s attacks aren’t raising at all!

**All of TOGA’s monsters look around confusedly as their attacks remain or are reduced to their original attack.**

TOGA: [continuing] how is this possible?! Green and Red shouldn’t be affected by monster effects!

MANNY: Well, now that Black Swan Majesty is on the field, we’re not playing with Monster Effects anymore. Her rule specifically forbids any monster effects from being activated, even if those effects would’ve prevented them.

TOGA: [Internally] Seems that’s only on the field, though...!

TOGA: [aloud] well, since I summoned a Rainbow Warrior Monster, I’m still allowed to do this! I activate the effect of Rainbow Beast Pink in my hand!

**RAINBOW BEAST PINK- LEVEL 1, DARK**

When a ‘Rainbow Warrior’ is summoned while this card is in your hand; you can discard this card, then add one ‘Rainbow Weapon’ from your Deck to your hand that specifically lists the summoned monster in its text. You can only activate the effect of ‘Rainbow Beast Pink’ once per turn.

ATT: 100 | DEF: 100

**After being hurled into the air, RAINBOW BEAST PINK transforms quickly into what appears to be a Bo Staff, caught by RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW. She twirls it efficiently, pointing it at the camera.**

TOGA: [angrily] won’t let me hit harder than you? Fine! I’ll go through you! Rainbow Weapon Bo Staff, activate!

**RAINBOW WEAPON BO STAFF elongates, and RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW spins and points it with more passion.**

**RAINBOW WEAPON BO STAFF- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

Equip only to ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’. When equipped, the monster loses half its current ATT, also it can attack your opponent directly. During the end phase, after the monster this card is equipped to attacks or is attacked; send this card to the GY, then add one ‘Rainbow Beast Pink’ to your hand from your Deck or GY.

TOGA: The rest of you who can, fall back! Yellow’s got this!

**As RAINBOW WARRIOR RED and RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE go into Defence mode, holding an X with their arms over their heads, RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW’s Attack drops to 600. **

TOGA: Rainbow Warrior Yellow! Attack with rapid Bo Staff Swings!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW uses her Bo Staff as a springboard over BLACK SWAN MAJESTY as she hurtles into the fray, smashing MANNY with her Bo Staff.**

**TOGA has 3000 life points. MANNY now has 2600 life points.**

MANNY: [rubbing head] Chip damage. I thought you were better than that.

TOGA: To be honest, you’re not giving me much else. I’ll have Blue and Green clear out your Swan Tokens!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR BLUE lunges forwards, striking down a SWAN TOKEN in a blue haze. Meanwhile, a swift kick is all that’s needed for the other one, courtesy of RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN.**

TOGA: [commanding] The effect of Rainbow Weapon Bo Staff now activates! I have attacked, so now it returns to my hand as Rainbow Beast Pink!

**A panther cry echoes out as a ghost of RAINBOW WARRIOR PINK returns to TOGA and the weapon vanishes from RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW’s hand.**

TOGA: [to himself] Prepare to take some damage... [aloud] I end my turn!

MANNY: Then it’s my go again. Draw!

**MANNY draws a card. He now has 1 card in his hand.**

MANNY: Hmm... One card, one face down, one spell, one monster... I think the stars are trying to tell me something.

MANNY: [snarkily] I activate the card in my hand- Swan Blade!

**A large, beautiful blade appears in BLACK SWAN MAJESTY’s hand, which she trades out her twin swords for in favour of holding.**

TOGA: That thing’s huge!

MANNY: And so is your ego, sir, in thinking you could ever challenge royalty!

TOGA: [suddenly frustrated] Alright, what the hell is your problem?! Why are you being a jerk all of a sudden?

MANNY: Perhaps you’ll find out if you pay attention. Now, the effect of Swan Blade changes depending on the equipped monster!

**SWAN BLADE- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

The effect of this card changes depending on the equipped monster;

‘Swan Dancer’ Normal Monster: This monster gains 500 ATT.

‘Swan Dancer’ Fusion Monster: This monster gains 800 ATT. If this card is destroyed; return it to your hand from the GY.

‘Black Swan Majesty’: Once per turn, you can choose one card your opponent controls; destroy it.

MANNY: [continuing] Since it’s in the capable hands of Black Swan Majesty, I get to pick and choose a card on your side of the field to destroy every turn! I choose Rainbow Warrior Red!

**TOGA has to watch in horror as RAINBOW WARRIOR RED is hit by a beam of pure light and destroyed in a fiery explosion.**

MANNY: Next, I think it’s time for Black Swan Majesty to finally get to attack! So go, Black Swan Majesty! Attack with the Water Fowl Battalion!

**BLACK SWAN MAJESTY raises her hand, and a large amount of swans stampede in from behind her, charging the scene. They trample over RAINBOW WARRIOR YELLOW, destroying her as they go, and TOGA gets run down slightly himself as they surge past him.**

**TOGA now has 700 life points. MANNY has 2600 life points.**

MANNY: And with that, my turn comes to a close. I’d think of a strategy quickly, my rainbow-coloured friend!

TOGA: Don’t have to tell me twice... DRAW!

**TOGA draws. It’s a spell card that has yet to be introduced. He now has 3 cards in his hand.**

TOGA: [Internally] ... This is it! My way out of this duel!

TOGA: [continued Internally] Rainbow Formation Omega! I just need to get two more guys out onto the field... and it’s easy as-

TOGA: [aloud] Purple! On your feet, soldier!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR PURPLE is summoned with little fanfare. In fact, his demeanour makes him seem like he doesn’t even want to be there as he looks around nervously.**

TOGA: Rainbow Warrior Purple might not look it, but he’s a very important member of the team!

MANNY: [scoffs] that pipsqueak? Why is that?

TOGA: Because he allows me to call in the biggest guns I have!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR PURPLE- LEVEL 3, DARK**

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, and none of those monsters are the same level as this card; you can special summon this monster to the field. When this card is summoned, you can add one ‘Rainbow Warrior Magenta’ from your deck to your hand. This card gains 300 ATT for every ‘Rainbow Warrior’ on the field. This card cannot be targeted by card effects.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 800

TOGA: And that’s exactly what I’m going to do!

**The sound of helicopters whirring overhead cause MANNY to look up. What he sees flying in appears to be a hulking mech, the colour of the robot ranging in various different Magentas.**

TOGA: [proudly] I’ve got the three perfect pilots in mind for it, too! I tribute Rainbow Warrior Blue, Green and Purple to summon the hulking saviour against the largest of foes!

TOGA: [with feeling] I SUMMON RAINBOW WARRIOR MAGENTA!

**With a heavy slam to the floor, RAINBOW WARRIOR MAGENTA creates a quake. The only monster inside the cockpit is RAINBOW WARRIOR ORANGE, but he seems raring to go as it is.**

TOGA: Next, I activate the effect of Rainbow Beast Pink to add a Rainbow Weapon to my hand! But, I won’t be using it- I’m simply lining up for the grand finale!

TOGA: [fiercely] Rainbow Warrior Magenta! Bring them back!

**RAINBOW WARRIOR MAGENTA- LEVEL 7, DARK**

This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned (From your hand) by tributing 3 ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monsters on your field. At any point on the turn when this card is Special Summoned, you can target 1‘Rainbow’ monster in your GY, then special summon as many ‘Rainbow Warrior’ monsters from your hand, deck or GY as possible that have different names to that monster. Your opponent cannot attack any other ‘Rainbow Warrior’ Monsters, except this one.

ATT: 3000 | DEF: 3000

TOGA: [continuing] By targeting one Rainbow Monster in my GY, I get to bring back as many Rainbow Warriors as I can fit on my field! And that monster I chose is Rainbow Warrior Pink!

TOGA: I bring back Rainbow Warrior Red, Rainbow Warrior Yellow and Rainbow Warrior Purple to witness the final calling card of this duel!

**The Monsters chosen are summoned into the cockpit of RAINBOW WARRIOR MAGENTA. Though not technically summoned, it appears that RAINBOW WARRIOR BLUE and RAINBOW WARRIOR GREEN also get to join in as TOGA holds up a shining card.**

TOGA: With this, comes the end of the duel!

TOGA: I activate RAINBOW FORMATION OMEGA!

MANNY: Wait... you can’t!

**RAINBOW FORMATION OMEGA- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

If you have ‘Rainbow Warrior Red’, ‘Rainbow Warrior Orange’, ‘Rainbow Warrior Yellow’, ‘Rainbow Warrior Green’, ‘Rainbow Warrior Blue’, ‘Rainbow Warrior Purple’ and ‘Rainbow Warrior Magenta’ on your field or in your GY; destroy all cards your opponent controls, ignoring their effects.

**A tidal wave of rainbow light strikes the Earth, exploding through the floor to destroy BLACK SWAN MAJESTY and all spell and trap cards behind her. MANNY panics, looking at where his cards once were before looking up at the hulking RAINBOW WARRIOR MAGENTA and yelling out.**

TOGA: Rainbow Warrior Magenta! Full Prism Blast!

**A floating prism appears in RAINBOW WARRIOR MAGENTA’s palm and, copying the motion of all the RAINBOW WARRIORs controlling it, blasts its palm outwards, consuming MANNY in rainbow light. He yells out in terror as his life points are reduced to zero.**

**The field returns to normal as the crowd cheers.**

CALTROP: The winner is Toga Daimon!

**The cheering gets louder, including chanting, as TOGA revels in his victory. MANNY scampers away, mumbling, as the camera pans to DODOTARU, sitting and smiling just as wide.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY – OUTSIDE. TOGA is sitting alone under a blossom tree, taking a breather.**

DODOTARU: Toga!

TOGA: Ah, Dodo-Bird! How’s it going?

**DODOTARU rushes over hurriedly. TOGA stands, still smiling ear to ear.**

DODOTARU: Your match was incredible! How did you know you were going to win like that?

TOGA: [Scoffs] I didn’t know, Dodotaru. That’s the fun of duelling... You’ll never know exactly how your luck will change.

DODOTARU: Is that so... Well, I suppose I must have a lot more to learn about this place.

TOGA: Hey, don’t sweat it! How about we just go grab something to eat?

DODOTARU: [giggles] it’s always food you suggest first, huh...?

**[FINAL SCENE] TOGA and DODOTARU walking off together out of the gates, the camera panning back to reveal a very disgruntled MANNY, just looking at them leave from the front doors. He walks away, dishevelled and angry, as the scene fades to black.**

**EPISODE END**


	18. Episode 18- The Fungal Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failure of the younger members of the Fate of the Zodiac, it's up to an elder guardian of the group to walk where they've failed. However, her sinister plan catches a hinge in the door as Zero discovers the plot unfold and chooses to prove herself in the biggest duel of her life... for a reason only known to her.

## EPISODE 18- THE FUNGAL ZODIAC

**[SET SCENE] UNKNOWN BUILDING. MARX sits with AQUARIUS and LEO as they sit across from the yet unnamed OLD MAN and OLD LADY.**

LEO: [With Venom] It’s not my fault! If Aquarius did his job, we wouldn’t be in this mess!

AQUARIUS: Why is it MY fault?! You lost a duel against Zero! If anything, you’re to blame!

**MARX sits silently, his face shrouded in shadow as the camera pans to the OLD MAN.**

OLD MAN: Both of you. Quiet.

OLD LADY: [With Authority] your tasks from Fate were not guarantees. They were merely predictions. It was your own skill that failed.

OLD MAN: Meanwhile, it appears that Marx has risen into the occasion, for better or worse. He has dealt with his opponents accordingly.

AQUARIUS: [Quietly] Opponent.

LEO: Why does he get the praise?! He’s failed twice!

OLD MAN: And won once. You, have not.

LEO: [Eye Twitching] TCH?!

OLD MAN: Besides... the first time was to test the powers of the boy we’re observing. The one who’s soul will resurrect the power of Fate...

OLD LADY: It seems, however... the friends are getting in the way.

OLD LADY: [After pause] Zero and Ogami... they restrain his power, almost as if he is aware we’re hunting.

MARX: Then allow me to suggest...

**MARX stands, attracting the attention of all in the room.**

MARX: That one of us deals with them.

OLD MAN: ... It seems so. Would you care to, dear friend?

**The OLD LADY says nothing, simply smiling with a devilish grin, as the clock in the room is focused on.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- TOURNAMENT ARENA. The clock is the first shot of this scene, showing that it is eight hours later; SEROX, ZERO, MARX and TOGA, as well as four others, are present on the duel field as the crowd cheers.**

**Headmaster ROLLINS walks onto the field, brandishing a microphone.**

ROLLINS: [Announcer Voice] I care to be the first to claim that the eight of you are eight of the finest talents in our Duel Academy. You eight have been through thick and thin to get where you are.

**SEROX beams. TOGA takes it with a pinch of salt.**

ROLLINS: [Continuing] However, the third bracket will determine if you truly belong in this tournament! Begin the randomisation of the opponents!

**The Machine above the duellists begins cycling with intensity. All students look up, almost nervous, but waiting for the results. Only MARX smiles when the lower half of his face is shown.**

**Eventually, the cycle ends.**

ROLLINS: [Happy] It looks like the brackets are set!

**The Results are shown Bracket by Bracket.**

ROLLINS: [To first Bracket] Zero vs. Skyla!

ROLLINS: [To second Bracket] Serox vs. Amadeus!

ROLLINS: [To third Bracket] Toga vs. Noro!

ROLLINS: [To fourth Bracket] and Marx vs. Iluya!

MARX: [To himself; aloud] as Fate foretold.

ROLLINS: [continuing] take a well deserved break, students! We’ll be back in two weeks!

**The crowd roars with approval as the cameras cut, and the eight remaining participants are left to meet each other. However, MARX simply looks at ILUYA in slow motion, and the man immediately scowls, turning and walking away before he can introduce himself.**

SEROX: [Noticing] Marx’s opponent just left...

ZERO: [Nearby] don’t worry! He probably just needs the bathroom.

SEROX: Yeah... I’m sure.

**SEROX’s mind goes dark as XEROS leans on him.**

XEROS: [To Serox] want to chase him?

SEROX: [Internally] not exactly. We’ve got bigger issues.

XEROS: Like what, exactly?

SEROX: Like trying to figure out how we’re going to win against Skyla. She’s been on a wrecking path ever since the beginning...

XEROS: Which is why you’ve never worried about her before.

???: [Off-Screen] Excuse me.

**On cue, a woman wearing a religious looking headpiece walks over, and SEROX is forced to wave XEROS off.**

SEROX: [aloud] Ah, Skyla. Nice to finally talk.

XEROS: [In Serox’s head] Smooth.

SKYLA: [Nervous] I’ve got Goosebumps... this is so exciting! The Third Bracket... I just need to beat you, and I’m good as a winner!

SEROX: [confident] Well don’t get too cocky, now! I’m not just going to hand you a win.

**As the pair laugh, the camera pans to OGAMI, who’s stood at the exit of the Tournament Area sheepishly. Seems she’s waiting for ZERO, who’s chatting away with what appears to be AMADEUS.**

OLD LADY: You there, child...

**OGAMI turns just in time to see a hand grab her face.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA HIGH SCHOOL- GIRL’S LOCKER ROOM. Intended to be the next day, a clearly distraught ZERO sits on the bench in Gym Gear, running her hands over each other as other girls from the Locker Room stand around her.**

GIRL A: [Snarkily; background] Ogami’s run off!

GIRL B: [background] Hey, keep it down! Her friend’s right there.

GIRL C: [background] Please... you think she can hear us? She’s probably day-dreaming!

**Laughter punctuates ZERO running down the hall in a standard anime fashion, panicking.**

ZERO: [Internally] Ogami... where are you? You never miss Gym, even if all you do is sit on the sidelines!

ZERO: [Aloud] Headmaster Rollins!

**As she’s running, she rounds the corner to find ROLLINS and CALTROP standing there with glum expressions.**

ZERO: [continuing] Headmaster Rollins! Vice-Headmaster Caltrop! O-Ogami isn’t-

CALTROP: Katherine, we already know.

ZERO: [confused] h-huh?

ROLLINS: [worried] a... troubling message was left on my answering machine. It states that your friend was... taken hostage. The woman on the other end wouldn’t provide details- only to bring a ransom of 1,000,000 yen to the building she’s holding Ogami in.

CALTROP: [Finishing] we’ve been attempting to discuss the funds to do so, but-

ZERO: [Interrupting] what do you mean?! Why haven’t you done it?!

CALTROP: [Uneasily] Katherine, it’s one thing to trade with a hostile force, but it’s another to trade such a large amount. The Prize Pool of the Tournament is 1,000,000 yen, we can’t afford to-

ZERO: [interrupting] how dare you! Ogami’s life isn’t worth 1,000,000 yen to you?!

ROLLINS: [calmly] Katherine, please calm down-

ZERO: [relentless] She’s worth more than that! She’s worth 10,000,000, 100,000,000 Yen! She’s the best person I’ve ever met, and you’re just going to let her be tied up?!

CALTROP: [sharply] we’re taking necessary precautions...

ZERO: Then I’m going to save her!

ROLLINS: [Uselessly] Katherine, wait!

**ZERO is already running out of the school gates by the time they try and stop her. ROLLINS looks worried as the camera dissolves into the new scene.**

**[SET SCENE] ABANDONED DISTRICT- BUILDING. Katherine has presumably been scowering the buildings for the person who took her friend, arriving on the second level of a multi-story parking lot.**

ZERO: [Yelling] Ogami! Where are you?!

OLD LADY: [In the shadows] my, my... so young.

**The OLD LADY steps out of the shadows. She’s dressed in Shaman-Like garb, barely able to stand as she shakily walks over to the other side of the large stretch of space using a root-like stick, across from ZERO.**

ZERO: [Instantly] where’s Ogami?!

OLD LADY: [Chortling] is that her name? I couldn’t hear her over the screams.

ZERO: W-What did you do to her?!

OLD LADY: [calmly] I simply locked her conscience inside the Shadow Realm... a place she’ll spend in enthralling darkness and torment.

ZERO: N-No! You’re lying!

OLD LADY: Do you wish to join her and find out?

ZERO: N-No... [pause] y-you... if you hurt her, I’m...

OLD LADY: Oh, and why do _you_ care so much? She’s not a pawn on a piece for you to control, is she?

ZERO: [Shaking] n-no... S-She... I...

OLD LADY: Tell you what. I’ll let you decide in a duel.

ZERO: [looking up] Huh?

OLD LADY: [showing under cloak] I may be pushing ninety, but I know how to keep the youngsters happy. If you win, I will release her unharmed.

ZERO: ... A-And if I lose?

OLD LADY: [chuckling] you’ll never see her again.

**ZERO says nothing more, activating her Duel Disk. The OLD LADY puts her own duel disk on her arm- a disgusting mess of rotting wood and fungal patterns- and activates it by with a few slaps.**

**Both Duellists have 4000 Life Points.**

BOTH: Duel!

ZERO: [With flare] I’m starting this duel! Here we go!

**ZERO’s hand consists of ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM, ECHO KNIGHT SONIC BOOM, ECHO KNIGHT FORGE, ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING and CLOCKWORK HEART.**

ZERO: [Internally] O-Okay... Serox taught me how to do this!

ZERO: [aloud] Since there are no cards on my side of the field, I can special summon Echo Knight Viking Helm to the field!

**The Cold, Dark Armour of ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM forms out of the nothingness, the complete silence of its cry leaving no wonder to its creation.**

**ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM- LEVEL 6, FIRE**

If there are no cards on your side of the field; you can special summon this monster in attack position. Every monster on your side of the field is treated as a level 6 monster while this card remains in attack position. Once per turn, you can target one card your opponent controls; destroy it, then turn this card into defence position.

ATT: 2200 | DEF: 800

ZERO: Next, I activate the Echo Knight Forge field spell!

**The area around the pair forms into a familiar power plant- the plant that was formed against LEO during their duel- as the conveyor belts that cover it carry scrap around the facility.**

**ECHO KNIGHT FORGE- FIELD SPELL CARD**

‘Echo Knight’ XYZ monsters you control gain 500 attack. Every time an ‘Echo Knight’ monster is destroyed and sent to the GY; place one Echo Counter on this card. You can remove 3 Echo Counters from this card- add one ‘Clockwork Heart’ spell card from your deck or GY to your hand.

ZERO: I’m not done! I’m normal summoning Echo Knight Boltspring to the field to give Echo Knight Viking Helm some backup!

**Echo Knight Boltspring fires out of ZERO’s hand, bouncing twice to show how ready to go they are.**

**ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING- LEVEL 2, FIRE**

If this card is added to your hand, except during the draw phase; you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn. This card can attack directly, but only when you control no other monsters except level 2 ‘Echo Knight’ monsters.

ATT: 300 | DEF: 300

ZERO: However, due to Echo Knight Viking Helm, Echo Knight Boltspring is treated as a level 6 monster! This means I can use them together to form a mighty beast!

**ECHO KNIGHT BOLTSPRING grabs ECHO KNIGHT VIKING HELM, jumping high into the sky to fly out of view as the lights of an XYZ summon form above.**

ZERO: [loudly] Drop Down, Echo Knight Gorillarmour!

**As it’s told to, ECHO KNIGHT GORRILARMOUR lands with a huge thud, shuddering the earth around it as it beats on its chest excitedly.**

**ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR- RANK 6, FIRE**

_2 level 6 machine monsters_

You can also XYZ summon this monster with 1 rank 4 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ Monster. When this card is summoned; all other monsters are changed to defence position, and cannot change their position until your next main phase. You cannot XYZ another monster while this card is on the field. Once per turn, you can detach one material from this card; until the end phase, when this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict double piercing damage.

ATT: 3200 DEF: 300

ZERO: And due to Echo Knight Forge, all XYZ Monsters of the same tagline get a little boost of five hundred points!

**More beating on the chest as ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR’s attack rises to 3700.**

ZERO: That’s my turn! Let’s see if you can do any better!

OLD LADY: [Unphased] Confidence will get you nowhere, dear. Uh, Draw.

**OLD LADY draws. She now has six cards in her hand. It’s hard to see, but she’s leaning on her stick for support to make sure she doesn’t fall over.**

OLD LADY: [reminiscing] ah, this brings me back... I summon Fungal Warrior, in attack position.

**A strange, murky beast builds out of the foliage as he dons a Red-Cap as a hat. The sword he wields appears to be a sharp stalk, while his mouth his layered over and dripping with something orange and mossy.**

**FUNGAL WARRIOR- LEVEL 4, EARTH**

This Monster can attack directly.

ATT: 1000 DEF: 1200

OLD LADY: Your monster is definitely a large creature, dear, but it’s nothing compared to my Fungal Warrior. It’s special effect allows me to attack you directly.

ZERO: [Shocked] N-No fair!

OLD LADY: You’ll be losing your friend sooner than you think. Fungal Warrior, attack directly.

**The FUNGAL WARRIOR spews a toxic cloud of orange gas that, try as ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR might, can’t stop. It flies around him, striking through ZERO as she shrieks in pain.**

**ZERO now has 3000 Life Points. OLD LADY has 4000 life points.**

OLD LADY: Two face-downs shall accompany my end turn. Your turn, dear.

ZERO: [agitated] It’s Zero! DRAW!

**ZERO draws. It’s ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE. She now has 3 cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [Internally] Okay, this shouldn’t be hard to figure out... Since Gorillarmour is out on the field, I can’t XYZ summon any more monsters. However... Clockwork Heart doesn’t say the summon is counted as an XYZ summon!

ZERO: [aloud] Okay! I’m activating Clockwork Heart! It allows me to choose one of the XYZ monsters in my Extra Deck and summon it for free!

**CLOCKWORK HEART- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

Reveal one XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ monster in your extra deck; special summon it, and then equip it with this card. When that monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. When this card is destroyed, return the equipped monster back to the extra deck.

**ZERO takes a pose as the factory drops the scrap onto the place where she’s summoning the monster.**

ZERO: [Proudly] Introducing a new favourite! Echo Knight Valliangel!

**The bright embers of white fire bursts outwards as the metallic wings of shard-like burnt with a beautiful light, holding special looking armour that burns with the same coloured light.**

**ECHO KNIGHT VALLIANGEL- RANK 6, FIRE**

_2 level 6 machine monsters_

You can also XYZ summon this monster with 1 rank 4 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ Monster. This card gains 500 attack for every other XYZ monster on the field. You can detach one material from this card; destroy all monsters on the field that do not share an attribute with the detached monster. When this card is destroyed- return it to the Extra Deck.

ATT: 2000 DEF: 1900

ZERO: [Snarkily] Alright, hope you still remember how to do basic maths, because we’ve got some things to add up! Echo Knight Valliangel gains 500 attack for every other XYZ monster on the field- and also 500 more because of Echo Knight Forge!

**ECHO KNIGHT VALLIANGEL’s wings blossom brighter as its attack rises to 3000.**

ZERO: Now, Echo Knight Valliangel...

ZERO: [internally] W-Wait! She has face downs!

**A sudden stinger as it zooms in on the face down cards, followed by the OLD LADY smiling sinisterly. Clearly, ZERO is torn whether or not to attack.**

ZERO: [internally] it’s alright... If those really are dangerous face downs, then she’ll have to use them. And then, she’ll be down defence!

ZERO: [Aloud] Attack, with burning light engine!

**An illustrious blooming light burns the sky as ECHO KNIGHT VALLIANGEL takes to the skies, flying towards FUNGAL WARRIOR with burning swords. To ZERO’s surprise, no face down is activated, and ECHO KNIGHT VALLIANGEL cuts through FUNGAL WARRIOR without a response.**

ZERO: [Reacting] it went through!

**The OLD LADY braces slightly as the winds of the attack batter her.**

**ZERO has 3000 life points. OLD LADY now has 2000 life points.**

ZERO: [proud] that’s left you wide open! Gorillarmour, go, go, go! Win this!

**In her confidence, ECHO KNIGHT GORILLARMOUR barrels towards the OLD LADY. However, this is when her eyes light up, swinging her hand out.**

OLD LADY: [quickly] I activate Fungal Wall! Your attack is negated!

**FUNGAL WALL- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

If you have a ‘Fungal’ monster in your GY; negate the attack of any monster, then summon that monster to the field in defence position.

OLD LADY: as an added bonus, Fungal Warrior returns to the field! Regrow from the mud, my dear pet.

**FUNGAL WARRIOR summons itself back to the field, sitting in defence position- shown by it hiding its face with its hands.**

ZERO: [tutting] I knew something was up...

OLD LADY: [continuing] as an added bonus, another monster in my hand gets to play. Due to the special summon of Fungal Warrior, Fungal Parasite summons itself to the field.

**A bouncing mushroom throws itself onto the field, eventually floating as tendrils wriggle free of the shell.**

**FUNGAL PARASITE- LEVEL 1, EARTH**

If a ‘Fungal’ Monster is special summoned from your GY while this card is in your hand, you can special summon this monster. You can only activate this effect once per turn. While this card is on the field, reduce the defence of monsters your opponent controls to 0.

ATT: 0 DEF: 0

OLD LADY: [with flare] Fungal Parasite also has its own effect; when it’s on the field, the defence of all monsters you control is the lowest it can be... Much like your name. Zero.

ZERO: [angrily] Don’t use my name that way!

OLD LADY: [chortling] it’s not even your name...

ZERO: [frustrated] I end my turn!

OLD LADY: As Fate foretold. Draw.

**OLD LADY draws a card. She now has 3 cards in her hand.**

OLD LADY: Now... let’s see if you react in a similar way. I activate the effect of my field spell, Fungal Wastes!

**The Machinery of ECHO KNIGHT FORGE begins to slow as it distorts and rots over with dark, lashing vines and disgusting mushrooms. As the gears turn endlessly, it sprays spores into the air, and the machinery that’s carried around the forge begins to be littered with tar-like substance.**

ZERO: M-My factory!

OLD LADY: Let’s begin using the effect straight away. Fungi are strong and hard to uproot- you’re going to be finding that out shortly.

ZERO: I’m not scared of the woods, lady!

OLD LADY: [sinisterly] you will be. I summon Fungirl, in attack position!

**A bouncing, happy girl wearing a mushroom hat spawns on top of a toadstool, winking at ZERO as she does. The outfit barely covers bark-coloured skin, and though her arms are covered in vines they’re designed to look like dark emerald gloves.**

**FUNGIRL- LEVEL 3, EARTH**

_(This card is always treated as a ‘Fungal’ card.)_

While this card remains face-up, the opponent cannot negate the effect of ‘Fungal Wastes’. If this card is in the GY while ‘Fungal Wastes’ is in the field zone; you can special summon this card. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

ATT: 1200 DEF: 1000

OLD LADY: Now... I think that we’re ready to begin the end.

ZERO: [yelling] stop talking like that!

OLD LADY: [confused] like what?

ZERO: Like you know everything! Like you know that you’re going to win! Nobody knows when they’re going to win! That’s the fun of duelling; you’re treating it like some sort of science!

OLD LADY: [shaking head] Dear, dear Zero... all my life has been treated like science.

**Suddenly, a flashback plays. It’s a small set of images, the first of a woman dressed in fine clothes and jewellery with a handsomely dressed man, the second scene of them sitting under a tree as they watch a child, the third scene of the father scolding the child, and the fourth of the child studying with a bored appearance.**

OLD LADY: [with first image] my mother and father met under a fancy party back when the years still started with 19. They fell in love so quickly...

OLD LADY: [with second image] Soon, I was born, and though we were rich, we were never happy. My father put all his stock into this silly game- so when the market dropped interest, we were forced to adapt.

OLD LADY: [with third image] My father grew cold to me. Treated me like dirt; like I was the very reason his fantasy in this card game was falling apart. So he put me to work.

OLD LADY: [with fourth image] He forced me to study, day and day over, until I was the very woman you see standing before you. I do not have fun duelling, because it simply does not mean fun to duel.

OLD LADY: [returning; furrowing brow] That’s why I joined the Fate of the Zodiac. A scientific group who study those with high potential in duelling... Like your friend, Serox.

ZERO: [realising] s-so... you’re only duelling me because...

OLD LADY: [nodding] because that’s what I must do. I care not for the strategy or developing new worlds to play in. I care about results... and right now? The results favour me.

ZERO: [trying to explain] but...

OLD LADY: Now, I’m going to continue my turn. I activate the effect of Fungal Wastes! It allows me to sack the three monsters on my field... to destroy all the cards on yours!

ZERO: [Sudden shock] Hyah?!

**The three Fungal monsters on OLD LADY’s side begin to vibrate before eventually detonating, coating the field in orange spores. These spores stick to all the cards on ZERO’s side, eventually dissolving them into nothingness.**

**FUNGAL WASTES- FIELD SPELL CARD**

If you have 3 or more ‘Fungal’ monsters on your side of the field; you can tribute 3 of those monsters, then destroy all cards your opponent controls. You cannot normal summon any monsters after this effect is activated for the rest of the turn.

**When the spores fade, ZERO is left coughing in a disgusting coloured marsh, the bog of which is close enough to see into the putrid water.**

ZERO: [anguished] W-Wait! I activate the effect of Clockwork Heart! When the equipped monster would be destroyed, it’s returned to the extra deck instead!

**The bright light of ECHO KNIGHT VALLIANGEL returns to ZERO’s duel disk.**

OLD LADY: I must admit, I don’t think that’ll save you. I activate the spell card, Fungal Implosion Aftermath... It creates Tokens equal to the number of cards I just destroyed on your side of the field.

**FUNGAL IMPLOSION AFTERMATH- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Can only be played after the effect of ‘Fungal Wastes’ has activated in the same turn. Special Summon ‘Fungal Tokens’ (LEVEL 1/EARTH/ATT: 0 DEF 0) to your side of the field in defence position. These tokens cannot be used for a tribute, synchro, XYZ or Link summon, except for ‘Fungal’ Monsters.

**From the wreckage of ECHO KNIGHT FORGE, four metallic, flaming mushrooms grow on the OLD LADY’s side of the field, creating a wall in front of her.**

OLD LADY: [smug] and suddenly, Fate is guiding my hand.

ZERO: S-Stop it...

OLD LADY: I’ll end my turn there.

ZERO: [shakily] I draw! My move!

**ZERO draws. It’s ECHO KNIGHT CATALYST. She now has 3 cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [internally] I don’t get it... if this woman’s only want is to torture my friends, why is she even trying to duel me...?

**ZERO sets ECHO KNIGHT CATALYST.**

ZERO: I summon Echo Knight Tinkerforge, in attack position!

**The monster known as ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE is summoned with little grace- a welder’s helmet and an apron holds the spirit of a darker figure.**

**ECHO KNIGHT TINKERFORGE- LEVEL 2, FIRE**

If you control another ‘Echo Knight’ Monster of a different level, you can special summon this monster from your hand. If this card is detached due an XYZ monster’s effect, that monster gains 600 ATT, but only if that monster is a different rank to the level of this card.

ATT: 0 | DEF: 600

ZERO: Echo Knight Tinkerforge... it’s usually used in XYZ summons.

OLD LADY: [smartly] then why summon it in attack position?

ZERO: [gritting teeth] I... I don’t know. I... I guess I’m beginning to realise I... m-might be...

OLD LADY: [bluntly] don’t try this one. Many duellists do.

ZERO: [pausing] I... I end my turn.

**OLD LADY says nothing, drawing with a slight hum of apathy. She now has 2 cards in her hand.**

OLD LADY: [thinking] let’s see here...

ZERO: [internally; panicked] S-She’s not even phased! Plan B!

ZERO: [aloud] I activate my face down, Echo Knight Catalyst! It destroys one of your tokens to allow me to summon a new monster from them!

**ECHO KNIGHT CATALYST- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Destroy one monster your opponent controls. Special summon, from your extra deck, one ‘Echo Knight’ XYZ monster with the same attack as the monster destroyed. You can only activate one ‘Echo Knight Catalyst’ per turn.

**One of the mushrooms crumples and floats over to ZERO’s side of the field. It lands, a cold air beginning to build around it.**

ZERO: Thank goodness for this being scrap metal! I can form forgotten armour out of it!

ZERO: [with hope] I summon Echo Knight Absolute Zero!

**Once again, the empty helmet of ECHO KNIGHT ABSOLUTE ZERO is present, the empty suit of armour billowing with a tundra blaze.**

**ECHO KNIGHT ABSOLUTE ZERO- RANK 2, FIRE**

_2 level 2 machine monsters_

When this card is summoned; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is used as XYZ material; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is discarded as material for the effect of an XYZ monster; inflict 1500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only activate one effect of ‘Echo Knight Absolute Zero’ per turn, and only once that turn.

ATT: 0 / DEF: 0

**ZERO: **When Absolute Zero is summoned, it deals 500 direct points of damage!

**The winds howl as it flies and strikes around the OLD LADY, who shakes off the frost.**

**ZERO has 3000 life points. OLD LADY now has 1500 life points.**

OLD LADY: [sigh] how childish. Now, as I was saying... I’m summoning the Flies of Fungal to the field!

**A swarm of red, bloated flies spew out of the OLD LADY’s duel disk, swirling up into the air to form as a gaseous cloud. All of them look hungry and ready to devour.**

**FLIES OF FUNGAL- LEVEL 2, EARTH**

This monster can attack, up to the number of ‘Fungal’ Monsters on the field. If this card is used as Tribute; Special Summon it from the GY.

ATT: 800 DEF: 100

OLD LADY: And now, I activate Fungal Wastes once more! I sacrifice the Flies of Fungal, as well as two tokens, to clear your side of the field!

**The FLIES OF FUNGAL burst into spores, as well as the metal FUNGAL TOKENS, to coat ZERO’s side of the field in the destructive spores, clearing them out.**

OLD LADY: And that’s not all... Flies of Fungal return, due to their special effect. When tributed, they summon- and I’m going to use their secondary effect to drive right through you!

ZERO: [bracing] W-What’s their secondary effect...?

**As the FLIES OF FUNGAL re-summon, they immediately charge ZERO, all of their mosquito-style beaks slamming through her as she screams in terror.**

**ZERO now has 1400 life points. OLD LADY has 1500 life points.**

ZERO: [gasping] I... Don’t... get it...

OLD LADY: [confused] what are you confused about?

ZERO: [catching breath] Y-You... You clearly love Duelling. You clearly love the deck you play, and you enjoy being in control of the duel. What do you have against us... Against Serox?

OLD LADY: [tutting] oh, dear... I don’t enjoy duelling.

OLD LADY: [suddenly terrifying] I enjoy getting results.

OLD LADY: I end my turn with a face down.

ZERO: [gulping] I draw...

???: Zero!

**ZERO hears the voice, looking over to see SEROX running into frame, followed by ROLLINS and CALTROP. Her face lights up as the OLD LADY’s grows curious.**

ROLLINS: [panting] we were able to find you through your duel disk! What are you doing here?!

ZERO: I’m duelling! No thanks to YOU!

CALTROP: [commanding] Young lady, this is insane! Surrender this duel right now, and step away from that woman this instant!

ZERO: [rebellious] NO! I’ve got this! I DRAW!

**ZERO draws, much to ROLLINS’ dismay. She drew CLOCKWORK HEART. She now has two cards in her hand.**

SEROX: [concerned] Zero, why are you doing this?! She’s dangerous!

ZERO: [exasperated] She’s got Ogami! I’m getting her back!

SEROX: [biting lip] You might get hurt!

ZERO: [breaking] She’s worth it! I activate the card CLOCKWORK HEART!

**The CLOCKWORK HEART summons to the field, gears turning below the heart-shaped exterior. Once again, the inky blackness around the heart shines as a monster begins to form out of the darkness.**

ZERO: [angrily] You want to take my friends away from me?! I’m taking everything from YOU! I summon Echo Knight Greedmaw!

**The shadows become nothing more than a huge, hulking mass of metal and scrap that forms on top of itself, creating a mouth with ever-moving teeth of a treadmill system.**

**ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW- LEVEL 6, FIRE, XYZ**

_2 level 6 machine monsters_

Can also be XYZ summoned using 1 level 4 XYZ ‘Echo Knight’ monster. Destroy all other monsters when this card is summoned. This card can only attack if there are no other monsters on your side of the field. This card gains 1000 ATT if there are no other monsters on your side of the field.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 2300

ZERO: [passionate] Echo Knight Greedmaw destroys all other monsters on the field!

**The OLD LADY’s field explodes in violent bursts, apparently being destroyed by nothing at all. When she pulls her hand away from her eyes, the OLD LADY witnesses a sight yet unseen- ZERO is hyperventilating, almost like she’s about to pass out.**

OLD LADY: [to herself] dear me... her emotions have gotten the best of her.

SEROX: [realising] Zero! Get a hold of yourself!

ZERO: [Panicking] I’M PERFECTLY CALM!

ZERO: [commanding] Greedmaw! Consume her! End this battle with The Evermaw!

**Due to its own effect, ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW’s attack raises to 2200 as it surges forwards, aiming to eat through the OLD LADY. However, a simple wave of her hand was enough to stop it in place.**

OLD LADY: [without emotion] I activate Fungal Wall.

ZERO: [snapping out of it] H-Huh?!

**Once again, the attack of ZERO’s monster is blocked, and where there was once no monster, the FUNGAL WARRIOR has returned. The Camera shows Zero’s face as she stares forwards, shocked, then upset, and finally, tears beginning to prickle out of her eyes.**

ZERO: [crying] W... Why...? Why are you doing this...?!

OLD LADY: [sighing] come now... this is no fun.

SEROX: [comforting] Z-Zero...?

ZERO: [crying harder] You think this is fun?! You think you can take people I care about and pretend that they’re not going to matter to me?!

CALTROP: [softly] Rollins... what do we do?

ROLLINS: [to Caltrop] We need to stop this duel. Now. Shut down the power grid to the building.

ZERO: [retaliating] NO! I’m winning this! Stop trying to stop me!

SEROX: [swallowing] Zero, I know what’s going on, but... you can’t just do this. This woman is getting into your head- she’s trying to make you mess up.

SEROX: [continuing] Please, end the duel. We can sort this out, I swear-

ZERO: [Snapping] And let the woman I love DIE?!

**A silence covers the parking lot as everyone is shown to have various reactions to what ZERO said. As she’s doing so, she ends her turn with a hand signal.**

**The OLD LADY draws with a small laugh and a cooing sound. She now has 1 card in her hand.**

SEROX: [trying to understand] W-Wait... you... Love her?

ZERO: [nodding; still crying] More than anything else in this world. She helped me through so much. Too much. When I was at my lowest, all she had to do was smile and she gave me something to smile about.

ZERO: [looking back] I can’t let her go. If I don’t win this... She’ll be gone forever.

ZERO: [looking at duel disk] I... I’ve been trying to tell you for so long. I would’ve never been able to do it, especially when she was my only friend. But ever since you, and Akola, and Isolar made me feel like a real person, I... I guess I finally understood what I had to do.

SEROX: [solemnly] I... I understand.

OLD LADY: [Interrupting] if you’re done... I ended my turn a while ago.

ZERO: [suddenly rageful] Then this is the end! DRAW!

**On that draw, a black shadow arched with the drawing of the card, and the OLD LADY must’ve seen it as her eyes widened with shock. ZERO now has two cards in her hand.**

ZERO: [with anger] I guess your ‘Fate’ didn’t give you what you needed this time! You didn’t even put a face down!

OLD LADY: [slightly smirking] I suppose not... How sad.

ZERO: [Furious] Stop trying to toy with me! I’m done with your game! In fact, I’ll prove it, right now!

ZERO: [Passionately] I activate Beyond the Echo Knight’s Grave!

**BEYOND THE ECHO KNIGHT’S GRAVE- CONTINUOUS SPELL CARD**

Banish five or more Echo Knight monsters in your GY; your opponent cannot target destroy XYZ monsters with monster, spell or trap cards.

OLD LADY: [to herself] As Fate Foretold.

ZERO: [mishearing] Greedmaw, finish this! Attack her directly!

**ECHO KNIGHT GREEDMAW does as it is commanded, flying forwards with constantly moving teeth, this time not being stopped by anything as it crashes through the OLD LADY. Of course, the second it does, it vanishes- the holograms fade as the OLD LADY’s life points drop to zero.**

**The card in her hand appears to be a FUNGAL KURIBOH.**

SEROX: [immediately running over] Zero! You won!

ZERO: [shoving Serox off] Where’s Ogami?!

OLD LADY: [laughing] Be patient. The summoning process has already reversed- you’ll find her a floor up.

**ZERO is already running that direction as SEROX stays behind, as does CALTROP and ROLLINS.**

ROLLINS: [serious] You will be coming with me to the police station.

OLD LADY: [cheekily] I most certainly will not be. Fate states I will not.

CALTROP: [Sourly] you kidnapped a student from our school... for what?

OLD LADY: I was simply attempting to get Serox here... It appears that he was beaten to the punch. I suppose that’s why I lost, after all- the scroll stated that if it was anyone else, I’d lose... but not to him.

SEROX: [demanding] Who are you?

OLD LADY: I suppose I can answer one question today...

OLD LADY: My name is Libra. I am the executive to the Fate of the Zodiac.

LIBRA: You would be wise to remember that.

**Before ROLLINS can grab her, LIBRA vanishes in a puff of toxic looking smoke that he has to clear away from his face. He coughs twice, confused.**

ROLLINS: [murmuring] Dear me... it seems we have a problem.

**SEROX runs up a floor, finding ZERO kneeling and cradling an unconscious OGAMI in her arms. He pauses at the ramp he ran up, just... watching as she cries into her.**

**[FINAL SCENE] A sinister swelling of the score as the camera pans out from the scene presented, revealing that above, MARX was watching. He waits a second, almost as if he wishes to present himself, before simply walking away from it all.**

**END EPISODE**


	19. Episode 19- The Battlements Hold (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Ogami from the Fate of the Zodiac, the eldest member decides to test Serox's other half in a duel to remove him from the equation. However, it seems like they may have bitten off a little more than they could chew...
> 
> (Part 1/2)

Yu-Gi-Oh: U.N.I.T.Y

# EPISODE 19- The Battlements Hold (PART 1)

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- OUTSIDE. News trucks, reporters, paparazzi and the like have swarmed the outside gate, interviewing students and teachers alike. One such reporter is speaking with CALTROP.**

INTERVIEWER: [mid-conversation] many people may state that, amongst others, that you are to blame for the recent kidnapping of the second-year student, Ogami Sentai. What would you like to state in response?

CALTROP: [professionally] well, it’s completely ridiculous. Rollins and I were in full control of the situation, and were willing to take the dive to make sure she was recovered safely.

INTERVIEWER: And what is to be said of the woman who saved Ogami, Katherine Von Toffee? Will she be rewarded for her efforts?

CALTROP: Of course she will be. Katherine is one of our rising stars! She’s entered in the tournament and has been recognised for her prowess and learning skill. We will see to it that she’s also recognised for her bravery.

INTERVIEWER: In that case, we have one last question; many viewers of our news show have pointed out the strange man in the white cloak with the patterns has been acting peculiar during the tournament.

CALTROP: [catching on] If this is about his position in Duel Academy, he is a Third-Year who duels like a champion. We have kept an eye on him, and we believe he is not a danger to anyone, as his duels are safe and leave no damage. He is not a psychic duellist. We forbid Psychic Duellists from entering our school boundaries.

INTERVIWER: Then what do you say about Akola Jackal, the apparent former student living in the abandoned mansion across the street?

CALTROP: [clearing throat] No further questions.

INTERVIEWER: [turning to camera] There you have it, folks. I’ll send it back to you.

**As the INTERVIEWER and CALTROP wrap up the segment, a man dressed as an interviewer walks through the crowd, looking up with a smirk on his face. The camera pans upwards to the windows above.**

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- MEDICAL ROOM. PATCHUPP is checking the vitals screen, tapping it twice to show it isn’t broken. SEROX, ZERO and ISOLAR sit nearby.**

ISOLAR: I-Is she going to be okay, doctor...?

PATCHUPP: [cheerfully] Yes, Isolar. She’s recovering swiftly. I expect she’ll be cleared to leave by this evening.

ZERO: [blankly] I’m... sorry.

SEROX: About what?

ZERO: I-I... I got really worked up back there. About her.

SEROX: Hey, you’ve been friends long enough. I’d feel honoured to have someone protecting me like you.

ZERO: [to Serox] Um... can you... maybe keep what I said a secret?

SEROX: [confused] Eh?

ZERO: [blushing] I... I don’t want her to know. That. I... I don’t even know if she...

SEROX: [comfortingly] Hey. Your secret’s safe with me.

ISOLAR: [lost] ... What are you guys talking about?

**Before that can be answered, the door opens, and all four of the conscious people in the room look over to see the man from earlier enter. He uses a cane to walk in, adjusting his hat to be more casual.**

???: Ah, excuse me, miss.

PATCHUPP: H-Hey! Who are you?

???: Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, but I’m a reporter. I wish to interview the heroine before the others got to her... if you wouldn’t mind, of course.

SEROX: [immediately suspicious] which news station are you with?

???: Arbour News. We focus on stories around these parts.

ISOLAR: [cheerfully] oh, you must know my friend from around there! They started just last week.

???: [smartly] ... I see you’re not falling for it. Alright, let’s get this over with.

**With a flip of his hat, the mystery man reveals himself to be the OLD MAN- the only unintroduced person from the Fate of the Zodiac. SEROX stands quickly, but PATCHUPP is surprisingly the one to step into the picture.**

PATCHUPP: [with authority] Sir, with all due respect, I must ask you to leave.

ZERO: [whimpering] or at least tell us why you’re here...

OLD MAN: I shall take the latter. I am Scorpio, the founder of the Fate of the Zodiac.

SCORPIO: [Tapping cane] I’ve come to remove one Serox Umia from under our fingernails.

SEROX: [questioning] the heck is that supposed to mean?!

PATCHUPP: [tangently, into nearby phone] we have a problem in the medical office...

SCORPIO: [To Patchupp] Do not attempt to call for help, we’ve already snipped communications. [To Serox] And to you, it means that I’ve been given the go-ahead to take care of you.

ISOLAR: [Strangely confident] N-No! I won’t let you!

SCORPIO: [repeating to self] Two others will doubt, Two allies will clout. Take care of the Golden Eyed Demon.

SEROX: W-What?

XEROS: [suddenly appearing] He knows of me?

LEO: [From outside] For God’s sake, he’s already inside!

**Like the rhyme stated, LEO and AQUARIUS appear from nowhere, walking into the room, already read to fight.**

ZERO: [losing confidence] H-Hey... we don’t need to f-fight...

PATCHUPP: [frustrated] Please! This isn’t the place to be doing this.

SEROX: [reasoning] Let’s... let’s take this to the Arena, okay? We’ll duel for it. If you beat me in the duel, I’ll come quietly. Just... leave them out of it. Please.

LEO: [scoffs] Yeah, okay, like that’s an option.

SCORPIO: It is according to Fate you ask such a question.

LEO: A-Are you serious...?

SCORPIO: Very well. I accept your offer... on the added condition that it is not you I duel.

SEROX: [huffing] I already said-

SCORPIO: [interrupting] It is the other you. The Golden Eyed Demon.

XEROS: Ngh! [shaking it off] I... I felt it. He was talking directly to me.

SCORPIO: [As they’re leaving] Bring as many spectators as you wish. I do not mind; we won’t suffer because of it.

**[SET SCENE] TONIKA DUEL ACADEMY- DUEL FIELD C. Smash wipe to the smallest of the three public duel fields. SEROX stands on one end of the field, while SCORPIO stands on the other. There’s only three rows of benches in this field, so ZERO, ISOLAR, ROLLINS, CALTROP, LEO, AQUARIUS and, of all people, TOGA and DODOTARU are present. Several reporters are there, too, taking pictures.**

SEROX: [nervous] I think I know what this is.

**XEROS appears, leaning on SEROX’s back.**

XEROS: [to Serox] So do I. I believe they’re attempting to expose you as a monster.

SEROX: [to Xeros] Almost like we share the same mind.

SCORPIO: [calling over] You know the rules of our deal, Serox.

SEROX: [responding] I do, I do. You win, I’ll let you take me wherever you need to. I lose, you leave me and my friends alone for good, understand?!

SCORPIO: I assure you, I’ll uphold that deal. Now... It’s not you I wish to be speaking to.

XEROS: [sighs] here we go.

**Suddenly, SEROX’s face twists in pain as his eyes begin to dull. The green of the eyes he once had goes yellow instead, the colour of XEROS’ eyes.**

ZERO: [scared] W-What just happened to Serox...?

ROLLINS: [to himself] ... So what Mr. Gold told us is true.

XEROS: [wiping face] So... you’re the one trying to get through Serox’s allies.

SCORPIO: [almost excitedly] It’s him...

XEROS: [sharply] take a picture. It’ll last longer.

Rather ironically, the paparazzi start taking pictures. LEO and AQUARIUS share a look.

SCORPIO: Welcome to our side, Golden Eyed Demon. I take it you know the rules of the duel?

XEROS: [smugly] Yeah, yeah... I’m changing one.

SCORPIO: [surprised] oh?

XEROS: That field spell I saw you take out of your deck. [With snarl] Put it back.

SCORPIO: ... That is... not a request I’m accepting.

XEROS: [mockingly] I’m surprised you’re willing to admit that. I thought you would be the most devout to this ‘Fate’ you obey so much. You created a cult around her.

ISOLAR: [sadly] it’s like he’s a completely different person...

TOGA: [biting lip] what’s this kid been hiding from us...?

DODOTARU: I... do not wish to know.

SCORPIO: I see you found my weakness. Do not insult my devotion to Fate again. [Showing Soul Warp] However... if this is how I’ll prove I can defeat you, I will do as I’m asked. Fate never said anything against it.

XEROS: [scoff] whatever you say. Just so you know... I already know how this is going to end.

SCORPIO: But of course. With my victory.

XEROS: No. With mine. And I’m going to do it only activating five spell and trap cards combined.

**With that, both duellists activate their duel disks. Instead of the regular colour, XEROS’ duel disk glows bright yellow when activated- meanwhile, SCORPIO’s is built to look much like a Scorpion’s Tail.**

BOTH: Duel!

**Both XEROS and SCORPIO have 4000 life points.**

SCORPIO: Since I’m the challenger, I am allowed to-

XEROS: [Forceful] I’m starting! I set five cards face down!

Before the cards can even be revealed, XEROS’ cards are all face down in the Spell and Trap card zones. As he has no other option, he ends his turn there.

**SCORPIO, with a surprised sound, draws a card. He now has six cards in his hand. However, his face turns into a chuckle.**

SCORPIO: You like to move quickly. I agree with you on that notion. I summon Aleister the Invoker to the field!

**In a burst of dark energy, a man wearing a cloak is summoned to field. He holds a wicked looking tome and a sly grin, with his own little chuckle as he pushes up his glasses before spinning and striking a pose.**

**ALEISTER THE INVOKER- DARK, LEVEL 4**

**(Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of the turn. If this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: You can add 1 ‘Invocation’ from your Deck to your hand.**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

ZERO: [Realising] Ah! I know this Archetype!

ISOLAR: [flinching] Y-You do?

ZERO: S-Sort of! Ogami talks about them sometimes... They’re an Archetype that can be used to make Fusion Summons of loads of different monsters.

ISOLAR: H-How many is... Loads?

SCORPIO: [ignoring conversation] Aleister’s effect allows me to add an Invocation to my hand. So I’m going to do that.

**SCORPIO’S deck shuffles itself, popping the card out on top, which he takes a shows to XEROS.**

**INVOCATION- NORMAL SPELL**

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Material. If Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your field and/or either player's GY as Fusion Material. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Aleister the Invoker"; shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, add that monster to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Invocation" once per turn.

XEROS: [unimpressed] I take it you’re going to do a fusion summon with that.

SCORPIO: Ah, you read me like a book. By using the effect of Invocation, I will fusion summon, using the Aleister the Invoker on the field and the Clay Orb in my hand!

**ALEISTER THE INVOKER’s body ignites with a burning brown light as he seems to almost be in pain, rocks building around him. An orb floats above him, seemingly attracting the power of those rocks.**

**CLAY ORB- LEVEL 1, EARTH**

This card is also Fire, Water, Wind, Light and Dark Attribute.

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

SCORPIO: Darkness and the Earth mix together to summon- Invoked Magnellanica!

**A huge golem-style monster leans back, yelling with a combination of deep guttural anger and the pain of ALEISTER THE INVOKER, implied to be trapped inside INVOKED MAGNELLANICA’s now ignited body.**

**INVOKED MAGNELLANICA- LEVEL 8, EARTH, FUSION**

_Aleister the Invoker + 1 EARTH Monster_

ATT: 3000 DEF: 3000

ISOLAR: [Covering Ears] A-Ah!

ZERO: [concerned] what’s wrong?

ISOLAR: [Tearing up] T-That monster... its pain is... unimaginable...

SCORPIO: And I reckon, with no monsters on your side of the field... It’s easy pickings for Magnellanica! Go, humble servant! Take care of the Golden Eyed Demon quickly!

**INVOKED MAGNELLANICA surges forwards, a horrible screech emitting from it as it goes. The Five Face downs remain that way as INVOKED MAGNELLANICA throws a fist full of blistering flaming energy.**

**XEROS now has 1000 life points. SCORPIO has 4000 life points.**

ZERO: [panicked] Serox!

XEROS: [no reaction] if I’d known you’d be using these Monsters, I would’ve opted out of this duel.

**The entire arena erupts into murmurs from everyone as they realise that XEROS hasn’t even shifted from the standing position he took.**

XEROS: [continuing] is that it? Please don’t tell me that’s it.

TOGA: [remembering] This is just like...

DODOTARU: [looking over] you remember something?

TOGA: Yeah, it’s... back when he was fighting that guy outside of the school.

**[FLASHBACK] Episode 10- The Rise of Daimon! After BURNING SKULL HEAD hits XEROS, to no reaction, it reveals that TOGA was watching from afar, behind a tree, with a curious expression.**

TOGA: [voiceover] When he got hit by a move, he didn’t react. When he got hit by a card effect, he didn’t react... he’s completely painless!

**[END FLASHBACK] Toga looks to the field nervously as two cards are set on SCORPIO’s side.**

SCORPIO: I suppose that’ll be my turn.

XEROS: [bluntly] About time. DRAW!

**Despite his usual demeanour, XEROS draws with a furious expression. He now has one card in his hand.**

XEROS: I summon Battlement-Staff Archer, in attack position!

**A rocky formation springs up into a nimble looking insect, three arms grabbing onto the bowstring of its bow as the other grips the handle. A primitive arrow is notched into it as the two glowing eyes signify BATTLEMENT-STAFF ARCHER is ready for battle.**

**BATTLEMENT-STAFF ARCHER- LEVEL 1, EARTH, UNION**

Once per turn, you can either; Equip this Monster to any ‘Battlement’ Monster, or if it’s equipped to a Monster, special summon it in attack position. (While equipped to a ‘Battlement’ Monster, that monster can attack in Defence Position. If performing an attack this way, use its attack during damage calculation. When that Monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

ATT: 800 DEF: 1200

SCORPIO: [Knowledgably] I see... your monster is a Union Monster. It would require a monster to equip itself to.

XEROS: Don’t mess around. All my monsters have attack points- its about using them correctly. I activate my first face down- Hidden Passageway!

SCORPIO: [interested] Mhm?

XEROS: By using Hidden Passageway, I’m allowed to choose one Battlement-Staff Monster on my side of the field to attack you directly... so long as there’s nothing in front of him!

SCORPIO: [now confused] M-Mm?

**HIDDEN PASSAGEWAY- EQUIP SPELL CARD**

Target one ‘Battlement-Staff’ Monster on your side of the field; As long as this card remains face up on the field, and the Monster equipped does not share a Column with an opponent’s monster; you may attack your opponent directly with that Monster. You take no damage involving attacks with the equipped monster.

XEROS: [Like a Drill Sergeant] ARCHER, FIRE!

**As BATTLEMENT-STAFF ARCHER jumps upwards, ZERO and ISOLAR are focused on.**

ZERO: I-I don’t get it... why does that Monster get to attack directly?

ISOLAR: [explaining] Well, the duel field works on columns.

**A display comes up, showing the standard duel field- it has five columns and four rows, which are shown to be (from top to bottom) your Opponent’s Spell/Trap zones, your Opponent’s Monster zones, your own Monster zones and then your own Spell/Trap zones.**

ISOLAR: The columns of the Duel Field [Lights up the middle column] are the vertical lines of the Duel Field. You can put your monster on any column. However, usually, duellists just summon their monsters in the middle one, as they don’t tend to have effects that do... well, column-based things.

ISOLAR: [with slight fear] So, Invoked Magnellanica is in Scorpio’s middle row. However, S-Serox... He must’ve put Battlement-Staff Archer in a different one.

ISOLAR: [finishing up] So... since there’s no Monster in front of it...!

ZERO: [catching on] It can attack directly!

**And Attack directly it does, as BATTLEMENT-STAFF ARCHER shoots an arrow off into what appears to be a side-passage. The arrow is seeing bouncing along inside before coming out of another doorway, hitting SCORPIO in the back, who falls forwards before catching himself.**

**XEROS has 1000 life points. SCORPIO now has 3200 life points.**

SCORPIO: [wiping shoulder] Charming.

XEROS: [Relentless] I activate the second card- CAVE-IN! When I damage you directly for less than 1000 points, all monsters on both sides of the field are destroyed, so long as they’re not a Battlement Monster!

SCORPIO: [clearly not expecting] W-What?!

**BATTLEMENT CAVE-IN- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Can only be activated when you attack your opponent directly while they have a monster on their side of the field, and you deal less than 1000 points of damage. Destroy all monsters on both sides of the field, except ‘Battlement’ Monsters.

**A large rock collapses from the ceiling, crushing INVOKED MAGNELLANICA before it can scream. BATTLEMENT-STAFF ARCHER bows with its hat in a gentlemanly fashion before being crushed as well.**

SCORPIO: [coughing; waving dust away] I suppose you think you’ve proved a point, here?

XEROS: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Let’s get going. I end my turn.

SCORPIO: Then it’s my move. Draw!

**SCORPIO draws a card. He now has three cards in his hand.**

SCORPIO: [Smirk] Ah, a lucky draw. I activate the effect of the King of the Swamp in my hand! It allows me to retrieve a Polymerization fusion card from my deck.

**KING OF THE SWAMP- LEVEL 3, WATER**

This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

ATT: 500 DEF: 1100

**Like with the INVOCATION card, SCORPIO’s deck shuffles itself before spitting the POLYMERIZATION card into his hand.**

**POLYMERIZATION- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

SCORPIO: [confidently] then, using the effect of my trap card, Cross-Dimension Synthesis, I can begin to put the brakes on your five-card charade. Activating!

**CROSS-DIMENSION SYNTHESIS- CONTINUOUS TRAP CARD**

Can only be activated if the opponent’s life points are lower than yours. Once per turn, you can banish a card from your GY; discard one card, then draw one card. If this card is destroyed, return all cards banished this way to your deck.

SCORPIO: By banishing Aleister from my graveyard, and discarding a card I’ve obtained, I can then draw a new card.

**SCORPIO does as he says he will, discarding what appears to be a sheep into his graveyard and drawing a new card as a pained ALEISTER THE INVOKER vanishes into stars above him.**

SCORPIO: [still going] however, by then activating the effect of my Invocation Spell card... I can now return Aleister the Invoker to my hand by shuffling Invocation into my Deck! So welcome back, Aleister!

**ALEISTER THE INVOKER’s animation plays in reverse as the card forms in SCORPIO’s hand, instead.**

SCORPIO: Oh, and don’t forget... when Aleister is summoned... [grabbing card] I get to add Invocation to my hand once more.

SCORPIO: And all of this rambling, all of this waffling on... allows me to finally perform my fusion summon I’ve been gunning for. How quaint. By using Polymerization, I fusion summon Aleister the Invoker with the Clay Orb in my hand!

**XEROS tuts as ALEISTER THE INVOKER is in pain again, this time sprouting wings and a dragon-like appearance as he’s turned into a different monster.**

ZERO: [confused] wait... I thought Clay Orb was an Earth Monster!

XEROS: [hearing] Dolt. It’s effect clearly states its attribute is all of the six attributes it wants to be. Pay attention.

ZERO: [dismayed] s-sorry...

SCORPIO: I think this one will do me nicely. I summon Invoked Caliga!

**A dark burst of energy surges the room as a dragon-like monstrosity forms from the blaze. It stretches upwards, looking around with an almost curious expression, before locking eyes with XEROS and roaring directly into his face.**

SCORPIO: Sure, it’s only got 1000 attack points... but that’s how many life points you have left!

**INVOKED CALIGA- LEVEL 4, DARK, FUSION**

_"Aleister the Invoker" + 1 DARK monster_  
Each player can only attempt to activate 1 monster effect per turn. Each player can only attack with 1 monster during each Battle Phase.

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

SCORPIO: [proudly] now, my precious subject! Let’s consume The Golden-Eyed Demon with Dark Invocation Stream!

**As the monster rears back, it prepares to let loose a burst of energy.**

XEROS: [without flare] I activate Guardian Barricade.

**What appears a large tower, reminiscent of a castle wall, completely covers where XEROS would be hit by the blast. It protects him completely, the energy tapering off into nothingness.**

SCORPIO: [smugly] well, that was one attack. Unless you find a monster in that deck of yours, you’ll be a fish out of water in no time.

XEROS: I’d check the effect again. Unless you want me to read it for you?

SCORPIO: And why do you say that?

XEROS: I don’t need to find a monster to protect me.

XEROS: [dramatically] I’m taking yours.

SCORPIO: [Shocked] you’re what?!

**GUARDIAN BARRICADE- COUNTER TRAP CARD**

Can only be activated when you would be brought to 0 life points by an attack from an opponent. Negate that attack, then take control of that monster until the end of your next turn, also it is treated as an EARTH Attribute monster.

**SCORPIO watches as the ground opens below INVOKED CALIGA, stealing him using arms that drag him into the ground. The ground then opens on the other side of the field, hoisting a version of INVOKED CALIGA that appears to be made out of rocks and stones.**

SCORPIO: [getting frustrated] well, isn’t that a load of-

XEROS: [cutting off] that’s three Spell and Trap cards I’ve used. You’re just letting me do this, huh?

SCORPIO: Hmph... I will end my turn there.

XEROS: [bored] thought so. Draw.

**This time, XEROS draws without excitement. He now has one card in his hand.**

XEROS: [sigh] this monster sucks. One monster effect AND only one monster may battle? Might as well be paste on drywall.

XEROS: [with a little passion] I’ll tribute Invoked Caliga to summon Battlement-Staff Rudder Guard!

**In a burst of rocks and sparkles, BATTLEMENT-STAFF RUDDER GUARD swings a mighty axe, summoning itself onto the field and taking an overhead swing of dominance.**

**BATTLEMENT-STAFF RUDDER GUARD- LEVEL 6, EARTH, UNION**

You can set this card without tribute. If this card is in face up defence position, it cannot change battle positions. Once per turn, you can target one ‘Battlement’ monster you control; attach this card to it, or de-attach this card from the targeted monster. While equipped with this card; the equipped monster can attack directly, but if it does it is changed to defence position at the end of the damage step.

ATT: 1200 | DEF: 2700

XEROS: [With authority] where’s your standpoint now?

SCORPIO: [stupefied] H-How... could you...? You just sacrificed a fusion monster-

XEROS: To summon one who’d actually give me a victory. Your cards are weak, and so are you.

SCORPIO: [spitting slightly] You don’t get to decide that! I’ve been duelling with this deck for 50 years! I don’t see anyone more qualified to use them, especially not you!

XEROS: [snort] use them properly, then.

SCORPIO: You...!

XEROS: [waving hand] I’ll activate the fourth spell card, then. Battlement Trojan! It allows me to slip a Battlement-Staff unit specifically trained to enter into your cards and place one of them on top of your deck!

**BATTLEMENT TROJAN- NORMAL SPELL CARD**

Target one ‘Battlement-Staff Parasite’ from your Deck; shuffle that card inside your opponent’s deck. If they have more Life Points than you, you may also choose one card in their Deck and place it on top of their Deck.

**Like it knows it was called, a pebble with eyes and a single black-tar hand is launched from XEROS’ deck over to SCORPIO’s side, where it floats past his attempt to swat at it and buries its way into his deck. XEROS looks up to see SCORPIO’s entire deck on display- all cards inside that would be used in a standard duel.**

XEROS: [with a laugh] THAT’S the best your deck can do? Let’s see... Here we are.

XEROS: [sinisterly smirking] I’m putting Soul Warp on top of your deck.

SCORPIO: [With Passion] That’s where you’re wrong. I activate my face down, Shuffle Out!

**SHUFFLE OUT- NORMAL TRAP CARD**

Immediately upon activation, special summon one monster from your deck who’s level is equal or lower to the number of Fusion Monsters in your GY.

SCORPIO: Using the effect of Shuffle Out, I instantly summon a monster that’s lower or the same level than the number of fusion cards I’ve used. Your Battlement-Staff Parasite is level 2, which is exactly the number of Fusion Monsters I’ve got stashed away.

SCORPIO: I’m summoning your monster to my side of the field!

**The small monster summons to the field, making a small maniacal cackle as it does, the hand pushing it upwards to show a small laughing mouth under it.**

SCORPIO: And with that... I shuffle my deck. Your trap card was useless!

XEROS: Clearly.

SCORPIO: [realising] Eh?

XEROS: Of all the things I expected you to do, forgetting to check a Monster Effect isn’t one of them.

**BATTLEMENT-STAFF PARASITE – LEVEL 2, EARTH**

When this card to your side of the field; shuffle it into your opponent’s deck. When this card is drawn by your opponent, immediately summon it to their side of the field. While on the field, the controller cannot summon monsters, except ROCK Type or EARTH Attribute Monsters.

ATT: 100 DEF: 100

**Instantly, the field breaks out into a rocky terrain, like cracks along the skin of a zombie. It even grabs the legs of SCORPIO, holding him in place.**

SCORPIO: [gasping] what is happening?!

XEROS: [bluntly] You messed up. That’s what’s happening. Battlement-Staff Parasite infects your side of the field, making it so only Rocks and Earth Attribute Monsters survive.

SCORPIO: [with anger] How dare you...

XEROS: Oh, and another thing?

XEROS: [darkly] you didn’t let Battlement Trojan’s effect activate properly.

XEROS: You seem to forget how card effects work. As you activated your trap card, your card effect happened first... and its only NOW that I’m choosing a card!

SCORPIO: B-But you named the card!

XEROS: [Smugly] I never said I wanted it on top right at that moment!

XEROS: [with power] I choose the card Soul Warp, and force it on top of your deck!

**Sure enough, SCORPIO’s deck shuffles, and SOUL WARP is there.**

SCORPIO: T-This is...

XEROS: [spitting] I end my turn. Your go, freak.

**SCORPIO looks at his deck, his hand slowly shaking as he stares at the top card. SOUL WARP stares back at him, and its clear that he doesn’t want to draw.**

XEROS: [false intent] what’s wrong? You get arthritis?

SCORPIO: [fearful] I-I...

XEROS: [fuelled] Shut up and Draw.

DODOTARU: [glumly] This is awful... is Serox really going to make Scorpio draw such a dangerous card?

ROLLINS: [To Caltrop] we should stop this duel. This’ll be bad publicity if this card does what it did in the tournament...

CALTROP: S-Sir...

**SCORPIO looks back at LEO and AQUARIUS, clearly looking for support, only to see both of them sitting there with crossed arms. He’s truly alone in this decision.**

SCORPIO: [to himself] I... I fight...

SCORPIO: [louder] I fight for Fate.

SCORPIO: [furious] DRAW!

**The second he draws the card, SCORPIO’s drawn card glows bright, immediately settling a familiar collar of energy around both XEROS and SCORPIO’s necks. He still has 2 cards in his hand.**

**SOUL WARP- ‘FIELD’ SPELL CARD**

This card is automatically activated when drawn. During each player’s turn, the attack of the monsters they control increases by 700 until the end phase. When this card is destroyed, the current player’s turn is immediately ended. This card can only be destroyed by spell effects. Only one monster may attack per turn.

XEROS: [without emotion] This power... feels all too familiar.

SCORPIO: [restricted] A-Are you happy...? You got what you wanted.

XEROS: Your fate has failed you. You will not win against me.

**SCORPIO’s arms go limp. He looks unwilling to continue.**

XEROS: What’s wrong? Getting cold feet? I thought you wanted this duel. I thought you wanted to destroy the golden-eyed demon...

XEROS: [raising voice] You lost the second you let me decide what happened in your deck! You lost the second I decided that you were finished!

XEROS: I am Xeros! And I’m the LAST THING you’ll EVER SEE!

**XEROS throws his head back, laughing evilly. SCORPIO looks terrified; LEO and AQUARIUS too. ZERO, ISOLAR, TOGA and DODOTARU are confused and scared, while ROLLINS and CALTROP are simply watching with sour faces.**

**[FINAL SCENE] It’s only at that point that the camera pans back to reveal MARX, watching from the entrance, just like he was back in SEROX’s first duel in the academy. With a swift zoom in, it reveals that MARX is smiling.**

**END EPISODE**

**Current stats**

XEROS

No cards in hand, 1000 life points

Field: BATTLEMENT-STAFF RUDDER GUARD, One unrevealed face-down

SCORPIO

2 cards in hand, 3200 life points

FIELD: BATTLEMENT-STAFF PARASITE, CROSS-DIMENSION SYNTHESIS


End file.
